Buscando Desesperadamente un Alfa
by Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon
Summary: Nessie Swan, es entregada al clan de los lobos a cambio de una were-puma secuestrada. Temerosos de lo que pudiera pasarle, ella y Jasper, un were-oso del clan Cullen, pretenden estar comprometidos para que él pueda protegerla. ¿Lo último que esperan? Amor verdadero. [ADAPTACION] [Continuación de La Bella Sale con la Bestia]
1. Chapter 1

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Midnight Liaisons). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

.

.

.

Tras el enganchador debut de Beauty Dates the Beast, esta es la segunda novela de la nueva serie fresca y divertida sobre un servicio de citas paranormal.

Renesmee Swan, la hermana hombre lobo de Isabella de Beauty Dates the Beast, y co-propietaria de su agencia de citas paranormal en línea, Midnight Liaisons, es voluntariamente entregada al clan de los lobos a cambio de una mujer were-puma secuestrada. Temerosos de lo que pudiera pasarle cuando estuviera con el clan de los lobos, ella y Jasper, un were-oso que es parte de la alianza de were-pumas, pretenden estar comprometidos para que él pueda quedarse con ella para protegerla. La última cosa que cualquiera de ellos espera es que su compromiso fingido dé lugar a una historia de amor muy verdadera...

.

.

.

**¡Sorpresa! ¿Qué opinan? Suena interesante, ¿no? Me di cuenta de que tengo un tiempo libre los domingos (con todo el ajetreo de la universidad y los exámenes que ya se acercan #miedo), así que los domingos serán de publicación para mí. Ya leí sus comentarios (leo todo ehh) y pues todos quisieron saber qué es lo que pasa después de La Bella Sale Con La Bestia, y aquí lo tienen.**

**¡Espero contar con su apoyo con esta nueva adaptación, saben que amo leer sus comentarios!**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Midnight Liaisons). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mi hermana yacía en una cama de hospital y todo era mi culpa.

_Oh, seguro_, uno podría culpar a los dos caníbales Wendigo que la habían atacado y secuestrado. También podría culpar al edificio en llamas del que ella había saltado.

Isabella lo había prendido en fuego para forzar a salir al Wendigo de la mansión por lo que tendría que enfrentar al poderoso were-puma Edward Cullen, cabeza de la Alianza Paranormal.

Pero yo sabía de quién era la culpa realmente_. Mía._ Si mi hermana no hubiese estado tratando de protegerme, no estaría aquí en el hospital. Si Bella no hubiera sentido la necesidad de estar constantemente vigilando a su hermana menor —la jodida hermana menor que no podía controlar su propio cuerpo— entonces habría tenido una vida normal. Una donde sus mayores problemas sería llevar a los niños a la clase de danza y práctica de fútbol americano a tiempo.

En su lugar, estaba hasta los codos de criaturas sobrenaturales, su vida en peligro, _todo por mí_. Era un sentimiento incómodo, pero también demasiado familiar.

Tomé su mano en la mía. Isabella era siempre tan alta y fuerte, incluso cuando éramos niñas. Yo era la pequeña que necesitaba ser protegida. Se veía tan frágil en la cama de hospital, una vía intravenosa en su brazo, su rostro casi tan pálido como su cabello rubio platino. Tenía cortes y contusiones por todo el cuerpo y dos costillas rotas. Largos arañazos cubrían su torso desde donde el Wendigo la había agarrado.

El Wendigo había mentido y le había dicho que me habían capturado. Había ido directamente a ellos, temiendo por mi vida. Sabía que era estúpido, sabía que era un deseo de muerte, y aun así fue porque yo era su hermana menor y ella me protegería.

Yo, un hombre lobo, necesitando ser protegida por un humano. Quería reír a la ironía de ello. Pero no podía reír. El bulto en la garganta era demasiado grande.

La puerta se abrió y un alto, apuesto hombre entró en la habitación. Los ojos de Edward tenían círculos debajo de ellos y su cabello grueso era un desastre despeinado. Parecía como si no hubiera dormido en días.

Cerró silenciosamente la puerta detrás de él, entonces se movió hacia la cabecera de Bella y se sentó en la silla vacía, alcanzando su mano y tirándola hacia la suya. Su rostro demacrado se mantenía vigilándola, como si tuviera que supervisar cada aliento que toma sólo para asegurarse de que está bien.

La agonía en su apuesto rostro reflejaba la mía.

—Gracias por estar aquí —dije en voz baja.

Edward me miró.

—No me iré de su lado. —Su mano agarraba la de ella firmemente, con cuidado de evitar la intravenosa—. El Wendigo nos tomó por sorpresa. Nunca más. —Bella y yo habíamos estado tan enfocadas en mantener a la jauría de lobos buscándome que habíamos sido ciegas a todo lo demás. Entonces, la jauría de lobos había tomado a Esme Cullen cautiva, la prima were-puma de Edward, para forzar a la Alianza a renunciar a una misteriosa loba hembra en su territorio.

_Yo_.

Excepto que la Alianza no me había entregado, y no sabía si sentirme agradecida por ello o culpable de que los lobos aún tenían a Esme y fuera todo mi culpa.

Últimamente parecía que un montón de cosas fueran mi culpa.

—¿Tu prima? —pregunté en voz baja para no despertar a mi hermana.

—Todavía perdida —dijo Edward—. Los lobos siguen poniendo pistas falsas para deshacerse de nosotros. Mis hermanos han pasado la última semana persiguiendo sus propios cuartos traseros. —Su mandíbula se tensó—. La encontraremos. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Pero el tiempo no estaba del lado de Esme. Ella había estado a punto de entrar en celo cuando había sido tomada. Habían sido días ahora y todos los machos afectados en el territorio habían respondido a la necesidad, ocupándose de ello de cualquier forma que conocieran. La mayoría de los Cullen habían tomado una cita por la noche. Edward había tomado a mi hermana, pero, ¿quién tomaría a Esme cuando estaba rodeada por lobos? El celo escalaría hasta que estuviera sin sentido por la necesidad de tener sexo... y ella estaba atrapada.

Otra vida arruinada por proteger la mía. Miré al rostro pálido de mi hermana en la cama de hospital, sentí la bilis subir por mi garganta.

—Debería entregarme a ellos.

—No —dijo Edward—. Ellos no consiguen demandar cosas y simplemente asumir que caeremos en línea con lo que quieren. Los días de los sobrenaturales viviendo en el temor de los hombres lobos se ha ido. Ellos necesitan aprender a actuar como seres humanos civilizados.

_Excepto que ellos no eran seres humanos civilizados. _Eran hombres lobo y no daban una mierda sobre las leyes humanas si no les convenían. Ciertamente tampoco se preocupaban por las leyes de la Alianza. Si querían algo, lo tomaban y desafiaban a alguien que dijera lo contrario. Ningún sobrenatural iría a la policía: ellos harían demasiadas preguntas y no podían saber que las cosas que los aterrorizaban en la noche eran una realidad. Así que, porque todo el mundo tenía miedo a hablar, los lobos conseguían hacer lo que querían.

La Alianza luchaba, pero era difícil cuando jugabas con las reglas y tus oponentes no.

—Tenemos que hacer algo —dije, mi voz al borde de la desesperación. Alcancé el cabello largo, enredado de Isabella, apartándolo de su hombro—. No quiero que nadie más salga herido por mi culpa. ¿Cuántas vidas vale la mía?

Edward me miró, su boca firme torcida con disgusto. Pero él no estaba en desacuerdo. Simplemente corrió sus dedos sobre los nudillos de mi hermana.

Estaba indeciso, lo sabía. Quería mantenerme a salvo porque eso complacería a mi hermana. Pero mi seguridad le estaba costando a Esme su libertad y él no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Edward estaba atrapado, al igual que yo.

Era una situación de perder, y yo iba a perder de cualquier manera. La jauría de lobos me quería porque las mujeres lobo eran difíciles de conseguir. Cada jauría de lobos en el área parecía tener solo una hembra. Quizás dos. La jauría que me exigía tenía ocho hombres y una mujer... su hermana. Ellos me querían como compañera para la jauría completa y no iban a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Edward pasó gentilmente sus dedos en el rostro de ella, y su mirada barrió todo su cuerpo, tomando sus vendajes, asegurándose de que todo estaba en su lugar.

Entonces examinó su intravenosa y, a continuación, sus signos vitales marcándose en el monitor cerca y ajustó su manta, asegurándose de que todo estaba bien.

_Cuidándola cuando ella no podía cuidarse._

Yo necesitaba eso, pensé con nostalgia. Un compañero que cuide mi espalda cuando era incapaz de protegerme. Una idea parpadeó en mi cerebro y me senté más derecha. Forcé mi voz a ser casual.

—¿Qué pasaría si tuviera un compañero?

Me miró y sacudió su cabeza.

—No te estoy siguiendo.

—¿Qué si la jauría de lobos tratara de reclamarme... y ya tuviera un compañero?

—Un compañero tiene prioridad —dijo Edward, jugando con los dedos de mi hermana mientras hablaba—. Podrías ser oficialmente parte de la jauría, pero si tuvieras un compañero que no es de la jauría, no serías forzada a irte con ellos. Tampoco serías forzada a emparejarte con ellos. Estarías fuera del mercado. Los compañeros son sagrados.

_¡Perfecto!_ Casi salté de alegría.

―Entonces eso es lo que quiero hacer. Quiero pretender un compañero. Podemos decirles a los lobos que nos encontraremos con ellos, insistiremos en que traigan a Esme y entonces podemos lanzar la cosa del compañero en el último momento.

Edward lo pensó por un minuto.

—Es algo turbio y sucio.

—Así son los lobos —repliqué—. Desde que ellos quieren jugar sucio, nosotros podemos jugarles sucio.

El rastro de una sonrisa tiró de su boca.

—Tienes un punto. ¿Estás segura de que es algo que quieres hacer? Te va a poner justo en su mira.

Infiernos no, no estaba segura de que quería hacer esto. Pero justo ahora no teníamos muchas opciones y la pobre Esme estaba sufriendo por mí.

—Estoy segura —le dije—. Ya soy su blanco, así que no pueden hacerlo peor para mí. Estoy cansada de vivir en el miedo. Así que solo necesitamos un voluntario para ser mi compañero falso para conseguir librarme de los lobos. ¿Crees que Alec lo haría?

Alec era el siguiente hermano Cullen. Era amistoso, coqueto, encantador cuando quería y fácil de congeniar. Estaba cómoda con él y fácilmente podría pretender ser su compañera por algunas horas. Esperanza palpitó en mi pecho.

Edward sacudió su cabeza.

—Alec es el hombre equivocado para el trabajo.

Mi corazón se hundió.

—¿Por qué?

—Ellos lo retarían por ti. Necesitamos a alguien con quien no quieran luchar. —Una sonrisa malvada curvó el rostro de Edward—. Así que te emparejaremos con Jasper.

Un chillido de alarma aumentó en mi garganta y tosí.

—Um... ¿Jasper?

Edward se levantó, sonriendo.

—Esto funcionará. Ellos no retarán a Jasper porque estarán demasiado intimidados por él.

Por supuesto que estarían intimidados por él. A mí me aterrorizaba. Jasper Withlock era un were-oso y era simplemente tan grande, musculoso y hosco como podrías imaginar.

—Yo no...

—Gran idea Renesmee —dijo Edward. Se inclinó, alborotó mi cabello, entonces miró hacia abajo a mi hermana—. Quédate a su lado. Voy a hablar con Jasper acerca de tu plan. Está todavía en la sala de espera, así que podemos resolver esto rápido.

Cuando se giró para irse, conseguí un tembloroso.

—¡Espera!

Edward miró hacia atrás, a mí, impaciencia en su apuesto rostro. Reconocía esa mirada. Tenía un plan y quería moverse con él. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pretender ser la compañera de Jasper por unas pocas horas ¿Cierto?

Seguramente podía hacer eso. Tragué duro, pensando.

—¿Estás teniendo segundos pensamientos?

—No —mentí—. Pero si hacemos esto, vamos a decirle a mi hermana que fue tu idea. Ella no estará de acuerdo si piensa que me estoy poniendo en peligro.

Edward asintió.

—Eso está bien para mí. Pero no estarás en ningún peligro. Nos aseguraremos de eso.

_¿Ningún peligro huh?_ Él confiaba mucho más que yo. Mientras Edward dejó la habitación, pensé en el gigante, taciturno Jasper. ¿Tendría que pretender ser la compañera de ese hombre aterrador?

Necesitaba aprender a tener mi boca cerrada.

Edward volvió unos minutos más tarde, una sombra descomunal justo detrás de él. Jasper. Me puse de pie a la vista de ellos, limpiando mis palmas en mis vaqueros. _Señor._ Había olvidado cuán... grande era Jasper. Los dos hombres llenaron la pequeña habitación de hospital y Jasper empujó hacia el frente a Edward, moviéndose a mi lado.

Miedo tiró a través de mí... ¿estaba molesto por la idea de Edward? ¿Pensaba que lo estaba ofreciendo como voluntario? Mientras se aproximaba, levanté mi barbilla, decidida a no estremecerme o retroceder delante de él. No necesitaba saber cuán asustada estaba.

Jasper se detuvo en frente de mí, ojeando mi pequeña forma. Su boca dura, crispada y entonces frunció el ceño.

—Así que tú eres mi compañera.

—Lo soy —dije, desafiante.

Gruñó y miró atrás a Edward.

—Estoy dentro.

.

.

.

**¡Bien, bien, bien! Este es el primer capítulo**** planeaba subir otro pero ya es algo tarde y mañana voy temprano a clases (jeje) así que espero sus comentarios, sus alertas y todo lo demás.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Midnight Liaisons). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

.

.

.

Mientras el amanecer se asomaba entre las nubes, me agaché en el pasto húmedo y pensé en conejos. Necesitaba cambiar a lobo. La necesidad carcomía mi mente y hacía que mis músculos se estremecieran. Enterré mis dedos en las hojas verdes cubiertas de rocío, intentando tranquilizar la corriente sin fin de pensamientos en mi mente. Hoy iba a ser un gran día. Un día importante. Un día aterrador.

¿Y qué pasaba cuando me aterraba?

Mi cuerpo se sublevaría y cambiaría a mi forma de lobo. Necesitaba estar tranquila y calmada hoy, así que necesitaba cambiar ahora y sacarlo de mi sistema. Sacar el lobo de mi cabeza para que cuando mi cuerpo se concentrara en la urgencia de huir, no me brotara pelaje gris y una cola.

Me agaché, aclaré mi mente, y pensé en conejos de nuevo. Al lado lobo de mí le gustaba el sabor de los conejos, crudo y sangriento. El cálido, sabor salado en mi boca, carne de la matanza. La mayoría de los días intentaba pensar en cualquier cosa menos en conejos. Reconociendo que el lado lobo de mí usualmente lo reproducía, y eso era normalmente la última cosa que quería.

_Pero hoy necesitaba terminar con eso, y terminar con eso rápido._

_Justo como quitar un curita_, me dije, cerrando mis ojos y concentrándome con fuerza. Mi cabeza palpitaba, pero en lugar de huir del dolor, lo enfrenté. El dolor normalmente era el precursor de un cambio. Me concentré en las punzadas bajo mi piel. Forcé al dolor hacia el frente, concentrándome tan fuerte que sentí una gota de sudor rodar por mi frente, mi ligero cuerpo temblando por el esfuerzo. No había movido un músculo. Mi cuerpo se sentía bien. Mi cerebro se sentía como masilla.

Detrás de mis párpados, estrellas rojas y destellos comenzaron a reventar, y mordí mi labio, concentrándome más fuerte. Ese maldito lobo estaba en algún lugar dentro de mí, lo sabía. Sólo tenía que encontrar esa salvaje parte de mi cerebro que se disparaba como una cucaracha cuando quería...

Me detuve, abrí mis ojos. Algo en mis alrededores estaba mal. Miré alrededor del enorme patio trasero de la casa Cullen, la que era más como un dormitorio que una casa real. Como una versión sobrenatural de La Tribu de los Brady, los Cullen estaban todos apilados en la gran, pesadamente modificada estructura de dos pisos que le servía como casa al clan puma, y a ellos le pertenecía todo el terreno alrededor. Bastante privacidad para una familia de cambiantes.

Me puse de pie y sequé el sudor de mi frente, frunciendo el ceño.

Allí estaba de nuevo. El viento cambió y olí algo. Me giré en la dirección del granero cercano, de donde el olor estaba viniendo, mezclado con los olores familiares a suciedad, gasolina, y polvo.

—¿Quién está allí?

Un largo momento pasó. Entonces, justo cuando pensé que estaba imaginando cosas, una alta figura salió del lado del granero. Jasper. Mi protector y mi completamente nueva "pareja".

Sentimientos de malestar inmovilizaron mi columna y me enderecé, intentando parecer despreocupada mientras daba zancadas hacia mí. Estábamos solos aquí afuera, el pensamiento hacía que mi respiración se volviera más dura y rápida.

Intenté ser valiente, pero todo mi cuerpo se tensó con la necesidad de escapar. Apreté mis puños, rechiné los dientes y me forcé a quedarme quieta, aun a pesar de que hacía que los cabellos en mi nuca se pararan. _No estaba asustada de Jasper. No lo estaba. No lo estaba._ Si lo repetía lo suficiente, tal vez comenzaría a creerlo.

Jasper siguió caminando hacia mí lentamente. Era fácil estar asustada de él, tenía que admitir. La mayoría de los cambiantes lucían como personas normales. Edward era un alto y delgado hombre con grueso cabello castaño bien estilizado y una sonrisa traviesa. Ni una pizca de puma en su apariencia, pero ocasionalmente ronroneaba alrededor de mi hermana. Era algo tierno.

Jasper Withlock no era como la gente normal.

Jasper era enorme como el Gran Cañón era enorme. Era el hombre más grande que había visto, más de un metro noventa y seis de altura, con hombros lo suficientemente anchos que probablemente tenía que preocuparse por los marcos de las puertas. Estaba cubierto de marcados músculos, y sus bíceps eran probablemente más grandes que mi cintura. Su cabello era de un rubio oscuro y enmarañado que colgaba en su rostro, como si se lo hubiera cortado él mismo, y tenía un ceño fruncido permanente en su gran mandíbula cuadrada. Para continuar el cliché, se vestía como un gran campesino en lisas camisetas de manga largas y jeans.

Cuando estaba casi en mi rostro, se detuvo. Su mandíbula se apretó, lo que supuse era la forma de Jasper de saludar.

Me froté los brazos y pretendí temblar con el aire de la mañana, manteniendo una sonrisa animada en mi rostro. Fíngela hasta que lo logres.

—Buenos días, Jasper. Está algo fresco afuera, ¿no?

—No.

_Ups. Claro. Los cambiadores no sentían el frío como los humanos lo hacían._

Supongo que esa excusa no funcionaría más para mí, ahora que todos sabían que era una cambiadora. Lo miré fijamente. El silencio de Jasper me hacía querer hablar más para cubrir los agujeros en la conversación.

—Bueno —dije alegremente—. Voy a ir adentro. Isabella está probablemente haciendo el desayuno, y debería entrar y ayudar...

Jasper puso una mano en mi hombro.

Salté, todo mi cuerpo tensándose mientras me alejaba un paso.

Él quitó su mano rápidamente, como si se hubiera quemado, y me miró fijamente con el mismo ceño fruncido. No, espera, esta mueca era más grande.

—No voy a lastimarte —dijo entre dientes en su baja y profunda voz.

Puse mi sonrisa alegre de nuevo.

—Oh, sé eso. Es una reacción involuntaria. Un hábito. No te preocupes por eso. —Y era como si no pudiera sino hacer una mentirosa de mí, tomé un instintivo paso hacia atrás.

_Qué puedo decir, tengo problemas de confianza._

Jasper cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, como probando que no se estiraría y me agarraría de nuevo.

—Quería hablar. Antes.

Para él, esta era absolutamente una conversación. Incliné mi cabeza levemente e intenté no correr a la puerta trasera. Diría que la forma enorme de Jasper no me asustaba, pero eso sería una mentira. Pero además era una farsante excelente y podía fingir naturalidad alrededor de él.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Tu plan.

― ¿Quieres decir el plan de Edward? Tenemos que decir que es de él o Bella no lo creerá. ―Mi hermana tenía un gran punto ciego protector, y su nombre era Renesmee Swan. Si ella tuviera siquiera una bocanada de que este peligroso, loco y aterrador plan era mi idea original, lo obviaría en un santiamén. Pero debido a que había venido de Edward, había confiado en él.

_No sabía si sentirme herida o divertida._

Jasper ignoró mi corrección.

―Este es un plan estúpido.

_Bueno. Casanova no lo era._ Puse mis manos sobre mis caderas.

―Es demasiado tarde para decir que es estúpido. Quería a Alec, pero Edward insistió en que lo hicieras tú. Estuviste de acuerdo, así que es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Además, es el único plan que tenemos.

―Lo recuerdo ―dijo bruscamente―. Es malo para ti. No para mí.

Realmente, no era ideal para ninguno de nosotros. Pero hoy era el día, y nuestras opciones se habían ido. Suspiré, y luego irrumpí hacia la casa.

― ¿Desayuno?

Él sólo siguió mirando.

― ¿Por qué estás aquí fuera? ¿Esta mañana?

No quería hablar de mi lobo. Era bastante humillante que a veces cambiara en frente de mi hermana.

―Sólo quería un poco de aire fresco. Voy a entrar ahora. Deberías venir también. Necesitarás tu fuerza hoy.

Un destello cruzó su cara y di otro paso hacia atrás, mi rostro se arrugó en otro estremecimiento. Después de todos estos años, mi cuerpo todavía estaba en sintonía con el menor atisbo de humor masculino.

Se dio la vuelta, mirando al sol levantándose en la distancia, y dijo:

―Ve tú delante. Te alcanzaré en unos pocos minutos.

No necesité que me lo dijera dos veces. Corrí adentro.

.

.

.

Mi hermana olía a puma. Traté de ser amable y no notarlo, tomando los últimos pedazos de crujiente tocino del plato. Al lobo en mí le gustaba mi carne poco hecha, y sospechaba que mi hermana lo sabía. Había una mirada de preocupación en su cara esta mañana, sus cejas pálidas unidas como si hubiera un problema que no pudiera resolver.

Haciendo caso omiso del olor sofocante a gato en mi nariz y consciente de sus costillas todavía sanando, me incliné y la besé en la mejilla mientras permanecía de pie sobre la sartén del tocino.

―Todo va a estar bien hoy ―le dije―. Confía en nosotros. Confía en Edward.

Ella me dio una sonrisa trémula.

―Confío en ti. Este es el mejor plan para recuperar a Esme. Sé que lo es. Sólo estoy... preocupada. Eso es todo.

Su mirada se detuvo en mi brillante cabello azul y el delineador de ojos negro con el que delineé profusamente mis ojos. Mi cabello llegaba normalmente hasta mi barbilla, sedosamente liso lo que era dulce, agradable, y sin pretensiones. Perfecto para cuando tenía que volar bajo el radar. Hoy he sentido la necesidad de blindaje adicional, y cuando no había podido dormir la noche anterior, había blanqueado el infierno fuera de mi cabello en el baño, y luego lo ataqué con un tinte azul temporal. El desorden resultante era duro, vetado y azul neón, pero me hizo sentir mejor, más fuerte. Lo mismo hizo el maquillaje fuerte y la ropa más afilada. Si los lobos pensaban que era ruda, tal vez no me sentiría como un conejo en el interior.

_Los lobos comen conejos_, me recordé a mí misma, pensando en la sangre caliente que iba a estallar en mi boca si mordía en la pierna de un conejo, luchando y agitando contra la abrazadera de mis largos dientes; tragué saliva y me obligué a pensar en otras cosas. Seis Cullen ―hermanos y primos de Edward― se sentaban en la enorme mesa de la cocina, comiendo tan rápido como Bella cocinaba la comida. Jasper había entrado mientras yo había estado hablando con mi hermana, y se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa. Podía sentir su mirada sobre mí.

― ¿Dónde está Edward? ―pregunté―. ¿Y cómo están tus costillas?

―Mis costillas están bien. Edward se está vistiendo ―dijo mi hermana mientras lanzaba otro tocino más, con la mirada fija en la sartén como si alimentarnos podría resolver todos sus problemas―. Renesmee, simplemente no sé...

―Vamos a estar bien ―repetí y me senté a la mesa con los were-pumas, agarrando un plato y apilándolo en alto con comida que no tenía intención de comer. Mi estómago estaba tan anudado que la idea de comer cualquier cosa me hacía querer vomitar.

Destrocé mi galleta y jugueteé con el tocino mientras los Cullen metódicamente comían. Nadie estaba hablador esta mañana, lo cual me venía muy bien.

Edward llegó unos minutos más tarde y se fue inmediatamente al lado de mi hermana. Tiró de su larga y platinada coleta y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla.

―Buenos días ―le oí murmurar en voz baja que debería haber sido sólo audible para mi hermana.

Mi hermana se ruborizó.

Era bonito, en una especie de manera excesivamente dulce. Estaba muy emocionada por mi hermana, en serio lo estaba. Edward parecía un buen tipo. Bella estaba más feliz de lo que nunca recordaba haberla visto; a pesar de la visita al hospital y la ansiedad por mi situación, ella brillaba positivamente.

Durante mucho tiempo habíamos sido ella y yo, ocultando mi secreto. Un equipo, hermanas y mejores amigas combinado. Añadir a un hombre en las cosas... bueno, no estaba segura de dónde me dejaba. Odiaba que incluso pensara en eso. Parecía egoísta, pero estaba en una pérdida. Ahí estaba yo, girando en los extremos, y todo estaba cayendo en su lugar para mi hermana. Bajé la mirada a la larga mesa y noté que Jasper seguía mirándome, sus agudos ojos oscuros. Miré a mi tocino.

Edward se trasladó a la mesa y volteó una silla hacia atrás, entonces se sentó a horcajadas y la arrimó a mi lado.

― ¿Estás segura de que estás bien con esto, Renesmee? Tu hermana tiene algunos problemas con mi plan.

Asentí y traté de parecer tranquila.

―Creo que es la mejor manera.

―Bien ―dijo Edward―. Porque estamos sin opciones. El celo de Esme ha pasado, si no se han servido a sí mismos de ella, va a estar mal parada.

―Malditos lobos ―murmuró Alec en el otro extremo en la mesa, llevando otra galleta a su boca y haciendo gestos hacia abajo a la mesa, sin dejar de hablar sobre el bocado―. Me gustaría llevar fuera a todos esos canallas y sucios bastardos y dispararles. ―De repente miró a mi rostro pálido e hizo una mueca―. Lo siento, pequeña.

―No te preocupes ―le dije en voz baja. Alec no quería herir mis sentimientos.

Le gustaba como una hermana pequeña. Pero yo no podía olvidar que era uno de esos "canallas y sucios bastardos", incluso si pudieran. Yo no podía cambiar lo que era.

.

.

.

**¡Dominguito de actualización!**

**Les deseo una linda semana **** Esta semana ha sido una locura para mí, pero mañana es lunes y empezamos de cero.**

**¿Les gustó el cap? ¡Déjenme leer sus comentarios!**

**Mil gracias por las alertas y los comentarios.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	4. Chap 4

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Midnight Liaisons). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

.

.

.

Mi hermana me lanzó miradas de preocupación durante todo el viaje al terreno de reunión, con sus manos agarrando las mías. Mantuve mi expresión serena, sabiendo que ella estaba buscando cualquier indicio de miedo, lo cual le permitiría insistir en no hacer esto.

Y entonces Esme seguiría siendo rehén y yo sería responsable, y los lobos se mantendrían cazándome por el resto de mi vida. Tendría que seguir ocultando al monstruo en el que me había convertido. Seguiría bañándome en perfume para disfrazar mi olor a otros cambiadores. Después de seis años de clandestinidad, estaba muy, muy cansada de vivir con miedo, de esperar a doblar la esquina y que el mundo se viniera abajo, de hacer un movimiento en falso y arruinar todo una vez más.

Nos desviamos hacia el campo y nos detuvimos en un tramo de tierra abandonada.

La propiedad estaba llena de maleza alta, y la cerca de alambre de púas estaba cayéndose en varios lugares. Cuando me bajé del auto, olí algo muerto — probablemente un animal atropellado— a lo lejos. El viento cambió y olí algo más, el tenue olor de los lobos. La piel en mi nuca se erizó, y mi boca comenzó a llenarse de saliva con miedo, dos señales de que estaba cerca de cambiar a lobo. Reprimí el pensamiento y me mordí el interior de la mejilla con fuerza, luchando por mantener el control. Ahora no era el momento.

Mi hermana exploró el bosque, arrugando la frente, y supe que no se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban aquí. Sin embargo, cada cambiador en el área estaba muy al tanto, la postura de Edward había cambiado de relajada a alerta. Alec y Felix Cullen cerraron filas en torno a mí, y una enorme sombra se cernió por encima de mi hombro. No tenía que mirar hacia atrás para saber que se trataba de Jasper.

_El fuerte de Renesmee._ Como si eso sirviera de algo.

Entonces Edward dio un paso adelante y mi sombra desapareció. Se puso delante de todos nosotros, esperando a que los lobos salieran. Me mordí la mejilla con más fuerza.

Después de unos minutos, aparecieron. La hierba achaparrada llevaba a arbustos altos en la distancia, y luego a un denso grupo de árboles. Había pensado que era donde habían estado escondidos, y estaba en lo correcto. No había previsto que aparecerían en forma de lobo, sin embargo. Su olor penetró mis fosas nasales, sobreponiéndose a todos los demás olores y trayendo consigo una gran cantidad de recuerdos.

**Flashback**

_Estaba agachada en la cocina, levantando los brazos por encima de mi cabeza._

—_No, por favor, Erick. Estaré bien._

—_Es debido a que te amo que tengo que darte una lección —dijo Erick, chasqueando el cinturón por encima de mi cabeza y azotándolo contra mis brazos y hombros._

_Solo gemí, sabiendo que me golpearía más fuerte si gritaba y llamaba la atención de los vecinos. Gritar demostraba que era débil. Él quería que yo fuera fuerte. Las palizas, me dijo, eran para acondicionarme al dolor._

_Sólo me acurruqué más y esperé a que terminara. Pero entonces el cinturón me alcanzó en la boca y mi boca se llenó de sangre. La escupí en el suelo y levanté la mirada para ver que Erick estaba cambiando, su nariz alargándose en un hocico canino, sus brazos cubriéndose de pelo..._

**Fin del Flashback**

Me estremecí, mi boca llenándose de saliva. Hice a un lado los horribles recuerdos y esperé, con todo mi cuerpo tenso. Los lobos salieron del bosque, dos... tres... seis... siete. Edward me había dicho que la manada de lobos Uley tenía ocho lobos machos y una hembra, así que dos no estaban. Estiré el cuello, buscándolos hasta que oí el suave jadeo de mi hermana. Su mirada estaba en los lobos, y miré de nuevo hacia ellos. Se habían detenido y ahora estaban agazapados, cambiando de vuelta a su forma humana. Un hombre desnudo se puso de pie, estirándose como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Él me miró y guiñó un ojo.

Mi hermana apartó los ojos.

Yo no lo hice. Volví a mirar al hombre, buscando indicios de un cambio hecho rápidamente. Su frente no estaba arrugada, su piel estaba libre de pelaje de lobo.

_¿Cómo demonios había cambiado tan rápido?_ Mi cambio era doloroso y prolongado, dejándome siempre dolorida y agitada. Este hombre actuaba como si hubiera despertado de una siesta muy agradable.

Cuando los demás cambiaron rápidamente, se alinearon detrás del primer hombre.

Así que él era el líder de la manada, Sam Uley. Dio un paso adelante y se volvió hacia Edward, mirándome todavía por el rabillo de su ojo.

—¿Trajeron a la chica lobo?

Me vieron allí; ¿por qué el fingimiento? Me tensé. ¿Volvería a ser sólo una criatura sin nombre de la cual abusar? Erick también me había llamado siempre "chica", justo antes de que me golpeara. La piel en mi nuca se tensó, y me mordí la mejilla una vez más, queriendo a mi cuerpo bajo control.

—Trajimos a Renesmee con nosotros, sí —dijo Edward—. ¿Dónde está Esme?

El líder hombre lobo me miró de nuevo. Me quedé donde estaba. No iba a avanzar hasta que tuviera un asentimiento de Edward o Jasper. Mi estómago se revolvió, y tuve que esforzarme para relajar mi mano sudorosa y así no apretar demasiado los dedos de Bella.

El líder lobo levantó una mano en el aire y le hizo la seña a alguien para que avanzara. Oí el crujido en el bosque antes de ver a dos surgir: un hombre aproximadamente de mi edad y una joven mujer de cabello oscuro. Su ropa parecía prestada, y pude oler el tenue olor de puma.

—Ésa es Esme —murmuró alguien para beneficio de mi hermana. Como la única humana en el grupo, se perdía todas las señales sutiles que ponían a los cambiadores una página por delante de ella.

Cuando Esme avanzó lentamente, uno de los Cullen exhaló fuerte, y me asombré ante el sonido furioso. Esme miró al lobo cambiador a su lado, le dio una larga mirada, y luego corrió hacia nosotros.

Los Cullen la envolvieron en cálidos abrazos, dándole palmaditas en la espalda y palmeando su hombro, pero sus expresiones seguían siendo sombrías. A poca distancia, Edward lucía furioso. La sonrisa de Esme era amplia y se limpió lágrimas de alivio de los ojos. Su olor estaba cargado de lobo, y a juzgar por su comportamiento tranquilo, me di cuenta por qué los Cullen estaban enojados.

_Esme ya no estaba en celo. Lo que quería decir..._

—Es toda suya de nuevo —dijo arrastrando las palabras el líder lobo Uley—. Dennos a Renesmee.

Bella respiró fuerte.

Luché contra la sensación de malestar en mi estómago y le di un apretón a la mano de mi hermana, luego la solté. Di un paso más allá de los Cullen, más allá de Edward y Jasper, y me acerqué a la manada de lobos desnudos. Todos eran altos y musculosos. El líder tenía barba y un rostro bastante severo. Los otros eran más jóvenes, pero yo todavía era la más joven, y la más pequeña. Ninguno de ellos se parecía a Erick, por lo que estaba agradecida. La mirada del líder estaba evaluándome mientras me aproximaba, estudiando mi cuerpo, mi cara, probando mi olor en el aire. Sabía lo que él estaba buscando.

_Me está juzgando como una compañera potencial._

La piel de mi espalda se tensó y onduló, y yo inhalé profundamente. El olor de lobo era casi abrumador, y mis piernas estaban agarrotadas, acalambradas. Mierda. Me mordí la mejilla con tanta fuerza que la sangre llenó mi boca, y forcé mi expresión a permanecer serena. Nunca tomaría a otro lobo como mi compañero. Moriría primero.

—Hola, muñeca. Vamos a tratarte muy bien —dijo con voz cansina, baja y suave, claramente sintiendo mi nerviosismo. Su mirada era extrañamente hipnótica, y evité el contacto visual. Un alfa podía controlar a los lobos en su manada. Sentí ese extraño hilo de compulsión a pesar de que ni siquiera estaba oficialmente en su manada, y eso me asustó.

Sin atreverme a volver la mirada hacia el clan Cullen, di un paso hacia mi nueva "familia". Intenté no temblar.

—Voy con ustedes por mi propia voluntad —anuncié, utilizando las frases que habíamos decidido para poner el plan en acción—. Un intercambio es un intercambio.

El hombre lobo alfa asintió con la cabeza.

Me volví hacia Edward.

—Un intercambio es un intercambio, ¿no?

Él asintió con la cabeza, su cuerpo tenso. Detrás de él pude ver las manos de mi hermana apretadas contra su boca, miedo en sus ojos muy abiertos. Edward no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Fue lo acordado.

—Muy bien, entonces —dije, y odié cuán tímida era mi voz—. Ahora soy parte de la manada de lobos.

El alfa sonrió, con una mirada posesiva y petulante. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó, y esperé a que el plan se pusiera en marcha. Esperé al rescate. Esperé a Jasper, a Edward...

Una mano colosal apretó mi hombro y tiró de mí hacia atrás contra un cuerpo robusto y firme. Entonces Jasper dijo la frase más larga que jamás había oído de él.

—De acuerdo con la ley de los Vulturi y los clanes were-osos, reclamo a esta como mi compañera.

El rostro del líder lobo cambió con confusión, y luego se crispó con rabia.

—¿Qué mierda es esto?

Retrocedí ante la rabia del alfa; el lobo en mí estaba aterrorizado. La ira normal me asustaba, pero la rabia del alfa hizo temblar todo mi ser. Afectó a los otros lobos también; los vi moverse ansiosamente sobre sus pies.

Un fuerte brazo rodeó mi pecho, atrayéndome más contra el gran cuerpo de Jasper.

Él me estaba protegiendo.

Los lobos fruncieron el ceño y murmuraron, intercambiando miradas. El alfa barbudo apretó los dientes y nos miró a Jasper y a mí. Un gruñido bajo resonó en su garganta.

—Este es un truco.

El brazo de Jasper se apretó sobre mi pecho, y chillé cuando me di cuenta que su mano había ahuecado accidentalmente uno de mis pequeños pechos. No creo que se diera cuenta tampoco, hasta que hice ese ruidito, entonces la movió más bajo.

—No es un truco —gruñó en respuesta, el ruido en su garganta mucho más profundo que el gruñido peligroso del alfa.

Mi boca estaba llena de saliva otra vez y me mordí la mejilla con más fuerza. Dios, ahora no. No podía volverme lobo ahora.

Los ojos del alfa brillaron con ira, ira centrada en mí.

—Ella no se ve emocionada de ser tu compañera, Cullen. Luce asustada.

Uh-oh. Puse una sonrisa y le di a la mano de Jasper una pequeña caricia.

—Estoy sorprendida de que mi Oso Abrazable declarara abiertamente nuestro amor. Él es algo reservado.

Alguien soltó una risita. El brazo de Jasper se tensó sobre mí, y se inclinó y me besó en la sien. El movimiento extrañamente tierno me desconcertó.

El líder lobo no pareció convencido.

—Ustedes dos no son pareja —declaró—. Esta es una puta mentira.

—Lo somos, demasiado —espeté, desesperada. Me volví en los brazos de Jasper, aunque se me puso la piel de gallina ante la idea de darles la espalda a los lobos.

Miré a Jasper, que estaba de pie al menos cuarenta y cinco centímetros más alto que yo y pesaba por lo menos el doble. Y agarré el cuello de su camisa y tiré de él hacia abajo. Sorprendido, se inclinó, y planté mi boca sobre la suya.

Sentí un estremecimiento de sorpresa atravesándolo, pero lo ignoré, besando su boca dura. Tenía que hacer que esto pareciera tan real como fuera posible, así que deslicé mi lengua contra la comisura implacable de sus labios, persuadiéndolos para que se separaran, luego chupé su labio inferior. Jasper vaciló un momento, y entonces sentí sus grandes manos ahuecando mi trasero, atrayéndome más contra él, y su lengua se movió contra la mía. Hice el beso más profundo, más húmedo, envolviendo las piernas alrededor de su gran cuerpo como si quisiera montarlo, haciendo ruiditos de placer en el fondo de mi garganta para beneficio del público.

Jasper inhaló bruscamente, luego su lengua acarició profundamente la mía. Sobresaltada, rompí el beso y lo miré a los ojos. Su mirada marrón se cruzó con la mía y se inclinó y me dio otro ligero beso en mi boca húmeda, como reacio a dejar que el contacto terminara. La forma en que miraba mi boca envió un escalofrío a través de mí.

Oí el jadeo de mi hermana. Caramba, ella iba a descubrirlo todo. Me volví en los brazos de Jasper, poco dispuesta a liberar mis piernas de su torso, y miré a la manada de lobos.

Todos los hombres desnudos estaban mirándome fijamente. Varios de ellos tenían erecciones.

Oh, Dios. ¿Acababa de empeorar las cosas? ¿Y si no nos creyeron y tenía que irme con los lobos? ¿Y si me iba con ellos y todos me sujetaban y me violaban? ¿Siquiera tendrían que sujetarme? ¿El alfa gritaría una orden y simplemente caería en cuatro patas?

El miedo aceleró mi respiración, y sentí la banda tensa de un dolor de cabeza surgiendo a través de mi cuero cabelludo. Oh, no. Otro signo de un cambio inminente.

El líder lobo se puso las manos en las caderas y miró a Jasper, luego a mí, y luego a los Cullen. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, su postura cautelosa.

—Si es tu compañera —dijo él, el gruñido todavía en su voz—, ¿entonces por qué está tan jodidamente asustada?

La mano de Jasper en mi trasero se apretó.

—Tú —gruñó él.

El líder pareció sorprendido.

—¿Yo?

—No le gustan los lobos. —La voz baja de Jasper retumbó. Miré a los Cullen, que estaban delante de Esme y mi hermana, la falange de were-pumas altos y delgados cerraba filas en torno a las dos mujeres. Nadie hablaba, eso dependía de Jasper y yo.

—Le deben haber gustado los lobos lo suficiente en algún momento —dijo groseramente el líder Uley—. Dejó entrar a uno entre sus piernas.

—No sabía que él era... —comencé.

—Historia posible. Probablemente estabas rogando por ello. —Me dio una mirada evaluándome de arriba abajo que me heló la sangre.

—¡No lo estaba!

—Sandeces —replicó Sam—. Esa es una historia falsa, al igual que todo esto... — Señaló ampliamente a todos—... es falso. Están actuando como idiotas, tratando de convencernos de que esto no es un juego tonto diseñado para engañar a un grupo de lobos pueblerinos.

Silencio. Eso era lo que estábamos haciendo. Hasta allí mi plan.

Sam resopló.

—Me lo imaginaba. Bueno, ¿saben qué? Al diablo con eso, y al diablo con todos ustedes. Nos la llevaremos.

La respuesta de Jasper fue un gruñido.

Oí en respuesta un coro de gruñidos de las gargantas de la manada de lobos. Esto se estaba poniendo peor, no mejor.

Tenía que hacer algo. Desenganché mis piernas del cuerpo de Jasper y me deslicé hacia abajo. Parecía reacio a dejarme ir, pero me dejó caer de nuevo al suelo.

—Seamos razonables acerca de esto —dije con mi voz más razonable—. No hay ninguna razón para luchar...

El lobo alfa dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

—Ven aquí, chica.

Atrapada por esa mirada persuasiva, me encogí de hombros y me alejé de Jasper, cayendo de rodillas. No podía mantener la cabeza en alto frente al alfa, tenía que mostrar mi sumisión...

Jasper rugió, un sonido salvaje, y oí a los Cullen avanzando, aunque no estaba segura de si iban a detener a Jasper o a los lobos. Los Uley se precipitaron hacia adelante también, y de repente me vi rodeada por una manada de hombres desnudos, de espaldas a mí mientras el líder trataba de alejarme del furioso Jasper.

—Una loba pertenece a su alfa —espetó el líder Uley.

—No —jadeé, pero era incapaz de levantarme del suelo. Mis piernas se tensaron y ondularon. Uno de los Uley me alcanzó, tomando mi brazo en su mano. Para mi horror, mi piel se onduló bajo su agarre. El lobo Uley me dirigió una mirada de sorpresa y soltó mi brazo justo a tiempo para que una onda convulsiva se estrellara en mí.

_Oh, Dios. No aquí. Ahora no._ Mi espalda se arqueó y mi cuerpo onduló con dolor. Grité y caí de cuclillas, con mi cuerpo lleno de pánico comenzando la dolorosa transformación a lobo.

En humillación sufrí las interminables rondas de dolor mientras mi mandíbula se fracturaba y cambiaba, mi nariz alargándose, todos los músculos retorciéndose y estirándose como una banda elástica tensada. Mi piel se estremeció todo el tiempo que el lobo se abrió paso a través de mí. Traté de no llorar, pero este cambio fue tan fuerte y repentino que casi me desmayé del dolor.

El claro había caído en mortal silencio salvo por el sonido de mi respiración dificultosa y gemidos, y el rugido de la sangre en mis oídos mientras me convertía en la mitad odiada de mí. Luché por seguir siendo humana, y eso hizo las cosas más difíciles. A medida que mis manos se convertían en patas, sentí cada insoportable torcedura de tendón y hueso de forma aguda. Después de que largos minutos pasaron, mi ropa hecha jirones cayó al suelo. Sufrí un escalofrío largo y humillante, luego me puse temblorosamente sobre mis pies. Mis pies de lobo.

Ambas partes me miraban fijamente, los Cullen con algo así como disgusto, los Uley con sorpresa. La expresión de Jasper era de decepción. Por alguna razón, eso me hizo sentir peor, y mi estómago de lobo dio un vuelco. Me atraganté y vomité sangre en la hierba, incapaz de contenerlo. En algunos de los cambios más dolorosos, vomitaba sangre. Hoy, al parecer, era uno de esos días.

El líder Uley me señaló, y el hedor a lobo salió de él, mi nariz en sintonía con el olor.

—Eso —dijo, con la voz resonando en mis sensibles oídos de lobo—, fue un maldito espectáculo asqueroso.

Un pequeño gemido salió de mi garganta de lobo.

—Están dejando que se mate —continuó el alfa—. Si sigue transformándose de esa manera va a destruirse de adentro hacia afuera. ¿Y ustedes estúpidos no la están ayudando? —espetó el líder Uley a los pies de Jasper—. ¿Pensé que dijiste que querías ser su compañero?

Oí el chasquido de los nudillos de Jasper mientras apretaba los puños y lo miré. Él no me echó ni un vistazo.

El líder Uley se acercó a mí. Respingué hacía atrás, pero él extendió una mano, con los dedos estirados, y el lobo en mí se sintió obligado a olerlos. Así lo hice, y él me tocó las orejas, luego pasó una mano por mi cuello. Lo soporté, sintiendo la necesidad de lobo de complacer al alfa.

—Se está matando si así es cómo está cambiando —dijo una vez más el líder Uley, su voz más suave—. No se supone que sea lento y doloroso como esto. No se supone que la haga vomitar sangre. Si eso es lo que está haciendo, estará muerta antes de que pase un año.

El aliento de mi hermana se quedó atrapado en un sollozo suave.

—No.

El lobo en mí no podía procesar. Mi cuerpo seguía irradiando dolor, a pesar de que poco a poco iba menguando. Caminé, gimiendo. Humillación atravesó mis pensamientos, junto con miedo. ¿Él estaba en lo cierto y me iba a morir? ¿Qué podía hacer yo? No quería irme con los lobos. Quería volver con mi hermana. Quería huir. Mi cola se movió.

Como si sintiera mis pensamientos, el líder Uley trató de volver a poner una mano en mi cuello, pero me eché hacia atrás, alejándome unos metros, el miedo humano anteponiéndose al instinto de lobo.

—Podemos ayudarla a aprender a cambiar —dijo con voz tranquila y baja destinada a calmar—. Envíenla con nosotros y podemos salvarla. Incluso los bebés lobo saben cómo cambiar mejor que ella. No sólo se está poniendo a ella misma en peligro, está poniendo a otros en peligro. ¿Y si cambia en público?

Jasper se acercó y me miró, a mis ojos de lobo, y debió haber visto el miedo allí.

Volvió a mirar al líder Uley y dio dos pasos más hacia adelante, acercándose al rostro del hombre. Para crédito del líder lobo, no dio marcha atrás.

—Ella es mi compañera —dijo Jasper en voz baja y peligrosa—. Se queda conmigo. Las leyes así lo obligan.

—Todavía cantando la misma canción, ¿eh? —El líder Uley me miró, luego a Jasper—. Si no vas a dejarla ir con nosotros, entonces uno de nosotros va a ir con ustedes. No voy a dejar que la mates. Ella es uno de nosotros.

—De hecho —dijo Edward, dando un paso hacia adelante—, este es un acuerdo en el que estaríamos interesados. Hemos estado pensando que ya ha llegado el momento de que la manada de lobos se una a la Alianza.

.

.

.

Media hora más tarde, mi carne comenzó a doler y tener escalofríos de nuevo, y corrí a la orilla del bosque, mi hermana yendo tras de mí con mi ropa cuando empecé a cambiar de nuevo. Varios largos y agonizantes minutos después yací en la hierba, desnuda y jadeante, esperando que el dolor y las náuseas pasaran.

Mi hermana se agachó a mi lado y me dio mi ropa.

—Oh, Renesmee —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Me encogí de hombros, deslizando la camisa sobre mi cabeza y luego poniéndome mis jeans. Mi sujetador y bragas habían sido destruidos en el cambio, y la camisa estaba hecha jirones.

—No sabía que no se suponía que doliera. ¿Cómo podría?

El hombre que me había convertido había sido abusivo y agresivo. Yo había pensado que su "regalo" de ser un hombre lobo había sido simplemente otra manera de recordarme que yo era débil. Otra manera de obligarme a estar bajo su control.

—Cuando Edward cambia, no está dolorido. No es como tu cambio. Los ruidos que hiciste... ¿siempre duele tanto?

Apreté mis ojos cerrados. Dios. Quería morirme de vergüenza. Había tenido una transformación fea y turbulenta en frente de todos. Todo el mundo asumía que sabías cómo cambiar. Nadie hablaba de la mecánica, no más de lo que tú describirías cómo se sintió la última vez que habías orinado.

—Vamos, Bella —dije con irritación—. Quiero escuchar lo que están diciendo.

Pero cuando regresamos al lugar de reunión, toda la decisión ya estaba tomada. Edward estaba sonriendo con los dientes apretados y el líder Uley parecía apaciguado, si no demasiado contento. Sólo Jasper seguía frunciendo el ceño. Me acerqué lentamente, sosteniendo junta mi camisa hecha jirones.

—Sam y yo hemos llegado a una solución que es satisfactoria para ambas partes — dijo Edward y me hizo señas para que avanzara.

De mala gana, fui.

—Sam quiere ayudarte —dijo Edward—. Dice que pueden enseñarte cómo cambiar mejor. Y quieren asegurarse de que tu unión con Jasper es de tu propia elección. —Puso una mano fraternal en mi hombro—. Dado que los lobos quieren asegurarse de que tienes una opción sobre tu compañero, Carlisle Uley va a venir con nosotros. Él va a quedarse contigo durante el mes siguiente para enseñarte cómo ser un lobo. Entre otras cosas.

_Oh, genial. Un chaperón_, un tutor y un pretendiente todo en uno. Justo lo que necesitaba.

Sam asintió, y luego hizo un ademán para que uno de sus lobos avanzara. Carlisle resultó ser el hombre lobo joven y atractivo que había traído a Esme, y me pregunté qué historia había allí. A pesar de que estaba de pie junto a mí, su mirada permanecía fija en Esme, quien miraba fijamente al suelo.

—Nosotros obtenemos un chaperón lobo. ¿Qué saca la manada de Sam de esto? —preguntó mi hermana—. Mi hermana no quiere vivir con ellos. Ella quiere vivir con su compañero.

—No quiero nada más que el bienestar de mis lobos —dijo Sam en voz baja, aunque podía oír un trasfondo peligroso en ella. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y se mantenía firme, con las piernas separadas, como desafiando a Edward—. Ella tuvo una mala experiencia y necesita saber que la mayoría de los lobos no son así. No convertimos a la gente para controlarla. Mi trabajo es asegurarme de que mis lobos están a salvo. Si estás en la manada, eres mío. Y ella es uno de los míos.

_¡No, no lo soy!_ Las palabras no salieron de mi boca.

Como si sintiera mi angustia, Sam me miró. Los ojos del alfa se clavaron en los míos, y sentí la imperiosa necesidad de obedecer. Eso me asustó. ¿Cómo podía tener tal control sobre quién era yo?

—Y mientras tanto —dijo Edward—, discutiremos la posibilidad de que los lobos Uley se unan a la Alianza. Algunos han expresado su interés en el servicio de Midnight Liaisons, ya que su manada está buscando compañeras para añadir a su familia.

—Oh —dijo mi hermana con sorpresa satisfecha—. Eso sería muy bueno.

Midnight Liaisons era la agencia de citas de la que mi hermana y yo éramos dueñas, y atendía exclusivamente a clientela paranormal. Las manadas de lobos tradicionalmente evitaban el uso del servicio, y la idea de incluirlos evidentemente emocionaba a mi hermana.

Parecía como si todo el mundo estuviera obteniendo algo de este acuerdo, excepto yo. Miré a Jasper, cuya boca estaba presionada en una tensa línea de desaprobación.

—Está bien —dije dócilmente.

Sam me dio una palmada en el hombro, sobresaltándome hasta que casi se me salió el corazón y haciéndome retroceder lejos de él.

—Buena chica. Parece que lograste tener a tu Oso Abrazable después de todo. A menos de que decidas otra cosa. —El pequeño comentario tenía una gran cantidad de amenaza. Su tono implicaba que definitivamente debía considerar "decidir otra cosa". Pero luego sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes—. ¿Por qué no vas a darle un gran beso a tu hombre y le quitas ese ceño fruncido de la cara?

Parecía que lo último que Jasper quería ahora era besarme, pero estaba aterrorizada de perder la frágil paz, así que me acerqué a Jasper.

Cuando me levantó en sus brazos, sólo le di un ligero beso en la boca. Sus labios no se separaron bajo los míos esta vez.

.

.

.

**¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! Incluso yo me quedé con ganas de saber más después del cap pasado jajaja**

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Sigan comentando y sigan con las alertas y tal vez actualice de nuevo antes del domingo.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Midnight Liaisons). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El trayecto de vuelta al complejo Cullen fue extremadamente incómodo. Carlisle insistió en ir conmigo, y ya que él estaba allí, Jasper se negó a dejar mi lado. Como resultado de ello, pasé el largo viaje de vuelta a la ciudad, aplastada entre el gran cuerpo de Jasper y el larguirucho de Carlisle. Desesperadamente quería hablar con mi hermana sobre lo que iba a suceder a continuación, pero no podía exactamente hacerlo en un coche lleno de gente.

Cuando llegamos al complejo Cullen, Carlisle frunció el ceño, sus fosas nasales dilatadas mientras nos bajamos del coche.

—Huelo un montón de gatos aquí —dijo inquieto, mirando de nuevo a la otra camioneta mientras los Cullen, Esme incluida, se bajaban—. ¿Aquí es donde se están quedando? ¿Como una pareja acoplada?

—Nos vamos a quedar en mi casa —declaró Jasper. Se volvió hacia mi hermana—. Consigue las cosas de Renesmee.

Bella me miró y asintió.

—Vuelvo enseguida.

Supongo que eso estaba arreglado.

—Voy a ir a ayudarla...

Jasper me agarró del brazo.

—No.

**Flashback**

_Me sobresalté y retrocedí instintivamente._

_Las manos de Erick agarraban las mías, sus garras se clavaban en mi piel._

**Fin del Flashback**

—No, Erick. Por favor. Voy a estar bien. Por favor, no me golpees.

Jasper inmediatamente soltó mi brazo, su mirada se encontró con la mía.

—Por favor —dijo en voz baja, tan baja que incluso con mi oído cambiador, no estaba totalmente segura de que lo había oído. Eché un vistazo a Carlisle.

—¿Puedes darnos unos minutos?

—Como sea —dijo en una voz hosca. Entonces, como si recordara que él necesitaba cortejarme, me dio una sonrisa forzada. Su mirada se dirigió inmediatamente a Esme rodeada de sus hermanos, y se recostó contra el camión, contento de ver a su presa desde lejos.

Jasper se volvió y comenzó a caminar hacia el establo en la distancia.

Me moví después de él y troté detrás, inquieta. _¿Qué es lo que quiere?_

Cuando llegó a la puerta del establo, la abrió, entró, y después me esperó. Me hubiera gustado que no tuviera una cara tan ilegible. Parecía que tenía el ceño fruncido todo el tiempo. Cuando entré, cerró la puerta tras de mí, y estuvimos envueltos en la oscuridad. Aunque mi visión de lobo era bastante buena, mis ojos tardaron unos minutos para adaptarse a la poca luz.

Una de las manos gigantes de Jasper se posó en mi hombro. Otra mano se deslizó alrededor de mi cintura, capturándome antes de que pudiera caer hacia atrás en la pila de leña que los Cullen almacenaban aquí.

La voz de Jasper era un gruñido bajo en la oscuridad.

—Saltas cada vez que te toco. Si esto va a ser creíble, tienes que dejar de actuar tan asustada de mí. No voy a hacerte daño.

Parpadeé hacia él con sorpresa, los duros ángulos de su cara se dibujaban en la poca luz.

—Oh. No tengo miedo de ti.

_Bueno, algo así como eso._ Pero sobre todo en la forma en que estaba asustada de todos los hombres, todos los cambiadores, y casi todo lo demás.

Los ojos de Jasper se reflejaban verdes en la poca luz.

—¿Entonces por qué saltas cuando te toco?

—Bueno, en primer lugar —comencé, tratando de alcanzar un tono alegre—. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero eres un poco grande y yo soy un poco pequeña. Tus manos son seriamente del tamaño de guantes de béisbol.

Se quedó en silencio.

—Y en segundo lugar —seguí apresuradamente—. Tuve un novio abusivo en el pasado. Él fue quien me mordió. ―Las palabras se apresuraron a salir de mí a toda velocidad―. Así que cuando alguien me agarra por sorpresa, no estoy pensando que hay un problema con ellos, estoy mentalmente acostumbrada a que solía ser él. Así que no te lo tomes como algo personal. Cualquier tipo que me toca me haría reaccionar de esa manera, así que realmente no me gusta que me agarren debido a que pone en marcha mi lobo, además de los malos recuerdos, que están como una especie de pensamientos atados al recuerdo de mi ex-novio. Así que, um. No lo tomes como algo personal.

Él no dijo nada.

—Incluso no me doy cuenta de que lo estoy haciendo, por lo que sólo vas a tener que ser paciente conmigo. Si me agarras, voy a saltar. Eso es justo la manera en que es. Hasta salto cuando mi hermana me agarra, también.

Aún silencio. Vaya, deseaba que él hubiera dicho algo.

—Manos —dijo Jasper de repente, rompiendo el silencio unilateral.

—¿Perdón?

Extendió una mano en frente de mí en la oscuridad.

—Dame tu mano.

Cosquilleos de pánico se dispararon a través de mí, pero me obligué a sofocarlos.

Después de un momento, puse mi mano en la suya y traté de no mirar lo pequeña que era, en comparación con la suya. Mi mano entera era prácticamente del tamaño de su palma. Si él me golpeaba, me dolería un montón más que cuando Erick...

—Vamos a sostenernos las manos —me dijo Jasper—. Todo el tiempo. Si te estoy tocando, no vas saltar. Nos hará ver como una pareja.

Oh. Miré a mi mano en la suya, aún encima de su palma.

—Eso es realmente una buena idea.

Su mano se apretó sobre la mía, sintiéndose obscenamente caliente. La mayoría de los cambiadores tenían calor corporal más alto que los humanos, pero Jasper era prácticamente un horno. Sostener su mano era extrañamente reconfortante, incluso si eso nos obligaba a estar parados muy cerca. El olor de él era pesado en mi nariz, no-desagradable en cuanto a cómo eran los olores de cambiador. Los lobos siempre olían a perro mojado para mí, así que sin duda había llegado el final bruto del trato.

—Tienes que recordar que somos una pareja enamorada —me dijo con aspereza.

Solté un bufido.

—Necesitas recordar eso, también. Cuando te beso, necesitas devolverme el beso.

Silencio. Casi podía oír el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

—Voy a intentarlo —dijo de mala gana.

—Si mantienes el ceño fruncido todo el tiempo cuando te beso, podríamos tener que practicar besos, también —dije con una voz ligera.

Él no dijo nada.

Está bien, está claro que él no tenía sentido del humor.

Cuando el silencio se prolongó, empecé a sentirme incómoda. Mi mano estaba todavía apretada en la suya, y Jasper estaba extremadamente cerca de mí en la oscuridad. ¿Estaba esperando a que yo hable? ¿A que salga?

—¿Eso es todo? —aventuré después de unos momentos más.

—Deberías haberle dicho a Edward que no podías cambiar.

La declaración extrañamente suave me agarró fuera de guardia.

—Cambiar no debe ser doloroso. No debes vomitar sangre. El alfa Uley tenía razón para estar preocupado. Nos pones a todos en peligro. Pones dudas sobre nuestro apareamiento. Pareciera como si no me importaba tu bienestar cuando cambias así.

Esto se sintió sorprendentemente como un regaño, y erizó mi temperamento.

—Gracias por el dato —espeté—. Lo tendré en mente.

Cuando traté de sacar mi mano de la suya, él continuó sosteniéndola.

—¿Es eso lo que estabas haciendo esta mañana? ¿Tratando de forzar un cambio?

Tiré de mi mano.

—No es tu problema.

—Es mi problema —dijo gravemente—. Eres mi compañera.

—Sólo de apariencia —espeté—. Eso es lo más lejos que va. Serás libre tan pronto como averigüe cómo cambiar y sacar a los lobos de mi trasero, así que deja de enfatizar, te desharás de mí bastante pronto.

Tiré de mi mano otra vez, esta vez la liberó, y lo pasé dirigiéndome hacia la puerta del establo.

—Si ya terminó esta encantadora pequeña clase, voy a ir adentro y hablar con mi hermana.

—Una última cosa —dijo después de mí.

—¿Qué es?

—No me llames con ese nombre.

¿Ese nombre? Me concentré en recordar, luego sofoqué una carcajada.

—¿Osito Abrazable? ¿Tienes un problema con Osito Abrazable? Es sólo un estúpido nombre.

Él no se estaba riendo.

—No me llames así.

Mis labios temblaron, pero contuve la sonrisa.

—Va a ser bueno para la tapadera. Todas las parejas tienen nombres ridículos para los demás. Estoy segura de que mi hermana y Edward lo hacen. Ya te acostumbrarás a él... Osito Abrazable.

Y antes de que pudiera responder, salí del establo y corrí hacia la casa.

Mi hermana me saludó con mi bolsa cuando llegué a la puerta. Edward y Carlisle de pie cerca detrás de ella. Mucho para esa conversación privada.

Ella me dio una sonrisa tensa y preocupada.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Perfecto —le dije alegremente y agarré la bolsa de sus manos.

—Bien —dijo Bella—. ¿Así que vas a ir a trabajar mañana normalmente? ―Su mirada sostenía la mía, como si estuviera tratando de comunicarme algo—. Realmente no te puedo excusar, no sin Alice ya aquí.

Nuestra agencia era por lo general un equipo de cinco personas, dos de nosotros en el día, dos por la noche, y un jefe supervisor. Alice, nuestra antigua jefa, había sido asesinada unos días antes, cuando Isabella había sido atacada por el Wendigo. Bella había tomado las riendas de Midnight Liaisons, así que estábamos faltos de personal mientras trataba de hacer malabares con su trabajo y hacer funcionar la agencia. Y con un humano ejecutando una agencia de citas paranormal, iban a haber algunos problemas serios.

Pero sabía que no era por eso que Bella había dicho que no me podía excusar. Ella quería tener una larga charla y estaba usando el trabajo como pretexto.

—Por supuesto —le dije—. Voy a estar allí.

Una sombra cayó sobre mi hombro, y eché un vistazo hacia atrás para ver a Jasper. Se acercó y tomó mi bolsa al hombro, luego extendió su mano hacia mí.

Puse mi mano en la suya.

Mi hermana parpadeó y luego sonrió.

—Voy a dejar que ustedes dos tortolitos escapen, entonces. Nos vemos mañana.

Jasper me llevó a su camioneta y abrió la puerta para mí, entonces me deslicé dentro, seguidos de cerca por Carlisle Uley. El lobo me dio un guiño coqueto.

—Ustedes sólo pretendan que no estoy aquí.

Jasper soltó un bufido.

.

.

.

Después de un incómodo viaje en silencio, Jasper finalmente volteó en un camino de tierra, desacelerando el camión a paso de tortuga debido a la grava dispersa en el pavimento y baches. Las cercas de alambre de púas a lo largo de la fila indicaban que alguien vivía en esta área, aunque parecía desierta. El sol se estaba poniendo, y bajo la tenue luz pude distinguir una casa que se avecinaba en la distancia, rodeada de árboles semidesnudos. Ese tenía que ser nuestro destino.

—Casi vives en medio de la nada —comentó Carlisle, mirando hacia la casa—. Me recuerda a mi casa. Un montón de espacio para correr. Muy bueno para lobos.

Jasper no dijo nada, el sonido de la grava crujiendo mientras nos deteníamos.

Me quedé mirando a través del parabrisas a la destartalada monstruosidad delante de nosotros. Parecía la plantación que el tiempo olvidó. El patio estaba cubierto de plantas y arbustos, la mitad de ellos muertos. Asomándose sobre el lío estaba un fantasma de una mansión victoriana. El porche cubierto se hundía, la casa parecía haber perdido todo cristal, y la pintura descascarada de la madera. Cortinas rasgadas revoloteaban de una ventana del piso superior. El patio estaba lleno de basura que podría haber venido desde el interior de la casa. Si me asomaba lo suficiente, podía ver parte de un sofá en la hierba alta.

—Estamos aquí —dijo Jasper.

Salí de la camioneta después de Carlisle, mirando hacia la casa. Tal vez no era tan malo en el interior. Tal vez había comprado una casa que necesita reparaciones y estaba renovándola.

_O tal vez era tan malo como parecía._

Carlisle se rascó la mandíbula y miró hacia mí.

—Um. ¿Ustedes se quedan aquí mucho?

—Nunca he estado aquí —admití. Cuando Carlisle levantó una ceja, me sonrojé―. Por lo general, pasamos nuestro tiempo en la casa Cullen o en mi casa.

—Tal vez deberíamos volver a tu casa —dijo con una sonrisa amistosa.

Jasper le frunció el ceño a Carlisle y pasó junto a él.

—No puedo —dije con aire ausente—. Mi hermana y Edward están viviendo allí mientras él está en la ciudad. Necesitan su privacidad. —Y yo no quería ser torturada con otra noche de oír sus gemidos a través de las paredes. Si mi hermana lo hubiera sabido, se habría sentido totalmente mortificada. Y no podíamos quedarnos en el lugar de los Cullen, porque entonces Carlisle escucharía la distintiva falta de gemidos viniendo desde el alojamiento de Jasper. Aunque, cómo eso se iba a resolver en esta mansión destartalada, no lo sabía.

Oh, cielos. Mi rostro se puso de color rojo brillante cuando me di cuenta de que iba a tener que dormir en la misma cama con Jasper. Agarré mi bolsa de viaje que estaba en el asiento del pasajero y traté de no pensar en eso.

El sol se ponía detrás de la casa, formando un halo de luz y sombra. Poniéndome al hombro mi bolsa, me moví hacia el porche y le indiqué a Carlisle que me siguiera.

El patio estaba cubierto de dos metros de hierbas altas, y evité algunos agujeros que parecían serpientes cordiales. Nunca supe que hubiera en el país. Los escalones que conducían a la terraza estaban deformados por el tiempo y el clima, y tan grises como el revestimiento de la casa. Puse mi pie en uno, probando el peso. Para mi alivio, crujió pero se mantuvo. Me moví lentamente por las escaleras, mirando a mi alrededor. La puerta de entrada tenía una pantalla rota. Las ventanas de los laterales estaban hechas añicos, y había algunos carrillones oxidados colgados sobre nuestras cabezas en el porche, el cual estaba hundido en la parte derecha.

—Wow, la casa soñada de Barbie —dijo Carlisle sarcásticamente.

Le dirigí una mirada de reprimenda.

El gran cuerpo de Jasper se movió para quedarse a mi lado en el porche, y las tablas del suelo crujieron ante su peso. Tendió una mano hacia delante.

—¿Hay algún problema?

—No —dije, deslizando mi mano en la suya—. Ningún problema.

—Un pequeño problema —dijo Carlisle, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirando a su alrededor—. No estoy seguro de si estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo de ser enterrado en el patio trasero y aparecer en un episodio de The Walking Dead.

Jasper pareció echar fuego por los ojos.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Carlisle—. Para el caso, se supone que nos aseguraste que no eras un asesino en serie. No creerás que se vea fiable viendo esta monstruosidad como beneficio, ¿no?

Jasper siguió mirándolo fijamente. La mano que sostenía la mía sintiéndose un poco más firme.

—Carlisle, por favor —dije—. Estoy segura de que esto es sólo el hogar ancestral de Jasper. ¿No es así?

—No —dijo Jasper.

_Oh. Oh, Dios mío._

—Bueno, creo que es una encantadora casa que necesita reparaciones, Osito Abrazable. —Le di unas palmaditas en el brazo—. ¿Qué habitación es la de Carlisle?

—Ninguna de ellas —dijo Jasper, e inclinó su cabeza hacia el patio trasero—. La casa de huéspedes.

Carlisle se rió.

—¿Hay una casa de huéspedes? Ahora bien, esto tengo que verlo. —Él trotó hacia abajo, por los escalones del porche y desapareció por el costado de la casa.

Tan pronto como Carlisle se fue, Jasper se inclinó hacia adelante, sus manos apoyadas en la barandilla del porche, apresándome entre sus brazos. El movimiento me inmovilizó entre él y los escalones. Podía dejar que se inclinara sobre mí, lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su aliento, o podía retirarme bajando por los escalones del porche, lo que probablemente era lo que él quería.

Alcé mi barbilla, encontrándome con su mirada desafiante. Era un poco como mirar fijamente a un oso en el interior de su propia cueva... sin necesidad de decir ninguna palabra. Era bueno que él estuviera mirándome fijamente a la cara, porque si no podría haber visto cómo mis manos temblaban.

Su rostro estaba tan cerca que pude sentir su aliento cálido en mi mejilla, los ojos oscuros que me habían parecido tan hermosos desde la distancia entrecerrados fijamente en mi rostro.

—¿Qué te dije acerca de ese nombre?

—Eso no te gustó. —Cuando hablaba en ese tono sensual, no sonaba ni de cerca tan intimidante como esperaba—. No es para tu beneficio. Es para el suyo.

—Discúlpate.

_¿Qué?_

—Diablos, no. Esto no es el jardín de niños. No dije nada por lo que tuviera que disculparme.

Él simplemente siguió mirándome, esperando.

—No me vas a obligar a hacer lo que quieras. —Presioné la mano contra su pecho, advirtiéndole que retrocediera. Pero Jasper no se movió, y mi mano terminó descansando contra un pecho muy caliente y duro como una piedra que estaba contenido apenas por su camisa de franela abotonada.

Parecía estar inclinándose aún más hacia mi pequeña mano, su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío que, si me movía hacia adelante, nuestras narices se tocarían.

—Aquí está el quid de la cuestión, Jasper —dije, tragando saliva—. Dijiste que la gente tiene que creer que estamos enamorados. Así que si vas por ahí diciendo que me disculpe realmente no va a pasar rápida esta semana. El apodo empalagoso es bueno para nuestra historia, aunque no te guste. Tenemos que trabajar juntos. Tú me rascas la espalda, yo te rasco la tuya.

—Rascar —repitió, murmurando la palabra como si la saboreara—. Sabes que los cambiadores... no se quitan las manos de encima.

Sus fosas nasales se ampliaron como si me estuviera olfateando.

—Lo sé —dije en voz baja. Deseaba poder olvidarlo.

—¿Estás lista para esto? ¿Fingir estar acoplada? No va a ser fácil. —Su tono era áspero.

—Estaré bien. Es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás —repetí con voz firme. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era fingir estar enamorada de un hombre irascible durante unas semanas. Ningún problema. Un poco de tomarse las manos, un poco de falso cariño, unas cuantas lecciones de cambio, y luego Carlisle se iría a casa con los lobos y podría volver a mi vida normal.

Un sonido bajo retumbó en la garganta de Jasper, y cuando bocanadas de aliento me hicieron cosquillas en la cara me di cuenta de que se estaba riendo.

—Si el lobo vive con nosotros, vamos a tener que ser cariñosos a su alrededor.

—Lo sé. —Aunque no había pensado en ello cuando ideé mi brillante plan. _Muy bien, Renesmee_.

—Has visto la forma en que tu hermana actúa alrededor de Edward. ¿Estás lista para que te toque? ¿Para que te bese? ¿Para dormir en la misma cama? Porque una vez que entres en la casa, no hay vuelta atrás.

Mi garganta se secó ante las imágenes. Bella y Edward siempre tenían las manos uno encima del otro.

—¿Estás tratando de que me eche a...

—No —gruñó.

—Entonces quiero poner algunas reglas básicas. —Retiré mi mano de su pecho y levanté un dedo—. Número uno, nada de sexo. Si quisiera fingir en la cama, llamaría a mi último novio.

Su oscura mirada se encendió, y me dirigió una mirada extraña.

—¿Fingir?

¿Se sentía insultado... o desafiado? No quería preguntárselo.

—Número dos —dije, meneando un segundo dedo junto al primero—. Tengo la última palabra. Si me canso de besarte, o de sostenerte la mano, o lo que sea que los osos hacen en público, entonces paramos.

Jasper siguió estudiándome, con la mirada súper concentrada.

—¿Algo más?

—Número tres —dije, desenroscando otro dedo—. Guarda mis secretos, guardaré los tuyos. Si digo que no quiero hablar de algo, no quiero hablar de eso. Y si aparezco con hocico de lobo, porque no puedo encontrar la manera de volver a cambiar, no quiero que te burles de mí o me hagas sentir como un bicho raro.

La ardiente mirada de Jasper me miró de arriba a abajo.

—No eres un bicho raro. Eres perfecta —dijo en voz baja, y antes de que pudiera ruborizarme, agregó—: Pero si veo que tienes problemas para cambiar, intervendré y te ayudaré.

—Está bien. —No quería andar por ahí con un hocico de lobo. Y me sentía todavía un poco derretida por el comentario de "perfecta"—. Estamos bien, entonces.

Una lenta sonrisa comenzó a deslizarse por su expresión tosca, transformándola de dura y amenazante a... descaradamente sexy. Provocativa. Deliciosa.

Me aclaré la garganta y miré hacia la casa, tratando de distraerlo.

—¿Así que puedo entrar? ¿O vamos a acampar en el porche durante las próximas semanas?

Su boca se torció.

—La casa es toda tuya.

_Oh, fantástico_. Pasé bajo su enorme brazo. Sentía fascinación por las casas antiguas, y era evidente que ésta había sobrepasado su fecha de caducidad.

Y el interior era aún peor. La pintura se estaba desconchando y el papel tapiz, hecho jirones, colgaba de las paredes. Levanté la mirada echando un vistazo a la escalera, donde casi todos los escalones estaban rotos. Arriba, pude ver un agujero perforado a través de una pared y más papel pintado colgando hacia abajo.

Jasper se detuvo detrás de mí y sentí su presencia en la parte trasera de mi cuello, un cosquilleo sutil.

Sentí que tenía que decir algo.

—¿Seguro que no tienes que hacer algunas reparaciones?

—No.

_Genial_.

—¿Acabas de mudarte?

—Hace doce años —dijo en el mismo tono brusco.

Mis ojos se abrieron y me alejé de la pared, la cual parecía estar en peligro de derrumbarse. Miré el papel pintado más de cerca. ¿El paso del tiempo le había hecho caerse a pedazos o esos eran arañazos?

—Está bien —dije. Podía manejar esto. Dándome algún tiempo y con algo de esfuerzo, esto podría ser una casa. Incluso si fuera un vertedero, sería mejor que vivir como la perra de la manada de lobos. Di unos pasos hacia adelante y puse mi mano en la barandilla, que se tambaleó, como si estuviera a punto de caerse. Miré a Jasper.

—¿Supongo que vamos a limpiar si vamos a quedarnos aquí?

No se había movido de su lugar en el pasillo, peligrosamente cerca de un agujero en el suelo y mucho más cómodo con él que yo. Cuando apoyó un hombro musculoso contra la pared, esperé oír el crujido de la casa entera y gemir.

—¿Nosotros?

—Sí —acordé—. Tú y yo. El dúo maravilla. Se supone que estamos acoplados, y yo no voy a limpiar este lío sola. —Jasper se me quedó mirando fijamente con esos ojos oscuros demasiado serios—. Y ninguna mujer en su sano juicio viviría en esta mier... ummm, lugar. Es un desastre. Es como si hubiera surgido de un desastre. El desastre original.

Sus ojos se estrecharon hasta convertirse en peligrosas rendijas.

—No suelo quedarme aquí.

—Ya... —dije, antes de poder evitarlo. No iba a quedarme en este agujero de mierda si seguía siendo un agujero de mierda, pero era una batalla que podía luchar por la mañana, cuando no estuviera tan cansada.

.

.

.

Continué mi camino a través de la casa, con la esperanza de ver una mejoría en uno de los pisos superiores, pero todos estaban tan destrozados como el primero.

Jasper me siguió hasta las escaleras como un fantasma triste, y me detuve en el pasillo, pateando hacia un lado algunos escombros y vidrios rotos antes de avanzar.

—Nuestra habitación está al final del pasillo —dijo, y se dio la vuelta y se fue.

_Bueno, está bien entonces._

Había varias habitaciones abajo en el vestíbulo, y me asomé a cada una de ellas. Vacías. Sin muebles, por lo que, obviamente, ninguna era nuestra habitación. Abrí la última puerta al final del pasillo, pero estaba atrancada por las bisagras, deformadas. Fantástico. La empujé dos veces antes de conseguir abrirla hasta la mitad y luego se quedó atascada en el suelo otra vez. Empujé una vez más, pero no se movió, así que me asomé como pude para mirar mi habitación. Una cama hundida en el otro extremo de la habitación, las sábanas puestas pulcramente pero cubiertas de polvo. Hojas y escombros salpicados por el suelo y levanté la mirada hacia arriba hacia un agujero en el techo que hacía de tragaluz improvisado. Tenía la esperanza de que no lloviera durante mi visita.

Me senté en el borde de la cama e ignoré la nube de polvo que se formó. La lámpara del techo no tenía una bombilla, y me preguntaba si incluso este cacharro tenía cableado. No vi un interruptor de luz en ningún lugar.

Si Jasper quería asegurarse de que tuviéramos privacidad de Carlisle, este era un buen comienzo. ¿Era la casa de huéspedes tan mala? Me estremecí al pensarlo.

Bueno, una casa en ruinas o no, estaba completamente extenuada. Me tumbé en la cama y metí las manos detrás de la cabeza, mirando hacia el cielo color púrpura. Ninguna estrella aún.

_¿Exactamente cuánto tiempo iba a tener que fingir estar enamorada de Jasper?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! Bonito fin de semana. **

**Mil gracias por las alertas y los comentarios.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	6. Chapter 6

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Midnight Liaisons). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_El brazo de Erick apretó el mío y lo dobló en un ángulo imposible._

—_Pensé que te había dicho que vinieras directamente a casa._

_Mordí el interior de mi mejilla para impedir las lágrimas. A Erick no le gustaban las muestras de debilidad, lo volvían más cruel._

—_Lo hice, vine directo a casa..._

—_Mentirosa. —Me golpeó el rostro con el dorso de su mano—. ¿Es necesario que te castigue nuevamente? ¿Mostrarte el lobo?_

_El terror se disparó a través de mis venas y traté de alejarme de él. El lobo era salvaje, horrible. El lobo seguía mordiendo incluso cuando ya me había rendido, mucho tiempo después de que los gritos en mi garganta se secasen a roncos ásperos sonidos de dolor._

—_No Erick, por favor. Seré buena. Haré lo que sea que quieras._

—_¿Estabas atrasada porque estabas con otro hombre? ¿Eso es lo que pasó? —La furia en su voz se convirtió en un bajo, gruñido inhumano, sus ojos reflejando la débil luz dentro de la oscura casa. Siempre me esperaba en la oscuridad, incluso cuando estaba completamente oscuro afuera. Le gustaba asustarme, forzarme a ir dentro y esperar a que me agarrase y me tirase al suelo..._

—_No, Erick, yo..._

_Su puño conectó con mi cara, y sentí mi mandíbula explotar con dolor, sentí mis dientes aflojándose. Caí al suelo, llorando. Mi mano fue a mi mejilla y la sentí mojada, y me di cuenta de que él me había cortado con sus garras._

_El lobo estaba saliendo._

—_Necesitas aprender. Quizás luego de que tengas un par de dedos arrancados de un mordisco, vas a aprender que no puedes mirar a nadie excepto a mí._

—_No, por favor. —Sollocé, encogiéndome en una bola y acurrucándome contra la pared—. No estaba mirando a nadie. Lo juro._

_Sus ojos se volvieron rojos en la oscuridad, su boca convirtiéndose en nada más que colmillos mientras se cernía sobre mí._

—_Tiempo de enseñarte una lección chica._

.

.

.

Grandes y calientes manos cogieron mis hombros. Un largo y pesado cuerpo

presionado sobre el mío.

—Renesmee.

Chillé, despertándome instantáneamente. El lobo en mí, tan cerca de la superficie, gruñó de miedo, y arremetí. Alguien estaba sujetándome fijamente. Tenía que liberarme, tenía que escapar...

Una mano acarició mi cabello fuera del lado de mi cara, y el cuerpo sobre el mío cambió, ajustando su peso.

—Renesmee.

La voz profunda retumbó a través de la oscuridad sacudiéndome fuera de mi miedo salvaje, y dejé de rasguñar y arañar, jadeando como si no pudiese tomar suficiente oxígeno.

—E-E-Erick...

—Jasper —dijo la suave, baja voz. Un pulgar rozó a lo largo de mi barbilla, mi mejilla—. No es Erick. No soy lobo. Huéleme.

Inhalé profundamente, mis salvajes sentidos martilleando aún en una masa de confusión. El aroma que reunió mi nariz no era el de cerveza espesa y esencia de lobo que asociaba con Erick. Era limpio y cálido, y olía como a rayos de sol... y a pelaje espeso y a bosque. Oso. _Jasper_.

—Yo... yo... lo siento —jadeé, mi corazón golpeteando mientras trataba de calmarme de la pesadilla—. ¿Te he despertado?

—Estabas gritando —dijo en un tono bajo—. Escúchame cuidadosamente. —Su voz era profunda, lenta y calmada—. Relaja tu cuerpo. Piensa en mí y en mi voz y quiero que relajes tus músculos. Aflójalos y sólo relájate. ¿Entendido?

Parpadeé en la oscuridad.

—Creo que estoy bien ahora, de verdad...

—Escucha mi voz —repitió. Su forma era inmensa, cuando se movió, sus hombros grandes escondieron la luz de luna del agujero en el techo, ocultando el mundo en la oscuridad. Se inclinó sobre mí, tan cerca que podía sentir el susurro de su aliento en mi mejilla y cuello—. Quiero que pienses en mí. Enfócate en mi voz y en mi ritmo cardiaco. ¿Puedes hacer esto?

Lo miré fijamente confundida

—Yo...

—Aléjate de ella —gruñó una voz masculina. La puerta de la habitación se estrelló abierta con un gran raspón en las tablas del suelo, y vi a Carlisle aparecer de golpe en la habitación, sus ojos de lobo brillando. Agarraba un bate de beisbol en sus manos. Antes de que pudiese gritar lo balanceó y conectó con el hombro de Jasper.

El oso cambia formas gruñó, pero no se movió de donde estaba agazapado sobre mí, enjaulándome en sus brazos. Protegiéndome. Esperaba oír un gruñido en su garganta, pero para mi sorpresa, su voz se mantuvo baja y calmada, como si hubiese estado tratando de calmar a un animal salvaje.

—Déjanos solos, lobo.

Carlisle miró sobre él hacia mí, y entonces palideció. Dio un paso atrás.

—Oh. Oh, mierda. Renesmee, ¿estás bien?

—Sólo una pesadilla —dije, entonces levanté una mano para espantarlo... y noté que mis dedos estaban en punta con gruesas garras. Con horror, miré hacia abajo.

Mis brazos estaban poblados de pelaje gris y mis músculos vibrando con la necesidad de cambiar. Los antebrazos de Jasper sangrando en cuatro largos surcos, lo había atacado en mi sueño.

—Renesmee —dijo Jasper en una voz baja y calmada, ignorando a Carlisle—. Escúchame, piensa en mí. —Se movió sobre mí, su mirada atrapándome—. Carlisle va a dejarnos solos ahora.

Miré al lobo, quien estaba mirándome fijamente con algo parecido al horror. Luego de un momento, Carlisle asintió y colgó el bate sobre su hombro, murmurando algo acerca de vernos en la mañana, y cerró la puerta detrás de él nuevamente.

Volví mis ojos salvajes hacia Jasper.

—Oh mi Dios. Lo siento tanto...

—Shhh. —Sus dejos tocaron gentilmente los lados de mi cara nuevamente, acariciando mi cabello, ignorando completamente el hecho de que había arañado sus brazos o de que Carlisle lo había atacado. Debió haber dolido, pero no mostró reacción alguna, su mirada enfocada intensamente en mí. —Concéntrate en mi voz. En mi respiración. Mi pulso. Sígueme. Concéntrate en mí. ¿Entendido?

Oh, Cielos, debe haber sido peor de lo que había imaginado. Pensé en la mirada de horror de Carlisle mientras entraba en la habitación. Él había lucido enfermo luego de mirarme.

—Mi cara esta medio cambiada, ¿no es así?

—Eso no es importante —dijo Jasper, sus largos dedos seguían acariciando los lados de mi cara—. Escucha mi respiración y armoniza la tuya a la mía. Respira conmigo.

Lo hice, inhalando lentamente y respirando el almizcle de su aroma de oso. No olía como lobo, y la pesada sensación de él sobre mí no se sentía como si me estuviese atrapando, se sentía como si estuviese protegiéndome. Tomó varios minutos antes de que mi pulso se calmase a un ritmo constante nuevamente, en conjunto con los lentos, calmados latidos de Jasper.

Luego de varios minutos, él asintió y entonces se sentó.

—Mejor.

Robé una mirada a mis manos, normales nuevamente. Mis dedos fueron a mi cara y toqué mi nariz. Normal, excepto por un sangrado de nariz. Gracias a Dios. Una vez había estado atrapada con una mueca de mitad monstruo por ocho horas y había estado aterrorizada de nunca cambiar de regreso. El sangrado de nariz era angustioso a pesar de todo. Me recordó las palabras de Sam, que iba a matarme a mí misma con mis cambios.

—Um. ¿Tienes Kleenex aquí arriba?

Se quitó la camisa y me la entregó. La tomé y la arrugué hacia arriba, sosteniéndola contra mi nariz. Olía como a Jasper y a sudor, una rara pero agradable combinación.

—Gracias.

—¿Quién es Erick?

Me sonrojé en la oscuridad.

—El idiota que me cambió.

—Estabas gritando que no te hiciera daño. —No era una acusación, era una declaración.

_Qué vergonzoso._

—No quiero hablar de esto, por favor —dije en una pequeña voz. Esperaba que Jasper empujara el asunto, pero se mantuvo en silencio, su mirada alerta sobre mí. Estiré mi mano hacia su enorme hombro—. ¿Tu hombro está bien?

—Estaré bien en la mañana. —Se paró y cruzó hacia el lado más alejado de la habitación, asegurándose de que la puerta estaba cerrada, entonces regresó a la cama.

Miré su cuerpo mientras se movía. No pude evitarlo. Mi cuerpo entero estaba tenso con nervios. La última vez que había estado en una habitación con un hombre medio desnudo, él solía sacar la mierda de mí a golpes y me decía que me lo merecía, por lo que estaba cautelosa en cuanto a relaciones íntimas. Jasper era macizo, además. Un montón de cambiadores estaban en buena forma, gracias al animal dentro que amaba correr y jugar, y la mayoría estaban grabados con músculos, con ondulados abdominales. Jasper era sólo... colosal. Medía un metro noventa y ocho de puro, sólido musculo en una forma gigantesca. Grueso y sólido como un boxeador. De pronto dudé mucho de que el bate lo hubiese herido, y un estremecimiento de miedo disparó a través de mí cuando se sentó en el otro lado de la cama y entonces se tendió junto a mí. Agarré la camisa contra mi nariz, esperando.

Él simplemente cruzó sus brazos como si yo no estuviera allí.

—Por lo tanto acerca de esto —dije sintiendo la necesidad de explicar mi comportamiento—. Debería haber dicho algo. Me ocurre más a menudo de lo que me gustaría. Lo siento.

Me miró después de eso.

—¿Cada noche? —No los sangrados de nariz —bromeé—. Eso era especial para esta noche.

Me miró fijamente, su mandíbula apretada.

—Si estas asustada de mí...

—Oh no, no es eso —dije sin pensarlo, sorprendida. ¿Él pensó que era por eso que estaba teniendo pesadillas? Qué increíblemente vergonzoso. Quiero decir, estaba asustada de él, pero eso no era lo que estaba causando mis pesadillas—. Las tengo todo el tiempo. Erick, tenía pánico de él. ¿Tú? Eres sólo... grande.

Resopló.

—Es verdad —dije tratando de molestarlo un poco más para apaciguar la situación—. Es como si tú fueras La Mole. O dado que eres un cambia formas, quizás más como su buey.

Estuvo en silencio por un momento, luego dijo:

—Oso.

—De acuerdo, entonces. Yo soy Risitos de Oro y me quedé atrapada con el oso más grande en vez del que es sólo normal.

Silencio nuevamente. Luego se volvió en mi dirección, sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad.

—Soy grande, Renesmee. Soy grande y no hablo demasiado, pero nunca te haría daño. ¿Entiendes eso?

Maldición. Parecía que yo siempre decía la peor cosa. Asentí.

—Lo sé. Mi cabeza lo sabe, pero a mi cuerpo le toma un poco más recordarlo.

Me miró por un momento más, luego tocó mi mejilla nuevamente.

—Duerme.

—Probablemente debería quedarme levantada por un rato —dije probando mi nariz. Bueno. El sangrado se había detenido—. Asegurarme de que no cambio nuevamente, o que no ataco a nadie. Probablemente estaré un poco nerviosa por la próxima hora o dos.

Sus manos acunaron el lado de mi cabeza.

—Duerme. Yo velaré por ti.

—De acuerdo —dije suavemente, insegura de cómo tomar eso. Era... dulce de su parte ofrecerse, pero, ¿podía confiar en él para cuidarme? Me miró fijamente, firme y solemnemente. Me di cuenta de que, si esto iba a funcionar, necesitábamos ser un equipo.

Y necesitaba confiar en él.

Por lo que me tendí de espaldas en la cama y traté de relajarme, sin pensar en ser capaz de dormir para nada. Los ojos negros de Jasper brillaron en la luz de la luna, y sabía que estaba mirándome.

A pesar de mis nervios y la ansiedad de compartir una cama desconocida, por alguna razón caí nuevamente dormida. Esta vez mis sueños fueron pacíficos y tranquilos, y llenos con los sonidos de la voz tranquilizadora de Jasper.

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente, desperté cálida y cómoda. Parpadeé unas cuantas veces, preguntándome porque me sentía tan deliciosa y segura. El aroma de algo desconocido rozaba mis fosas nasales, pero mi cerebro drogado por el sueño no parecía comprenderlo. Una mano se deslizó abajo por mi espalda y me tiró más cerca, y me di cuenta de que el sonido pesado bajo mi oído era un ronquido.

Parpadeando, me enfoqué en el muy amplio y muy desnudo pecho contra el que estaba acurrucada. Mi mejilla estaba contra un increíblemente caliente pectoral, mis dedos enrollados en el rubio pelo del pecho. Una mano gigantesca descansando en mi espalda, tirándome cerca y mis piernas estaban metidas cerca en contra de las suyas.

Mi respiración se aceleró y miré su pecho moverse arriba y abajo por un minuto, tratando de pensar en cómo soltarme de su abrazo. Mis ropas estaban puestas aun, lo que era una cosa buena. Jasper estaba sin camisa y, bajo las sábanas, probablemente desnudo. Esperaba que no. La pesada, calmada respiración continuaba, pero el ronquido se había detenido. Quizás podría arrastrarme lejos antes de que estuviese totalmente despierto...

—No voy a morderte —dijo con su profunda voz en mi oído.

Di un tirón a mis dedos cuando me di cuenta de que aún estaban enredados en su pelo del pecho.

—Oh. Por supuesto. Sé eso. Sólo estaba tratando de pensar en cómo salir de la cama sin despertarte.

Mientras su larga mano se movió fuera de mi espalda, rodé lejos y me puse de pie, estirando mis ropas. Mi cabello se sentía como un enredo tieso y mis ojos se sentían hinchados, pero el resto de mí se sentía... bastante bien, por extraño que parezca. Me estiré, probando mis músculos. ¿Quién habría sabido que dormiría tan bien junto a un gigante? Excepto por una pequeña cosa, claro.

—Sé que tenemos este matrimonio falso sucediendo, pero en el futuro, ¿puedes no agarrarme mientras duermo?

Jasper balanceó sus piernas sobre el costado de la cama, y estaba aliviada de ver que había dormido en sus jeans. Rascó su pecho y mi mirada fue arrastrada hacia esa gran mano, la dura capa de músculos sobre su gran pecho... él era enorme.

Maravilloso, pero enorme.

—Fuiste tú.

—¿Huh?

—Tú me agarraste —dijo—. Tenías pesadillas y temblabas en tu sueño. Entonces rodaste sobre mí y me agarraste, y dormiste tranquilamente. Te dejé allí. —Su nivel de mirada parecía agregar: "Porque soy un tipo agradable".

—Oh. Gracias. Creo. —Cielos, estaba bastante segura de que me estaba sonrojando. ¿Me había colgado a él mientras estaba durmiendo? Mi ser durmiente era o una total cobarde o una acurrucadora. Ninguna era demasiado buena. Ajuste los nudos en mi camiseta, que había sostenido toda la noche, pero parecía lista para irse—. ¿Dónde pusiste mi bolso?

—Primero vamos a hablar sobre esta persona "Erick".

Me moví en dirección a la puerta.

—No, no vamos hablar sobre él.

Rápido como un rayo, la gran forma de Jasper bloqueó mi camino.

—Vamos a hablar ahora.

Las memorias destellaron a través de mi mente, e inmediatamente comencé a temblar nuevamente a la vista de la salida bloqueada, el pánico avecinándose sobre mi mente.

—Por favor, por favor, muévete.

Remordimiento apareció a través del rostro de Jasper e inmediatamente se movió a un lado y sostuvo la puerta abierta.

—No estoy tratando de asustarte.

—Está bien —dije, parpadeando para limpiar mi mente de sucios recuerdos—. Sólo recordé... cosas malas. ¿Podemos hablar acerca de esto más tarde? Estoy hambrienta.

Asintió en silencio y corrí hacia abajo por las escaleras.

Una precipitada búsqueda por la casa me mostró que mi mochila había sido dejada en el vestíbulo. Revolví a través de ella, buscando mi blusa rosada favorita. La llevé al baño y le di un tirón sobre mi cabeza, lanzando la otra. Los baños estaban más limpios que el resto de la casa, gracias a Dios. Este tenía tapiz descascarado y un espejo roto, pero la bañera, el inodoro y el lavabo estaban intactos. Fruncí el ceño ante mi reflejo. Sangre seca había corrido hacia la línea de mi cabello en un lado de mi cara, el maquillaje negro había terminado debajo de mis parpados y mi cabello estaba atrapado en todas direcciones. Encantadora. Abrí uno de los grifos y toda la pared gimió como si estuviese sufriendo. La cerré rápidamente otra vez y di un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Tienes agua Jasper? —grité hacia arriba por las escaleras.

—Algunas veces.

—Genial —murmuré. Usando un calcetín limpio de mi mochila, limpié a salivazos mi cara lo mejor que pude. Al menos podría usar el lavadero en el trabajo. Mi rebelde cabello azul fue domesticado con un cordón de zapato como cintillo y estaba lista para enfrentar el día. Día uno como la señora de Jasper Withlock. Puaj.

La cocina resultó estar tan vacía y rota como el resto de la casa, y abrí el refrigerador y lo cerré rápidamente, ondeando una mano frente a mi cara para limpiar el olor.

—¿Algo se murió en tu refrigerador?

—No —contestó Jasper, al doblar la esquina y entrando en la habitación a mi lado.

Lo miré con el rabillo de mi ojo. Su cabello rubio despeinado estaba mojado y goteaba por su cara, enrollándose alrededor del collar de color azul de su camisa de seguridad escondida dentro de sus pantalones. Enfatizaba la amplitud de su cuerpo, y me encontré a mí misma raramente fascinada con esas manos que se deslizaban bajo su cinturón, ajustando la camisa.

—¿Dónde conseguiste el agua? —pregunté.

—Bueno, está afuera.

Eso sonaba... rustico. Fruncí el ceño nuevamente e hice un gesto hacia el refrigerador.

—Tu armario esta vació, amigo.

—No como aquí.

Levanté mis cejas. No me debería haber sorprendido, dado que la casa estaba cayéndose alrededor de nuestras orejas. Pero, aun así.

—Pero estamos emparejados. Necesitamos una cocina real, y un refrigerador si vamos a vivir aquí. ¿Dónde comes normalmente?

—Con los Cullen.

Eso no ayudaba mucho. Miré atrás al refrigerador antiguo, no atreviéndome a abrirlo nuevamente.

—Ese refrigerador se venció hace largo tiempo. ¿Te quedas aquí alguna vez?

—Raramente.

—¿Entonces por qué poseer tal basurero?

Me dio una mirada aplastante, como si estuviese terriblemente ofendido.

—Necesitaba un hogar.

—Juzgando la apariencia de este lugar aún necesitas uno. No puedo creer que vayamos a quedarnos aquí por el imprevisible futuro.

—Es tu culpa.

Lo miré fijamente

—¿Mi culpa?

—Fue tu plan, ¿no es así?

Él me tenía ahí.

—La próxima vez que tenga un plan brillante, dime que cierre la boca.

Jasper resopló. Sonó como un acuerdo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Domingo de actualización! **

**El otro día tenía un tiempo, por eso actualicé jaja el martes comienzo los temidos exámenes, estoy algo preocupada, pero estoy segura de que me irá bien.**

**Tengan una linda semana**** aquí en México mañana es feriado y no tendré clases.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Midnight Liaisons). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La casa de huéspedes resultó ser una pequeña y linda casa de campo tipo suegra en el otro lado del estanque turbio detrás de los árboles. Tenía aire acondicionado funcionando, electricidad, y agua corriente. Y un techo, lo que automáticamente la hizo mejor que la casa principal. Supuse que era el lugar donde normalmente se quedaba Jasper cuando tenía que dormir aquí.

Llamé a la puerta de Carlisle. Cuando la abrió, le di mi más alegre mirada.

—¡Estás listo para irte a trabajar conmigo, sombra?

Él me dio una mirada cautelosa.

—¿Estás bien esta mañana?

—Por supuesto —le dije, fingiendo que la vergonzosa transformación de anoche no se había producido—. Fue sólo un accidente fortuito. Nunca había pasado antes. —Casi.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Eso era la última cosa que quería. Ya tenía a Jasper merodeándome, no estaba a punto de comenzar a confesar todos mis secretos sucios de hombre lobo a Carlisle.

—Voy llegar tarde al trabajo si no nos ponemos en marcha pronto —le dije, bajando y yéndome porque esa era la única manera que se me ocurrió sacarlo de la casa de huéspedes—. Así que será mejor que me vaya, o Jasper va a estar de mal humor.

—No me gustaría eso —murmuró Carlisle, pero lo oí de todos modos.

Se decidió que íbamos a tomar el desayuno en el camino. Sabía que Carlisle sería mi sombra, pero no me había dado cuenta de que Jasper se pegaría a mi lado también. No podía actuar como si no quisiera que Jasper me protegiera, sin embargo. Ese era su trabajo en esta charada. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para verme encantada ante la idea de Jasper a mi lado todo el día, pero no estaba segura de lograrlo.

El paseo hasta la ciudad fue incómodo. Jasper no hablaba conmigo, y Carlisle seguía dándome esa mirada escéptica, y sabía que estaba pensando en mi desordenado, involuntario cambio de anoche. Para distraerlo, le disparé una pregunta tras otra acerca de su familia y la manada.

Él contestó a todas con una voz cansina perezosa e informal. Sam era su tío, y los otros, sus primos. Su tía Rebecca había sido la madre de la manada Uley, antes de morir hace unos años. Sus padres vivían en Arkansas. No, no les gustaba Texas. No, no los echa mucho de menos. La manada lo mantenía ocupado. Sus primos llenaban el resto de la manada de lobos, Paul, Embry, Quil, Amun y James. La más joven era la única chica del grupo, su prima Zenna. Ella tenía apenas dieciocho años y era un poco salvaje, admitió. Las otras manadas de lobos habían empezado a olfatear a su alrededor, ya que ella estaba llegando a esa edad.

Toda esta charla acerca de otras manadas de lobos y husmeando me hizo sentir muy incómoda, y sólo me encogí de hombros cuando los hombres ordenaron desde el auto-rápido del McDonald, mi apetito de repente desapareció.

Un café fue metido en mi mano y una bolsa de comida pasó a mí. Jasper me miró.

—Come.

—No estoy realmente hambrienta —le dije. Sólo la idea de todos esos lobos hizo que mi estómago se tambaleara incómodo.

—Para aprender a ser una cambiadora adecuada —dijo Carlisle mientras tragaba un sándwich de desayuno en dos bocados—, necesitas combustible y un mentor, y estoy aquí para ayudar con la segunda parte.

Casi podía sentir el deslumbramiento de Jasper en la dirección de Carlisle. La cabina del camión de repente se sintió muy pequeña, y agarré el café más cerca.

—Sólo un pequeño sándwich de desayuno, supongo.

Carlisle hizo un sonido de aprobación entre bocado y bocado de su sándwich.

—Una de las primeras cosas que vas a entender es que el lobo exige alimentos, un montón de ellos. Especialmente la carne, cuanto más cruda, mejor. Lo mejor es prestar atención a lo que tu lobo quiere, o de lo contrario ignorarlo podría tener efectos secundarios desagradables.

—Lo tengo —le dije con voz segura, aunque no me sentía segura. Había sido una cambiadora por seis años. Sabía que me gustaba la carne cruda, pero lo evitaba por esa misma razón. Pensé que tal vez si pudiera controlar las exigencias de mi lobo, podría dominarlo. Parecía que todo lo que pensaba era al revés—. Siento que hay muchas cosas que no entiendo.

—Es por eso que estoy aquí —dijo Carlisle con confianza.

Las manos de Jasper apretaban el volante un poco más fuerte.

—Quieres animar a tu lobo, Renesmee —continuó Carlisle —. Es una parte importante de ti ahora. Cuanto mejor puedas manejarlo, más fácil vas a encajar con la manada.

Y desapareció el apetito de nuevo. Tomé aire, tratando de calmar mi estómago. Jasper miró a Carlisle con una expresión casi violenta.

—A la mierda la manada de lobos. Ella no quiere encajar.

—No se trata nunca más de lo que ella quiere, me temo —dijo Carlisle uniformemente—. No es mi decisión, ya sabes. Sólo estoy aquí para supervisar y ayudar en lo que pueda. Es todo Sam. Y debido a que él es el alfa, no puedo llevarle la contraria.

_Yo tampoco podía_. El pensamiento hizo que mi estómago se revolviera aún más.

Nos detuvimos frente al centro comercial sin pretensiones en que Midnight Liaisons está alojado. Nunca me sentí tan aliviada como al salir del coche y prácticamente salté detrás de Carlisle.

Jasper ya estaba allí, con la mano extendida, dispuesta a sostener la mía. La visión me hizo sonrojar, y le entregué la bolsa de comida. Luego, el café en una de mis manos, la mano de Jasper en la otra y por detrás de nosotros Carlisle, nos dirigimos a la agencia.

—Renesmee, ahí estás —dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa y un saludo desde su escritorio. Tenía un teléfono acunado en su oído y cubierta la boquilla mientras me saludaba—. Me preguntaba si ibas a llegar tarde.

—No, estoy lista. —Algo así.

—Bien —dijo con una sonrisa, luego sujetó el teléfono hacia Jasper—. Edward quiere hablar contigo.

—No en este momento —dijo. Soltó mi mano, se dirigió a mi escritorio, y sacó mi silla.

Me senté y agarré el café, mirando el oso cambiador flotando sobre mi hombro.

Carlisle se sentó frente a mí y comenzó a devorar los sándwiches de desayuno, enfrentando el ceño fruncido de Jasper. Él estaba directamente al lado de mi silla y esperando inflexible, su forma grande se cernía sobre mí y mi escritorio.

Le di a mi hermana una mirada de ayúdame.

—Dile que no es una petición, es una orden —dijo la voz de Edward riendo por teléfono. Cada cambiador en la oficina lo pudo oírlo claro como el día. Nuestro oído se magnificaba en comparación con el de una persona normal. Incluso en forma humana, podía escuchar un alfiler caer al otro lado de la habitación. Sin duda, podría escuchar una llamada de teléfono, y así mismo podrían los demás.

—Él dijo...

—Lo sé —gruñó Jasper, sacando su propio teléfono celular y saltando fuera de la oficina.

—Cuelga ahora, dulce Isabella. Te amo —dijo Edward a mi hermana, y luego colgó para atender la llamada de Jasper.

Me aferré a mi café, mirando hacia la puerta. Jasper se paseaba a lo lejos, lo suficientemente lejos de las orejas de cambiador para que no pudiéramos captar su conversación. Mi hermana reanudó su escritura, y Carlisle comió. Mi estómago rugió, y Carlisle sacó un sándwich para mí.

—Come. Necesitas combustible como un cambiador. Ya no eres como una niña humana y no tienes el apetito de una.

Ugh. Gracias por el recordatorio. Metí el papel y luego le di una mirada cruzada a Carlisle.

—Prefiero Starbucks.

—Come —repitió Carlisle—. O voy a buscar al tipo grande.

_Oh, está bien_. Tomé el sándwich y le di un mordisco grande, demostrativo. Si no comía, no sólo tendría dos hombres flotando sobre mí, sino que mi hermana se uniría la próxima vez y ya tenía bastante gente quejándose sobre mí. Mientras comía, escribí con una sola mano en el teclado, iniciando sesión y revisando mi correo electrónico del trabajo. Un mensaje de inmediato apareció de mi hermana, de hace un minuto.

_¿Puedes deshacerte de Carlisle? Tenemos que hablar y no podemos mientras que él está aquí. Leah está con un cliente en la parte posterior creando de un perfil. ¿Crees que podemos dejarlo con ella?_

_Dame cinco minutos_, contesté, y añadí: _¿Crees que es buena idea tenerlo aquí en la agencia?_

_No tenemos una opción, pero no creo que sea peligroso. Edward nunca habría estado de acuerdo con que fuera tu escolta si creyera que lo es. Ellos querían enviar a Paul, pero Edward insistió en Carlisle. Dice que corrió con la manada de lobos antes, y es el único decente en el lote._

_¿Pero qué sobre... la cosa con Esme?_

_Le preguntamos a Esme si quería presentar cargos en su contra y dijo que no. Señaló que él era un caballero con ella todo el tiempo._

_Pero dormían juntos, ¿no?_

_Cierto. Sin embargo, habló muy bien de él... y también dijo a Edward que no quiere volver a verlo. Así que no sé qué pensar, pero no creo que sea peligroso._

Tenía que estar de acuerdo. Parecía bastante decente, por lo que los lobos eran.

Carlisle fue educado, amable, no me miró de forma lasciva, no me llamó muñeca, y no intentó hacerme ceder a su voluntad como Sam hizo. En mi libro, eso cuenta para mucho, pero también tengo expectativas bastante bajas cuando de lobos se trata.

Miré a Carlisle. Estaba bebiendo su café en silencio, con la mirada perdida en la distancia. Probablemente pensando en Esme. Lo consideré un momento más, luego saqué la base de datos de Midnight Liaisons para empezar a trabajar.

La base de datos era mi bebé. Existía en un servidor privado, y nuestra interfaz de usuario se alojaba en un sitio web seguro que yo armé con la ayuda de un programador de Alliance. En ella, mantenemos fichas cuidadosas sobre todos los seres sobrenaturales de todo tipo que se han suscrito con nuestros perfiles etiquetados de servicio, con puestos de trabajo, estatutos, actividades y cuidadosamente los monitoreamos. Supes (apocope de supernaturales) eran criaturas difíciles y nadie quería salir con una arpía, por ejemplo. Todo varón quería salir con were-zorras, ya que eran notoriamente promiscuas. Los perfiles eran monitoreados para asegurar que las parejas realizados se registraran, la retroalimentación dada, y se tomara nota de mala conducta. Como había jerarquías muy diferentes para cada tipo de sobrenatural, tuvimos que tener mucho cuidado de no pisar los pies de alguien.

La pantalla de mi base de datos se llenó inmediatamente con perfiles que habían visto actividad en las últimas veinticuatro horas, y para mi sorpresa, mi nombre estaba en la parte superior de la pantalla. Hice clic en él y vi una foto mía de mi licencia de conducir, mi cabello castaño y largo, mi sonrisa cautelosa. ¿Cuándo había conseguido un archivo? Mi lado cambiador había sido un secreto hasta hace cinco días. Efectivamente, mi perfil ha sido creado por mi hermana el fin de semana. Un rojo grande ACOPLADO fue sellado en la caja de disponibilidad, junto con el nombre de Jasper. Hice clic en él, sintiéndome curiosa.

Su perfil se había establecido varias semanas atrás. Supuse que lo había creado casi al mismo tiempo que Edward. Interesante. Nunca había pensado en mirar.

Curiosa, hice clic en su historia. Nunca se había conectado, lo cual no me sorprende. Lo que me sorprendió fue la falta de auto-citas.

Nuestro sistema tiene un conjunto de controles y equilibrios en cuanto a qué tipo de cambiadores serían compatibles y cuando se dan de alta en el sistema, automáticamente sugiere parejas. Alguien en la oficina aprobaría la pareja, y luego la invitación se enviaría a la cambiadora mujer primero, ya que son menores en número y por lo tanto en una mayor demanda. Si la cambiadora femenina aceptaba, la invitación era enviada al perfil masculino.

Una vez que el perfil de Jasper había sido creado, sería añadido al grupo de citas automáticas. Debería haberlo emparejado en repetidas ocasiones a través de la base de datos. En cambio, su perfil estaba en blanco. O bien no había sido activado, o algo raro estaba pasando... o era completamente poco atractivo para otros seres sobrenaturales. Extraño. Miré su foto. Tenía el cabello un poco largo y no estaba sonriente, pero Jasper era guapo. No muy hablador, pero eso estaba bien. Justo el tipo fuerte y silencioso.

¿Por qué nadie quiere salir con él? Me encogí de hombros e hice clic en su perfil cerrándolo, y el sistema volvió al mío.

Carlisle tocó la esquina de mi monitor de pantalla plana, girándolo para que pudiera ver, también.

—¡Te hiciste un peinado recientemente?

—Era hora de un cambio —le dije a la ligera, entonces mentí—, los osos tienen una cosa por el azul.

Él soltó un bufido.

—Tú y Jasper. . . es simplemente extraño.

Fruncí el ceño a Carlisle, indignada.

—¿Qué hay de raro en eso?

—Sus tamaños. Es un oso. Podría comerte para el desayuno. Te convendría más con un lobo —declaró—. La mayoría de mis primos son buenos. Te gustaran una vez que llegues a conocerlos mejor.

No pude dejar de notar ese "la mayoría". Si él estuviera aquí para venderme a sus primos, estaba haciendo un trabajo bastante terrible de ello.

—Sucede que amo a Jasper —le dije un poco atragantada con la palabra amor—. Y a menos que quieras beber tu café, vas de dejar de hablar de emparejarme con uno de tus primos.

Su hermoso rostro estaba sombrío.

—Renesmee, estoy tratando de ayudarte. Estoy aquí para ser tu amigo, y como amigo, estoy tratando de darte un buen y práctico consejo. Los lobos no aceptan un no por respuesta. Mis primos están solos. Sam sabe que se sienten solos, y que estás en sus manos, así que va a estar muy decidido a llevarte a la manada, ya que, para él, es en el mejor interés de los demás. Y porque mis hermanos necesitan una pareja, ellos no van a renunciar a ti tan fácilmente, tampoco. Es necesario recordar eso, Renesmee. —Metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó otro sándwich, entonces me lo ofreció a mí. Cuando me negué, empezó a despegar el papel—. Me doy cuenta de esto parece como duro, pero estoy tratando de advertirte. Van a jugar bonito al principio, pero no esperes que jueguen limpio siempre.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna.

—Es una buena cosa que tengo a Jasper, entonces. —Como Carlisle continuó estudiando mi pantalla, bebí mi café— ¿Estas interesado en establecer un perfil?

—No lo sé. —Dudó por un momento, como si quisiera decir algo más, pero no lo hizo.

Eso no fue un no, pensé triunfalmente y me di cuenta de mi hermana mirando por el rabillo del ojo.

—No hay una gran cantidad de lobos cambiadores en nuestra base de datos —le dije—. Pero sé de una bonita were-visón o dos que te podrían interesar conocer.

Él parecía desinteresado.

—Tal vez. ¿Está Esme en la base de datos?

_Aha_.

—Ella no lo estaba hasta la semana pasada, pero eso podría haber cambiado. Edward está asegurándose de que los miembros de su familia sean añadidos al grupo. A ellos les gusta nuestro servicio y sienten que ayuda a promover las relaciones entre especies.

—Lo apuesto —dijo—. Por supuesto. Inscríbeme, supongo.

—Iré por Leah —dijo mi hermana, levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la parte trasera de la oficina—. Vuelvo enseguida.

Carlisle frunció el ceño, luciendo más como un hombre joven frustrado que el lobo feroz que yo había asociado que era. Me incliné sobre mi escritorio.

—Si quieres ver a Esme de nuevo, tienes que hacer feliz a mi hermana.

Su ceño se oscureció.

—¿Humanos? Por favor...

—Ella es la compañera de Edward —le advertí en voz baja, ignorando el insulto a mi hermana—. Y tiene un montón de influencia sobre él. Para que lo sepas.

Carlisle continuó frunciendo el ceño, incluso cuando Leah apareció, toda sonrisas alegres, su cámara en mano. Ella coqueteó descaradamente con él, quien no coqueteó en respuesta. No estaba segura de sí era porque ella olía a humana o si era porque él estaba pensando en Esme. Los intentos juguetones de Leah para conseguir que se abriera fracasaron miserablemente, sin embargo, y eventualmente llegó el entendimiento. Enlazando su brazo en el suyo, más o menos lo sacó a la sala de conferencias de atrás, donde podían establecer su perfil y grabar un corto video para presentarlo a los demás. Él volvió a mirarme una vez, pero permitió a Leah llevárselo.

Tan pronto como se fueron, Bella corrió a mi lado. Tocó mi cabello, frunciendo el ceño al verme.

—Te ves como Sonic el Erizo en una borrachera de tres días.

—Muy graciosa.

—¿Cómo estás aguantando? —Sus ojos estaban preocupados.

—Estoy bien —dije, mirando la puerta—. ¿Dónde fue Jasper?

—Edward le está manteniendo en el teléfono durante unos minutos por mí. Él sabía que quería hablar contigo en privado antes de lanzarte esta idea en particular.

Uh-oh. ¿Edward y mi hermana habían estado planeando? Dos entrometidos nunca fueron tan temibles como cuando ellos trabajaban juntos.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Claramente ha habido un cambio de planes —dijo—. Los lobos no desistieron como esperábamos. Tú y Jasper van a tener que seguir fingiendo hasta que Carlisle se aburra y se vaya a casa con los lobos. Lo siento, Renesmee. No teníamos ni idea de que insistirían en que un enviado fuera tu sombra. Edward está muy preocupado por tu capacidad de cambiar, también. Él quiere que Jasper o Carlisle estén contigo en todo momento.

—¿Así que él cree que voy a morir si sigo cambiando, también?

Para mi horror, los ojos de mi hermana se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Renesmee, estamos todos tan preocupados por ti. No creo que lo entiendas...

—Entiendo —dije suavemente. Sólo porque no estaba llorando sobre ello no quería decir que no quisiera cagarme de miedo. Hora de animar a mi hermana—. Bueno, mira el lado bueno. Tu boda todavía puede continuar.

—No, no puedo —insistió—. No me voy a casar mientras que tu vida es un desastre. Una vez que esta cosa con los lobos se resuelva, voy a ser capaz de relajarme. No hasta entonces. —Pensó por un momento y luego añadió—: Y después del baile.

Le di una mirada de perplejidad.

—¿Baile?

Sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¡Sí! Edward y yo tuvimos una lluvia de ideas sobre cómo podríamos hacer una transición en la agencia. Hemos tenido unas cuantas consultas pertinentes, ya que estamos en control de tanta información privada y Alice ya no está al frente de la agencia. Ya que estoy a cargo ahora y soy una natural, no sobrenatural, la gente va a preocuparse. Emily y Leah no son sobrenaturales tampoco, y como su jefa, no creo que pueda pedirles hacer que un vampiro o lobo las muerda y convierta. — Ella dio una risa nerviosa—. Aunque supongo que podría preguntar si están interesadas en salir a través de la agencia. Tal vez eso ayudaría.

—¿Qué hay sobre mí? —dije, extrañamente herida de que estaba siendo descartada—. Esta mierda de hombre lobo debe ser buena para algo.

—Bueno —dijo ella mientras se retorcía las manos—. Lo es y no lo es. La gente no confía en los hombres lobo ya que no son normalmente parte de la Alianza, y tú no eres un hombre lobo natural. Lo que no te hace ni de aquí ni de allá. Pero —dijo ella, regresando a su tema con entusiasmo—, vamos a empezar a hacer las mezclas de la Alianza para promover la agencia y para aumentar el nivel de comodidad de cada uno de los seres humanos a su cargo.

—¿Mezclas? —repetí.

—¡Sí, y estamos comenzando con un baile de granero! Va a ser genial. Las personas que no suelen tener sus perfiles actualizados pueden mezclarse con los demás, y vamos a tener todo el súper chat. Incluso nuestros were-mangostas podrían encontrar que las were-serpientes no son tan malas después de todo si les dan la oportunidad.

Levanté una ceja cuando entró en detalles sobre sus planes para la fiesta. Sería en un granero de verdad, siempre y cuando pudiera encontrar uno para alquilar.

Habría música country y pacas de heno (¿porque qué baile de granero está completo sin heno?), y alcohol, por supuesto, porque quería a la gente relajada para conversar. Después de unos minutos, se dio cuenta de mi silencio.

—No estás diciendo mucho. ¿Qué piensas?

Fue difícil para mí reunir entusiasmo por grandes grupos de seres sobrenaturales en este momento, pero puse buena cara para mi hermana. Era una buena idea.

—Me gusta. Va a demostrar que estamos comprometidos con la agencia y que tratamos las cosas en serio. Además de que nos dará la oportunidad de conocer a algunos de nuestros clientes fuera de la oficina. Creo que es genial. Y espero que podamos conseguir a los lobos fuera de nuestro cabello pronto y pueda ayudar con la planificación de los próximos eventos.

La expresión sonriente de mi hermana inmediatamente cambió a una de preocupación.

—¿Cómo va eso?

—Oh, genial —dije alegremente—. Carlisle va a ayudarme a averiguar cómo cambiar sin las hemorragias nasales durante la noche, y todo estará atendido.

—¿Tienes hemorragias nasales?

_Oops_.

—Sólo de vez en cuando —tranquilicé—. Entre Edward, Jasper, y Carlisle, estamos cubiertas por maestros. Las hemorragias nasales desaparecerán cuando tenga control en mi cambio. No hay necesidad de preocuparse.

—Edward también sugirió otra cosa, y estuve de acuerdo con él.

_Uh-oh_. La miré, esperando. Su sonrisa era un poco demasiado brillante.

—Necesitas salir con Jasper.

—¿No hemos pasado ese punto? Estoy emparejada a él, ¿recuerdas?

—Pero Jasper es un tipo grande y espeluznante. Es el músculo de Edward cuando las cosas tienen que ser hechas. Todos los miembros de la Alianza tienen miedo de él, y todo el mundo te ve como...

Ella se detuvo. Sabía lo que iba a decir. Una víctima. Eso duele.

—Así que ya estoy recibiendo una gran cantidad de llamadas de personas preguntando por Jasper y tú —continuó ella en un apuro—. Ustedes dos necesitan ser vistos en público, riendo juntos, sonriendo juntos, tomados de la mano. Hacer que la gente se dé cuenta de que son una pareja.

_La cara de él probablemente se rompería si tenía que dar una sonrisa en toda regla._

—¿Así que crees que tengo que salir con él? ¿Vivir con él no es suficiente?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo. Edward tampoco. Él tiene algunas llamadas de otros líderes descontentos con el acuerdo. Otro líder lobo, y el clan tejón. Tigres, también. Están preocupados de que estás siendo forzada en contra de tu voluntad.

Qué irónico. La falsa relación con Jasper era para prevenirme de ser forzada en una relación. Eché un vistazo por el pasillo y luego a mi hermana. Hablé lo suficientemente bajo para que Carlisle no pudiera oírlo.

—Hay un ligero problema aquí. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a salir con él cuando tenemos a Carlisle arrastrándose tras nuestros culos?

Ella me dio un encogimiento de hombros sardónico.

—Lo vamos a conectar a través de la agencia. Será como una doble cita.

Gemí. Esto era peor que malo.

—¿Tengo incluso una opción?

—No realmente.

Suspiré.

—Está bien. Voy a hablar con Jasper.

Ella jugó con la punta de su larga cola de caballo.

—Eso es lo que Edward está haciendo en estos momentos. Supongo que estará de regreso en cualquier momento.

Jasper estuvo de regresó unos minutos más tarde, y parecía listo para matar algo.

Él irrumpió de nuevo en la oficina, se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, y empezó a escribir febrilmente. Lo observé durante un minuto, fascinada por cuán rápido se movían sus grandes manos en ese pequeño teléfono. Bella volvió a su escritorio y me dio una mirada significativa.

Miré a Jasper.

—Odio mantenerte aquí todo el día. Si quieres ve a trabajar, estaré bien.

Su furiosa mirada se suavizó al mirarme.

—No me voy mientras el lobo esté olfateando a tu alrededor.

Ah.

—Lo tengo. Bueno, podríamos estar pasando mucho tiempo juntos en las próximas semanas —dije con voz alegre—. Espero que a alguno de ustedes le guste jugar videojuegos.

Él simplemente volvió a enviar mensajes de texto con furia.

Mi hermana lucía horrorizada por la hostilidad de Jasper. Casi sonreí. No me importaba su silencio, y cuando Jasper habló, fue honesto. Tomaría eso sobre el antagonismo juguetón de los lobos en cualquier momento. Me di cuenta de que su silencio era simplemente él procesando sus pensamientos, pensando a través de sus palabras. Sabía que intimidaba gente, así que escogía sus palabras con cuidado.

Tuve que admirar eso. Cuando me ponía nerviosa, tenía diarrea verbal.

Leah y Carlisle salieron de la oficina de atrás un poco más tarde. Leah inmediatamente fue a su escritorio y empezó a subir las fotos que había tomado, mientras que Carlisle volvió a ocupar su lugar en el lado opuesto de mi escritorio, ignorando la mirada de Jasper. Terminó su desayuno sin decir palabra, luego se sacudió las manos.

—Así que, esta noche el tío Sam está haciendo una barbacoa para que puedas pasar tiempo con la manada.

La parte de atrás de mi cuello se estremeció en ansiedad. Justo lo que necesitaba: una noche llena de más lobos.

—No puedo —dije—. Tengo una cita.

—Cancélala —dijo Carlisle—. Es importante que pases tiempo con los lobos. Tu alfa...

Una gran sombra se cernió sobre mi escritorio, y Jasper miró hacia abajo a Carlisle. El pequeño cambiador se quedó helado.

—¿Estás diciéndole a mi compañera que no puede salir conmigo? —La voz de Jasper era apenas audible, nada más un leve gruñido.

—Nop —Carlisle arrastró las palabras—. Tal vez mañana por la noche en la barbacoa, entonces. Le diré a mi tío que ha habido un cambio de planes.

—Tal vez —dijo Jasper en una voz peligrosa, luego hizo crujir sus nudillos—. Si ella puede con eso.

—Lo tengo —dijo Carlisle con voz ronca y se levantó—. Voy a hacer una llamada telefónica.

Le sonreí a Jasper, adoptando mi personaje de feliz-mujer-emparejada.

—Yo conozco el lugar, también, Osito Abrazable. Voy a hacer la reserva.

Él se movió a un lado de mi escritorio, tocó mi cabello, y se inclinó para besar mi frente. A medida que sus labios rozaron mi piel, murmuró:

—Deja de llamarme por ese estúpido nombre.

.

.

.

—No estoy tan segura de que esto sea una buena idea —le dije a mi hermana por décima vez mientras empujaba otro vestido a través de la puerta de la sala de archivos hacia mí.

—Tonterías. Estoy segura de que has usado un vestido una o dos veces en tu vida. Sólo déjame saber cuál te gusta y regresaré los demás a la tienda.

—No quiero decir que el vestido es una mala idea —repliqué, contoneándome en la siguiente pieza que lanzó y ajustando los tirantes. Era lindo, tenía que admitirlo.

Tirantes espaguetis y un vívido color rojo anaranjado, con una costura decorativa justo debajo del busto para enfatizar mi falta de dicho busto.

—Date prisa —llamó Isabella—. Tú y Jasper tienen que ir al otro lado de la ciudad, y no puedes llegar tarde a tu reservación, o la perderás. Y tengo que llegar allí y establecerme.

Gemí ante su tono mandón y me giré, comprobando mi reflejo en el espejo. Lindo, pero vi una línea de ropa interior. Me quité mis bragas. No hay tiempo para hacer más compras, simplemente iré sin ropa interior. No es como si fuera una cita de verdad, después de todo.

—Estoy dándome prisa —grité, le di al vestido un último vistazo, luego me metí en los tacones de tiras negras que había comprado para mí. Estaba segura de romperme un tobillo por los mismos.

Bella se iluminó al verme cuando salí de la sala de archivos.

—Te ves adorable. —Ella se estiró y arrancó la etiqueta debajo de mi axila—. Voy a ir a devolver los demás, y luego me dirigiré al restaurante. Te escribiré si necesito algo.

—Sabes que no tienes que venir. Soy una chica grande. Puedo salir con Jasper por mi cuenta. —Mierda, me abracé contra él en la cama la noche anterior. Una cita falsa debe ser fácil después de eso.

Bella me apretó el brazo con entusiasmo.

—Lo sé, pero quiero hacer esto. Voy a establecerme en una cabina oscura al otro lado de la habitación. Estaré observándote y a otras pocas parejas. La arpía tiene una cita, y lo mismo ocurre con una de las chicas jaguar, y quiero asegurarme de que ninguna de las dos pierda los estribos.

Sonaba como que mi hermana iba a tener una noche ocupada. Ninguna de las especies era conocida por su actitud tranquila.

—Te vas a esconder detrás de las plantas y husmear. Lo tengo.

—Ese es mi trabajo —estuvo de acuerdo, sonando demasiado emocionada al respecto. Le encantaba manejar a la gente—. Ahora, recuerda dejar tu teléfono celular encendido. Te escribiré sí creo que necesitan algo de ayuda legal. Va a haber un montón de cambiadores allí esta noche.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Midnight Liaisons). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jasper estaba característicamente silencioso en el viaje para el restaurante, eso estaba bien para mí, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

Carlisle se había ido más temprano con mi hermana, ansioso y un poco nervioso.

Bella le había suplicado que llenara una cancelación de último minuto. Tenía a una susceptible cambia forma jaguar hembra que era una de nuestras clientes más difíciles. Carlisle no había estado interesado, pero mi hermana lo había engatusado y suplicado. Estaría en el restaurante de todos modos, ¿no? ¿Por qué no ayudarla a salir de este pequeño asunto? Sería la oportunidad perfecta para observarme con Jasper desde lejos. Ella incluso pagaría por la cena.

Carlisle aún se había resistido. Mi hermana no se había dado por vencida, sin embargo, y al final, el hombre lobo había aceptado y había pasado una buena cantidad de tiempo hurgando en la base de datos, esa tarde. Yo estaba bastante segura de que lo había hecho para poder espiar a través del perfil de Esme, sin uno de nosotros cerniéndose sobre su hombro. En cualquier caso, iba a una cita con una cambia forma gato muy diferente, y no estaba emocionado. Mi hermana lo estaba, sin embargo; seguía echándome miradas satisfechas. Bella lo veía como un favor para mí, el mantener a mi guardaespaldas lobo fuera de mi espacio para que pudiera relajarme.

El problema era que yo iba a fingir en público que adoraba a Jasper. No era relajante en lo más mínimo.

Cuando el coche se detuvo, salí de la camioneta y alisé mi vestido, sintiéndome fuera de mi elemento, nerviosa e inquieta, como un gato en una habitación llena de mecedoras.

Jasper se cernía sobre mí como una especie de Dios irritado.

—Vamos —gruñó. Su mano acunó mi codo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia adelante, jalándome cerca a su lado. No tuve más remedio que seguirlo. Con su mandíbula rígida, le dio su apellido al mậitre, en casi un gruñido—. Withlock. Grupo de dos.

A medida que el mậitre nos llevó al restaurante, robé una mirada furtiva a mi cita. Jasper se aseó bien, le concedería eso. Sus largas ondas rubias, arrastradas por el viento, habían sido domesticadas con un peine, y su típico crecimiento de tres días sobre su cara se había ido, dejando al descubierto una mandíbula cincelada. Sus ojos oscuros estaban vivos en su rostro bronceado y sus cejas eran barras enfadadas sobre ellos.

Jasper se veía sexy y fuerte, tal vez un poco demasiado fuerte. Nada acerca de su postura o su expresión hablaba de un hombre ridículamente enamorado de la mujer a su lado. Esto podría ser un problema.

Fuimos conducidos a una mesa justo en el centro del restaurante. Había estado esperando algo aislado, pero eso no encajaría con el esquema de mi hermana para que seamos vistos. Carlisle estaba a varias mesas de distancia, viéndose incómodo cuando se enfrentó a una mujer hablando en un vestido rosa demasiado apretado que agitaba las manos en el aire mientras hablaba. Sentí una punzada momentánea de lástima por él. Elizabeth Sommers era bastante agradable. También era exigente, mandona y dominante. No era como Esme. Vi su mirada triste dirigirse a mi mesa, como si hubiera estado desesperado por arrastrarse hasta ella y escapar de su cita.

Jasper se movió para sacar mi silla. Cuando me senté, empujó mi silla, se inclinó y susurró:

—Sonríe.

Supongo que no era el único malo fingiendo. Le dediqué una amplia sonrisa mientras se sentaba frente a mí, desabrochándose la parte frontal de su chaqueta con manos gráciles, como si hubiera usado un traje todos los días.

Puse mi servilleta en mi regazo.

—Aprecio que hagas esto, Jasper.

Me sonrió, pero parecía más como una revelación de dientes que placer real.

—No tenía otra opción. Órdenes de Edward.

_Bueno, eso hacía a dos hombres totalmente miserables en sus citas esta noche._

Mantuve la dulce sonrisa pegada a mi cara y estaba contenta de que el murmullo del restaurante silenciara nuestras voces de otros cambiadores curiosos.

—Fuiste rápido en ser voluntario para ser mi compañero, sin embargo. Si no querías fingir conmigo, deberías haber dicho algo antes.

Jasper me dio una mirada extraña.

—Esto es serio, Renesmee.

¿Como si yo no lo supiera? Estaba mi vida en juego. Contuve mi respuesta cuando el camarero apareció, presentándose a sí mismo a nosotros y recitando las especialidades del día. Jasper estaba observándome, no al camarero, y la expresión de sus ojos era intensa. Bueno, al menos uno de nosotros era bueno en todo esto de fingir.

—Voy a pedir por ti —dijo Jasper, dirigiéndose al camarero.

_¿Ordenar por mí?_ No me había dado cuenta de que cambia formas oso era alguna especie de palabra en código secreto para Neanderthal en público. ¿Por qué estaba Jasper siendo tan idiota? Si así era como los cambia formas y sus compañeras actuaban, no me gustaba. El bolso en mi regazo comenzó a vibrar, y saqué mi teléfono. Un mensaje de texto de mi hermana.

_Tu sonrisa parece más como un gruñido_, había enviado ella. _Muéstrala de nuevo un poco. La arpía está aquí con su cita ahora, y se dieron cuenta de ustedes dos. Necesitan verse como si estuvieran pasando un buen rato y enamorados._

Obligué a mi boca a relajarse y traté de imaginar a Jasper como mi verdadero "compañero". Él era bien parecido, me gustaría concederle eso. Alto, ancho y feroz. Haría que las bragas de cualquier mujer se empaparan.

_No que yo estuviera usando bragas._

Un movimiento llamó mi atención, y vi a mi hermana hablando con el mậitre y señalando las mesas. El mậitre asintió y tomó notas en su portapapeles. Es evidentemente uno de los subordinados de mi hermana. Ella tendía a enviar a las primeras citas a los mismos restaurantes una y otra vez, probablemente porque podía manipular la situación de la forma en que quería. _Típico._

—Ella va a querer el filete T-bone, con espárragos y patatas —le dijo Jasper al camarero, atrayendo mi atención hacia él—. Extra cruda la carne. Lo mismo para mí.

Cuando el camarero se fue, miré a Jasper con preocupación.

—No estoy segura de que esa sea una buena idea. —Un bonito filete sangriento sonaba bien, casi demasiado bien. El lobo en mí estaba prácticamente salivando ante la idea. Y eso me preocupaba un poco.

Jasper me dirigió una mirada de disgusto.

—¿Querías una ensalada?

Me reí de eso. Su expresión era la reacción de un verdadero cambiador.

—No, no una ensalada. Supongo que solo debería estar contenta de que no ordenarás algo llamativo, como cola de langosta.

Él soltó un bufido.

Tomé mi vaso de agua y bebí un sorbo.

—Oh, vamos. ¿No es eso lo que ustedes piensan? ¿Ellos le compran a la cita una cola de langosta y ella se ofrece porque él lanzó unos cuantos dólares en su dirección?

La mirada de Jasper se centró en mi cara, su cuerpo rígido.

—Esto no se trata de ofrecerse.

No había esperado tal atención rápida y concentrada, y parpadeé rápidamente, luego me eché a reír, tratando de suavizar mis palabras.

—¿No se supone que nos unamos si somos una pareja? ¿No es eso lo esperado?

Él gruñó, la intensa y penetrante mirada, dejando mi rostro, y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—No todo el mundo piensa así.

—Trabajo en una agencia de citas —le recordé—. Confía en mí, todo el mundo piensa así. —Pensé por un momento, luego jugueteé con la servilleta en mi regazo.

El silencio cayó entre nosotros, pero a diferencia de antes, no estaba enlazado con tensión, era de algún modo el silencio normal y torpe de una cita, cuando dos personas que no se conocen entre sí tratan de pensar en algo que decir.

Mi celular sonó en mi regazo otra vez.

_HABLA_, envió mi hermana.

—Creo que tenemos que coquetear un poco más —le susurré a Jasper.

—Correcto.

—Así que, ah, ¿qué haces? —solté. Señor, esto estaba empezando a ser tan incómodo como una cita real.

—Yo trabajo para Edward.

_Sabía eso, tonto._

—Pero ¿qué haces para Edward? ¿Eres un guardia de seguridad?

Parecía como si no supiera cómo responder a eso.

—Hago lo que Edward necesita que haga.

—¿Es eso lo que está en tu currículum? —Sonreí—. ¿O dice que te especializas en golpear las cabezas juntas? —Él era lindo cuando estaba nervioso.

Jasper se inclinó, mirando a todo el mundo como si estuviera compartiendo un secreto íntimo conmigo.

—Trabajo en la seguridad de la Alianza. Me aseguro de que están protegidos.

—¿No me digas que eres el sheriff local de Little Paradise? —bromeé.

Él negó con la cabeza, y cuando me reí, añadió gravemente:

—El sheriff es un tigre.

Mi risa murió.

—¿Exactamente cuántos cambiadores trabajan para la ciudad?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Muchos.

Bueno, eso explica por qué las cosas estaban tan pulcramente barridas debajo de las alfombras, cuando podrían haber estado en los titulares de primera página en otro sitio.

—¿Así que no trabajas para la ciudad, entonces?

Se veía claramente incómodo de que siguiera preguntando.

—Soy voluntario. Cuando tengo tiempo.

—¿Disfrutas el voluntariado?

Jasper encogió sus grandes hombros.

—No tengo mucho tiempo. Demasiado ocupado limpiando el desorden de los demás.

Mi estado de ánimo se atenuó un poco.

—¿Cómo ahora mismo? ¿Sólo soy otro desastre por limpiar?

Su ardiente mirada se centró en mí, aspirando el aliento de mis pulmones. Si no lo hubiera sabido, habría jurado que Jasper estaba muy, muy interesado en mí.

—No.

—¿No?

—No —repitió él, luego me dio una sonrisa lenta y devastadora.

Mis rodillas se debilitaron.

El camarero volvió a pasar y los vasos de agua fueron rellenados, mientras que un plato de pan cortado artísticamente fue dejado sobre la mesa para que nosotros comamos. Tomé un trozo de pan al mismo tiempo que él lo hizo. Mi mano rozó la suya y me aparté.

Esa misma sonrisa salvajemente sexy curvó su boca, y tomó el trozo de pan y me lo ofreció.

—Los cambiadores alimentan a sus compañeros.

No me iba a sonrojar. Esta cosa del coqueteo... muchacho, era potente. Tomé el pan de su mano.

—Así que, ¿alguna idea de cuántas de estas citas tenemos que tener antes de que la gente compre que somos un equipo?

—Cinco —dijo, y sacó un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo, revisándolo—. La próxima semana es el baile de granero de la Alianza. Después de eso, tenemos que ver una película, otra cena, y el mini-golf.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —Estiré una mano por el papel para ver si estaba tomándome el pelo.

Él se lo metió en el bolsillo.

—No.

—¿El maldito baile de granero? ¿Y el mini-golf? ¿Está loca mi hermana? —Saqué de un tirón mi teléfono y comencé a escribirle—. Espera, tengo que decirle que está loca.

La mano gigante de Jasper cayó sobre el teléfono y se curvó sobre la pantalla, deteniendo efectivamente mi escritura.

—El baile del granero tendrá una gran cantidad de cambiaformas.

_Cierto._

—¿Y el mini-golf?

—El recorrido es propiedad de los Michigos.

Maldita sea. Los Michigos eran la familia más grande de hombres nutrias en el Sur. Las citas de mi hermana en realidad estaban sonando sensatas. Gemí, dándome cuenta de que nos tenía justo donde ella nos quería.

—Vamos a estar pasando mucho tiempo juntos, ¿no?

Mi teléfono sonó en mi regazo. No tenía que mirarlo para saber que mi hermana estaba enviando mensajes de texto. Sonríe. Pegué una gran, y feliz, sonrisa en mi cara.

—Sí. Los cambiadores son territoriales. La gente lo esperará —señaló él.

—Así que, ¿cuándo se supone que Carlisle me mostrará cómo cambiar correctamente?

—Él no lo hará —gruñó Jasper, sus ojos oscuros brillando.

¿Él no lo hará? Pensé que ese era el punto del chaperón. ¿Quién iba a ayudarme a cambiar a lobo si no iba a ser Carlisle? El teléfono sonó de nuevo. La sonrisa en mi cara se extendió con más fuerza, y me obligué a reír como si estuviera pasando un buen rato, luego tomé mi copa de agua, tragando el líquido. Cuando pude hablar de nuevo, dije:

—¿Cómo se supone que aprenda a controlar mi cambio?

Jasper continuó mirándome.

—El cambio incontrolado es provocado por la emoción. No lo quiero forzando malos recuerdos sobre ti.

—¿Así que quieres ser el que lo haga?

—No habrá malos recuerdos conmigo.

Tragué duro. ¿Era eso una orden? ¿O simplemente arrogancia? La única forma en que no tendría malos recuerdos con él sería tener buenas emociones involucradas.

—Um, está bien.

Jasper forzó, entonces, una sonrisa en su cara y se acercó, metiendo un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja. Me quedé quieta, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no alejarme, mi mente encendida con nuestra conversación. ¿Si iba a tener que aprender a cambiar, eso significaba que iba a necesitar excitarme? Buena salsa.

—Perdón —interrumpió el camarero. Él se quedó mirando fijamente a Jasper—. ¿Puedo tener un momento a solas con usted?

Jasper tocó mi mano sobre la mesa y se levantó, siguiendo al camarero a unos metros de distancia. Me esforcé por escuchar la conversación, pero estaban hablando en voz baja, y el abarrotado restaurante zumbaba con conversaciones dispersas que amortiguaban todo.

Mi teléfono zumbó de nuevo. Hice clic en el texto.

_UDS CHICOS SON TAAAAAAAAAAANN LINDOS JUNTOS._

_Se supone que debes estar ayudando_, le envié un mensaje de vuelta. Divertida de cómo los mensajes de texto de mi hermana se ponían peor mientras más rápido escribía ella.

_Tú no necesitas ayuda ahora mismo_, fue la respuesta instantánea. _¡Hazlo bien!_

Mi rostro se sonrojó con el calor. Eso era bueno, ¿no? ¿Qué pareciéramos tan enamorados? Miré a mi alrededor, pero no podía ver la mesa de Carlisle desde este ángulo. _Pobre C parece miserable con su cita_, le envié un mensaje a mi hermana. _Me siento mal._

_Es una pena_, mi hermana envió un mensaje de vuelta. _Él como tu chaperón es erróneo. Si esto es lo que se necesita para alejarlo de ti, que así sea._

—Disculpe —dijo alguien y me tocó en el hombro. Mi nariz se llenó inmediatamente con el perfume de hombre jaguar y el olor tenue y persistente de Carlisle. Levanté la mirada hacia ella con sorpresa, y la cita de Carlisle me lanzó una mirada apremiante—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Oh, um, estoy ocupada ahora mismo —le dije, mirando hacia Jasper. El camarero estaba gesticulando, tratando de llamar la atención de Jasper, pero él seguía mirando hacia mí.

Elizabeth me dio una sonrisa tensa.

—Realmente tenemos que charlar. No tomará mucho tiempo.

—Ahora no —le dije—. Por favor.

Ella ignoró mis protestas, dando un paso más cerca de mi mesa.

—Usted trabaja para la agencia, ¿no?

Claramente ella no iba a marcharse. Puse la sonrisa profesional que solía usar para los clientes.

—Sí, lo hago. ¿Por qué?

Levantó el vaso de agua de Jasper y arrojó su contenido en mi cara.

Di un grito sobresaltado cuando el agua fría se vertió sobre mí. Mi cabello cayó en mis ojos en helados y empapados mechones, cubos de hielo cayeron en la parte delantera de mi vestido, y toda la cosa pegada a mí como una servilleta húmeda. Mis pezones se endurecieron bajo el vestido.

Como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, Elizabeth se inclinó y vertió mi vaso de agua en mi regazo.

—Y eso es por citarme con un hombre que está enamorado de alguien más.

Yo escupí, limpiando el agua de mi cara.

—¿Qué? Yo...

—Él ha estado hablando amorosamente de ella durante toda la maldita cita —gruñó ella, el sonido salvaje—. Me doy cuenta que tu pequeño equipo humano piensa que es gracioso juntar a un gato con un perro, pero puedo ver más allá de eso si es lo suficientemente caliente. Lo que no puedo pasar es que él ya haya sido malditamente tomado.

—¿Tomado? —le dije, incrédula. Me puse de pie torpemente, tirando los cubos de hielo que habían caído en mi regazo. Sacudí mi vestido y di un paso hacia atrás, tratando de poner distancia entre Elizabeth y yo—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Oh, Esme Cullen es tan increíble —se burló ella, agitando las manos en el aire—. A Esme le gustan los coches, también. Esme fue a A&M, también. Esme, Esme, Esme. —Sus ojos se estrecharon—. Si él está tan enamorado de ella, ¿por qué sale conmigo? ¿Crees que estoy desesperada por una cita?

—¿Qué? No. Yo...

—¿Crees que no puedo conseguir una cita? —Su mano tocó su pecho, haciendo a su joyería tintinear—. ¿Crees que porque soy el depredador de la cima en el área los hombres no me querrán? ¿Crees que estoy dispuesta a aceptar simplemente cualquier hombre que ustedes los humanos me tiren...?

Las palabras murieron en su garganta mientras su mirada se enfocaba detrás de mí.

Una mano tocó mi espalda y di un tirón, calmándome cuando me di cuenta que era Jasper. Rápidamente se puso delante de mí, y Elizabeth retrocedió. Su grande forma bloqueaba mi vista, y podía escuchar mi teléfono vibrando en la mesa, sin duda mi hermana enviando mensajes de texto. Carlisle permaneció sentado en su mesa, no mirando en nuestra dirección. Si acaso, parecía más abatido que antes. Para un guardaespaldas lobo, seguro no estaba interesado en protegerme de su cita.

—¿Hay algún problema? —gruñó Jasper bajo en su garganta.

—No —mintió Elizabeth, su tono una mezcla de inquietud y sorpresa. Su voz se volvió más azucarada—. Sólo estaba ofreciendo ayudarle a Renesmee con su vestido.

Un retumbo bajo y enojado comenzó en la garganta de Jasper. Elizabeth se estremeció.

Jasper me tiró hacia delante, su brazo envolviéndose a mi alrededor como un abrazo. Su gran cuerpo casi se tragó el mío. Era un gesto posesivo, intencionado a marcarme como suya.

—¿Por qué mi compañera está usando mi bebida?

La mandíbula de Elizabeth cayó e hizo un ruido sobresaltado y chirriante. Sus ojos se abrieron como canicas, y me miró en shock, luego de nuevo a Jasper.

—¿Un... una compañera?

—Mi compañero —estuve de acuerdo de una manera propia y me acurruqué contra el pecho de Jasper, ignorando el hecho de que estaba toda mojada—. Y a él no le gusta cuando otra gente vierte bebidas sobre mí.

—No —dijo Jasper, su voz tan baja y enojada que sonaba como un rugido—. No me gusta.

Elizabeth palideció.

—Ya veo. Me-me disculpo. No me di cuenta...

—Cuida que no asaltes a mi cita de nuevo —gruñó Jasper amenazadoramente.

La were-jaguar asintió y balbuceó disculpas, retrocediendo. Era gratificante ver cuán completa y absolutamente aterrorizada estaba. Tal vez esta cosa de fingir-salir no sería tan mala después de todo.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo el camarero, interviniendo y entregándome servilletas—. No me di cuenta de lo qué estaba pasando. Les conseguiremos una nueva mesa...

—No —dijo Jasper en el mismo tono peligroso—. Nos vamos. —Se quitó su chaqueta y la colgó sobre mis hombros. La prenda casi me tragó entera, el dobladillo de la chaqueta colgando hasta mis rodillas—. Ella está empapada. La cita está arruinada.

—Entiendo —dijo el camarero—. Les empacaré su cena en cajas para llevar.

—Haga eso. —Jasper se volvió hacia Elizabeth—. Tú pagas.

—Por supuesto —barbotó ella, luego se apresuró de vuelta a su mesa.

_Impresionante_. Con unos pocos ceños fruncidos, Jasper había logrado intimidar completamente a una loca were-jaguar, conseguir nuestra comida gratis, y sacarnos de esta cita. Metí las mangas demasiado largas hasta mis brazos, temblando. Demasiado malo que él no hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo antes de que yo hubiera tenido un litro de agua helada vertida sobre mí. Mis pezones se sentían como chinchetas, y mis dientes estaban comenzando a castañear.

—Esperaremos afuera —le gruñó él al camarero. Apenas tuve tiempo de meter mi celular en mi bolso antes de que Jasper agarrara mi mano y me arrastrara fuera del restaurante.

Contuve mi réplica de ser arrastrada por ahí como un viejo bolso. La gente haciendo fila afuera nos miraba con sorpresa, con mi cabello mojado pegado a mi cara y el abrigo de Jasper tragándome. ¿Combina eso con una cita de más de un metro ochenta de alto y viéndose excesivamente enojado? No era de extrañar que estuvieran mirándonos como si fuéramos locos.

Jasper me arrastró hasta su gran camioneta todoterreno y entonces me agarró por la cintura, levantándome al capó así yo estaba casi al nivel de sus ojos. Para mi sorpresa, se inclinó.

—¿Cómo lo hice? —susurró, a centímetros de mi cara. Su pecho-abrasadoramente caliente-presionado contra mis rodillas.

Vaya, ¿estaba caliente aquí afuera, o era sólo yo? La mirada casi juguetona en la cara de Jasper estaba haciéndole cosas graciosas a mis entrañas. Aparté un mechón mojado de cabello de mi cara y le di una media sonrisa.

—Bueno, la buena noticia es que Elizabeth probablemente nunca verterá una bebida en otra mujer de nuevo.

—Bien.

—Arrastrarme por ahí como un hombre de las cavernas fue un poco demasiado, sin embargo —añadí secamente.

—Todo es para el espectáculo. Ellos necesitan recordarnos.

Oh, estaba bastante segura de que lo recordarían. Miré a la puerta, donde los clientes esperando todavía nos miraban. Nuestro camarero estaba abriéndose paso a través de ellos.

—Aquí viene nuestra comida.

—Bien. —Jasper me jaló hacia delante en la camioneta, y cuando lo miré con sorpresa, capturó mi boca con la suya.

La sorpresa quemó a través de mí. Su boca, normalmente tan dura y seria, era cálida contra la mía, sus labios suaves. Tomando ventaja de mi sorpresa, tiró de mi labio inferior, y luego su lengua se deslizó en mi boca. Después de eso, estuve perdida. Besaba como un hombre obsesionado, decidido a devorarme. Una y otra vez, su lengua acarició en mi boca, la mía levantándose a su encuentro. Su mano se deslizó hasta mi muslo mojado y me jaló más cerca, y yo envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, alentando el beso.

Si esto era fingiendo, sólo podía imaginar cómo sería realmente besar a Jasper.

Su mano en mi muslo estaba caliente, y cuando su lengua se deslizó profundamente en mi boca de nuevo, un suave gemido se levantó de mi garganta, y me moví contra su pecho. Mis rodillas estaban atrapadas contra él, así que separé mis piernas, permitiéndole inclinarse aún más cerca de mí, su mano retorciéndose en mi cabello mojado. Mis piernas se envolvieron alrededor de él en respuesta, los tacones enganchándose juntos detrás de su ancha espalda.

Alguien tosió cerca.

Jasper le dio a mi boca una última lamida lenta y sensual y luego se apartó, volviéndose para mirar al camarero mientras yo jadeaba, todavía aferrada al pecho de Jasper.

—¿Qué? —gruñó.

—Lo siento. Su comida —balbuceó el camarero, poniendo la bolsa de comida para llevar en la acera y alejándose a prisa.

La mirada de Jasper se movió a la bolsa, luego se centró de vuelta en mi cara. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos por nuestro beso, su mirada parpadeando a mi boca húmeda repetidamente. Su mano se apretó en mi cadera.

—¿Dónde están tus bragas? —dijo roncamente.

_Ups. Me había olvidado de eso._

—Sorpresa —dije, dándole con mis muslos un apretón juguetón para distraerlo.

Jasper era adorable cuando estaba nervioso, y yo estaba sintiéndome juguetona, especialmente después de ese beso increíble. ¿A quién le importaba si era fingido?

Jasper se apartó de mí como si quemara. Desenredé mis piernas justo a tiempo para que él se alejara de un tirón, y enderecé mi falda mientras él recogía la bolsa de comida de la acera.

_Auch. Supongo que yo era la única sintiendo esa vibra._

.

.

.

El sonido de lejanos aullidos de lobo me despertó de mi sueño. Me senté con un jadeo, mi corazón martilleando. La habitación estaba vacía, la luz de la luna entrando por el agujero en el techo y la ventana sucia. ¿Dónde estaba Jasper? ¿Mi protector Uley? Los aullidos de lobo se levantaron de nuevo y me estremecí, la parte trasera de mi cuello frunciéndose y ondulando ansiosamente. Mordí el interior de mi mejilla por control y bajé las escaleras. Parte de mí quería esconderse bajo la cama, pero la parte pequeña y terrible en la boca de mi estómago quería seguir los aullidos. Casi tenían sentido, incluso para mi mente drogada de sueño, y necesitaba saber más.

Me arrastré afuera en el porche en mi camiseta y pantalones de dormir, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Había frío en el aire, pero no se suponía que molestara a la parte lobo de mí, otra cosa que estaba haciendo mal. Miré en los árboles, escuchando por el llamado del lobo de nuevo. Había un ligero sabor de cambiante en la brisa, pero olía el aroma de Jasper más que nada. Él había estado aquí, y recientemente. ¿A dónde había ido?

Una figura salió de las sombras del porche.

—Pensé que los escucharías —dijo Carlisle en voz baja.

Sofoqué el gruñido de lobo que se levantó en mi garganta, tratando de no saltar hacia atrás.

Él vio mi alarma y levantó sus manos en el aire para calmarme.

—No tengo intención de nada. Sólo los escuché y pensé que tú podrías estar curiosa.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, y noté que su aroma estaba mezclado con el ligero olor de... ¿were-puma? Su camisa estaba rasgada y los botones estaban mal, y parecía que su ojo derecho estaba empezando a amoratarse.

Parecía como si alguien no hubiera sido muy bien recibido cuando había pasado por la casa Cullen para visitar a cierta were-puma.

Reboté en mis pies, tratando de no parecer preocupada y de mal humor.

—Así que, ¿dónde está Jasper?

Carlisle entornó los ojos a los árboles.

—A menos que me equivoque, está en forma de oso, tratando de ahuyentar a los lobos de la propiedad.

—¿Oh?

Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

—Están aquí para comprobarte.

¿Porque iban a lanzarse en picado y llevarme de vuelta si no les gustaba cómo estaba tratándome él? Me estremecí con disgusto. La manada de lobos estaba siempre cerniéndose en el fondo, recordándome que estaban observándome. Que incluso si trataba de cortarlos de mi vida, todavía aparecerían.

Los aullidos se levantaron de nuevo, más débiles esta vez.

Carlisle me miró.

—¿Puedes entenderlos? ¿Los aullidos?

—No —dije—. ¿Tú puedes?

Asintió.

—La mayoría de los lobos pueden. Eventualmente lo aprenderás cuando te pongas más en sintonía con tu lado lobo. ¿No se supone que sientes la necesidad de transformarte?

Negué con mi cabeza.

—Por lo general no lo siento venir hasta que es demasiado tarde.

—Eso es porque estás esperando demasiado tiempo.

Lo miré.

—Así que, ¿cuándo vas a enseñarme?

—Yo no —dijo suavemente y tomó un paso lejos de mí.

—¿Qué quieres decir, no vas a ayudarme? Pensé que mi vida estaba en peligro.

—Lo está —dijo, entonces dio otro paso lejos de mí, su mirada fija en la línea oscura de árboles—. Sabes tan bien como yo que él no va a dejar a otro hombre cerca de ti cuando estés vulnerable.

—No seas ridículo —me burlé. Quería decir más, pero una gran forma apareció en las sombras, y mis fosas nasales se llenaron con el aroma de oso. Jasper. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, y se cernía al borde de la línea de árboles, esperando.

Los temblores incómodos comenzaron a lo largo de mi espalda de nuevo. Si Jasper quería hacerme daño en su forma de oso, estaría indefensa. Él era tan grande... pero cuando Carlisle se movió otros pocos metros lejos, me di cuenta que la mirada del enorme oso no estaba sobre mí.

Estaba sobre Carlisle.

—¿Entonces cómo se supone que aprenda cómo cambiar si no te dejará cerca de mí? —pregunté.

Carlisle me dio una sonrisa perezosa.

—No lo sé. Probablemente deberías preguntarle a tu compañero.

Esto estaba sólo poniéndose tonto.

—Hablaré con él —dije—. Este acuerdo entre la manada de lobos y nuestra Alianza necesita funcionar. Jasper sabe eso. Puedo razonar con él...

—No puedes —dijo Carlisle—. El instinto de compañero es fuerte y posesivo. Cuando se encuentra la mujer que se quiere, la agarras y no la sueltas. No piensas claramente cuando está alrededor. Cuando su aroma está en tus fosas nasales, ella es todo en lo que puedes pensar. —Una mirada sombría invadió su rostro—. Y cuando no te habla, la luz en tu mundo se apaga.

Tenía la sensación de que ya no estábamos hablando de mí.

Carlisle notó mi silencio y se aclaró la garganta.

—Él no va a quererte en ningún lugar cerca de otro cambiador, especialmente uno del que estás asustada. Es el instinto de compañero.

_Sí, pero nosotros no somos realmente compañeros, así que eso no era._

—Estoy segura de que puedo razonar con Jasper.

—Y yo estoy seguro de que no puedes. Confía en mí en esto. —Carlisle miró a mi cuello, luego se dirigió a través del patio demasiado crecido hacia la cabaña de invitados—. Te veo en la mañana. No olvides que tenemos la barbacoa mañana. Me imagino que eso es lo que ellos vinieron a recordarte.

_Como si pudiera olvidarlo._

—¿Cuánto tiempo les tomará que se olviden de mí?

Me estudió durante un minuto, y su mirada se suavizó en algo que era o simpatía o lástima. Luego desvió la mirada, como si estuviera pensando.

—Puede ser que tome un tiempo.

Él estaba mintiendo. Lo miré, y él no me devolvió la mirada.

—¿Van a olvidarse de mí? —pregunté en una voz más pequeña—. ¿Alguna vez?

Carlisle sólo me dio una mirada de dolor.

—Si yo pudiera hacer que dieran marcha atrás, lo haría. Está afectando mi vida también.

—¿Debido a Esme?

Un destello de intenso dolor cruzó su rostro, rápidamente enmascarado.

—Ellos no me dejaran estar con ella. La necesito, pero no puedo tenerla... no es que ella me tendría. No fui lo suficientemente fuerte cuando ella me necesitó. —Sus manos se apretaron en puños y miró fijamente al bosque, los ojos intensos—. Tengo que dejar de pensar en ella, porque mientras el tío Sam sea el alfa, es su forma. Lo que yo quiera no importa. Lo que tú quieras no importa. Es lo que Sam quiere. Y lo que él quiere es que los lobos pertenezcan a una manada de lobos. No ser compañeros con gatos u osos.

—Si eso es cómo tu tío Sam piensa, estoy sorprendida de que accediera a este pacto.

La sonrisa de Carlisle se levantó en un giro irónico.

—Él está dándote un poco de cuerda.

—¿Sólo lo suficiente para ahorcarme?

Asintió.

—Ni más, ni menos. Si conozco a tío Sam, está esperando a que este experimento sea un fracaso y vengas corriendo de vuelta a la manada pronto. Es por eso que necesitas decirle a Jasper que te mantenga cerca y no deje que nadie se interponga en el camino de su amor.

Antes de que pudiera balbucear algo apropiado, dio media vuelta y regresó a la casa de huéspedes.

Lo vi irse, luego me volví para mirar la gran forma de Jasper, descomunal en el bosque. El aroma de oso era casi abrumador, y la visión de él tocó una fibra de miedo en mi corazón. ¿Y si tenía el temperamento que Erick tenía? ¿Y si esa impotente falta de control era lo que todos los cambiadores varones sentían en torno a una mujer? Quería hablar con él, obligarlo a cambiar de nuevo y discutir de Carlisle, pero no podía atreverme a acercarme al oso.

Me dirigí de vuelta adentro y me deslicé bajo las mantas. Fue un largo tiempo antes de que Jasper regresara, y le oí subir crujiendo las escaleras antes de deslizarse en nuestra habitación. Fingí dormir, manteniendo mi respiración tranquila.

Él entró y se paró a un lado de la cama; y la piel de atrás de mi nuca hormigueó. Sabía que me estaba mirando. Después de un momento se metió en la cama, su piel caliente contra la mía, y no protesté cuando me atrajo cerca y me metió debajo de su barbilla. Mis músculos se relajaron, y me apoyé en el calor sólido de su ancho pecho.

El hombre Jasper no me asustaba. Era el aspecto bestia de él, y yo misma, lo que me hacía cuestionar todo.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Midnight Liaisons). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La mañana siguiente, Jasper me dejó en el trabajo con un beso cortés en la frente y un comentario murmurado de que estaría de vuelta para recogerme a tiempo para la barbacoa Uley. No le gustó dejarme a solas con Carlisle, y tampoco me gustó a mí. Pero si se suponía que íbamos a asumir nuestra vida normal, él no podía continuar a flotando a mi alrededor. Incluso más que eso, quería demostrarles a los lobos Uley que no iba a dar marcha atrás, y que no estábamos intimidados por sus amenazas.

_Pero yo estaba intimidada._

De hecho, estaba tan intimidada que quería que Jasper viniera y pasara el día siendo mi sombra otra vez, pero él tenía un trabajo que hacer, y Carlisle sospecharía algo si Jasper rondaba continuamente. Así que a regañadientes lo dejé ir.

Carlisle me siguió a la oficina, pero parecía aburrido tan pronto como llegamos ahí, así que le di una pila de archivos e instrucciones, y se puso a trabajar. Siguió mirándome, y me pregunté si esperaba que momentáneamente me creciera una cola. Exactamente, ¿con qué frecuencia se supone que un cambiador debería transformarse, de todos modos? No sabía de estas cosas, y parecía estúpido preguntar.

Mi hermana entró, vestida con un suéter amarillo alegre y sus jeans favoritos. Su largo cabello estaba suelto sobre los hombros, y llevaba una sonrisa radiante. La saludé con una sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando se sentó y apartó el cabello de la nuca.

Su cuello blanco mostraba con orgullo la enorme marca de su compañero, y un rubor caliente se apoderó de mi cara al verlo.

Las marcas del compañero son una de esas cosas peculiares que cada cambiador puede ver claro como el día, pero ningún humano podía ver. Es una especie de cruce entre un color brillante en la piel y un olor difícil de describir, pero obvio para cualquier persona con una cola. Declaraba al compañero fuera de los límites, poseído y orgulloso de ello.

Me toqué el cuello pensativamente. Carlisle lo había mirado fijamente, y me preguntaba si iba a decirle a su padre que no había sido marcada. Tal vez era el momento de llevar lo del pretendiente a un nivel completamente nuevo. Si tuviera la marca de un compañero en el cuello para el baile, sería añadir mucha más credibilidad a nuestra relación.

Un escalofrío brilló sobre mí ante la idea, y me imaginé la gran forma de Jasper cerniéndose sobre la mía, su piel caliente contra mi propia boca, encerrado en mi garganta... Jesús. Me abaniqué con una carpeta de archivos. Seguro que se había vuelto más caliente aquí.

Tal vez traería el tema a Jasper esta noche. Me sonrojé ante la idea, al igual que mi pulso se aceleró. _Disculpa, ¿crees que me puedes morder en la garganta un par de veces? Quiero asegurarme de que todo el mundo piense que soy tu compañera. No importa si espontáneamente tengo un orgasmo. Estoy haciendo esto sólo para nuestra farsa._

No había tenido relaciones sexuales con un hombre desde que tenía diecisiete años. Ni siquiera quise pensar en eso. Pero el sexo era como una picazón que no podía ser saciada, y desde que me habían mordido, mi deseo sexual había sido incrementado a un nivel superior. Por lo general me hacía cargo de eso yo misma, ya que el pensamiento de que un hombre me tocara me llenaba de inquietud.

¿Qué pasa si cambiaba mientras tenía relaciones? El sexo era solo un acto de necesidad.

Pero... todo el mundo pensaba que Jasper y yo estábamos haciéndolo. Me pregunté si sería una manera de alargar esto. Me pregunté si Jasper alguna vez había pensado en eso. Como si hubiera sido convocado, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Miré hacia arriba para ver a Jasper en la puerta de la oficina. Sus anchos hombros tapaban el sol de la mañana, pErickectando una sombra sobre mi escritorio, ya que era el más cercano a la puerta.

Lo miré con sorpresa, mis mejillas con un rubor caliente por mis pensamientos. La sincronización de Jasper era... espeluznante.

—¿Todo bien?

Se acercó a mi escritorio, y me di cuenta de lo que tenía en la mano, un vaso de Starbucks con tapa y una pequeña bolsa de papel marrón. Mientras me pasaba el café, lo tomé, sorprendida.

Estuve aún más sorprendida cuando se inclinó y besó la parte superior de mi cabeza.

—Que tengas un buen día en el trabajo.

Luego salió de la oficina.

Lo miré fijamente, mirando su ancha espalda flexionarse a la luz del sol. Él entrecerró los ojos, se puso un par de gafas de sol y una gorra de béisbol Cullen Security, y se metió en su camioneta. Bajé la vista hacia el vaso en mi mano. Los Starbucks más cercanos estaban por lo menos a diez minutos. ¿Había ido a conseguirlo sólo para mí?

¿Había escuchado mi comentario casual a Carlisle ayer? ¿O Carlisle se lo había ofrecido? Seguro que no, si el trabajo de Carlisle era para atraerme hacia la manada. Miré al hombre lobo, pero aún estaba archivando, con una mirada aburrida en su rostro.

Una tos de cortesía pequeña me llamó la atención. Miré al otro lado de la habitación, y Bella señaló con su dedo al monitor. Eché un vistazo a mi propia pantalla. Bella me había enviado un mensaje de chat.

_Vaya, él es realmente bueno en esto de fingir, ¿no es así?_

Yo diría que lo era. El Starbucks fue muy considerado. ¿El beso en mi cabeza después? Se sentía como algo que una pareja de verdad habría hecho. No quería compartir con mi hermana que estaba teniendo algunos pensamientos no-tan- falsos sobre mi compañero falso. Escribí de vuelta: _Jasper es muy considerado. Quiere asegurarse de que esto parezca real._

Mientras escribía, sentí que mi corazón se caía un poco. ¿Eso era todo lo que había sido? ¿Que era muy bueno con los detalles? Ciertamente estaba leyendo más en una taza de café de lo que debería.

Otro mensaje apareció de mi hermana. _La próxima vez, dile que me traiga un café, también. Me gusta descafeinado._

.

.

.

A medida que el día avanzaba, mi ansiedad crecía ante la idea de la barbacoa Uley. Había intentado escabullirme de ella, pero Carlisle había sido insistente, y mi hermana estaba entusiasmada en mi nombre.

—Piensa en todos los indicios que te pueden dar —dijo—. Y puedes decirles a todos acerca de Midnight Liaisons. Tal vez puedas hablar un poco más con ellos de firmar la Alianza. Piensa en ti misma como una embajadora.

¿Embajadora? ¿Indicios? ¿Cómo si fueran a intercambiar las historias de cambia formas por hamburguesas y perros calientes? Mi hermana tenía una extraña idea de lo que sería la barbacoa. Las náuseas en mi estómago crecieron.

—¿Estás segura de que tú y Edward no quieren venir?

—No podemos —dijo con una mueca pequeña, escribiendo en su escritorio—. No estamos invitados. Edward dice que es un importante paso en falso si nos invitamos a una función de no-Alianza.

Por lo que yo sabía de los cambiadores, él tenía razón. Más como una guerra si decidieran intervenir de nuevo. Suspiré. Me habría sentido mucho mejor con mi hermana a mi lado.

Eché un vistazo a Carlisle, que continuaba archivando diligentemente. Saqué mis archivos de la base de datos de Midnight Liaisons. En un capricho, hice clic en el perfil de Jasper de nuevo. Se veía tan maleducado. Grande y hosco. ¿Era una duda que él no tuviera citas? Abrí una ventana de mensaje instantáneo hacia mi hermana, ahora curiosa.

_¿Por cuánto tiempo Edward ha conocido a Jasper?_

_Doce años. Su familia adoptó a Jasper cuando fue exiliado de su clan._

_¿Por qué fue exiliado?_

_No lo sé. ¿Quieres que le pregunte a Edward?_

_No, está bien_. No quería que supiese que estaba preguntando por Jasper.

Luciría como si estuviera más interesada de lo que debería. Escribí: _¿Edward nunca ha dicho algo sobre los hábitos de citas de Jasper?_

_Solo que en realidad no sale_, respondió ella. _Todos le tienen miedo. No puedo culparlos. Él no te ha amenazado, ¿verdad?_, preguntó mi hermana.

_Por supuesto que no_, respondí. _Sólo tenía curiosidad_.

Miré su perfil de nuevo. Miembro de la alianza por doce años. Tenía veintisiete años ahora. ¿Él había estado en la alianza desde los quince? Me lo imaginé como un brusco adolescente, sin afeitar y una viruta en su hombro, las manos en los bolsillos. ¿Por qué había sido exiliado? Era muy joven.

Seguí viendo su perfil, examinándolo, buscando por pistas faltantes. Algo faltaba. El gran link de Estado aún brillaba en la parte superior del perfil, sentí una punzada de culpa. Hice clic en el link de la pareja de Jasper casi ociosamente, esperando que me dirigiera a mi perfil, sin embargo, dado que estábamos relacionados.

La puerta de la agencia se abrió de un golpe. Entró un Fey, todo sonrisas y oliendo a flores. La única manera que podía distinguir a un Fey de un humano regular era la esencia de frescas, limpias cosas creciendo. El glamour de éste era el de un hombre que parecía George Clooney con lentes. Los encantos eran convincentes, pero no particularmente originales. Usualmente copias del último tabloide de celebridades.

¿Todos esos Elvis vistos en el día? Feys divirtiéndose. Estaba dispuesta a apostar que la mayoría de las historias de los tabloides de Hollywood eran resultado del encanto-transformador de los Fey. Usualmente no usaban la misma cara por mucho tiempo.

Agradecida por la distracción, me puse de pie para saludarlo.

―Hola, bienvenido a Midnight Liaisons. ¿Puedo ayudarle?

Él me entrego su tarjeta de la Alianza con una sonrisa.

―Estuve aquí hace unos días. Necesito una acompañante para un importante banquete la próxima semana.

Lo invité a sentarse en la silla frente a mi escritorio. Un Fey en la oficina significaba que no tenía que pensar en lobos o cambiadores por un rato. Un agradable respiro.

El Fey modifico su perfil, y discutimos el tipo de personas con las que le gustaría salir. No tenía un género de preferencia, así que le sugerí considerar a nuestro doppelganger. A Alistair siempre le costaba encontrar citas, pero el Fey lucía intrigado, y le pase uno de los brillantes folletos naranjas que mi hermana había creado para el inminente baile de granero.

―Le sugeriría el glamour de alguien sencillo si quiere mezclarse ―agregue amablemente―. Un actor muy conocido podría ser un poco distractor.

Él suspiro con pesar.

―Supongo que puedo analizar mi arte del retrato prerrafaelista y escoger una nueva cara.

―Suena maravilloso ―coincidí. Guardé su perfil en la computadora y salí. Tan pronto como el Fey dejó el asiento frente a mi escritorio, Carlisle se deslizó de nuevo en él y me sonrió. Carlisle tocó el filo del monitor y lo empujó de vuelta hacia él, mirando la pantalla

―¿Amiga tuya?

Levanté la vista de la pila de papeleo que estaba hojeando, confundida.

—¿Huh?

Carlisle inclinó la cabeza hacia el monitor.

―¿Una cliente?

No tenía idea de qué estaba hablando. Me le quedé mirando, después a la pantalla de la computadora. Un desconocido perfil me devolvía la mirada, una mujer rubia con largo cabello, grandes aretes con forma de aros y una bufanda colorida. ¿Cómo entré a esta página? Volteé el monitor lejos de Carlisle.

—¿Quieres salir con ella?

Él se encogió de hombros y se reclinó en su silla, repentinamente todo casual.

—Nah. Solo me preguntaba por qué estabas mirando su perfil.

¿Lo había hecho? No recordaba lo que había estado mirando antes de que el Fey entrara. Examiné su perfil por un momento, María McKenzei, pero no la reconocí. Le di clic al botón de Atrás, tratando de recordar a qué le había hecho clic para terminar en el perfil de María.

Después un frío y duro nudo se formó en mi estómago. Le di clic en el link de Estado en la parte superior del perfil de Jasper.

El perfil de María apareció de nuevo.

Los dos perfiles estaban conectados. Estudié la información de María. Perfil: Inactivo. Raza: Were oso Estado: En una relación.

La razón de por qué el perfil de Jasper no mostraba actividad era porque mi falsa pareja ya tenía una verdadera.

.

.

.

No sabía que pensar. No podía estar enojada ¿Cierto? Quiero decir, ¿cómo podía estar enojada porque él tuviese una verdadera pareja? Esto no se trataba de sentimientos, esto era sobre mi seguridad. ¿Entonces por qué me enojaba tanto que nunca me la hubiese mencionado? ¿Que cuando me besó y me miró con ardientes ojos, ella no estuviese en su mente? ¿Estábamos poniéndole los cuernos? ¿Era hacer trampa si nuestra relación era fingida? Me sentía enferma.

Esta no era una verdadera relación, pero... necesitaba saber qué era. Para cuando Jasper llego a recogerme, el Fey se había ido hace mucho, mi hermana se había ido por el día, y estaba sola con un muy aburrido Carlisle, quien jugaba solitario en una computadora cercana. Traté de ignorarlo mientras trabajaba, pero él siempre estaba ahí, su esencia en mis fosas nasales.

Jasper no se había cambiado de sus ropas de trabajo para recogerme, su camiseta tenía el logo de Seguridad Cullen encima de un pectoral, y su piel se veía bronceada por el sol. Me preguntaba qué había hecho todo el día, ¿seguir clientes? ¿Separar cambiadores de enojadas antiguas compañeras? ¿O sólo echar personas que no hacían lo que Edward quería? ¿Era Seguridad Cullen solo un nombre sofisticado para la versión de la Alianza de la mafia?

Los tres nos amontonamos en la camioneta de nuevo, y Carlisle le dio instrucciones a Jasper mientras yo trataba de calmar mi acelerado corazón. No quería ver a los lobos. ¿Y si se trataba de una trampa? Erick había sido así de engañoso. Me había prometido una cosa y me había sorprendido con otra, hasta el punto en que cada vez que olía a lobo, de inmediato desconfiaba. Incluso de mi propio olor.

Nos paramos en una extensa finca de estilo rústico con varias hectáreas alrededor. No me sorprendió ver a media docena de camiones frente a la casa y el camino de grava circular lleno. Nosotros estacionamos en el lado de la carretera, y Jasper tiró del freno de mano. Olí el humo y la barbacoa cuando el viento cambió, y el abrumador olor de lobo. Incluso desde aquí pude recoger susurros de conversación. Cada nervio de mi cuerpo cantaba en alarma, y agarré el brazo de Jasper.

—No quiero ir —le susurré.

Carlisle me dio una mirada de disgusto, y sabía que él se rebelaba ante mi lloriqueo.

—No tengas miedo. Nadie va a comerte.

El gran brazo de Jasper fue alrededor de mis hombros y me atrajo hacia él. Oí el bajo gruñido comenzar a retumbar en su pecho de nuevo.

—Si Renesmee quiere irse, no voy a obligarla a quedarse.

—El tío Sam quiere ver cómo le va —dijo Carlisle—. No estará feliz si no se presenta.

—No me importa —murmuró Jasper—. Ella no es su asunto.

—Sólo porque lo niegas no significa que sea cierto. —Carlisle desnudó sus dientes y se deslizó fuera de la camioneta, cerrando de golpe la puerta detrás de él.

Jasper se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Quieres ir?

Carlisle estaba en lo cierto, Sam se pondría furioso si no me presentaba. Y entonces los lobos pensarían que era una cobarde. Me comerían viva después de eso. Mi estómago se retorció en un nudo descontento ante la perspectiva de molestar a los lobos.

—No, está bien. Iremos por un rato.

La expresión ceñuda de Jasper no cambió, y tenía la extraña idea de que de alguna manera lo había defraudado.

—Muy bien.

Cuando salimos del camión, guardó sus llaves en su bolsillo y luego extendió una enorme mano hacia mí.

Deslicé mi mano en la suya y me acerqué a él. Era cálido y olía ligeramente a sudor, como si hubiera estado afuera en el calor todo el día. Me gustó, así como el ligero aroma de oso que se adhería a su piel. Fue un cambio agradable en el mar de pieles de perro que asaltó mis fosas nasales. Si viviera hasta los cien años, nunca me acostumbraría al olor de los lobos.

Había mucha conversación viniendo de la parte trasera de la casa, por lo que atravesamos el patio. Una radio tocaba éxitos country, y podía oír la charla perezosa de múltiples voces, la risa de Sam elevándose de vez en cuando por encima de los demás.

Las mesas estaban ubicadas en un semicírculo alrededor de una parrilla central inmensa. Los hombres descansaban allí, y unos pocos jugaban fútbol en el patio. En la parrilla, Sam bebía una cerveza sudorosa y revisaba la carne con sus tenazas. Todos callaron cuando el olor de Jasper tocó el aire, y todas las cabezas giraron.

Hice un saludo torpe con la mano.

—Hola.

Todos los ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia mí, y sentí mi piel picar. No podrían haber estado más sintonizados conmigo si hubiera aparecido desnuda. Sus ojos eran voraces mientras me devoraban, y di un paso más cerca de Jasper, mi mano fría y húmeda en la suya.

—Me alegra ver que lograron venir —arrastró las palabras un Uley. Su mirada me invadió, haciendo una pausa en mi pecho plano. El bolsillo de su camisa decía Paul—. Carlisle nos dijo que te habías acobardado. Piensa que no te gustamos. Imagina eso.

Me sonrojé.

—Nunca he dicho eso. —Por lo menos no en la cara de Carlisle.

La mirada de Paul se volvió hacia Carlisle.

—¿Has oído eso, muchacho? Le gustamos. Sólo estás causando problemas, ¿no es verdad? O tal vez estás tratando de mantener a la mujercita toda para ti.

Carlisle ignoró los comentarios de Paul y se movió hacia la puerta trasera de la casa.

—Voy a saludar a Zenna.

—Haz eso —dijo Paul, su mirada posesiva todavía en mí. Una vez que Carlisle se fue, los otros hombres arrojaron algunas miradas entre ellos, y la conversación volvió a subir.

Mi piel se erizó. Ellos actuaban como si Jasper ni siquiera estuviera ahí. No sabía qué hacer, y Jasper no se movía, así que simplemente me quedé allí y sostuve su mano, tratando de no temblar. No sabía qué esperaban de mí. ¿Mezclarme? ¿Presentarme a mí misma a los siete Uley? Los había visto todos desnudos y excitados ante la idea de sacarme de los pumas Cullen. La idea de tratar de socializar con ellos me hizo tener frío. Paul ya me había dado escalofríos. No tenía nada que decirles.

Sam me saludó con las tenazas.

—Ven aquí, muchacha.

Una oleada de miedo rozó mi piel hacia abajo, moviendo mi lobo. El miedo se mezclaba con la necesidad de agradar al alfa, una sensación perturbadora a la que no pensaba que me acostumbraría alguna vez. Me mordí duro el interior de mi mejilla, ahuyentándola. Cuando me moví hacia delante, el agarre de Jasper se apretó en mi mano, pero no dio un paso adelante, en su lugar esperando y dejándome tomar la iniciativa. No tenía que ir hacia Sam sola, y se lo agradecí.

Sam no parecía contento cuando me presenté con mi compañero a rastras. Me miró por encima de su cerveza y entonces miró a Jasper cuando me paré torpemente al lado de la parrilla.

—¿Por qué no entras y tomas una cerveza para tu mujercita? —le dijo a Jasper.

Me quedé helada. ¿Era este un truco para separarnos? ¿Una trampa de algún tipo? ¿Tan pronto como Jasper se fuera, me dominarían y me secuestrarían? ¿Me arrastrarían a alguna cabaña en el bosque, como a Esme, y nunca dejarían que me fuera?

La mano de Jasper dejó la mía y puso una mano sobre mis hombros, tirando de mí cerca de él en un medio abrazo, enterrando mi cara en su enorme pecho.

—Estoy aquí.

—Parece que le vendría bien una cerveza para calmar sus nervios —dijo Sam—. Puedo oír su corazón golpeando a mil por hora.

—Ella está bien.

Curvé mis dedos en mis zapatillas de deporte, flexionando los pies y rezando a Dios que no hiciera estallar garras. Un espectáculo totalmente asqueroso, Sam había dicho al verme cambiando. Si cambiara sin control frente a ellos una vez más, harían todo lo posible para separar a Jasper de mí para siempre.

Sam me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Chica, si quisiéramos matarlos a los dos, ya lo habríamos hecho. Los invitamos a una barbacoa. No hay nada más que eso.

—Estamos aquí porque lo exigió —le dije, señalando lo obvio—. Si quisiera matarnos a ambos, no estaríamos aquí.

Él gruñó. Estudió la parrilla por un momento más, y luego nos volvió a mirar a nosotros.

—No se puede hablar contigo con tu hombre merodeando. Debería ir a conseguirte una cerveza —dijo el alfa enfáticamente—. Hay algunas en el interior de la casa.

Obviamente Sam quería hablar conmigo sin Jasper alrededor. Eso era lo último que quería, pero el deseo de complacer al alfa estaba devorando mi sentido común. Aparté mi mejilla del pecho de Jasper, girando para enfrentar a Sam y recogiendo los pedazos de mi valor.

—¿Cómo sé que esto no es una trampa?

—Porque todavía estás respirando. —Tomó un perro caliente de la parrilla y lo giró.

Sentí a Jasper endurecerse, pero por extraño que parezca, me sentí un poco relajada ante esa lógica. Sam tenía razón. Nos podrían haber atacado a ambos anoche cuando habían aullado en el bosque. Nos podrían haber atacado ya en la barbacoa. Incluso podrían haber tratado de matarme en la reunión original. Pero no lo habían hecho. Y sabía que me querían viva y entera... por razones obvias.

Entonces me di vuelta y miré a Jasper.

—¿Me conseguirías una cerveza por favor?

Él me miró con esos ojos inescrutables, y casi pude oír el gruñido comenzar en su garganta. Articulé, revisa el interior de la casa en busca de una trampa. No confiaba en la "sin pretensiones", actitud tolerante del alfa. Esta barbacoa tenía un propósito, y quería saber cuál era.

Jasper asintió con la cabeza, me tocó la mejilla con los dedos, y luego desapareció en el interior de la casa.

Eso me dejó a solas con el alfa. Decidida a no retroceder para apartarme, agarré mis manos detrás de mi espalda y miré a Sam.

Tomó un filete y lo golpeó en la parrilla, el jugo chisporroteando.

—Supuse que te gusta la carne casi cruda.

Mi boca se hizo agua ante la idea, pero no dije nada.

Él me miró, su mirada persistente en mi cuello, como si buscara algo. Un rubor caliente se deslizó sobre mi rostro, y esperé a que preguntara.

En cambio, él sólo dijo:

—¿Ese sobrino mío todavía suspira por la chica puma?

Dudé, casi con miedo de animar la conversación.

—¿Sabes de eso?

—No pude mantenerlos apartados mientras ella estuvo con nosotros. Actuaba como si fuera su deber protegerla —se burló—. De nosotros.

_No había estado equivocado en eso_, pensé.

—Ustedes la secuestraron —señalé, luego me acobardé un poco cuando me frunció el ceño.

—Sólo un poco de maniobras políticas. Lo descubrirás lo suficientemente pronto, muchacha. Pero supongo que sabes todo acerca de las maniobras políticas, ¿no? —Una vez más, su mirada se posó en mi cuello—. Se supone que Carlisle debía atraerte para Paul esta semana. Traerte alrededor a nuestro punto de vista.

Está haciendo un trabajo totalmente pobre en ello.

—¿Atraerme?

Sam levantó su mirada, su mirada casi una mueca.

—Las mujeres lobo corresponden a hombres lobo. Sabemos cómo mantenerlas en línea. Hacerlas comportarse. Tratarlas bien. Es parte de la ley natural que deberías estar con uno de nosotros.

Esta conversación se dirigía rápidamente hacia territorio incómodo.

—Tengo compañero.

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar mi cuello de nuevo.

—Sigues diciendo eso, pero yo sigo diciendo que vas a ver nuestro punto de vista, chica. Danos un par de semanas, estarás uniéndote a la manada en todos los sentidos.

—¿Por qué no simplemente encuentran a otra chica para convertir?

Sam me dirigió una mirada evaluadora.

—No es así de fácil. Sólo porque eres mordida no significa que cambiarás. A veces simplemente mueres. —Su sonrisa se hizo más lenta y amenazadora—. Además. Les gustas a los chicos. Y todavía necesitarás una manada, no importa si te dejamos ir o no.

_Qué suerte la mía._

Él bebía su cerveza.

—Es una lástima que Carlisle esté arruinando esto, quejándose acerca de esa pequeña gata cachonda. No es como si estuvieran emparejados. La unión no es real. —Él se burló de mí y volteó un filete goteante, apenas cocinado—. ¿No es cierto?

Oh, Dios. ¿Sabía que Jasper ya tenía una pareja? ¿Era esta una pista acerca de nuestra relación falsa? Le di a Sam una sonrisa tensa.

—Eso no significa que no la quiera, ¿no?

—Sí, así es. Le dije que se quedara malditamente alejado de ella —dijo Sam, su voz áspera—. ¿Carlisle no ha estado ayudándote a cambiar en absoluto, muchacha?

Me encogí de hombros.

Los agudos ojos de Sam permanecieron en mí.

—¿Y cuántas veces has cambiado en los últimos días?

—No he sentido la necesidad —le dije con una sonrisa alegre—. Ha sido una buena semana.

—Esa es una mala señal —dijo Sam con un gruñido—. Hay que cambiar, y cambiar con frecuencia, sobre todo porque estás tratando de mantenerlo bajo control. Cuanto más esperes, más fuerte será el cambio. Es necesario cambiar todos los días.

—Bueno, es por eso que enviaste a Carlisle conmigo.

Sacó el filete goteante de la parrilla.

—Sí, y eso no te está haciendo mucho bien. Lo mantendré aquí.

Parpadeé. No es que quisiera mi escolta lobo, pero si se iba, las implicaciones me asustaban.

—¿Lo están tomando de regreso? ¿Quién va a ayudarme a cambiar?

—¿Tu amante? —Me dio una sonrisa socarrona—. A menos que no estés cómoda con eso. Siempre puedo enviar a Zenna contigo. A menos que pienses que no necesitas ayuda. —Él tiró el filete goteante en un plato de papel y extendió su mano hacia mí—. ¿Hambrienta?

Mi estómago gruñó, y mientras tomaba el filete, el olor de la sangre se colaba en mis fosas nasales. La piel de gallina erizó mi piel, y sentí una oleada repentina de mi lobo, bilis corriendo hacia mi boca.

Empujé la carne de vuelta hacia Sam.

—No tengo hambre.

Él me dio otra mirada astuta mientras Jasper salía por la puerta.

—Ya veo. Bueno, te dejaré pensar en ello y luego tal vez te enviaré a Zenna en la mañana.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Midnight Liaisons). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nos quedamos en la barbacoa de los Uley por un poco más, pero toda la situación fue incómoda. Sam seguía buscando formas de recordarme mi lado lobo. Los otros hombres Uley seguían tratando de acercarse y hablar conmigo, sólo para ser ahuyentados por la mirada de Jasper. Carlisle entró a la casa y no volvió a aparecer en absoluto. Después de media hora, nos fuimos, alegando estar cansados.

Sam sólo sonrió y nos invitó a cenar el domingo.

Exhausta y sintiendo al lobo arrastrándose bajo mi piel, me dejé caer en el asiento del copiloto, mirando la puesta de sol en el horizonte. Mi celular vibró en el bolsillo de mi jean y lo saqué.

_Llámame cuando salgas de la barbacoa_. Me texteó Bella. _Estoy preocupada por ti_.

Yo también estaba preocupada por mí. Había sido intercambiada a una manada de lobos calientes y posesivos, y mi único protector ya tenía novia. Miré a Jasper y luego le respondí el mensaje: _Ya salí. Fue raro, pero estuvo bien_.

_¿Te amenazaron?_

Si decía que sí, sólo se preocuparía. Entonces le contesté con una evasiva: _Jasper los intimidó, lo cual es un buen beneficio._

_Él no es el más amable_, contestó ella. _¿Estás bien con él? Si no, puedo ir y buscarte_.

_Estoy bien_, le respondí. Le eché un vistazo a Jasper. Su cara era ilegible, pero no parecía tenso, así que me relajé un poco. _Mi lobo escolta fue enviado a casa_. Escribí.

_¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

_Dijeron que no me estaba haciendo ningún bien._

_¡Eso es malo! ¿Quién va a mostrarte cómo transformarte? Renesmee, necesitas controlarlo. No quiero que te lastimes._

Pensé por un momento, luego texteé: _Le pediré a Jasper que me ayude_.

Pasó un largo momento antes de que su siguiente mensaje llegara. _Si estás segura..._

_Lo estoy. Sólo que todavía no se lo he dicho a Jasper_.

Cuando regresamos a la casa de Jasper, dudé en la puerta. ¿Debería hablar sobre el asunto de la pareja? Tal vez Edward sabía sobre esto, tal vez Bella también, y yo era la única que no sabía. Tal vez todos asumían que lo hacía. Me acobardé y fingí un bostezo.

―Por Dios, estoy cansada. No creo que pueda tomar una ducha antes de ir a la cama.

―La ducha todavía está rota ―dijo él―. Arreglé el baño de arriba para ti.

Le di una sonrisa vacilante.

―Gracias.

La tintura azul salió de mi cabello mientras me bañaba. Cuando salí de la bañera, mi cabello era de un azul grisáceo y enfermizo. Tal vez debería probar algo diferente. De todos modos, el azul no había tenido el efecto que quería; todavía me sentía débil y cobarde. Distraídamente me pregunté qué color le gustaría a Jasper.

Me vestí y dirigí a nuestra habitación, ignorando los gruñidos de protesta de mi estómago. Jasper había desaparecido quién sabe dónde y yo estaba sola. ¿Dormiría en otro lugar esta noche, dado que no teníamos un acompañante lobo?

Para mi sorpresa y placer, vi que había una cama nueva para reemplazar a la vieja y hundida. Era muy grande, con un colchón floreado y cabecera de madera. Me gustó. Agarrando mi nueva almohada, la puse bajo mi cabeza y traté de no pensar en lobos y barbacoas.

Me desperté una hora más tarde y giré boca arriba en la cama. Todavía sola, me esforcé en escuchar a Jasper. Nada, la casa estaba en silencio. Miré alrededor del cuarto, preguntándome la razón por la que me había despertado.

Cuando miré hacia abajo, la carne en mi brazo parecía arrastrarse y temblar. Arrojé las mantas a un lado y puse mis pies en el suelo, sólo para descubrirlos encrespados y a mis uñas alargándose.

Mierda. Una transformación. Mi espalda convulsionó y caí de rodillas, un gemido escapando de mi garganta. Uno fuerte, también. Necesitaba salir.

Bajé por las escaleras y me lancé hacia el patio. Comencé a quitarme la ropa, mi estómago atestado de bilis. Me sentía como si fuera a vomitar, pero nada salía.

Sólo ese sentimiento como si mi piel fuera a desprenderse de mi cuerpo mientras mis órganos se reacomodaban.

Me caí sobre el césped y acurruqué allí, mirando a mis dedos mientras temblaban y se retorcían, las articulaciones doliendo. Está bien. Está bien. Necesitaba calmarme. Podía hacerlo. Lo he conseguido todas las veces, y cada vez era desagradable y feo, pero salí ilesa. Esto no era diferente. Empieza con las manos, me dije. Las manos y los pies, trabaja en controlarlos. Si pudiera reprimirlo y mantener a mi humanidad en su lugar, estaría bien. Si se sentía como que iba a salirse de control, lo forzaría en la otra dirección.

Gran plan, decidí, y rápidamente vomité. El olor de mi propio vómito hizo que los músculos se tensaran y me hundí en la hierba, agachándome y temblando. Estaba siempre tan frío, y nunca tan frío como cuando estaba tratando de forzar una transformación.

Después de unos minutos de calambres dolorosos en mis manos, la sensación se trasladó a mis muslos y mi columna se torció. Dejé escapar un jadeo de dolor. Está bien. Esto no va a pasar. Será una transformación en lobo. Sam me había advertido que tenía que transformarme más seguido o esto pasaría. Podía hacerlo. Podía.

Otro arrebato hizo que el pelo de lobo surgiera a través de mi piel, mis caderas se retorcieron dolorosamente, mi sangre retumbando en mis oídos. Mis manos empezaron a arder y yo miraba esas largas uñas. Clavé mis dedos en el suelo y mordí la parte interior de mi mejilla. Cada cambio parecía doler más y más. ¿Esto iba a matarme? Un gemido de terror escapó de mis labios.

Una mano grande y cálida tocó mi espalda.

―Shh ―susurró Jasper y sentí a su gran cuerpo agacharse junto al mío―. Relájate, Renesmee.

―E-estoy bien. ―Suspiré. Mis pulmones se detuvieron y yo gemí ante la aguda punzada de dolor―. Está bajo control. Lo haré en... sólo un minuto.

Para mi sorpresa, su mano empezó a frotar mi espalda desnuda.

―Tranquila. No hay prisa. ―Su voz era baja y relajante, un murmullo suave y reconfortante―. ¿Dónde está centrada la transformación?

―M-m-mis manos y mis pies ―jadeé, y ellos me dieron tirones y se retorcieron como si fueran quemados por el calor. El dolor que estalló desde ellos me robó el poco aliento que tenía. Dolía.

―Es al revés ―dijo Jasper en la misma voz baja y suave―. Los dedos son lo último. No luches con ellos. Primero cambia el centro. Se extenderá desde dentro. Encuentra tu centro.

Otra oleada de dolor atravesó mis piernas y me paré, tambaleándome.

―¡No tengo un centro! ¡Ese es el problema!

Unas manos cálidas envolvieron mi cuerpo y me jalaron contra su forma cálida e igualmente desnuda. Ignoró el temblor incontrolado de mis miembros y me abrazó contra él hasta que mi espalda ―contrayéndose y contorsionándose― fue presionada contra su estómago. Sentí el roce del pelo de su pecho contra mi espalda y hombros. El aroma de oso era fuerte en mis fosas nasales, una esencia extraña.

¿Debería rozarme contra él? ¿Debería contenerme? Mis caderas se opusieron, incontrolables, y su mano se posó en la parte plana de mi vientre, manteniéndome quieta.

―Shh. Calma. Tranquila.

―Duele ―logré decir, distraída por su desnudez y la rebelión de mi cuerpo―. ¿Cómo puedo hacer que pare?

Podría haber jurado que lo escuché reír.

―Te relajas. ―Me sostuvo contra él, el calor de su piel mitigando el mío.

―Pero si me relajo, el lobo se hará cargo...

―Lo sé. Déjalo. ―Su mano se movió más abajo en mi vientre, se presionó allí―. Encuentra tu centro. Cambia desde aquí.

Apreté los ojos cerrados, odiando que tuviera que cambiar. No quiero ser un lobo, y menos delante de Jasper. Pero cuando un nuevo giro desgarradoramente doloroso atravesó mis músculos, gemí.

Su mano rozó mi brazo, acariciando mi piel picando.

―Deja que tu lobo se haga cargo ―repitió.

Lo hice. Me relajé. Detuve la pelea. Esperé a que sucediera lo peor.

Por alguna extraña razón, el temblor en mis piernas comenzó a disminuir. Siguió abrazándome contra él, y a medida que mi cuerpo se hacía más lánguido y relajado, empecé a notar pequeñas cosas. Cuán absolutamente desnudo estaba en mi contra. Cuán bajo estaba su mano en mi vientre. La sensación de él contra mi piel.

Sus pulgares se movieron contra mi piel en pequeños movimientos casi imperceptibles y hormigueantes. Su aroma era espeso en mis fosas nasales. Y cuando él se movió contra mi cuerpo otra vez, me golpeó con una oleada de deseo.

Él ya está tomado, me recordé. No puedes tenerlo. Pero aun así lo quería.

Fue un poco alarmante pensar en un hombre de una forma sexual de nuevo después de tanto tiempo. No había deseado a un hombre desde que Erick me había maltratado tanto tiempo atrás. Había habido demasiados secretos para ocultar, demasiadas cosas de qué preocuparse. Pero no tenía que esconderme con Jasper. Él podía manejar mis secretos y me protegería...

Una oleada de deseo inundó a través de mi cuerpo, y mi jadeo fue un poco diferente esta vez.

El cuerpo de Jasper se tensó contra el mío y sentí sus dedos flexionarse en mi estómago, como si hubiera captado de repente el cambio en mi actitud. Oh, no. Se había dado cuenta de que estaba encendida y estaba horrorizado por eso. Abrí la boca para dejar escapar una disculpa...

Y se dobló cuando la transformación llegó a un final.

.

.

.

Corrí por el bosque durante una hora o dos, hasta que el lobo en mí estaba tan cansado que apenas podía pensar. Para mi vergüenza, me comí una ardilla y rodé en la mierda de un animal en el bosque. El instinto humano era fuerte, pero a veces el animal le hace caso omiso. Jasper me siguió a distancia, pero no me atosigó.

Sólo esperó en los bordes de mi territorio, apenas en el rango de olor, como para recordarme que estaba allí y que no estaba sola. Cuando mi cuerpo empezó a temblar con la inquietud de la piel arrastrándose de regreso a un cambio inminente, no luché contra el mismo. Terminé mi carrera, regresé a casa, y empecé a cambiar en el jardín delantero de Jasper. La transformación de vuelta a humana fue lenta, pero constante. Probablemente porque mi cuerpo estaba tan exhausto.

En el momento en que cambié de nuevo, estaba cansada como el infierno. Me metí en la casa, mi ropa apretada contra mi pecho. Olía a sudor y a... otras cosas, y necesitaba otro baño.

Cuando llegué arriba, para mi sorpresa, un baño había sido preparado para mí, el agua hirviendo. Una oleada de gratitud se extendió por mí y arrojé mi ropa a un lado, dejándome caer en el agua.

El baño despertó mi mente un poco más. Tal vez si Jasper me ayudaba, podría practicar más el cambio. Cuando me había ayudado, había sido lento, pero no tan doloroso. Había estado esta noche en el bosque también... ¿había estado cambiado? ¿Tenía que cambiar a menudo, también? Tal vez podríamos correr juntos.

Me vestí con mi ropa interior y una camiseta, y entré de puntillas en el dormitorio.

Jasper estaba en la cama, con las manos debajo de la cabeza mientras miraba el agujero en el techo. Su pecho estaba todavía desnudo, las mantas agrupadas alrededor de su cintura.

Se veía... impresionante. Me temblaban los dedos, queriendo ponerlos contra ese pecho increíblemente amplio de nuevo, excavar mis dedos en los vellos de su pecho.

―Hola otra vez ―dije en voz baja.

Miró por encima hacia mí.

―¿Te sientes mejor?

Asentí con torpeza.

―Se hace más fácil con la práctica ―dijo. Su mirada se deslizó por mi silueta en la oscuridad, y luego volvió a mirar de nuevo hacia el techo.

―Eso es lo que todo el mundo me dice ―dije a la ligera. Me acerqué a la cama y, tras un momento de vacilación, me puse bajo las sábanas. La nueva cama de Jasper era lo suficientemente grande para no tocarnos.

Permanecí tiesa por unos minutos, preguntándome si debía continuar la conversación sobre el cambio. ¿O era el momento para sacar a relucir a María?

Me di cuenta que no estaba dormido. No parecía relajado tampoco, y su respiración era irregular. El aroma de él llenaba mis fosas nasales: cálido, delicioso y reconfortante, y después de unos minutos de olerlo, me di la vuelta para mirarlo.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero no había movido ni un músculo.

―Jasper ―susurré.

― ¿Qué? ―No miró hacia mí.

― ¿Cuándo ibas a contarme acerca de tu compañera?

Se puso rígido en la gran cama junto a mí, y su ceño era oscuro.

― ¿Mi... compañera? ―dijo la palabra con lentitud, como si hubiera sido ajena a él.

Me di la vuelta a mi costado para enfrentarme a él, apoyando mi barbilla en la mano y apoyándome en un codo.

―María McKenzei ―dije―. Estaba haciendo un poco de mantenimiento en la base de datos del Midnight Liaisons y me di cuenta que ambos tenían perfiles. Perfiles vinculados. Vinculados, perfiles de pareja.

Él suspiró pesadamente.

Mi corazón se hundió.

― ¿Así que es cierto? ―Maldición―. ¿Va a estar enojada sobre esto? ―Me senté en posición vertical, arrastrándome fuera un poco―. ¿Deberíamos incluso estar en la misma cama?

Jasper frunció el ceño.

―Acuéstate y te lo explico.

Me volví a relajar, pero mantuve la mirada en él. No miró hacia mí mientras hablaba, como si fuera difícil para él compartirlo.

―Tienes que entender de dónde vengo para entender mi relación con María. Mi familia es un clan oso. Nací en los Withlocks de las montañas Ozark. Los clanes osos se mantienen a sí mismos. No se mezclan con otros cambiadores, ni otros cambiadores lo hacen con ellos. Existen fuera de la mayoría de los círculos, porque nadie quiere enfurecer a un oso. Los clanes osos tienen varias antiguas costumbres que aseguran que las líneas de sangre sigan siendo fuertes y el clan esté protegido.

― ¿Qué tipo de reglas? ―Recordé su declaración cuando él me reclamó. De conformidad con el clan oso y las leyes de los Withlock...

―No hablas con forasteros. No eres amigo de los forasteros. No te apareas fuera de los clanes osos. Y siempre, siempre, el clan oso es lo primero. ―Había la más mínima pizca de amargura en su voz profunda―. Los niños del clan oso se comprometen a una edad muy joven para que así podamos crecer sabiendo que se aparearán y crecerán dentro de la idea. María fue prometida a mí cuando ella nació. Yo tenía dos años. Se pretendía que debíamos casarnos cuando llegáramos a cierta edad, y tener más hijos para el clan.

Se me cortó la respiración.

—Así que es un... ¿compromiso matrimonial de la infancia?

Él me miró, sus ojos oscuros muy serios.

—No he vuelto a verla desde el día en que fui exiliado.

Mi estallido de alivio y alegría se atenuó al peso de esa palabra y las líneas de infelicidad que arrugaron el rostro de Jasper.

—¿En serio? ¿Es por ella que fuiste exiliado?

Se quedó callado. Le toqué el brazo y suspiró pesadamente y empezó a hablar de nuevo.

—Hace doce años, el padre de Edward exigió que el clan oso se reuniera con el clan puma para hablar de unirse a su nueva alianza. Mi padre no estaba interesado, y tardaron muchos días de discusiones y peleas para llegar a este acuerdo. Mientras se reunían, Edward y yo nos hicimos amigos a pesar de la beligerancia de nuestros padres. Yo era más joven que Edward y él me cuidaba como si fuera un hermano. Era una... situación única para mí. Yo no sabía qué hacer con eso. Siendo adolescentes, nos quedamos fuera hasta muy tarde una noche y fuimos descubiertos por mi primo. Él atacó a Edward, y cuando entré, me atacó también. —Él me dio una mirada grave y añadió—: Los osos son muy territoriales, y nosotros estábamos en lo que él consideraba territorio oso.

Me lamí los labios secos.

—Ya veo.

—Cuando mi padre me descubrió de pie sobre mi primo golpeado y ensangrentado, y se enteró de que yo había luchado por salvar a un amigo que no era del clan oso... —Él se encogió de hombros—. Fui exiliado.

Di un grito ahogado y me incliné, incapaz de dejar de pasar mi mano sobre su brazo.

—¿Qué? ¿Sólo así?

—Rompí las reglas —dijo simplemente—. Estoy exiliado hasta que solicite volver. Para ello, voy a tener que dejar atrás la Alianza y empezar la vida como uno de los clanes oso de nuevo.

Sabía lo que eso significaba. No extraños. No compañeros de Alianza. Me sentí un poco mal del estómago.

—¿Cuándo vuelves?

—Cuando esté listo.

Tan simple declaración, pero tal cantidad de información. No es de extrañar que su casa se estuviera cayendo. ¿Por qué arreglarla si sólo se iba a ir otra vez? Él no tenía citas. Se mantuvo en sí mismo, a excepción de su amistad con Edward y la familia de Edward. Su papel en la Alianza era de protector. Distante, temible, y remoto. Me pregunté si estaba siempre solo.

Y me pregunté... si pensaba en María.

—¿Qué crees que le pasó a María?

Él me dio una mirada extraña.

—Estoy exiliado, no muerto.

—¿Así que ella todavía está esperando a que regreses? ¿Comprometido?

—Así es como el clan oso funciona. Para ella acercarse a otro sería avergonzar a su familia. No hay otros hombres solteros de mi edad.

Sentí una oleada de compasión por ella, una paria por faltas que no son suyas, destinada a la soltería simplemente porque su prometido había elegido un camino diferente.

Él me miró.

—¿Qué estás pensando?

—Estoy pensando en que esas son reglas estúpidas.

Él gruñó en acuerdo.

—El clan oso no es un clan de visión de futuro.

_¿Y tú quieres regresar? ¿Por qué? _Me tumbé en la cama y me quedé mirando el techo. Osos apareándose con osos para mantener las líneas de sangre fuerte y pura. Sonaba tan arcaico y, sin embargo, desde el punto de vista de cambiadores, sensible. Los osos eran probablemente todos altos, fuertes y robustos. Jasper estaría con una mujer grande y robusta que era una pareja para él en todos los sentidos, en vez de pequeñita como yo, a la que probablemente tenía miedo de aplastar si se daba la vuelta sobre ella por la noche.

Pensé en los bebés y líneas de sangre un rato más, y luego miré a Jasper de nuevo.

—Si Esme estaba saliendo con Carlisle y él la mordió, ¿Ella comenzaría a convertirse en un lobo?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—No funciona de esa manera.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿cómo funciona? —Me sentí estúpida porque tenía que preguntar.

—Sólo puedes ser un tipo de cambiador. Eso cambia algo dentro de ti.

Eso fue bueno saberlo.

—¿Estás seguro? Si tuviéramos hijos, ¿no serían hombre-lobo-oso? ¿Un montón de garras y les gustaría ir a buscar palos?

Él me lanzó una mirada calmada.

—No.

El hombre simplemente no tiene sentido del humor. Jugué con las mantas, pensando.

—Así que los niños de Esme y Carlisle ¿serían perros o gatos?

—Depende de la sangre. Van a ser de una o la otra. Cuando ella entra en celo, sólo llama a otros de su especie para aparearse con ella mientras es fértil. Es la manera natural de tratar de mantener las líneas de sangre funcionando. —Él me miró después de un largo rato, con la mirada cautelosa—. ¿Por qué?

Esperaba no tener que experimentar entrar en celo por un tiempo muy largo.

—Por nada.

Continuó mirándome, cautelosamente.

—¿Por qué?

Suspiré.

—Bueno, creo que deberías morderme. —Entrecerró los ojos hacia mí y se inclinó sobre un codo. Traté de no temblar mientras su enorme forma se cernía sobre la mía. No tenía miedo de él, pero por la forma en que me miró, supe que había dejado la parte segura de nuestra relación.

—¿Por qué? —repitió de nuevo.

—Necesito una marca de compañero en el cuello. Isabella tiene una. Yo no, y todo el mundo la está buscando. Viste cómo ambos, Carlisle y Sam, se quedaron mirando mi cuello. Estaban esperando ver una marca. Nadie va a creer que soy una compañera apareada si no estoy marcada.

—No sabes lo que estás pidiendo. Esas marcas tardan meses, tal vez años, en desaparecer. Un compañero repone la marca cuando comienza a desvanecer.

—¿Y?

—Podrías encontrar a alguien con el que quieras estar. Ningún cambiador te tocará si mi marca está en ti. —Una sonrisa irónica curvó mi boca.

—No he tenido sexo en seis años. Creo que voy a estar bien si espero un año o dos. —Toqué su brazo—. Y no soy la única en renunciar a mi vida amorosa por esta pequeña aventura. Tuviste que renunciar a la tuya, también.

Por supuesto, su vida amorosa tenía toda clases de complicaciones que la mía no tenía. No podía evitar pensar en María, esperando pacientemente a Jasper para que volviera a ella. ¿Había estado enamorada de él cuando se había ido hace doce años? ¿Estaba él enamorado de los recuerdos de ellos en la adolescencia?

No podía dejar que mis pensamientos fueran por ese camino o me volvería loca. Le di mi mejor sonrisa y me mantuve en el camino.

—De todos modos, sólo quería decir que aprecio lo que estás haciendo por mí. Pero si te sientes incómodo dándome una marca de compañero porque ya tienes a alguien más en mente, entiendo totalmente. —Me di la vuelta y tiré de las mantas.

—Te daré la marca —dijo después de un momento, su voz baja y casi a regañadientes—. Si quieres.

Por Dios. Él no tenía que sonar tan entusiasta. Me di la vuelta hacia atrás y lo miré.

—No es que yo quiera una. Es que creo que es lo mejor.

Jasper asintió.

—Muy bien.

—¿Estás seguro? No quiero que te sientas como si estuvieras atrapado en una falsa relación conmigo. —Bueno, lo estaba, pero no quería que él lo sintiera.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Si estás segura.

—Creo que va a ser bueno. —Me moví en la cama, yaciendo sobre mi espalda y tirando hacia abajo el cuello de mi camiseta, tratando de ignorar el latido de mi sangre—. Muy convincente. Nadie pondrá en duda a una mujer con una marca de compañero en la garganta. —Me toqué el cuello y fruncí el ceño―. Soy un poco nueva en esto. ¿Cuánta piel necesitas?

Se inclinó sobre mí y su gran forma de pronto borró la luna sobre nosotros. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban a la luz de la luna, y sentí su mano vacilante tocar mi cuello.

Una oleada de deseo pasó por mí, pero lo reprimí, mirando hacia Jasper. Él parecía... casi asustado. No quería que cambiara de opinión.

Se sentía increíblemente íntimo mientras su pecho se inclinaba sobre el mío y maniobraba cerca de mi cuello. Seguí tirando hacia abajo el cuello de la camisa con una mano, y la otra yacía sobre la almohada, ya que no estaba muy segura de dónde ponerla. ¿Tocar a Jasper? ¿Mantenerla para mí misma?

Estudió mi cuello por un momento, luego miró de nuevo hacia mí.

—El hombre que te cambió...

—Él nunca me marcó. Los seres humanos no eran dignos de ser compañero de un cambiador. No quería reclamarme como suya en público.

—Muchos cambiadores piensan de esa manera —dijo Jasper después de un minuto, y sentí sus dedos grandes rozar la suave piel de mi cuello—. Una marca de compañero es una señal pública, pero es una cosa... muy personal.

Me estremecí. Eso sonaba intenso.

Se congeló.

—No es miedo —le dije rápidamente—. Sólo estoy un poco... nerviosa. Eso es todo. ―Tenía la sensación de que si le decía que su contacto estaba haciendo que mi pulso se acelerara, saldría de la habitación. Tal vez, también encontraba desagradables a los humanos, o una vez humanos.

La rodilla de Jasper se deslizó entre las mías mientras ajustaba su peso. Su boca se sumergió en la parte baja de mi garganta y sentí su aliento cálido allí. Mis pezones inmediatamente se endurecieron. No les hice caso, esperando que no se diera cuenta. Él me estaba haciendo un favor, así que sería un mal momento para excitarse.

—Yo... necesito tocarte primero —dijo, en voz baja—. En tu piel. El punto a marcar.

—Está bien —dije en voz baja. Mis dedos se cerraron más duro en mi camisa—. Puedes tocarme. No me importa.

Sus labios rozaron la piel de mi garganta y mi pulso se agitó en respuesta. Él rozó su boca a lo largo de la longitud de mi garganta, como si tratara de juzgar el mejor lugar para colocar la marca. La sensación era delicada y agradable, y mi cuello era una fuerte zona erógena.

Su boca se movió hacia abajo, hacia la clavícula, y sentí su lengua tocar la piel allí, probándola.

—Oh —susurré suavemente.

—Lo siento —dijo él bruscamente—. Parte de la mordedura. Probablemente debería lamer la piel primero.

—Está bien. ―Mi respiración se había acelerado, y yo estaba bastante segura de que la suya también se había acelerado—. Me puedes lamer.

Su lengua rozó mi piel y sentí un pulso bajo en las caderas. Oh, cielos. Esto era... más erótico de lo que había imaginado. Por suerte, mis caderas estaban inmovilizadas bajo él o podrían haberse levantado en respuesta. Su pierna cambió entre las mías otra vez y me di cuenta de que estaba casi desnudo, vistiendo sólo un par de bóxers delgados. Bueno, eso era lo justo. Yo estaba en tan sólo un par de bragas y una camisa.

Su lengua raspaba contra mi piel y sentí esa sensación todo el camino abajo hasta mi centro, mis pezones apretados contra mi camisa. Me mordí el labio para no hacer ruido.

—¿Aún está bien?

—Aún bien. —Suspiré.

—Tus manos están apretadas —dijo—. Ponlas en mí si no sabes qué hacer. Relájate.

Puse mis manos sobre sus grandes hombros. Se sentía curiosamente como si estuviera tirando de él en mis brazos, como si yo fuera una amante. Eso hizo cosas locas a mi sobreactuada imaginación. Sentí su boca hociquear un lugar especial en mi cuello de nuevo... y luego mordió.

Un suspiro escapó de mi garganta y mis dedos se apretaron sobre sus hombros.

_Oh, wow_. Eso era deliciosamente cerca de orgásmico.

Su aliento abanicó el punto sensible.

—Aún... ¿bien? —Su respiración sonaba tan fuerte como la mía.

—Bien. Deberías marcar otra vez —le dije en voz baja—. Sólo para... ya sabes, que sea convincente.

Esperaba que él necesitara que lo convenciera de eso, pero para mi sorpresa, sus dientes inmediatamente se dejaron caer en un lugar ligeramente más bajo que el anterior. Otro grito jadeante escapó de mi garganta. Entonces me mordió otra vez, el movimiento lento y la mordida más intensa que la anterior. Oh, Dios. Necesitaba sus manos en mis pechos, mi sexo...

—Por favor...

Se puso rígido y en estado de shock en mi contra. Antes de que pudiera dejar escapar una disculpa, me soltó con un juramento, gruñó y saltó fuera de la cama. Sorprendida, lo vi salir de la habitación, la puerta se cerró tronando detrás de él.

Y eso llovió del cielo raso, ya que la casa se sacudió.

_Bueno... mierda._

Me senté, tratando de no sentirme terriblemente humillada. Se había dado cuenta de que yo había estado encendida y le había dado asco. Suspiré y me dejé caer en la cama, mis manos fueron a mi camisa. Tal vez me encargaría de mí esta noche y sólo imaginarlo encima de mí, mordiendo mi garganta... Mi mano se deslizó por mi camisa y luego me detuve. Algo caliente, pegajoso y húmedo tocó mis manos justo antes de que el olor del semen llegara a mis fosas nasales.

¿Jasper se había... venido? ¿Sobre mí? _¿Qué diablos?_ Me senté y me arranqué la camisa. Efectivamente, se había venido a mi lado cuando me había estado mordiendo. Aturdida, miré la camisa, y luego a la puerta. Había dicho una palabrota entre dientes y luego saltó como si hubiera estado en fuego. No me había dado cuenta de lo áspera que su respiración se había vuelto o cómo su cuerpo se sacudió contra el mío, había estado demasiado absorta en la lucha contra mi propio placer.

Saqué otra camisa de mi maleta y me recosté de nuevo, pensando mucho. Jasper había estado en la Alianza desde que tenía quince años. Nunca había tenido citas. Todo el mundo tenía miedo de él. Había dejado el clan oso y a María a los quince años. Y venía de un clan que no salía con personas ajenas a su clan. Se había venido en mi camisa, incapaz de detenerse. Y entonces él se fue, enojado y probablemente avergonzado.

_Santa mierda. ¿Era Jasper... virgen?_

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Midnight liaisons). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Él no regresó a la cama esa noche. Caí exhausta de sueño después de un tiempo y me desperté cuando el sol brillaba a través de las ventanas y el techo.

Me vestí, pase un peine por mi corto y desordenado cabello y baje las escaleras.

Para mi sorpresa, la cocina había sido limpiada. Claro, las encimeras aún continuaban demolidas y a las despensas todavía les faltaban puertas, pero habían sido limpiadas y la comida estaba depositada en ellas.

Un refrigerador nuevo y brillante se encontraba ubicado en su lugar. Cuando lo abrí, no había zumbidos a causa de la electricidad, pero bolsas de hielo habían sido metidas en los compartimentos, con bebidas intercaladas entre ellas.

Pan y bollos de canela estaban en la encimera. Agarré un refresco y un rollo de canela y fui en busca de Jasper. Teníamos que hablar. Salí y encontré sus piernas sobresaliendo de debajo de la casa. Él medio se había arrastrado debajo de los pisos, y a juzgar por la caja de herramientas, estaba reparando... algo.

—Hey, Jasper —dije alegremente—. Gracias por el desayuno.

No hubo respuesta.

—¿Puedes oírme ahí abajo?

—Sí —dijo después de un largo rato—. Estoy ocupado.

_Bueno, con que esto iba a ser así._

—¿Vas a la ciudad hoy? Tengo que trabajar a las ocho.

—Hoy no —dijo bruscamente, y luego sacó una mano de debajo de la casa—. Alicates, por favor.

Metí lo último de mi rollo de canela en la boca y le entregué las pinzas. Luego limpié las manos en mis pantalones y me puse en cuclillas junto a sus piernas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Arreglando el cableado.

Sonreí.

—Asombroso. ¿Qué pasa con la plomería?

—No soy fontanero.

—¿Podemos llamar a un contratista? Apuesto a que hay uno en la base de datos en el trabajo.

—Lo que tú quieras.

_Excelente._

—Entonces, ¿cómo voy a ir a trabajar?

—Garrett va a venir y te va a recoger.

Por Dios. Demasiado con lo de compañero protector.

—Supongo que te veré más tarde.

No dijo nada mientras yo caminaba de vuelta a la casa.

_Amigo. Un hombre accidentalmente se viene sobre su esposa falsa, y ni siquiera le habla al día siguiente._

.

.

.

—Te ves como si estuvieras de mal humor —observó mi hermana cuando entré en la oficina—. ¿Acabo la luna de miel?

Le saqué la lengua.

Ella sonrió.

—Parece que hay un pequeño bache en el camino del amor verdadero.

No dije nada y me deslicé en la silla. Nunca se sabía qué tipo de oídos escuchaban en la habitación de al lado.

—¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

Le di un vistazo.

—Probablemente no.

—Vamos. Para eso son las hermanas.

Cuando se trataba de los hombres, yo tenía mucho más experiencia que ella.

Aunque, tratar con un enorme adulto virgen era probablemente un nuevo territorio para ambas. Jugué con un lápiz en mi escritorio mientras mi computadora arrancaba.

—¿Qué sabes acerca de Jasper? ¿Qué te ha dicho Edward?

—Bueno, hay algunas cosas de las cuales Edward me ha pedido que no hable.

Miré hacia ella, herida. ¿Mi hermana estaba guardando secretos de mí? ¿De mí? Habíamos compartido todo, hasta que conoció a Edward. Y aunque no me molesta su felicidad, una pequeña parte de mí se sentía... perdida. ¿Sabía acerca de la compañera de Jasper y había decidido no contarme?

—¿Hay algo que puedas decirme?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Él es un buen tipo. Edward confía en él con su vida. Es tranquilo. Realmente no socializa mucho.

—¿Él nunca tiene citas? —le pregunté casualmente. No quería decirle que ya sabía que tenía una compañera real—. Estoy segura de que Edward tiene una serie de ex novias. La mayoría de los cambiadores son guapos.

Se frotó el cuello, justo donde estaba la marca de su compañero. Sentí la extraña urgencia de frotar mi propio cuello.

—Nunca he oído hablar de él teniendo algún tipo de cita, en realidad. ¿Por qué?

—Era sólo curiosidad. —Así que Jasper era sin duda virgen. Amado Señor, no me extraña que se asustara de mí. ¿Esto significa que no va a hablar conmigo cara a cara nunca más? La idea me puso terriblemente ansiosa. Y entonces pensé en él inclinándose sobre mí, con la boca apretada contra mi cuello, y un rubor se apoderó de mi piel.

La puerta de la agencia se abrió, el sonido metálico de la campana se oyó. Miré hacia arriba y mi nariz se llenó inmediatamente con el olor de lobo. Lobo Uley.

—Bienvenida a Midnight Liaisons —gritó mi hermana mientras la chica se paseó más allá de la sala de espera—. ¿Te puedo ayudar?

La niña sonrió y se sentó frente a mí, haciendo caso omiso de mi hermana. Tenía el cabello largo, oscuro y rizado, una maraña salvaje que probablemente no veía un cepillo para el cabello con frecuencia. Sus ojos eran de un azul brillante contra su piel bronceada, y llevaba un vestido de tirantes finos tan ajustado a su delgado cuerpo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Sus piernas y pies, estaban desnudos.

La mirada de la mujer se posó en mi cuello y la marca de mi compañero durante un largo rato, y luego levantó una mano en el aire para chocar los cinco conmigo.

—¡Choca los cinco chica!

Oh, cielos.

—Tú debes ser Zenna.

Ella me guiñó un ojo y movió los dedos, a la espera de la palmada. Suspiré y extendí la mano y le di un golpe a medias. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de mi hermana, expliqué:

—Mi nueva escolta lobo. Carlisle no estaba haciendo el trabajo, así que Sam envió a alguien nuevo.

Zenna sacudió su cabello rizado y me dio una mirada de suficiencia, y luego apoyó los pies en la esquina de mi escritorio.

—Dame sólo un segundo. Tengo que enviarle un mensaje de texto a papá.

Echó un vistazo a mi cuello otra vez mientras sus dedos volaban sobre el teclado, y sonrió. Su mirada se trasladó a mi cuello de nuevo, y entonces escribió aún más.

Me sonrojé bajo su escrutinio.

Mi hermana me miró con curiosidad y le di un asentimiento sutil con la cabeza. Le diría más tarde. Bueno, al menos me gustaría decirle todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Así que... —dijo Zenna, dejando caer su teléfono en el bolso y moviendo sus pies hacia el suelo. Ellos fueron reemplazados de inmediato por los codos en la esquina de mi escritorio cuando se inclinó y me dio una mirada interesada—. Papá quiere que te muestre cómo cambiar. ¿Eres buena en los ejercicios de Kegel?

Detrás de mí, mi hermana escupió el café.

—¿Um?

Zenna sonrió.

—Lo que ningún hombre será capaz de decirte es que el concepto detrás del cambio y los ejercicios de Kegel son más o menos lo mismo. Está ese músculo, muy profundo en tu interior, que necesita una buena sesión de ejercicios para poder desempeñar su función como es debido. Una vez que lo encuentras, tienes que ejercitarlo. —Se inclinó hacia adelante y me dio una mirada salvaje que se suponía era juguetona, pero me pareció vagamente amenazadora—. Vamos, dale una oportunidad.

—¿M-mis ejercicios de Kegel? —tartamudeé.

—Renesmee, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto? —Mi hermana se fue a la cafetera.

Zenna rodó los ojos y sacó su teléfono celular de nuevo, empezando a escribir un mensaje de texto una vez más. Me preguntaba si iba a reportar todo a su padre. No era de extrañar que él hubiera querido enviarla.

Corrí hacia mi hermana, quien susurró:

—¿Puedes deshacerte de ella? ¿Al menos por una hora? Tengo un muy tímido were-león viniendo a las nueve, y no sé cómo va a reaccionar a ella.

Detrás de mí, oí a lo lejos los dedos de Zenna presionando las teclas cuando envió un mensaje. Asentí con la cabeza.

—Yo me encargo.

Volví a mi asiento y Zenna me guiñó un ojo.

—Voy a comportarme de lo mejor, lo prometo.

Dudaba que el mejor comportamiento de un lobo fuera de alguna forma apropiado, pero asentí.

—Gracias.

Bella me dio una mirada larga y significativa.

—Tengo que asegurarme de que los casos de hoy queden resueltos temprano. No tenemos ninguna cita mañana si limpiamos los libros hoy, y me gustaría que vinieras a comprar el vestido de novia conmigo. —Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia—. La dama de honor también tiene que escoger un vestido.

Ugh. No era mi idea de un momento de diversión. Prefiero ir a comprar un equipo de computación que comprar un vestido.

—¿Puedo ser tu niña de las flores en la boda? —preguntó Zenna—. Tengo algunas margaritas en el patio trasero.

Mi hermana se quedó helada.

—Um, bueno, realmente no lo sé.

Zenna se rió.

—Sólo estoy bromeando. —Ella se volvió hacia mí—. Ahora, sobre esos ejercicios de Kegel...

La puerta del despacho se abrió y un hombre entró, alto y delgado —casi flaco— con pómulos finos, cabello rojizo, y una mirada leonina en su rostro. Su mirada inmediatamente se trasladó a la loba. Zenna se sentó, ajustó el borde de su vestido y le dio una sonrisa muy dulce.

—Charlie —dijo Isabella con una sonrisa—. Ven siéntate. ¿Quieres un café?

Él se trasladó al escritorio de mi hermana, su mirada dirigiéndose a Zenna. La sonrisa se mantuvo en la boca curvada de Zenna.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte hoy? —dijo mi hermana con una voz tranquila y fácil, llamando su atención hacia ella.

Le dio otra mirada inquieta de nuevo a Zenna, luego a mi hermana, y tragó saliva.

—Renee no funcionó. Somos muy diferentes. Estoy buscando una nueva cita.

No había sorpresa allí. Renee era la arpía residente, y eliminaba a más de los que anotaba en su lista. Mi hermana debió de estar desesperada para emparejar a un gato con un ave cambia formas; esos no se mezclaban bien en absoluto. Pobre Renee, estaba totalmente raspando el fondo del barril.

—Ya veo. —Mi hermana empezó a escribir—. ¿Y qué estás buscando en una compañera? ¿Es necesario actualizar algo?

—Yo lo haré —dijo Zenna.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella. Ella nos dio una sonrisa coqueta, juguetona.

—Nunca he salido con un león antes. Me encantaría probar uno, por el tamaño.

Charlie se ruborizó. Estoy bastante segura de que mi hermana también lo hizo. Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué va a pensar tu padre de eso, Zenna?

—Papá dice que me voy donde tú vas por todo el mes que viene. —Ella siguió sonriendo dulcemente a Charlie—. Así que, si estás en una agencia de citas todo el día, no veo por qué no puedo salir con los clientes si eres mi acompañante.

—Ni siquiera tienes un perfil todavía —señalé—. No estoy segura de que Charlie quiera salir con alguien de quien no sabe nada al respecto...

—Claro —dijo Charlie con voz ligeramente ronca—. ¿Quieres almorzar? ¿En Chili's?

Ouch. No era la opción más suave para una primera cita.

Pero Zenna exclamó:

—¡Oh, piedad! Eso suena muy agradable. —Y se dio la vuelta y me dio un guiño—. Supongo que debería crear mi perfil en este instante para que podamos registrar esto en el sistema.

—Supongo que sí —murmuré—. Entonces, ¿qué tipo de preferencia de citas debo poner en tu perfil?

—Todas —dijo ella rápidamente.

—¿Todas?

—Puedes incluso poner un vampiro o cualquier otra cosa que tengas. —Sus ojos azules brillaban—. Estoy abierta a cualquier cosa siempre que pase un buen momento.

_Oh, muchacho._

—Las reservas en chili's, vienen enseguida.

.

.

.

La loba tomó al tímido Charlie como si hubiera nacido para estar a su lado, y ella se echó a reír y coqueteó todo el almuerzo. Me senté en un puesto cercano, acompañándolos.

Zenna no tenía un hueso tímido en su cuerpo. También tenía la capacidad de hacer encantador lo que fuera que estaba diciendo, haciéndolo sonar fascinante para el sexo masculino, me di cuenta mientras Charlie se inclinó, fascinado por su descripción de ir de compras por platos nuevos porque sus salvajes hermanos habían roto los demás. Sus pies descalzos se movían en el piso mientras charlaba, claramente disfrutando.

Mientras tanto, me acurruqué con mi BlackBerry e hice un poco de trabajo a distancia. Había encontrado un contratista en la base de datos y de inmediato pedí que viniera a casa de Jasper para una cita al día siguiente.

Era un lobo, pero entre Jasper y Zenna, pensé que podía manejarlo. Y con la marca en mi cuello, me sentía un poco más segura en mi lugar como supuesta compañera de Jasper.

El camarero me dio una mirada extraña mientras rellenaba mi vaso, y yo inconscientemente me toqué el cuello. Su olor humano golpeó mi nariz y fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué estaba mirando? Revisé mi reflejo en mi cuchillo e hice una mueca.

Mi cabello se veía como una mierda. Enredado y seco gracias al color del cabello, parecía una rodadora enfermiza color gris-azul. Era una maravilla que Jasper quisiera morderme.

Pensando en Jasper, decidí enviarle un mensaje.

_Hey, Voy a cambiar mi color de cabello. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia?_

Después de un minuto, respondió: _Te ves muy bien._

_Gracias por el cumplido, pero todavía estoy cambiando mi color de pelo._

_Me gustaba cuando era marrón._

Hombre dulce. Quería pellizcar sus mejillas. En realidad, pensando en la noche anterior, en su lugar quería hacer cosas sucias con él. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si lo besaba de nuevo? ¿Arrastrándome por todo ese gran cuerpo y haciéndole saber que estaba interesada en arreglar ese problema de virginidad por él?

Me estremecí ante la idea y envié un mensaje nuevo.

_¿Qué hay del color rojo?_

_Me gusta el rojo._

Rojo será.

.

.

.

En el momento en que dieron las cinco, yo estaba más que lista para salir.

Después de que Zenna había conseguido volver de su cita (y que había conseguido el número de Charlie), había insistido en ajustar su perfil y pasar por la base de datos, seleccionando una larga lista de candidatos en las que estaba interesada. Entonces empezó a criticar el tipo de preguntas de los perfiles.

—¿Color de ojos? —Ella soltó un bufido—. ¿Quién se preocupa por su color de ojos? Todo lo que quiero saber es si todavía tiene dos.

Cuando Zenna empezó a navegar por la base de datos buscando mujeres elegibles para sus hermanos, la dejé tomar el control de la computadora y me fui al escritorio vacío de Emily. Si Zenna quería emparejar a sus hermanos, yo desde luego no iba a interponerme en el camino.

Para el momento en que mi transporte apareció, nunca había estado tan contenta de ver a Garrett. Zenna estaba agotada, un remolino de ideas, la mayoría de ellas en torno a los hombres y cómo podía salir con ellos. Ella le había dado a Garrett algunas miradas bastante calientes y él las había regresado con el ceño fruncido. El ceño sólo parecía hacerla sentir aún más interesada, como si fuera una extraña criatura que estaba decidida a descifrar.

Se detuvo en la tienda de comestibles para que yo pudiera comprar un par de cosas. Cuando Zenna se ofreció a esperar con él, Garrett me lanzó una mirada de pánico. La hice venir conmigo, diciendo que necesitaba ayuda para cargar los víveres. No me perdí la mirada de alivio de Garrett. Él estaba totalmente en deuda.

Una vez dentro de la tienda, Zenna se alejó, lo que no me importaba. Qué demonios, si ella se alejaba para siempre, estaría bien con eso. Tomé un carrito y lo empujé por el pasillo de cerveza, mirando las filas de estantes de los congeladores.

_Una cerveza helada sonaba bien, realmente bien, ahora._

Abrí la puerta del refrigerador para sacar un paquete de seis, luego vacilé. Mi "compañero" probablemente querría cerveza, también. Iba a ser extraño estar pensando en tener una pareja. Saqué una caja en su lugar.

La puerta de cristal se cerró, enviando una ráfaga de aire frío a mi cara... y capté el olor de lobo. Me quedé inmóvil, momentáneamente confundida. ¿Era mi olor? ¿El de Zenna? Pero no olía como cualquiera de nosotras.

Cautelosa, eché un vistazo alrededor. El supermercado estaba lleno de los olores de los compradores, el chirrido de los carros, y el murmullo de voces. ¿Había otro lobo aquí aparte de Zenna y yo? Supuse que podría haber ido de compras por comestibles. Me quedé mirando por el pasillo vacío, luego volví mi carrito por el siguiente.

Un hombre desapareció en la esquina justo cuando me di vuelta y capté el olor de lobo otra vez. Mi nuca picaba en alarma. Me obligué a ir al pasillo siguiente, tomé una caja de tinte para el cabello rojo, y luego seguí adelante.

El olor de la carne fresca con sangre flotaba en dirección a mí, y automáticamente me desvié en esa dirección. Tal vez un bistec para la cena iría bien con la cerveza.

Me quedé mirando las filas de los filetes, el olor de la sangre pesada en mis narices, y tomé un paquete. Tal vez dos filetes. Olía tan bien que tuve la tentación de arrancar el celofán y comerlos en medio de la tienda.

El olor del lobo me golpeó de nuevo, y me volví.

Zenna se paseó hacia mí, una botella de vino en la mano.

—Cómprame una bebida, ¿marinero?

Aliviada, tomé la botella de su mano, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas sucias que un cliente cercano estaba dándole a los pies descalzos de Zenna.

—Estoy bastante segura de que no tienes edad suficiente para beber.

—Por supuesto que la tengo —dijo ella suavemente—. Debo haber dejado mi identificación en casa.

Algo poco probable. Pero tomé la botella y la puse en el carro de todas maneras. Y luego miré alrededor una vez más.

—¿Hay otros aquí?

Zenna arrugó la nariz ante mí.

—¿Otros qué?

—Tú sabes... —le dije, dándole una mirada significativa mientras una anciana se detuvo para examinar la carne no demasiado lejos—. Otros.

—¿Otros... compradores? —dijo Zenna inocentemente.

Apreté los dientes. _Ella iba a ser así, ¿verdad?_ Tomé el vino de vuelta del carro y se lo devolví.

—¿Sabes qué? Puedes comprarlo tú misma.

—Por supuesto que no hay nadie más aquí. Estás paranoica, ¿lo sabías? —dijo Zenna y puso el vino de nuevo en el carro.

Tal vez era yo. Sin embargo, no podía confiar en ella para decirme la verdad. Ella no era de fiar en lo más mínimo.

—Vamos —le dije, volviendo el carro hacia la parte delantera—. Garrett va a cansarse de esperar por nosotras.

Nos marchamos rápidamente y nos dirigimos de vuelta a la camioneta. Cuando llegamos a la casa de Jasper, vi una luz en el interior, y era triste lo mucho que me emocionaba.

—Hey, ¡tenemos electricidad!

Zenna arrugó la nariz.

—Tengo la casa de huéspedes, ¿no?

—Sí. Está en el extremo más alejado del patio. Déjame mostrártela.

Le mostré el antiguo cuarto de Carlisle, y Zenna dejó su bolso sobre la cama.

—¿Quieres que tinte tu cabello ahora? Sorprende a tu hombre.

La idea de sorprender a Jasper me dio un placer inesperado, y estuve de acuerdo.

Metimos los filetes en la mini-nevera, entonces me despojé de mi camiseta y pedí prestada una vieja de ella. Treinta minutos más tarde, mi cabello era de un tono granate vibrante.

—Wow, ese color realmente tomó —dijo Zenna con una sonrisa—. Tengo un vestido amarillo que iría genial con eso. Deberías probarlo. Impresiona a tu hombre. Vas a mostrar aquellas mordidas de amor realmente bien.

—Dudo que me entre. Estoy un poco pequeña en algunas áreas.

Ella ya lo estaba sacando de su bolso.

—Está bien, compro talla "pequeña".

Quité mi sujetador y jeans y me puse el vestido de Zenna. Era demasiado suelto en la parte frontal, pero ella apretó los cordones en la parte delantera y la espalda por lo que hizo hincapié en mi figura delgada y restó importancia a mi falta de curvas.

Una vez vestida, me di cuenta de que Zenna me miraba, lo que hizo que el pelo de la nuca se me erizara un poco. ¿Estaba mirándome para sus hermanos? ¿Cuán espeluznante era eso? Pero cuando se enderezó, vino a mi lado y ajusto una de las correas de espagueti.

Ella sonrió.

—Tiene buena pinta. Muestra tus marcas de posición.

Exhalé. Tal vez estaba siendo paranoica. Zenna era un poco rara, y su sonrisa un poco demasiado dentuda para mi gusto, pero parecía bastante decente. No como algunos de los otros lobos. Recogí mis cosas y le dediqué una sonrisa vacilante.

—Gracias.

Ella puso sus manos sobre mis hombros.

—Ahora. Acerca de esta noche.

—¿Esta noche?

—Hay que cambiar. Papá dice que tiene que pasar todas las noches. ¿Vas a cambiar con ese hombre tuyo?

_Incómodo._

—Um. Creo que sí.

—Está bien. Recuerda lo que dije. Los ejercicios de Kegel. Encuentra ese músculo y dóblalo.

—Lo tengo —le dije en voz baja—. Ejercicios de Kegel.

—Eso es, chica Ahora, ve por él. —Ella me dio un manotazo en el culo cuando me volví para salir.

Me dirigí de nuevo a la casa, carne y ropa apretada en la mano, el cabello rojo húmedo balanceándose contra mis mejillas.

¿Jasper vería mi nuevo color de cabello y se encendería con lujuria? ¿O frunciría el ceño ante mi frivolidad? O peor aún, ¿me ignoraría como lo había hecho antes?

Subí los escalones del porche y vacilé, reforzando mi valor. Tenía que tratar este tema de la forma adecuada. Un movimiento en falso y lo asustaría o lo haría huir.

Una mano cayó sobre mi hombro desde atrás.

—Hey, señorita —dijo una vez casi arrastrando las palabras, y el olor de lobo macho inundó mis fosas nasales.

Erick me agarró por el hombro y me empujó contra una pared.

—Necesitas mostrar si eres lo suficientemente fuerte para ser mi compañera, chica. Todo lo que veo aquí es una cobarde. Tengo que golpear cierta dureza en ti otra vez, ¿no?

Grité.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uff! Que capítulo, ¿no creen? Dejen sus comentarios, gracias por las alertas**** los amo, me encanta saber que piensan!**

**¡Hoy por fin terminaron mis exámenes! Así que tendré más tiempo para editar esta historia y continuar el Cap 3 de El Costo de la Fama (Si no la han leído, los invito a que pasen a leer mi otra historia jjejeje)**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	12. Chapter 12

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Midnight Liaisons). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un rugido pasó a través de la sangre golpeando en mis oídos. Me puse de pie, sin darme cuenta de que estaba en cuclillas y miré aturdida hacia el patio delantero. El hedor de los lobos pesaba en el aire.

Jasper tenía un hombre más pequeño clavado en el suelo. Podía oír los gruñidos de Jasper desde donde yo estaba, temblando, en el porche. El grueso cabello castaño cubría sus miembros, claramente al borde de un cambio. Debajo de él, el hombre luchaba.

—No le hice daño —se atragantó el hombre.

Una bocina sonó en la entrada y me di la vuelta, mirando fijamente. El lado de la camioneta blanca allí estacionada decía Laurent Smith, fontanero y chico de mantenimiento. Dentro de la camioneta un adolescente golpeaba la bocina, claramente aterrorizado.

Oh... mierda. Había olido lobo y pensé que había sido uno de los Uley que venía a secuestrarme, pero sólo era la persona de mantenimiento. Inhalé profundamente, y olí al lobo, pero... no lo que había olido antes en la tienda. Este hombre era un extraño. Su olor era nuevo para mí.

—Jasper —grité, corriendo por las escaleras—. Jasper, déjalo ir. Cometí un error.

Rodó a un lado inmediatamente, agachándose sobre sus patas traseras. El otro hombre rodó en la dirección opuesta y después corrió hacia su furgoneta.

Vi temblar los músculos en las piernas de Jasper, su ropa tensándose en las costuras y su rostro contraído en una mueca. Después de un momento, se sacudió por el cambio y se puso de pie, flexionando los músculos. Me miró y me tendió la mano, con calma, deliberadamente, como si tratara de no asustarme.

Extendí mi mano hacia él lentamente, dándome cuenta de cuánto temblaba. Todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando como una hoja.

—Hey —dijo Zenna desde el lado de la casa, corriendo hacia adelante—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Un malentendido —dijo Jasper, tirando de mí hacia adelante con ojos dulces y atrayéndome contra él. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, mis dientes castañeteaban incluso mientras trataba de balbucear y explicar que estaba bien y terriblemente arrepentida porque había causado tal desastre. Jasper puso una mano a lo largo de mi mandíbula, silenciándome, y me acercó. Lo sentí presionar un beso en la parte superior de mi cabeza.

—No pasa nada —dijo la persona de mantenimiento, su voz baja y suave y casi hipnótica—. No se alarmen. No fue mi intención asustarte.

—Mi compañera tiene un mal pasado. No le toque ni se le acerque sigilosamente. —Las palabras fueron dichas con voz firme, pero casi podía oír el gruñido en la garganta de Jasper, y puse una mano tranquilizadora sobre su pecho. Mis dedos finalmente habían dejado de temblar, pero no sentí ningún deseo de abandonar el abrazo reconfortante de Jasper.

—Mis disculpas —dijo el hombre, con voz agradable y serena. No estaba segura de sí estaba tratando de ser relajante a propósito o si ese era su comportamiento normal, pero ya me estaba calmando—. Se supone que tenía que venir mañana para el trabajo —dijo—, pero estábamos en la ciudad esta noche y pensé en pasar por aquí y darle una inspección rápida.

—Está bien, Jasper —le dije—. Llamé a una persona de mantenimiento a través de la agencia.

El hombre se rascó la cabeza, su cabello rizado desordenado.

—Regresaremos por la mañana. —Mostró una sonrisa torpe en mi dirección—. No quise asustarte.

—¿Quiere venir a mi cabaña? —dijo Zenna al hombre—. Puedo limpiar los cortes de su cara.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que Jasper debió haberle golpeado. El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien. Gracias.

Se puso de nuevo su gorra de béisbol, la inclinó y volvió a la camioneta.

Zenna nos lanzó una extraña mirada y volvió a su cabaña, sacando su teléfono de un bolsillo, sin duda para hablarle a su padre del desastre que yo era.

Jasper frotó mi brazo desnudo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sólo un poco nerviosa —dije sin aliento. Tomé otra respiración profunda para tranquilizarme. El olor del de mantenimiento era lo que había olido en la tienda. ¿Simplemente me había estado imaginando el olor de antes? ¿Estaba paranoica, como Zenna había dicho? Me estremecí—. Sólo vamos adentro y olvidémoslo.

Jasper me recogió y acunándome contra su pecho, entró en la casa. Me bajó con cuidado en el centro de la sala casi vacía y luego comenzó a pasar una gran mano sobre mis hombros.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Sólo tuve un susto. Los malos recuerdos.

—Cuéntame.

—No. —Revivirlos una vez fue suficiente. No quería pasar por eso otra vez.

Su mano se deslizó por encima de mi hombro y a través de mi clavícula, y vi su mirada moverse a la marca de emparejamiento en mi cuello, con los ojos intensos.

—Traje filetes —dije de pronto—. Para la cena.

Él arqueó una ceja hacia mí, y por un extraño momento, tuve la sensación de que Jasper quería sonreírme.

—Buscaré los filetes —dijo—. Siéntate aquí. Relájate.

Me senté en el viejo sofá y esperé, alisando la falda de mi vestido prestado. Me sentía como una completa idiota. Casi había conseguido que mataran al hombre de mantenimiento. Me había vestido para un hombre que huía ante la idea de tocarme. Y les había demostrado a todos que todavía era la criatura débil y frágil que pensaban que era. Odiaba eso.

Oí a Jasper meter los filetes en la nevera y después a sus pesados y grandes pies moviéndose a través del suelo de madera hacia mí. Enderecé los tirantes de mi vestido y lo miré.

—Necesito cambiar esta noche —le dije—. Tengo que cambiar todas las noches. Para practicar.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Me ayudarás?

—Sí.

.

.

.

Era incómodo estar cerca de Jasper mientras estaba desnuda y esperando a que mis músculos cambiaran. Me quedé pensando en la noche anterior, y supuse que él también, a juzgar por la forma en que se negaba rotundamente a mirar mi cuerpo desnudo. Eso estaba bien, me daba la oportunidad de ver el suyo.

Su pecho estaba cubierto de una capa de pelo. Sus brazos eran impresionantemente gruesos y su cintura larga y delgada. Una línea gruesa de pelo más oscuro comenzaba en su ombligo y bajaba hacia la pieza de equipamiento masculino más grande que hubiera visto. Tragué saliva. Había esperado que él fuera grande. Sólo que no había pensado qué tan grande. Me distraía, sobre todo cuando Jasper atrajo mi cuerpo apretadamente contra el suyo, con sus manos sobre mis hombros.

—Relájate —me dijo con esa voz profunda y retumbante que reverberaba a través de mis músculos—. Busca ese lugar en tu mente. El cambio inicia en tu cabeza, no en tu cuerpo. Si lo piensas, puede alentar el cambio. Es más difícil cuando no lo anticipas.

Sentí el calor de su cuerpo, el lento repiqueteo de su pulso. Estiré un brazo en el aire, viendo mi piel temblar mientras brotaba la piel. Para mi sorpresa, la mano de Jasper se estiró y cogió la mía, agarrándola con fuerza.

Siempre te atraparé, parecía decir.

El cambio no fue veloz esa noche, pero fue mucho menos doloroso, lo que era alentador. Cuando estuve en mi forma de lobo, el gran cuerpo de Jasper cambió al de un oso, y se agachó sobre sus cuatro grandes patas. Inmediatamente, su olor cambió y mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta. Un lobo siempre notaba cuando había otro depredador en la zona, y un depredador mucho más grande estaba justo delante de mí. La mente del lobo no podía manejarlo.

Pero Jasper sólo se adelantó y lamió una de mis orejas, entonces su aroma se volvió familiar de nuevo. Todavía era Jasper en el fondo y Jasper moriría antes de hacerle daño a un cabello de mi cabeza. Mi cuerpo de lobo se relajó y me desplacé. Cuando salí corriendo hacia el bosque por el olor de un conejo, me siguió a bastante distancia, dándome espacio para respirar, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para mantenerme a salvo.

Estaba cerca de la cola de un conejo, en lo profundo de la maleza, cuando mi cuerpo tembló y mis piernas se detuvieron. Me desplomé en el suelo, sorprendida al darme cuenta de que mi cuerpo estaba cambiando de nuevo. Eso no había sucedido antes. Aunque no parecía doloroso, sólo urgente, así que me agaché y dejé que sucediera.

Cuando la transformación terminó, me arrojé hacia atrás en el suelo y miré hacia el cielo de la noche, tumbada y completamente desnuda, y completamente sin aliento.

Un gran cuerpo, masculino y desnudo golpeó en el suelo a mi lado, y miré por encima para ver a Jasper también observando el cielo.

—Nunca me había pasado eso antes —le dije, mirándolo—. Cambiar de nuevo tan rápido.

—La transformación es un músculo —explicó sin mirarme—. Si lo usas todos los días, se cansa. Pero acumularás resistencia, y entonces será cuando venga el verdadero control. Nada de lo que preocuparse más.

_Igual que los ejercicios de Kegel._

Miré a Jasper, con un rubor caliente en mis mejillas. Él siguió mirando fijamente el cielo. ¿Era por mi culpa, o porque estaba pensando en Nikolina? ¿Quería correr desnudo con ella?

—¿Podemos hablar de lo de anoche? —Me aventuré.

—No.

Giré hacia mi lado y me apoyé en un codo.

—Déjame reformularlo. Realmente necesito hablar de anoche.

Empezó a levantarse. Puse una mano en su hombro. Me miró y entonces pareció darse cuenta de lo desnuda que estaba, y de inmediato apartó su mirada de nuevo.

Mi mano se mantuvo en su brazo. Estaba tan caliente, su piel tan vibrante bajo mi tacto. Me encantaba tocarlo.

—Quería decirte que... me gustó mucho cuando me mordiste. Me hizo sentir cosas que no he sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo. Y me preguntaba... —Arrastré un dedo a lo largo de un grueso músculo—. Si querías continuar...

Él me echó un vistazo y me miró fijamente.

—No.

Se sentó en una ráfaga de hojas.

Lo agarré antes de que pudiera irse.

—Jasper, sé que eres virgen. —Me echó una mirada de tal enojo que me apresuré a continuar—. Por eso que creo que esto sería bueno para los dos. Necesitas a alguien que te enseñe, y necesito a alguien que me muestre que el sexo no tiene que venir con miedo.

Se inclinó cerca, hirviendo de ira.

—No soy un caso de caridad...

—No es caridad —le dije, me incliné y lo besé suavemente, mi lengua explorando sus labios—. Te quiero.

Su rostro permaneció glacial, poco convencido.

—Es cierto —le susurré. Por lo menos no estaba huyendo. Esto era bueno—. ¿Quieres sentir lo húmeda que me pones?

Sus ojos brillaron con hambre.

La emoción estremeció todo mi cuerpo, me puse de rodillas y me arrastré hacia él.

—Pon tus manos sobre mí, Jasper.

Por primera vez bajó la mirada a mi cuerpo desnudo, y sentí un escalofrío pasar por su gran cuerpo.

—Yo no... no soy...

—Lo sé —dije en voz baja. Tomé su mano grande en la mía—. Está bien.

Me miró como si hubiera estado muriéndome de hambre.

—Eres tan pequeña y frágil, y yo soy...

—Grande —suspiré—. Lo sé. No me harás daño. Confío en ti. —Cuando él todavía dudaba, puse su mano entre mis muslos.

Él gimió de deseo, y sentí su mano ahuecar la caliente carne de allí. Un dedo se deslizó entre los labios de mi sexo y me acarició, sintiendo el calor.

—Tan húmeda —gimió.

—Húmeda para ti —me animé, meciendo mis caderas en su mano—. Tócame.

Su dedo se deslizó a través de la humedad, suavemente al principio, luego acariciando más duro. Cuando gemí animándolo, me tiró sobre su regazo. Quedé a horcajadas sobre él y sentí lo enorme y dura que estaba su polla contra mi pequeña estructura. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo.

Él se dio cuenta, y cuando me incliné para darle un beso, el beso que me dio en respuesta tenía un atisbo de vacilación.

—Tomaremos las cosas con calma —le dije—. Sólo besos esta noche.

—Y si yo... —Sus palabras se interrumpieron con un gruñido cuando mis caderas se flexionaron sobre las suyas.

—Entonces aprenderemos juntos la resistencia. —Cuando no sonrió, me incliné hacia delante y mordí su labio inferior—. Pero si llegas a correrte, yo también me correré.

.

.

.

Había estado disfrutando simplemente besándolo cuando el agotamiento me golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos, así que Jasper me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó de vuelta a casa. El agotamiento era de esperar si estaba aprendiendo a controlar mi lobo, me había explicado.

Todo lo que supe era que me desperté para ver la tardía luz del sol de la mañana entrando por la ventana. Estaba tumbada en la cama, sola, todavía desnuda. Supongo que me había dormido toda la noche. Qué decepcionante.

Me di un baño rápido, me vestí con una camiseta y vaqueros, y bajé las escaleras. La cocina estaba vacía, pero había pan y mermelada, así que me decidí por hacerme unas rebanadas de pan tostado.

Hasta que me di cuenta de que no había tostadora. Probablemente era mejor así, ya que enchufar un tostador era probablemente equivalente a un deseo de muerte en esta casa. Encontré un cuchillo de plata deslustrada en uno de los cajones y extendí mermelada en el sencillo pan blanco en su lugar. Estaba hambrienta.

Mientras comía mi cuarta rebanada de pie, Jasper entró en la casa. Ya estaba sudoroso, con su oscura camisa pegada a su gran cuerpo y una gorra de béisbol hacia abajo sobre su frente. Tenía rastros de suciedad en sus antebrazos y barro en las rodillas de sus vaqueros.

—No deberías haberme dejado dormir hasta tan tarde —dije con la boca llena de pan, y tragué—. Me hace sentir perezosa.

Se acercó a mi lado y me agarró por las caderas, levantándome sobre el mostrador.

Lo miré con sorpresa, y entonces su boca rozó la mía en un beso suave. Fue un saludo y una sutil demanda todo en uno, y me derretí debajo de este. No me importaba si estaba sudado o sucio, estaba delicioso. Cavé mis dedos en su camisa y me incliné a su beso, mi lengua acariciando en su boca.

Él gimió, con sus grandes manos apretando mi trasero tan fuerte que casi me apartó del mostrador. Sentí un escalofrío atravesándole, justo antes de que su lengua lamiera mi boca en una oleada profunda, reclamando.

Rompí el beso con un suspiro, sintiendo ese estremecimiento haciendo todo el camino a través de mi cuerpo.

—Guau.

—Hola —dijo él, y presionó otro beso duro y feroz sobre mi boca.

—¿Qué estás haciendo que te tiene todo sucio esta mañana? —pregunté, pasando una mano por su pecho. El olor de piel sudorosa y sexy llenaba mis fosas nasales, mezclado con el olor caliente de Jasper. Era tan injusto que un hombre oliera tan bien.

—Arreglando los escalones del porche delantero. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Pasé una mano por su pecho sudoroso.

—¿Excitada?

Sus ojos oscuros se encendieron de deseo.

—¿Cansada? ¿Músculos doloridos?

Negué con la cabeza.

Se inclinó y me besó la nariz.

—Bien. —Su mirada buscó mi rostro por un momento y luego preguntó bruscamente―: ¿Reconsiderándolo?

—Dios, no —dije con mis dedos rozando sobre su pezón a través de la camisa sudada—. Sólo que no estaba segura de sí ahora era el momento adecuado...

—Malditamente apropiado —gruñó y se inclinó para besarme de nuevo. Se detuvo justo antes de que sus labios tocaran los míos, y lo miré, fascinada—. Tu cabello es bonito.

¿Era su manera de coquetear conmigo? Sonreí, fascinada por esta nueva faceta de Jasper.

—Dijiste que te gustaba el rojo.

—Me gustas tú —dijo, su intensa mirada en mi cara—. Simplemente no sé...

Oh, no. Él no estaría reconsiderándome. Empecé a envolver mis piernas alrededor de su torso para mantenerlo en su lugar, pero un golpe seco en la puerta principal nos hizo saltar a ambos.

Un gruñido bajo de disgusto retumbó en la garganta de Jasper. Por alguna razón, eso me hizo reír. Al hombre no le gustaba ser interrumpido. Me gustaba eso de él.

Le di unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Ese es probablemente el hombre de mantenimiento de nuevo.

Me ofreció su mano inmediatamente, y sentí calidez. Tan atento. Puse mi mano en la suya y fuimos juntos a abrir la puerta.

Zenna estaba en la puerta, mascando chicle.

—¿Ustedes dan desayuno aquí? La alacena de esta feroz loba está vacía.

La dejé entrar.

—Sólo pan. Debo ir a la ciudad y traer algunas cosas.

—Voy a hacer eso —dijo Jasper—. Quédate aquí. Descansa.

Zenna arrugó su nariz, pero no dijo nada, extendiendo mermelada sobre una rebanada de pan.

—No soy una inválida —dije enojada.

Jasper frunció el ceño hacia mí.

—Necesitas descansar.

—Estoy bien. —Puse mis manos en mis caderas y miré de regreso, ignorando su ceño fruncido—. Acabo de pasar las últimas ocho horas descansando.

Hubo otro golpe en la puerta.

—Eso será el hombre de mantenimiento —dije.

—Me libraré de él —dijo Jasper.

—No lo harás —dije—. Hay un agujero en el techo del tamaño de una bala de cañón y no quiero que llueva sobre mí.

Continuó frunciendo el ceño. Pasé un dedo por su pecho.

—¿Por favor?

Su ceño fruncido no cambió, pero me acercó y me levantó para otro beso duro, entonces me dejó en el suelo y abrió la puerta.

El hombre de mantenimiento le echó a Jasper una mirada perpleja cuando abrió la puerta.

—¿Este es un buen momento?

—No —dijo Jasper, pero hizo un gesto para que entrara en la casa de todos modos.

El hombre de mantenimiento sonrió al verme, lento y fácil. Tendió su mano para que la sacudiera, y sentí una extraña especie de compulsión. Me gustaba este hombre. Confiaba en él. Puse mi mano en la suya y sonreí.

—Mi nombre es Laurent —dijo—. Ahora, muéstrame lo que necesitas hacer para este lugar y puedo hacerte un presupuesto.

—Déjala —gruñó Jasper.

Laurent me soltó la mano con facilidad, pero no pareció asustado.

—No estoy tratando de robarte tu compañera, amigo. Sólo trato de escuchar sobre el trabajo.

Sentí la absurda necesidad de complacer a Laurent y luego me di cuenta de lo que era. El hombre de mantenimiento no era sólo un lobo sino también un alfa. Eso era raro. Miré a Zenna, quien estaba específicamente evitando el contacto visual con él.

Con Jasper aquí, sin embargo, yo no estaba asustada. El comportamiento de Laurent era tranquilo y relajado, no vicioso como el de los Uley.

—Hay muchas cosas que hay que hacer por aquí. Te mostraré las más urgentes, y Jasper puede supervisar.

—¿No vamos a la ciudad? —preguntó Zenna de pronto—. Tu hermana quería ir a comprar el vestido de novia, ¿recuerdas?

_Oh, cielos. Me había olvidado_. Pobre Bella. Agarré mi bolso del mostrador.

—Jasper, ¿puedo tomar tu camioneta?

—Claro. Sólo permanece a salvo y llámame si vas a llegar tarde. —Se inclinó y me dio otro beso, lo cual me hizo sonrojar. Era como si no pudiera dejar de besarme ahora que tenía permiso.

—Muéstrale la ducha y el techo y el...

—Vete —dijo bruscamente, tocando mi barbilla. Y entonces se inclinó—. Y lleva a Zenna contigo. Por favor.

—Lo entiendo —dije y corrí hacia la puerta. Bella no estaría emocionada, pero siempre y cuando Zenna no tratara de invitarse a sí misma a la fiesta de bodas de nuevo, estaríamos bien. Cuando llegamos a la camioneta, miré a Zenna―. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres quedarte? Buscar vestidos de novia no es tan divertido — dije—. Y Laurent es algo lindo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo último que quiero en mi vida es otro lobo alfa. Estoy buscando un poco de variedad, gracias. —Sonrió e hizo girar un mechón de su cabello—. Por eso creo que me va a gustar tu agencia de citas.

.

.

.

Varias horas más tarde, Zenna y yo estacionamos frente a la casa. La camioneta de Laurent seguía allí, y cuando nos bajamos del auto, pude oír el martilleo.

Zenna salió de manera ostentosa de la camioneta e inmediatamente abrió su teléfono.

—Te veo luego.

La vi pasearse por el patio.

—¿No deberíamos, aah, estar pasando tiempo de lobo juntas? —pregunté.

Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia mí, sin levantar la vista de su teléfono. La mujer tenía un constante flujo de mensajes de texto, sin duda de todos los perfiles en que ella misma se había registrado.

―Sólo recuerda los ejercicios de Kegel.

—Bien —dije, recogiendo mi bolsa rosada y dirigiéndome a la casa. Bostecé mientras entraba. Había sido una larga tarde, y estaba agotada. Entre la insistencia de Bella en revisar cada tienda de la zona Metroplex que aún olía a bodas y la constante sonrisa de suficiencia de Zenna en ella, yo estaba exhausta.

Además, seguía oliendo lobos dondequiera que íbamos. Nunca vi a ninguno, pero el olor de los lobos machos desconocidos permanecía cada vez que doblaba una esquina. Zenna siempre decía que no olía a nada. Mi hermana era humana y no podía oler lobos, lo que sólo me dejaba a mí.

Demonios, incluso ahora olía lobos. El olor a sudor masculino y de hombre lobo estaba por toda la casa, haciendo que mis pelos se pusieran de punta. El olor era de esperar, ya que el hombre de mantenimiento estaba allí, pero todavía me inquietaba.

—¿Jasper? —dije en voz baja—. ¿Estás aquí?

Algo se estrelló en una de las habitaciones al final del pasillo, y abrí la puerta para ver a un alto y desgarbado chico adolescente con un cinturón de herramientas colgado bajo alrededor de su cintura y una gorra de fontanero en su cabeza. Tenía un martillo en una mano y me miró, congelado.

Su olor me golpeó en la nariz: lobo. Me quedé inmóvil en el lugar, pero el olor no era Uley. El chico rápidamente desvió su mirada, como si no desease alarmarme.

—El señor Withlock dijo que si venías en busca de él que no te asustara —dijo el chico, incluso en voz baja—. ¿Quieres que lo llame?

—No, estoy bien. —Le di una sonrisa incómoda y di un paso o dos hacia atrás, sin dejarlo fuera de mi vista. A Erick le gustaba saltar sobre mí cuando estaba de espaldas...

—Renesmee —dijo la baja y deliciosa voz de Jasper—. Ven aquí.

Me giré y lo vi en el pasillo. Sabía que su voz era baja y tranquila porque estaba preocupado de que me hubiera puesto toda asustadiza de nuevo. Me acerqué a él, puse mi mano en la suya, e incliné mi rostro para un beso, más que nada para ver cómo iba a responder.

Jasper se inclinó y rozó sus labios en mi frente. Lo cual fue un poco decepcionante.

—Todavía estamos trabajando en el techo —explicó—. ¿Va a estar bien con los Smith aquí?

Asentí con la cabeza y bostecé.

—¿Cansada? Deberías dormir. —Él entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, y cuando se acercó, sabía que estaba a un centímetro de distancia de balancearme entre sus brazos y llevarme arriba para forzarme a tomar una siesta.

—Sólo cansada de ver a Bella probarse todos esos vestidos. Creo que lo intentó con un centenar antes de encontrar uno que le gustara.

—¿Cuándo es la boda?

—No lo sé. Ellos lo pospusieron debido a... ti y a mí. Bella dice que no quiere casarse hasta que estemos instalados, y Edward estuvo de acuerdo. —Moderé mis palabras con cuidado, segura de que el chico todavía estaba cerca, y me acerqué más a Jasper para que así pudiera susurrar la siguiente parte—. Laurent... él es un alfa.

Jasper pasó una mano sobre mi mejilla.

—Lo sé.

Me mordí mi labio y tiré de él hacia abajo para que pudiera susurrarle al oído.

—Él... él no está buscando una compañera como los Uley, ¿verdad?

La cara de Jasper se giró hacia la mía, tan cerca que nuestras bocas casi estaban tocándose.

—Él sabe que eres mía, y que si te toca, le arrancaré la columna vertebral a través de la garganta.

Bueno, eso explica por qué el chico había lucido absolutamente aterrorizado cuando me había encontrado con él. Me incliné y di un rápido beso a Jasper, sonriendo.

—Bien.

Él asintió hacia mi bolsa.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Nada —dije, ocultando la pequeña bolsa rosada detrás de mi espalda. Después de encontrar un vestido de novia, nos habíamos dirigido a una tienda de lencería, y no había sido capaz de resistirme a algo un poco travieso para mí. Sólo la idea de soplar la mente virgen de Jasper había sido suficiente para hacerme marear con excitación, y gasté demasiado dinero por un tejido demasiado pequeño, pero valía la pena.

Cuando Jasper me sorprendió bostezando de nuevo, su boca se convirtió en un ceño.

—Estás exhausta. Sube las escaleras y toma una siesta. Aprender a cambiar toma un montón de energía. La energía que vas a necesitar para esta noche. —Su rostro se volvió abruptamente rojo remolacha, y añadió—: Así puedes cambiar de nuevo.

Bostecé una vez más, con el agotamiento de repente estrellándose en mí.

—Está bien —dije, apartando mis dedos de los suyos—. Vas a venir por mí más tarde, ¿verdad?

—Lo prometo —dijo en voz baja y retumbante que envió un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Estoy muy emocionada por mi nueva historia, así que en celebración decidí subir un cap adelantado de BDA :3**

**¡Mil gracias por los comentarios y las alertas! Déjenme saber lo que opinan de este cap.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	13. Chapter 13

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Midnight Liaisons). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando me desperté, estaba oscuro afuera. Algo irradiaba calor junto a mi costado, y me di la vuelta para ver la gran forma de Jasper junto a la mía, su pecho desnudo.

Le lancé una sonrisa soñolienta.

—Hola, ¿me he perdido algo interesante?

Señaló hacia el techo.

Parpadeé y miré hacia arriba, tirando de las sábanas cuando lo hice. Huh.

—Mi claraboya se ha ido. ¿Cómo me dormí durante eso?

—Está solo parcheada con una lona por ahora —dijo Jasper—. Pensé que preferirías un techo. Se supone que mañana lloverá.

Le di una sonrisa tímida.

—Gracias.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente me miró.

Bien, de acuerdo, esto podría ser un poco incómodo. ¿Estaba esperando que diera el primer paso? Jugué con las sábanas, dándome cuenta de que me había quedado dormida en camiseta y vaqueros.

—Y yo aquí pensando que me despertaría y te encontraría abalanzándote sobre mí —bromeé.

Se puso rígido y el atisbo de una sonrisa en su rostro desapareció.

—Nunca te tocaría en contra de tu voluntad.

—No quise decir eso —dije rápidamente. Nunca pensé en Jasper como en Erick. ¿Seguramente lo sabría? Cuando continuó inquietándose en la oscuridad, me incliné hacia adelante y puse una mano en su pecho. Se sentía grande y caliente bajo mis dedos—. Sé que no lo harías. Sólo esperaba... alguna reacción por tu parte. Después de, ya sabes, nuestra conversación anterior.

—Renesmee —dijo en voz baja, y sentí un estremecimiento de placer ante el sonido de mi nombre en sus labios—. Si mueves la mano más abajo, conocerás mi reacción.

Una sonrisa curvó mis labios e hice exactamente eso, sintiendo un poco de satisfacción cuando se sacudió con sorpresa, y después inhaló abruptamente.

Había visto su equipamiento antes, pero sentir la enorme longitud bajo mi mano reiteró la diferencia de tamaño entre los dos.

—Bueno, me alegra no ser la única interesada —dije, manteniendo mi voz juguetona a pesar de los latidos violentos de mi pulso. Me sentía nerviosa ahora que el momento había llegado. ¿Él me quería a mí, o sólo quería tener sexo? ¿O simplemente estaba hablando mi autoestima destrozada?

Él seguía callado.

Respiré hondo.

—Sé que no eres el más hablador de los chicos, Jasper, pero ahora mismo estoy un poco nerviosa, y realmente me gustaría saber lo que estás pensando. Por favor.

Se sentó y se acercó, oh, tanto a mí, con su cuerpo inclinado hacia donde estaba sentada y acurrucada en las sábanas.

—Quiero tocarte, Renesmee.

—Ese es un buen comienzo —dije bajito, incapaz de apartar la mirada de su boca—. Continúa.

—Yo... sigo pensando en tu boca en la mía. Pensé en eso todo el día. —Su respiración se hizo más rápida, el olor de su almizcle familiar más fuerte—. Cómo se sentiría en mi cuerpo. Qué te parecería si tocara tus... pechos. Cómo eres desnuda.

Mi aliento se quedó atrapado en mi garganta ante sus palabras ardientes.

—Me has visto desnuda —susurré.

—No debajo de mí —dijo en voz baja.

Un estremecimiento de lujuria atravesó mi cuerpo, y me mojé instantáneamente.

—Eso suena... muy ardiente, Jasper.

Él gruñó por lo bajo, enviando una onda de anticipación a través de mi cuerpo.

Dejé caer las sábanas y puse una mano en su mejilla, suave y afeitada, sólo para mí, y me incliné para otro beso.

Su boca encontró la mía en un caliente, húmedo y abierto deslizamiento de lenguas que de inmediato me hizo gemir. Jasper era un besador extraordinario; su lengua le hizo cosas increíbles a mis entrañas. Frotó profundamente en mi boca, y rocé mi lengua contra la suya en respuesta.

Cuando terminamos el beso, él presionó su frente contra la mía.

—Dime qué hacer... para complacerte.

Deslicé una mano por su parte delantera y froté mis dedos contra la gruesa longitud de su pene.

Él siseó y de inmediato apartó mi mano.

—Yo quiero tocarte a ti. Explorarte.

—¿No puedo tocarte? —protesté, deslizando mi mano por la pared de músculo que era su pecho.

—Me correré —gruñó.

—Ese es el propósito —dije en voz baja, moviendo mi boca contra la suya en un ligero y trémulo casi beso.

—Quiero que te corras primero —dijo apretando los dientes—. Quiero hacer que te corras.

Mis caderas se alzaron como respuesta y tomé aliento. Tal vez él quería explorar mi cuerpo antes de pasar a las cosas buenas. Podría respaldar eso. Me recosté y dejé caer mis manos en la almohada.

—Soy tuya para jugar.

Él me miró durante un minuto, y luego su gran mano vaciló, cerniéndose sobre mi cuerpo.

Me meneé para persuadirlo.

—Está bien. No puedes romperme con sólo un roce.

Su mano se posó con reverencia en mi hombro, rozándose contra mi camisa y flexionándose allí. Agradable y seguro.

—¿Dónde te gusta que te toquen?

—Por todas partes.

Frunció el ceño hacia mí como si estuviera siendo de absolutamente poca ayuda.

—Por todas partes —reiteré—. Dondequiera que me beses, cualquier lugar que tus dedos, o tu boca toquen, me dará placer. Te lo prometo.

Sus dedos se flexionaron de nuevo sobre mi hombro, rozando ligeramente mi brazo y luego se detuvo. Volvió a mirarme.

Evidentemente iba a necesitar estímulo para llegar a las partes buenas. Agarré el dobladillo de mi camisa y tiré de ella por encima de mi cabeza, quitándomela y dejándola caer al suelo. Hice lo mismo con mis pantalones, dejándome puestas sólo las bragas, y me recosté de nuevo en la cama. Mis pechos eran tan pequeños que normalmente no usaba sujetador, y mis pezones ya estaban duros, apuntando hacia el techo.

Jasper se quedó inmóvil, con la respiración áspera en su garganta. Su mirada se movió a mis pechos, pero aún vaciló.

—Por favor —dije, y tomé su gran mano con la mía. La deslicé hasta mi pecho y dejé que se ahuecara allí—. Tócame, Jasper.

Su mano se flexionó contra mi torso.

—Eres tan pequeña.

—Probablemente no deberías decirle eso a una chica cuando estás tocando sus tetas —comenté secamente.

Su mirada se deslizó hacia mí, sorprendido.

—No. Tú. Eres tan pequeña. —Su mano se deslizó a mi cintura y se unió a la otra. Sus pulgares se tocaron justo sobre mi ombligo—. Podría romperte con mis manos.

—¿Es esta tu idea de charla de dormitorio? —pregunté irritada—. Quiero que me vuelvas loca de deseo, no que te machaques sobre el miedo que tienes a hacerme daño.

Otro pensamiento cruzó por mi mente y me senté, casi golpeando mi frente contra la suya. Tal vez pensaba que mi pequeño y delgado cuerpo no era lo bastante femenino. Tal vez pensaba que olía a lobo, un mal olor en mi propia mente.

—¿Soy yo? ¿Soy poco atractiva?

Su mirada se oscureció y levantó una de esas grandes manos y empujó mi hombro hasta que caí de espaldas en la cama.

—No seas estúpida.

—Bueno, tiene que ser algo —espeté de nuevo, tratando de empujarlo—. Aquí estoy yo, empujando mis pechos en tu mano, y actúas como si estuvieras a punto de ir a un funeral. Así que, pues, tengo que pensar que soy yo.

Me besó, duramente.

—Tú eres perfecta. Perfecta en todo. —Su mano bajó para tocar mi esternón, las puntas de sus dedos rozando la suave y pálida piel de allí.

Hice un suave ruido de placer y me arqueé contra su mano, haciéndole saber que su toque era agradable.

—Entonces muéstramelo.

—Perfecto —dijo, y rozó las puntas de sus dedos sobre un pezón duro, frotando la punta.

Jadeé ante el relámpago de sensaciones y me arqueé contra sus dedos, alentando más.

Sus dedos rozaron la suave curva de mi pecho y después su pulgar rozó la punta, provocándola. Su mirada se desvió de nuevo a la mía.

—Oh, Dios —susurré, dolorida por el roce.

Él se quedó quieto.

—No, no —dije, atrayendo su cara hacia la mía. Lo besé con fuerza y fiereza—. Eso es bueno. Voy a decirlo mucho cuando me toques. Cuanto más lo diga, mejor es. ¿Lo entiendes?

Experimentalmente, las puntas de sus dedos se cerraron sobre el pezón, y apretó suavemente. Mi beso se convirtió en un jadeo y mordí ferozmente su labio inferior, luego lamí la herida. Un gruñido comenzó bajo en su garganta, y sentí el más extraño deseo de hacer lo mismo. Habían pasado seis años desde que un hombre me había tocado, y aún más desde que yo lo había deseado. Esto estaba volviéndome loca de necesidad.

—Por favor no dejes de tocarme —dije—. Usa los dedos, la boca, todo.

Su boca se separó de la mía mientras seguía frotando su pulgar sobre mi pezón y vi que su mirada se deslizó a mi otro pecho tenso.

—Sí —estuve de acuerdo, mi aliento llegando en pequeños y bruscos jadeos—. Pon tu boca allí.

Se deslizó por mi cuerpo, su boca revoloteando cerca de mi dolorido y necesitado pecho. Se quedó inmóvil durante un momento, y luego vi su lengua salir y rozar muy suavemente mi pezón.

Grité de placer.

Cuando se puso rígido, metí los dedos en su cabello y lo atraje más. Él no necesitaba mucho más que eso, su boca se pegó a mi pezón y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente, girando su lengua alrededor de la piel sensible. Cada vez que movía la lengua, enviaba un relámpago de puro placer a través de mi cuerpo y, con palabras y gritos suaves de placer, le hice saber cuánto me gustaba. Su boca era increíble, y en poco tiempo estuve arqueando las caderas, sacudiéndome ligeramente en respuesta a cada toque de su lengua.

—Renesmee —gruñó, mirándome, con los ojos brillantemente salvajes.

—¿Qué? —jadeé, mis manos se enredaron en su cabello. Dios, sus dedos seguían rodando mi pezón, provocando la punta y volviéndome loca—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Puedo oler tu necesidad. —Su mano fue a mis bragas y pude oír el gruñido en su garganta de nuevo—. Huele... increíble —dijo con voz áspera y dura, y las arrancó—. Necesito probarte.

Se levantó de la cama, me agarró de las caderas y tiró de mí hacia el borde de la cama, con mis piernas colgando por el costado. Jasper se arrodilló en el suelo, las tablas rechinando.

—Tu perfume es... increíble —gruñó bajo contra mi vientre y a continuación su boca estuvo sobre mí.

—Yo... oh... —susurré, cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama cuando las sensaciones atravesaron mi cuerpo. Sus grandes manos sujetaron mis caderas, con mis piernas abiertas, y sentí su lengua rozar mis pliegues, deslizándose sobre su calor resbaladizo, probándome. Un estremecimiento de deseo ondulante cayó sobre mí—. Oh... eso es muy bueno —dije, mi voz soñadora mientras su lengua lamía la humedad. Dios, tenía una lengua grande y maravillosa. Y oh, caray, la estaba usando de maneras que hicieron que los dedos de mis pies se doblaran de deseo—. Oh... oh, Jasper. Muy bueno.

Lamió los lados de mi sexo, explorando cada suave pliegue. Su lengua encontró mi núcleo, y cuando presionó dentro de mí, casi me caí de la cama. Mis dedos fueron a su cabello y retorcieron allí.

—Eso es muy bueno —jadeé mientras empujaba con su lengua—. Muy, muy bueno. Oh... oh... oh sí.

Su lengua acarició fuera de mi núcleo y de nuevo adentro.

Grité cuando su lengua encontró mi clítoris y mis caderas se levantaron de la cama. Cuando él gruñó de placer en su garganta, lo sentí contra mi sexo. Las ondulantes ondas expansivas de placer se convirtieron en un maremoto, y retorcí las manos en su cabello, atrayendo su rostro contra mi sexo.

—Oh, ahí mismo —gemí cuando movió su lengua contra la protuberancia de mi clítoris—. Eso se siente tan increíble. Oh, sí. Oh... sigue haciendo eso con la lengua. Oh, Jasper.

Cuanto más gemía y demandaba, más rápido trabajaba su lengua. Dándole golpecitos a mi clítoris, luego frotando en círculos y golpeando duro con la lengua cuando mis caderas se sacudían en respuesta. El flujo continuo de palabras murió. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba más. Necesitaba que lamiera más rápido, más fuerte...

Él gruñó contra mi clítoris, golpeando duro con su lengua, y me hice pedazos en una profunda ola de placer. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensó, vibrando, y él siguió lamiendo, alargando instintivamente mi orgasmo. Pareció durar unos minutos interminables. Mi cuerpo temblaba como gelatina y había perdido toda capacidad de hablar. Cuando mis músculos finalmente se relajaron, me di cuenta que había envuelto mis piernas alrededor de los hombros de Jasper y mis dedos estaban todavía clavados en su cabello, todavía manteniendo su rostro en la cuna de mis caderas. Ahora me estaba dando lamidas lentas y lánguidas, como si no pudiera tener suficiente de mi sabor. Como un manjar favorito.

—Oh... oh, Jasper —susurré, frotando su cuero cabelludo con los dedos—. Tienes una boca increíble. Realmente, realmente increíble. Especialmente para un virgen.

Se inclinó y besó el interior de mi muslo.

—Me corrí —dijo en voz baja y ronca.

—Ah, bueno —dije con una sonrisa soñadora.

—Tres veces.

Solté una risita.

Él se tensó contra mis piernas.

Las envolví de nuevo alrededor de él y continué masajeando su cabeza.

—Eso fue totalmente increíble. Voy a ser golosa con esa lengua tuya.

La rigidez desapareció y besó el suave interior de mi muslo una vez más.

—Primero, nos ducharemos —dijo—. Luego, tienes que cambiar.

Gemí.

—Mis piernas parecen fideos. Ni siquiera voy a ser capaz de caminar a la ducha, mucho menos de correr en el bosque.

—Entonces le pediré a Zenna que me lave la espalda. —Comenzó a quitar mis piernas de sus hombros.

Me quedé mirando la media sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

—¿Acabas de hacer una broma?

Me mordió el muslo en respuesta, obteniendo un chillido de mi parte.

Vaya. Un orgasmo, o tres, suavizaba realmente al hombre. No podía esperar a descubrir cómo estaría después del sexo completo.

.

.

.

Después de una ducha y una carrera por el bosque, me estaba quedando dormida de pie. Vagamente recordé acurrucarme a su lado en la cama, pero cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, ya se había levantado, y el sonido de los martillos en el lado lejano de la casa me dijo que teníamos visitantes.

Pasé todo el día ayudando a renovar la casa. Mientras Jasper y Laurent trabajaban en el techo, Dan, el adolescente ayudante hombre lobo, había sido asignado para dar a la parte exterior de la casa una nueva capa de pintura. Mientras pasaba la poderosa pistola de pintura, yo usaba un pincel para llegar a los puntos que se dejaba, y charlamos. Resultó que él y Laurent estaban buscando una nueva manada. Su antigua, había muerto en un incendio, y no me entrometí cuando vi que Dan se quedaba sin habla.

Estaban solos en este momento porque Laurent era un alfa, y ninguna manada lo aceptaría por temor a que desafiara al alfa existente. Unas manadas se habían ofrecido a acoger a Dan, pero no quiso apartarse de Laurent.

Sentí una oleada de afecto hacia el niño, y Jasper parecía llevarse muy bien con Laurent. Un par de veces había captado el sonido de la risa masculina procedente del techo.

Zenna salió de su casa de huéspedes, mandando mensajes de texto a distancia, y cuando se enteró de que nuestro día iba a estar dedicado a hacer trabajos manuales, se fue directa adentro de nuevo, regañándome por desperdiciar mi fuerza.

En el momento en que el sol se estaba poniendo, Dan y yo habíamos pintado el primer nivel de la parte exterior de la casa, el techo fue parcheado, y mi nariz estaba quemada por el sol.

—Se ve bien, señorita Renesmee —dijo Dan tímidamente, levantando su gorra para secarse el sudor de su frente—. Muy pronto será un verdadero hogar para usted y Jasper, y entonces usted podrá comenzar una familia.

Fue algo bueno que mis mejillas ya estuvieran rojas por el esfuerzo.

—Todavía no estoy del todo convencida de que nuestra especie deba ser cruzada —le dije con una sonrisa—. Nuestros hijos serían grandes y gruñidores, con una debilidad por la miel.

El viento cambió, trayendo el olor de Jasper justo como una sombra cayendo sobre mí.

—Está de pie justo detrás de mí, ¿no?

Dan asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

Una mano se deslizó alrededor de mi cintura, y por una vez, no salté. Mis manos se movieron a ella y le acaricié sus dedos grandes.

Jasper me atrajo hacia él, se inclinó y murmuró:

—Estoy bastante seguro de que eres mala en buscar y traer.

—Tírame un palo y verás qué pasa —bromeé y entonces chillé cuando besó mi cuello—. Estás sudado.

—También tú.

Laurent apareció por el lado de la casa, secándose la frente y bebiendo de una botella de agua.

—Será mejor que me vaya, Dan.

Inmediatamente me sentí mal que él se quedara tan lejos de mí.

—¿Quieren quedarse un rato? La ducha está arreglada y podríamos pedir una pizza.

Laurent me dio una sonrisa, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias, pero tenemos una habitación de hotel que va a estar muy bien. Ustedes dos necesitan un poco de tiempo a solas.

Me ruboricé, porque él no estaba del todo equivocado. Los brazos de Jasper todavía estaban envueltos alrededor de mí, y yo estaba contenta de apoyarme en él y disfrutar de su fuerza, sudor y su todo. Se sentía bien estar en sus brazos.

Cuando Dan y Laurent hubieron guardado sus cosas y la camioneta crujió por el camino de grava, Jasper se inclinó y me mordió la oreja.

—¿Ducha?

—Sólo si prometes secarme con un cuidado extra especial —bromeé.

Sus ojos brillaron.

Corrimos a la ducha y nos metimos juntos. Le froté la espalda y luego él frotó la mía. Cuando su gran mano se deslizó a mi delantera y tomó uno de mis pechos, supe que la hora de la ducha se había acabado. Me di la vuelta y lo miré, deseando que nuestras alturas no fueran tan diferentes, no llegaba más allá de los pectorales de Jasper, y su enorme erección me apuñalaba el estómago. No es que me importara, pero tenía muchas ganas de darle un beso en ese momento y se lo dije.

Jasper llegó junto a mí, apagó la ducha y entonces me levantó como si no pesara nada. Decidí que había beneficios en salir con un hombre ridículamente fuerte, mientras me inclinaba hacia su boca.

Chupó mi labio inferior, en respuesta, y yo gemí bajo en mi garganta. Todavía besándonos, envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, y Jasper nos trasladó a la habitación. Dejó mi cuerpo mojado en la cama, y luego su caliente, elegante y húmedo cuerpo se deslizó sobre el mío. Me provocó un escalofrío de placer y me froté contra él.

—Quiero lamerte de nuevo —dijo entre besos—. Una y otra vez. Me encanta tu olor. Y aún más tu sabor.

Mis entrañas se apretaron con necesidad al pensarlo, y mi beso creció más feroz.

Su mano se deslizó entre nosotros, y me resistí cuando sus dedos rozaron el calor resbaladizo de mi sexo. Yo había esperado todo el día para esto, quería su gruesa y enorme longitud dentro de mí, para llenar el dolor que había ido en aumento cada vez que pensaba en la noche anterior y su cabeza entre mis piernas.

Una bocina tocó en alguna parte.

Jasper levantó su cabeza.

—Ignórala —le dije, envolviendo mis dedos en su cabello y tirando de su cara hacia la mía. Mis caderas se levantaron contra su mano, esperando sus dedos para explorarme—. Te necesito.

Una neblina de deseo se movió sobre su cara y se inclinó hacia abajo, mordiendo uno de mis pezones mojados. Di un grito ahogado y me arqueé, animando a su boca.

La bocina sonó de nuevo. Tres veces seguidas, repetidamente. Desde abajo, escuché el sonido de una estridente risa masculina.

Jasper maldijo y se desenredó de mi cuerpo.

—Vístete —dijo, y en un instante había agarrado un par de vaqueros y estaba fuera de la habitación.

Me incorporé sobre los codos y fruncí el ceño en la puerta. Maldita sea. Eso fue una sincronización de mierda.

—Renesmee —gritó una voz desde abajo—. ¿Dónde estás, muchacha? ¡Te traje un regalo!

Reconocí esa voz, e hizo que mi corazón latiera con deleite.

—¿Alec? —Salté sobre mis pies y rápidamente rebusqué la ropa interior y los pantalones en mi bolsa de viaje. El único pantalón que agarré era un pantalón de pijama, pero no me importó, me lo puse, agarré una de las camisas de Jasper y me la puse encima de mi cabeza. Después bajé las escaleras y di un chillido feliz al mirar hacia abajo. El clan Cullen estaba sentado en la sala de estar de mala calidad de Jasper, a excepción de Edward. Alec, Benjamin, Tyler, Peter, y Félix me sonrieron. Tyler levantó una caja de cerveza. Félix y Alec estaban poniendo una pantalla plana sobre una mesa plegable en la pared. Peter levantó el Xbox que había traído.

—Los sábados por la noche son noches de juegos, ¿recuerdas?

Di un pequeño salto feliz y me abalancé sobre Alec.

—Chicos, son los mejores —dije alegremente—. ¡Había olvidado totalmente la noche de juegos!

—Nosotros no —dijo Tyler con una sonrisa, dejando la cerveza para que también pudiera abrazarlo a él.

—Pensé que sería un buen momento para venir a echar un vistazo —dijo Benjamin—. Asegurarnos de que todo está bien por aquí.

—Estamos muy bien —dije con entusiasmo, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas que persistían en mi cuello—. Es un detalle que hayan venido.

Los muchachos abrieron unas cervezas y comenzaron a configurar el Xbox, y siempre había alguien apareciendo para abrazarme, hacerme cosquillas, o burlarse de mí por mi apariencia. Era como estar de vuelta en la casa Cullen los sábados por la noche. Todos estaríamos reunidos alrededor de las consolas de juegos, bebiendo cerveza y hablando de tonterías. Era como tener una manada de hermanos, y me encantó cada momento mientras viví allí.

Sonriendo, eché un vistazo alrededor.

—¿Dónde fue Jasper ?

—Se fue por algo —dijo Peter. Se sentó en el suelo y tomó su cerveza—. No puedo creer que no haya internet aquí. Eso es criminal. ¿Sabes en qué año estamos?

—Lo siento —dije con una sonrisa, dejándome caer en el sofá entre Alec y Tyler—. Jasper está arreglando el lugar. Tal vez lo tengamos la próxima semana. La electricidad era una especie de prioridad esta semana. ¿Esme no está contigo?

—Ella se queda en casa esta noche. —Benjamin, el silencioso, el perceptivo, asintió hacia mí—. ¿Estamos molestándolos?

—En absoluto —dije con una sonrisa, tratando de alcanzar el mando que me pasaban. Busqué a Jasper, y entonces me di cuenta de que no estaba en la habitación—. ¿Qué fue a buscar exactamente Jasper?

Peter se encogió de hombros y dio un codazo a mi brazo.

—¿Vas a jugar?

Bajé la mirada hacia el mando en mis manos. Los Cullen eran abrumadores y bulliciosos, y no me importaban sus burlas. ¿Pero tal vez Jasper se sentía excluido? Incluso cuando había estado en el recinto Cullen, nunca había participado en las sesiones de juegos de los sábados por la noche.

—Quiero a Jasper aquí.

Félix sonrió y me ofreció una cerveza.

—Yo le asusté. Le dije que si te hizo daño, iba a despellejarlo y usarlo como una alfombra de chimenea.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Tú no lo asustaste, Félix. Podría comerte para el almuerzo y lo sabes.

—Lo sé. Pero no podía dejar pasar la broma de la alfombra de piel de oso.

Le entregué mi mando a Alec.

—Dejen que vaya a buscar a Jasper. Enseguida vuelvo. —Me puse de pie y olfateé el aire, en busca del olor único de Jasper, tan cálido y diferente de la fragancia, ahora abrumadora de hombre-puma en la casa, y lo seguí.

Lo encontré en el porche de atrás, sentado en el escalón más alto y la mirada perdida en el bosque. Me senté junto a él, metiendo mis pies descalzos cerca, y deslicé una mano por el hueco de su brazo.

—¿Qué pasa?

Negó con la cabeza, sin mirarme.

Me tomó de la mano, uniendo los dedos a través de la suya. La brisa traía el olor de la pintura y, después el ligero aroma a lobo de Zenna. Oí su risa mientras se unía a los demás en la sala de estar, y me alegré de que hubiera venido a jugar. La única cosa que estropeaba mi felicidad era la evidente incomodidad de Jasper.

—No es por Félix, ¿verdad?

Él soltó un bufido.

—No precisamente.

Me lo había figurado.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? Habla conmigo. Realmente me gustaría saberlo.

Él me miró, y luego miró hacia la casa.

—Tú estás... relajada con ellos.

¿Y... no con él? ¿Era eso lo que sucedía? Le sonreí, acariciando con mi otra mano el músculo de su brazo. Me gustaba tocarlo, y sospechaba que a él también le gustaba.

—Estoy relajada con ellos porque es fácil estar a su alrededor. Es como tener hermanos mayores.

—¿Soy como tu hermano? —Entrecerró los ojos oscuros.

—En absoluto —dije, y apreté su mano.

—No saltas cuando ellos te tocan —señaló—. Todavía, a veces, saltas cuando te toco.

Así que eso era lo que le estaba molestando.

—Soy una persona nerviosa —dije en voz baja—. Pero estoy mejorando cada día. Y si salto cuando me tocas, es porque estoy pensando en ti cuando me estás tocando por todas partes. —Sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando se cruzaron con los míos, y vi esa mirada posesiva y sexy en su rostro y me deleité en ella—. Y nunca he tenido pensamientos entretenidos de ese tipo con ellos.

Parecía luchar para decir algo.

—Yo... no quiero ser como ellos... para ti.

—No lo eres —le dije y me incliné para darle un beso. Su boca rozó la mía en el más ligero de los besos—. Desde luego, anoche no pensaba en nada fraternal.

—Bien. —Él me devolvió el beso, esta vez más fuerte, más posesivo.

—¿Van a estar besuqueándose toda la noche? —gritó alguien desde la sala de estar.

—Diles que sí —dijo Jasper contra mis labios.

Me eché a reír.

—Probablemente deberíamos entrar antes de que se beban toda la cerveza. —Tiré de su brazo—. ¿Vienes? Sería divertido si jugaras también.

Parecía indeciso, pero me permitió tirar de él, y supe que esto era parte de la incomodidad de Jasper alrededor de la gente. Cerca, pero no demasiado. Yo había sido capaz de acercarme más a los hermanos Cullen en un par de semanas que lo que Jasper lo había hecho en los doce años que había conocido a Edward. Se mantuvo para sí mismo, siempre. Tal vez su crianza con el clan oso instintivamente le hizo contenerse.

Cuando volvimos a la sala, me di cuenta de que Zenna estaba acurrucada en un rincón del sofá, charlando con un admirativo Peter. Ella enviaba mensajes de texto incluso mientras hablaba, y me pregunté cuántos hombres estaba decidida a envolver alrededor de su dedo meñique. Algunos otros descansaban en el suelo ya que estábamos ligeros en muebles y yo arrastré a Jasper al frente, hacia el televisor.

—Da un turno a Jasper —dije—. Quiere jugar.

Un mando le fue entregado a Jasper, y lo sostuvo torpemente. Se veía ridículamente pequeño en sus grandes manos, y me miró como si sufriera.

—No es difícil —declaré, tirando de su brazo y sentándolo en el suelo delante de la televisión—. Aquí. Te voy a mostrar cómo apuntar y disparar.

Se sentó junto a mí, con las piernas cruzadas, y con los hombros casi bloqueando la pantalla del televisor. De nuevo, me quedé asombrada de su tamaño y, curiosamente, posesivamente orgullosa. Me gustó que fuera el hombre más grande en la habitación.

Me echó una mirada impotente cuando empezó su turno, y luego apuñaló el botón equivocado.

—El botón A —dije, llegando por encima de su regazo para señalarlo—. Mantén pulsado el gatillo derecho y pulsa el botón A.

Me arrastró a su regazo.

—Siéntate aquí.

Me sonrojé, esperando que alguien se burlara de nosotros, pero Jasper al parecer era libre de burlas. Cuando Jasper me entregó el mando, lo tomé y empecé a jugar mientras que las grandes manos de Jasper pasaban a lo largo de mi piel.

La conversación comenzó de nuevo mientras yo jugaba, y cuando mi turno terminó, le entregue el mando a Tyler.

—Entonces, ¿dónde están tu hermano y mi hermana esta noche?

—Están en la cabaña —dijo Tyler con una sonrisa, y su comentario fue recibido por un coro de sonidos de besos—. Alguien está teniendo suerte esta noche.

Solté un bufido.

—Inmaduros.

—Creo que al final Bella descubrió hasta qué punto se extiende nuestra audición — dijo Peter con una sonrisa—. Esta semana ha sido un largo y seco deletreo para el pobre Edward. Creo que se estaba haciendo con él. Hoy le compró cinco docenas de rosas, y lo siguiente que supimos es que se dirigían a la cabaña para el fin de semana.

—Eso es tan lindo —dije, contenta por mi hermana—. Tienen que darles intimidad más a menudo.

—Les damos mucha privacidad, pero algunas personas son muy, muy ruidosas en la cama —dijo Alec.

—Ugh. Creo que podría haber pasado el resto de mi vida sin saber eso de mi hermana.

—Yo también —coincidió Alec, sin dejar de sonreír.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! Decidí actualizar también hoy jejejeje aunque técnicamente los días de actualización son los domingos… mi semana ha ido realmente bien y me parece que todos nos merecemos una recompensa por haber sobrevivido a otra cansada semana jajajaja**

**¡Espero leer sus comentarios!**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	14. Chapter 14

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Midnight Liaisons). Yo solo me divierto un ppoco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El domingo era un día tranquilo y maravilloso. Jasper me puso el turno de la mañana para ejercitar mis músculos. Con su calmante ayuda, los cambios venían con menos dolor, si no más rápidos. Sin embargo, el progreso era el progreso, y lo tomaría.

Él tenía que comprobar un trabajo en la mañana, así que lo acompañé a una pequeña casa en las afueras. Esperé en la camioneta mientras él llamaba a la puerta. Se presentó a una mujer de mediana edad, con un niño sentado en su cadera. Estaban parados en la puerta hablando, lo suficientemente lejos para no podía oír su conversación, pero por la expresión de Jasper era grave.

Rodeó la casa y comprobó las cerraduras de las ventanas. A continuación, puso a prueba la seguridad de la alarma, luego examinó los barrotes de las ventanas del fondo, probándolas con fuerza. No parecía satisfecho, así que volvió con un destornillador. Después de revisar la casa, Jasper le hizo unas preguntas más, tomando notas en su portapapeles.

Finalmente asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la camioneta, y vio a la mujer entrar de nuevo.

Cuando Jasper regresó a la camioneta, tomé el portapapeles y examiné las notas escritas.

―No hay avistamientos en siete días, no hay intentos de robo ¿Qué es esto?

Puso en marcha la camioneta en reversa.

―La señora Pierce está siendo acechada. Compruebo regularmente para garantizar su seguridad.

― ¿Acechada? ¿Por quién?

Jasper me miró y luego de nuevo a la carretera.

―Un clan rival. Su marido murió el año pasado y otro clan lince está tratando de entrar en su zona. La están animando para que ceda su territorio, pero ella no ésta lista todavía, así que estamos manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia sobre ella.

―Pobre mujer ―dije suavemente―. ¿Y ese es tu trabajo? ¿Protegerla? ¿Y a otras como ella?

―Además de otras cosas ―dijo―. Sirvo a la alianza, y ella es miembro de la Alianza. Tengo que proteger a cualquiera que sea cazado por otros.

Justo como me estaba protegiendo. ¿Yo era su trabajo también? ¿Solo que uno con beneficios? No me gustaba ese pensamiento. Condujo a casa en un tenue silencio.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, extendió su mano hacia mí. Puse la mía en silencio. Se me acercó.

―No voy a dejar que nada te suceda, Renesmee. No tienes que preocuparte.

―Sé que lo harás.

Fue agradable pasar el resto de la tarde juntos y relajados, y mi ansiedad decayó pronto. Cuando se sentó en el sofá a ver teSamsión, puse mis piernas sobre las de él y me tendí en el sofá, leyendo una revista de juegos.

Jasper asó los filetes que yo había traído de mi casa, agradable y raro. Mientras que no tenía las mismas ansias de comer la carne cruda como yo, lo entendió.

Cuando me quejé de mis gustos extraños como lobo y que él no tenía los mismos, se inclinó y me beso en la frente.

―A los osos nos gusta un poco de todo.

El brillo travieso de sus ojos me hizo ruborizar.

El lado juguetón de Jasper estaba enterrado, pero estaba ahí. Estaba bastante segura que no lo demostraba a mucha gente, y me complacía que me lo hubiera mostrado a mí. Cuando estuvimos cansados de ver teSamsión, jugamos cartas. Yo no sabía póker, así que jugamos a slapjack en su lugar. Perdí todo el tiempo.

―Es porque tienes manos de Godzilla ―me quejé, recogiendo las cartas―. Tenemos que jugar a otra cosa.

Él simplemente me dio una perezosa y lenta sonrisa, que hizo que mi corazón se agitará.

―Elige un juego, entonces.

Cambiamos por el siguiente que fueron los corazones, que también perdí. Pasamos toda la tarde tratado diferentes juegos de cartas y alternativamente discutíamos y reíamos de ellos. Me tocaba mi piel frecuentemente, sus manos me rozaban como si no pudiera evitarlo, y yo me inclinaba en cada contacto. Odiaba ser tocada antes de que mi secreto hubiera salido, ahora estaba hambrienta por él.

Jasper me hizo cambiar una vez más esa tarde, y aunque me quejé lo hice. Zenna se presentó para supervisar, pero rápidamente perdió el interés y volvió a enviar mensajes de texto, vagando de nuevo a su cabaña. Supongo que siente que, si no iba a ninguna parte, realmente no tenía que supervisarme. Eso estaba bien para mí, cambie a mi forma de lobo y corrí por el bosque con Jasper a mi lado.

Cuando el segundo cambio fue hecho, colapsé en el patio delantero, jadeando, y luego rodé por el pasto.

―Ten piedad de mí. No puedo soportar otro cambio.

Jasper se puso en cuclillas al lado de mi cuerpo desnudo, cuando puse dramáticamente mi mano sobre mi frente como un desmayo. Me estudió con ojo crítico.

―Estás sudando menos. ¿Te dolió?

―Siempre duele ―le dije con irritación, pero acepté la mano que me tendió y me levanté―. Pero no fue tan malo esta vez.

―Estas mejorando ―dijo Jasper―. Eso es bueno.

Todavía odiaba el cambio, pero no me pareció tan terrible castigo cuando Jasper cambió a oso y corrió conmigo. No me sentí tan sola entonces.

―Supongo que eso significa que no voy a morir tan pronto como todo el mundo piensa.

Las manos de Jasper se cerraron sobre mis hombros, y me volvió hacia él.

―No vas a morir ―dijo, con un borde de gruñido en su voz―. No voy a dejarte.

Me tomó en sus brazos, y la siguiente cosa que supe, es que me estaba besando duro, feroz. Mis piernas desnudas envueltas alrededor de su torso y me aferré a él, olvidado el agotamiento en un arrebato de lujuria. La lengua de Jasper me acarició profundamente mi boca. Gemí en respuesta.

Me llevó hasta la escalinata del porche delantero, luego a la casa y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Nuestras bocas estaban aún pegadas mientras empujaba la puerta abierta de su habitación, entró y luego la cerró de golpe detrás de él.

Luego estamos en la cama, besándonos apasionadamente y tiré de la camisa que cubría sus músculos. Quería su piel caliente contra la mía, su cuerpo en lo más profundo del mío. Levanté mis caderas.

―Por favor, Jasper. Te necesito.

Su lengua lamió la mía, luego bajó ligeramente por mi garganta, por mis pechos desnudos, por mi estómago plano. Yo temblaba con anticipación mientras él saboreaba mi ombligo, luego empujo mis muslos separándolos.

―Jasper ―suspiré, cuando sus dedos separaron mis pliegues a su mirada―. No tienes que...

Me dio una fiera mirada que hizo que mis palabras murieran en mi garganta.

―Quiero probarte otra vez.

―No puedo discutir con eso ―le dije con voz temblorosa, y luego gemí cuando su boca se dirigió inmediatamente hacia mí y empezó a chupar―. Oh. Oh. Dios. Oh Jasper ―gemí. Él se había dio directo por el oro esta vez. Mis manos empuñaban las mantas y mis caderas se levantaron contra su boca. Una cadena de palabras de necesidad caía de mis labios mientras seguía lamiendo y chupando mi carne resbaladiza. Oí el murmullo de placer en lo profundo de su garganta y supe que disfrutaba degustándome como yo lo disfrutaba.

Un orgasmo estalló a través de mi cuerpo y grité, levanté mis caderas aún más alto. Lo necesitaba más profundo dentro de mí y se lo dije.

Algo duro y espeso empujó mi centro. Su boca continuó chupando y lamiendo mi clítoris, y luego metió sus dedos en mi cuerpo. Una vez, dos veces. Gemí y casi me caigo de la cama por la fuerza del segundo orgasmo, más allá del primero. Mi cuerpo estaba atormentado por estremecimientos que duraron un largo rato, hasta que Jasper levantó la cabeza y rozó sus dedos sobre mi pierna.

Extendí mis brazos hacia él, esperando que su gran cuerpo me cubriera, para hundirse sobre mí, hundirse en mí. Esperé para que él tomará el control de la situación, y de mí.

Pero besó mi rodilla por última vez y se puso de pie.

―Gracias, Renesmee.

Me senté, tratando de tirarlo hacia abajo, encima de mí. Por el amor de Dios, todavía estaba completamente vestido.

―No me lo agradezcas hasta que estés dentro de mí.

Él negó y se inclinó para besarme, su boca sabía cómo…bueno sabía a mí.

―No esta noche ―dijo suavemente―. Estás cansada.

―No ese cansancio ―le apunté, pero él negó con la cabeza.

―Descansa, volveré más tarde.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Bueno, maldición. Tiré una almohada a la puerta, confundida y herida. A Jasper le encantaba besar. Le gustaba tocarme, lamerme, pero cuando se trataba de sexo real, se detenía y se iba.

O... ¿era lealtad a María? No lo sabía.

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente, Jasper nos dejó en el trabajo con un beso para mí y una mueca a Zenna.

―Quiero quedarme contigo, pero tengo unos pocos casos que comprobar. Te recojo a las cinco.

―Estaré bien ―dije en voz baja, luego saludé con la mano mientras él se alejaba.

Cuando entramos en la agencia, Zenna se apoyó en una silla y comenzó un texto. Puse los ojos en blanco.

Mi hermana se sentó en su escritorio, tarareando suavemente solo para sí mientras trabajaba. Llevaba un pañuelo rosado brillante sobre un suéter blanco, y yo solo podía imaginar lo que estaba escondiendo.

―Bonita bufanda ―bromeé―. ¿Tuviste un buen fin de semana?

Mi hermana asintió y no levanto la vista de su pantalla.

―Muy refrescante, y estoy lista para enfrentarme a la semana. Va a ser muy activa. Tenemos mucho planeado.

Sabía que se refería al baile. Sin duda sería de gran ayuda para nuestro negocio si despegábamos. Sinceramente esperaba que todo fuera bien, Bella estaría devastada si nadie se presentara porque la agencia estaba dirigida por un humano y no un cambiaformas.

―Ustedes deberían contratarme ―ofreció Zenna, sin levantar la vista de su teléfono celular, sus pulgares volando sobre el teclado mientras mandaba un mensaje

Bella me lanzó una mirada horrorizada.

―Es muy agradable que te hayas ofrecido Zenna pero estamos bien con el personal.

―Solo lo decía ―dijo Zenna, balanceando un pie sobre un lado de la silla que hacía que el vestido se le subiera al muslo―. No confiaría que un vegetariano me diga cuál es el mejor corte de carne, si sabes lo que quiero decir.

Bella apretó un poco los dientes.

Tomé una pila de correo de la esquina de mi escritorio y sonreí a Zenna.

―Así que, ¿con quién sales hoy?

Zenna se encogió de hombros.

―Lancé algo en el calendario. ¿Me puedes hacer una reservación en algún lugar?

Oh, muchacho. La diversión de un lobo escolta. O espía, pensé con un gruñido, ya que su función principal parecía la de mantener un ojo sobre mí e informar.

―Ah, aquí vamos ―dijo Zenna, mirando su teléfono―. Estoy saliendo con un coyote a las tres y un vampiro a las ocho esta noche. ―Miró hacia mí y guiñó un ojo―. Prepárate para algo de acción caliente esta noche. Vamos a ver una película y he oído que va haber besuqueo, wink, wink.

―Tu papá no lo aprobaría.

―Nop ―estuvo de acuerdo―. Tú no le dices con quien estoy saliendo, y no le digo a nadie que le estabas gritando a Dios anoche. El sonido se transmite, ya sabes.

Me congelé, luego me obligué a relajarme. Zenna estaba tratando de sobornarme.

―Termina con el vampiro. No me quedaré hasta tarde solo para ver lo que haces con un chico muerto.

Zenna hizo una mueca.

―Bien, lo voy a cambiar por un sátiro a las cuatro y media.

Saque una lista de restaurantes en línea e hice una reserva para Zenna... y luego pasé un poco de tiempo navegando por internet para saber qué hacer que un hombre deje de eyacular antes de tiempo. Estaba bastante segura de que muchas mujeres no tenían que lidiar con enormes cambia formas de oso, vírgenes de veintisiete años, pero se puede encontrar cualquier cosa en internet si buscas lo suficiente. Y mientras hacía click en una página de técnicas, empecé a hacer notas mentales.

_Por si acaso._

Zenna sonrió hacía mí.

―Por cierto. A mis hermanos les va a gustar que seas ruidosa en la cama.

Y ahí mi buen humor se fue.

.

.

.

―Guau, nunca he salido con un sátiro antes ―dijo Zenna con arrulladora voz, con la barbilla apoyada sobre sus puños mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa en el restaurante―. ¿Qué se siente ser tú?

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, puse los ojos en blancos y desplegué mi servilleta sobre mi regazo.

―Siento tener que venir aquí ―le dije a mi hermana―. Pero es mejor no dejar sola a Zenna con nadie.

―Deberías haberle advertido sobre los sátiros ―dijo Isabella con voz suave―. Tú sabes que solo quieren una cosa.

―Oh, lo sé. ―Deliberadamente mantuve mi voz baja para que el sonido no viajara por el comedor a los oídos del lobo de Zenna―. Pero si tratas de hablar algo con Zenna, solo hace que lo quiera más.

―Buen punto. Entonces, ¿cómo están las cosas?

Jugué con mi tenedor, desesperadamente queriendo descargarme en ella. Los lobos no quieren dejarme en paz. La psico de Zenna. Jasper tenía una novia de la infancia que no había visto en años y quería volver con ella después de que termináramos. Y creo que me estoy enamorando de él, y eso es probablemente lo peor que me podría pasar porque nada en mi vida es estable en estos momentos. Y me aterra y no sé qué hacer.

Pero no podía cargar todos mis problemas en ella, se haría cargo, empujando sus necesidades y deseos a un lado por mí, como siempre lo hacía. Necesitaba manejar las cosas por mí misma.

Isabella conversaba con el camarero para ordenar, y cuando lo miró, vi otra visión de las mordeduras de amor alrededor de su cuello. Miré su cara, tan animada. Cuando el camarero coqueteó con ella, se sonrojó pero desvió su broma con una fácil sonrisa.

Mi hermana era feliz. Real y verdaderamente feliz. Y todo eso debido a Edward. Había visto a mi hermana en su peor momento, escavando una tumba bajo la lluvia en el medio del desierto después de que había matado a un hombre para salvarme. Vi a mi hermana más estresada, tratando de mantener su trabajo, mi vida y su relación justo hace poco tiempo. Era raro que la viera totalmente contenta. No podía arruinarlo. Simplemente no podía.

Isabella chasqueó un dedo enfrente de mi cara.

―Tierra a Renesmee, vuelve por favor.

―Lo siento ―espeté―. La hamburguesa casi cruda, gracias. ―Empujé el menú al camarero. Cuando se alejó, Bella me dio una curiosa mirada.

―¿De qué se trata?

Estaba tratando de pensar la manera de desviarla, cuando la bulliciosa risa de Zenna sonó al otro lado del restaurant. Bella volvió la cabeza para ver e inspiró fuerte.

―¿Cómo te sientes acerca de contratar a Zenna para trabajar en la agencia? ―le pregunté.

Las cejas pálidas de Bella se arrugaron.

―No me gusta la idea. ¿Por qué?

No me gustaba tampoco, pero era lo único que me había venido a la cabeza. Jugué con mi cubertería.

―Pensé que podía ser una buena idea añadir una cambiaformas.

Bella bajó la voz.

―Ella es terriblemente desagradable.

―Pero va a parecer menos extraño a los nuevos clientes si tenemos al menos un cambiaforma en la nómina ―le dije razonablemente―. Como ella dijo, la gente confiará más en nosotros si no todos somos seres humanos.

―Tú no eres humana, ¿recuerdas?

―No es lo mismo, sin embargo. Tú misma lo dijiste.

Bella se mordió el labio, mirando a Zenna mientras pensaba.

―No lo sé. No creo que podamos confiar en ella.

―Probablemente tengas razón ―le dije, dejando caer el tema―. Así que, ¿de qué color elegiste los vestidos de dama de honor?

Sus ojos se iluminaron y sacó una revista de bodas de su bolso.

―Estaba pensando que tal vez verde pavo real, pero tienes que prometer que no tienes el mismo color de cabello para la boda.

Sonreí de vuelta a mi hermana.

―No puedo prometer nada.

―Oh, y quería recordarte ―dijo Bella, chasqueando los dedos―. Tú y Jasper.

―¿Jasper y yo qué?

―Ustedes deben salir en otra cita. ¿Has ido a ver una película ya?

Gemí.

―No me gimas ―dijo mi hermana alegremente―. Tú sabes que no va a funcionar. Sólo asegúrate y ve algo popular. Tendrás que ir a este teatro. ―Escribió la dirección y me entregó la hoja de papel―. El dueño es amistoso con los were, y contrata a un montón de cambiadores adolescentes.

―Viva. Estoy segura de que Jasper estará encantado. Sabes que tengo que llevar a Zenna, ¿verdad?

Bella me dio una mirada recatada.

―Entonces no vayas a ver una película romántica. Ve a ver algo con un montón de armas.

―Sí, pero luego me tengo que quedar allí, también.

―Sí, pero tendrás a un hombre con el que besarte. Eso es para lo que un agradable y oscuro cine es. Y creo que tendrás que tomar algunas decisiones serias. ¿Crees que puedes manejar eso?

Mi cara se sentía rojo brillante. La expresión en el rostro de mi hermana era totalmente inocente. ¿Alguien le había dicho que Jasper y yo estábamos coqueteando? ¿Jasper le había dicho a Edward y Edward se lo contó a mi hermana?

―¿Y bien? ―dijo Isabella ante mi silencio.

―Estoy segura de que puedo arreglar algo ―murmuré.

.

.

.

Llamé a Jasper para decirle que nos veríamos tarde esa noche. La cita de Zenna estaba en marcha, y luego hubo una pequeña crisis en la agencia donde tuvimos que rediseñar las invitaciones al baile de granero. Bella consideraba el lema de Leah: "¿Quién quiere encontrarse con una pequeña cola?" potencialmente ofensivo, y pasamos dos horas discutiendo sobre el diseño y las letras de las invitaciones digitales rediseñadas que decían simplemente Baile de Granero en la parte superior.

―Ustedes me están volviendo loca ―dijo Leah, ajustando la letra―. Tú vas a ocasionarme un tic permanente con todos estos cambios. ―Como si nos diera la razón, sus dedos se contrajeron en el ratón y se llevó una mano atrás y se frotó la nuca.

―Ja, ja, ja ―dijo mi hermana―. Estoy pagándote horas extras para solucionar eso. Dijiste que querías las horas extras.

―No contigo cerniéndote sobre mi hombro. ―Si alguien paraba el autoritarismo de mi hermana, era Leah―. ¿No tienen a algunos hombres a los que ir a hacerle el dulce, dulce amor?

Mi hermana se ruborizó. Yo rodé los ojos.

Leah hizo un movimiento de espantando con sus manos.

―Lo digo en serio. Ustedes tendrán la nueva invitación en la mañana, sin ningún tipo de consignas espeluznantes. Lo prometo.

Sentada en mi escritorio, sus pies sucios apoyados en mi teclado ―asqueroso―, Zenna bostezó.

―En serio. ¿Podemos irnos ya? Se está haciendo tarde, y tengo que elegir al afortunado con el que voy a salir mañana.

Tomé mi bolso e hice una nota mental para rociar mi teclado en la mañana con jabón antibacteriano.

―¿Por qué no sólo eliges al que sea el más atractivo?

Zenna se echó a reír a carcajadas.

―Vengo de una manada de lobos, tonta. Sé perfectamente que los alfas son para las siguientes tres manadas más cercanas. Es casi como estar atrapada en un matrimonio arreglado. ―Sus ojos brillaron―. Tengo opciones ahora, y me gusta. Todos ellos son atractivos.

Su elección de palabras me había dejado fría. ¿Matrimonio arreglado? Eso me hizo pensar inmediatamente en Jasper y María. Nos lo habíamos pasado "coqueteando" y moviéndonos directamente hacia caricias calientes e intensas, pero nada más. ¿Estaba guardándose para ella?

De repente me sentí muy culpable. ¿Era un error de mi parte querer a Jasper? Yo sólo era una mestiza. ¿Qué podría ofrecerle a él excepto una pelea de nunca acabar con la manada de lobos y un grupo de acosadores de los que nunca podría tener la pista?

Sólo pensar en ello me deprimía. Cuando llegamos a casa, Jasper me recibió en la puerta, con la cara llena de preocupación.

―¿Qué pasa?

Dudé, incapaz de decirle que estaba celosa de una mujer a la que nunca había conocido. Dudaba que él entendiera; yo no me entendía.

―Sólo un largo día en la oficina.

Confundiendo mi tristeza por agotamiento, Jasper me levantó en sus brazos y comenzó a llevarme hacia las escaleras.

―Espera ―protesté―. Mi hermana quiere que vayamos al cine.

Un bajo gruñido retumbó en la garganta de Jasper.

―Tu hermana puede esperar. Estás cansada.

―No, estoy bien ―le dije y me deslicé fuera de sus brazos hasta que mis pies estaban en el suelo. Ante su mirada escéptica, dije―: En serio, estoy bien. Vamos y terminemos con esto, así mi hermana nos dejará en paz.

―Una película ―repitió Jasper.

―Igual que en tu lista ―estuve de acuerdo―. ¿Qué tipo de películas te gustan?

―Aquellas en donde el monstruo se come a todos.

No es mi tipo de película. Sonreí y extendí la mano para suavizar la parte delantera de su camisa de franela.

―¿Qué te parece si la escojo en tu lugar? Te prometo que va a ser algo que nos permitirá un montón de tiempo para besarnos.

Él gruñó, su mano deslizándose alrededor de mi cintura y tirando de mí más cerca.

Me tomé eso como un sí.

―Genial. Dame cinco minutos y voy a buscar a Zenna.

Eso provocó una nueva mueca en su cara.

―Zenna puede conseguir su propio aventón.

.

.

.

El cine estaba lleno, y me acordé de la sugerencia de mi hermana de que viéramos algo popular, lo mejor para ser vistos en público. Los olores en el aire eran pesados, adolescentes, perfumes, palomitas de maíz, y pensé que incluso atrapé un tufillo de un cambia forma. Zenna vagó dentro coqueteando ante el mostrador de refrigerios con la esperanza de comida gratis mientras nos daban las entradas.

Jasper tomó mi mano mientras esperábamos en la fila, y la gente se movió con cuidado a su alrededor, como si tuvieran miedo de incurrir en su ira. Tuve que admitir, que lo encontré un poco raro. Esta era su expresión de buen humor.

Mientras llegaba a la ventanilla, miré la lista de películas. Más de la mitad de los cines tenían una película adolescente muy popular que sabía que Jasper odiaría.

Compré las entradas de todas maneras, dándole una sonrisa inocente cuando él frunció el ceño.

―He estado esperando todo el año para ver esto ―le dije.

Él me lanzó una mirada de sufrimiento, pero no dijo nada, extendiendo su mano para que pudiera tomarla de nuevo. Puse la mía en la suya y nos dirigimos hacia el interior.

Olí a lobo tan pronto como entramos. Lobo, palomitas de maíz con mantequilla y queso nacho. El rugido de las voces era casi abrumador en el área pequeña, junto con el olor espeso de humano sobre humano. Miré a mi alrededor, mi mano apretada en la de Jasper.

―¿Hueles eso?

―Huelo a adolescentes.

Zenna se paseó, con un cubo de palomitas acunado en cada brazo.

―Lista cuando ustedes lo estén.

Bueno, fue sorprendentemente considerado de Zenna llevarnos palomitas de maíz. Extendí la mano por un cubo. Ella se echó hacia atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Consigue el tuyo. Tuve que coquetear duro por ellos.

―¿Te vas a comer dos cubos de palomitas de maíz?

―No ―dijo ella, haciendo malabares con ellos en su cadera―. Uno es para comer. El otro es para tirarles a todos los demás en el teatro.

―Zenna ―regañé―. Si te sacan, no te vamos a llevar de vuelta hasta que la película termine.

Jasper se inclinó en mi oído.

―Optimismo a ultranza ―dijo. Ante mi risa, sacó su mano de la mía, y añadió―: Voy a conseguirnos algo de comer.

―Sólo una bebida para mí ―le dije, y le di a Zenna su boleto mientras esperábamos que Jasper sobrellevara la línea de la cafetería.

Ella se rió a carcajadas ante el título de la película.

―¿Esto es lo que creo que es? ¿La del hombre lobo adolescente enamorado de la vampiro?

―Esa es la única.

―Oh hoooooombre ―arrastró Zenna las palabras―. Esto va a ser divertido.

Me encogí de hombros.

Ella me dio una mirada especulativa.

―Así que, ¿las cosas se están calentando entre ustedes dos?

Eso fue directo hasta para ella.

―No es asunto tuyo.

―Por supuesto que es mi asunto ―dijo ella, mirando hacia abajo y moviendo una chancla contra el suelo―. Estás en mi manada. Lo que te hace mi asunto.

No estoy en tu manada. Contuve las palabras y sólo respondí:

―No es asunto tuyo.

Ella se inclinó más cerca, sonriendo con esa sonrisa medio salvaje.

―¿Es bueno besando?

―No es asunto tuyo ―repetí de nuevo.

Zenna encogió sus delgados hombros.

―Sólo por curiosidad. Él parece un tipo nervioso, es todo. Como si hubiera saltado en el momento que tocaste su polla.

No tenía idea de qué tan cerca de la verdad era eso. Ella me estaba mirando como un halcón, así que dije:

―A Jasper no le gustan los lobos. Algo sobre el sonido de chasquido que sus cuellos hacen cuando se rompen, me dijo.

Zenna se me quedó mirando. Y luego soltó una risa nerviosa.

―Deja de joderme.

Yo simplemente estudié mis uñas.

Ella resopló y estampó un pie.

―Lo que sea. Voy a conseguir un asiento.

Sonreí con satisfacción cuando se fue. Se sentía bien finalmente obtener una ventaja sobre Zenna. Cuando Jasper regresó a mi lado, le sonreí y tomé el refresco que me ofrecía.

―Ven. Vamos a conseguir nuestros asientos.

Una vez en el cine, nos sentamos en la parte trasera. Zenna tenía un asiento a un lado. Oí el golpe de sus chanclas cayendo al suelo, y un momento después, sus pies descalzos se plantaron en la parte posterior de la silla frente a ella. Jasper movió el reposa brazos entre nosotros a un lado y tiró de mí acercándome, y yo estaba muy feliz de acurrucarme contra su costado. Esto era muy agradable. Romántico, incluso aunque la presencia de Zenna era inevitable. Apoyé la cabeza contra su brazo, y vimos preestrenos mientras las personas se presentaban en la sala de cine.

No hablamos, pero no me importó. Esa era una de las cosas que me gustaba de Jasper. Yo no tenía que hablar y hablar para conseguir mi punto de vista.

Después de un rato, las luces se apagaron y comenzó la película. Un adolescente sin camisa entró en la pantalla, y las chicas en el teatro jadearon con deleite. Jasper soltó un bufido.

Echando un vistazo por encima a mi cita, ahogué la risa levantándose de mi garganta. Estaba mirando la pantalla, con una mirada medio incrédula medio disgustada en su rostro mientras el adolescente se transformó en un hombre lobo y comenzó a correr por el bosque.

―¿Todo bien? ―le pregunté, inclinándome.

Él me dio una mirada extraña y se inclinó para susurrarme.

―¿Por qué querías ver esta película?

El cálido aliento de Jasper me hacía cosquillas en la oreja, y reí entonces, ganando unas pocas miradas de odio del resto de la audiencia, ya que la escena que se desarrollaba era una dramática, entre el hombre lobo y su novia vampiro.

―Pensé que podía recoger algunas sugerencias de cambiantes ―le susurré a Jasper.

Se inclinó hacia mí y me susurró:

―Cambió en dos segundos. Eso no es normal.

No, no lo era. Pero fingí ignorancia.

―¿No?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

―Sus pantalones desaparecieron con él. También mierda.

Sonreí mientras Jasper se volvió hacia la pantalla. La historia continuó, el héroe lobo perseguido por los vampiros malos a pesar de las súplicas de su novia.

Cuando el lobo saltó de un acantilado y desapareció en el río embravecido abajo, Jasper me dio una callada señal de pulgares hacia arriba, como si aprobara la prematura muerte del héroe.

Me reí de nuevo, deslizando mi mano por su muslo. Su atención estaba fija al instante en mi mano.

Deliberadamente, doblé mis dedos sobre sus músculos y dirigí mi atención de nuevo a la pantalla. El musculoso novio lobo estaba subiendo desde el río, la escena sin duda añadida para presentar el increíblemente pulido cuerpo del joven actor. Su piel bronceada brillaba mientras salía a la orilla. Las mujeres del público suspiraban con apreciación mientras se doblaba y comenzaba a cambiar de nuevo a un hombre lobo. Al mirar hacia Jasper, él rodó sus ojos. Me reí de eso, divirtiéndome mucho más de lo que había esperado.

La escena regresaba al vampiro, y, sorprendida, me di cuenta de que olía a lobo. Mi cerebro había estado tan centrado en el lobo en la pantalla que no había notado el fuerte olor de él hasta ahora. Me puse rígida en la silla.

El brazo de Jasper se envolvió sobre mis hombros y me jaló más fuerte.

―Shh.

―¿Tú...?

―Lo huelo. ―Su voz era tranquila y baja, apenas audible por el ruido de la sala―. Cerca de Zenna.

Recorrí el teatro, en busca de la cabeza rizada de Zenna. Uno de sus hermanos se sentaba en el asiento junto a ella, con la mano en sus palomitas de maíz. Él me miró, sonrió y se volvió de nuevo a la película.

Mi cuerpo se heló de miedo. La mano de Jasper frotó mi brazo.

―Estoy aquí.

―¿Por qué me están siguiendo? ―le susurré―. Enviaron a Zenna. ¿Qué más necesitan?

―Te están recordando que eres suya ―dijo Jasper en voz baja.

Recordándome a quién le pertenezco, sólo en caso de que lo olvidara. Irritación pasó a través de mí. ¿Es eso lo que era? ¿El constante seguimiento era para recordarme que nunca podía escapar de la manada de lobos? ¿Qué ellos estarían persistentemente al margen, esperando por mí?

Odiaba eso. Y los odiaba a ellos. Bueno, ¿querían recordármelo? Yo les recordaría a ellos que había elegido a alguien más.

—Si ellos van a ver —dije―, vamos a darles algo que ver.

Tiré de la camisa de Jasper. Cuando él inclinó más cerca a mí, apreté mis labios a los suyos y lo besé. Sus brazos fueron alrededor de mi cintura y me atrajo hacia su regazo. Oí las risas ahogadas de personas sentadas cerca de nosotros, pero no me importó. Entrelacé mis dedos detrás de la cabeza de Jasper, su largo y desgreñado cabello rozando contra mi brazo. Mis labios bloquearon los suyos, y no tuve que fingir mi jadeo de deleite cuando sentí que su lengua lamió mi boca.

Su beso fue intenso y posesivo. Cuando traté de apartarme para comprobar al lobo, sus dedos suavemente tiraron de mi cara de nuevo a la suya, y su boca atrapó la mía una vez más. No era una reclamación dura, sino un beso tierno y suave que derritió mi interior e hizo que mi pulso se acelerara con deseo. Me acomodó en su regazo, sus manos acariciando mi espalda, y me di cuenta que esto era en parte consuelo, en parte deseo. Incluso mientras él les mostraba a los demás que yo le pertenecía, me acercaba para protegerme. Y yo fui, de muy buena gana.

La boca de Jasper se alejó de la mía una eternidad después.

—Se ha ido —susurró, sus labios rozando contra los míos, enviando escalofríos por mi columna.

—Mmm —dije en voz baja, aturdida por su beso.

Rozó sus labios contra los míos de nuevo, luego acarició mi cuello.

—Huele el aire. Dime si olfateas algo.

Inhalé, pero todo lo que olía era el embriagador aroma de Jasper.

—Nada. —Nada más que él.

Su enorme mano rozaba mi espalda, y Jasper presionó un beso en mi cuello.

—¿Quieres bajar de mi regazo ahora?

Yo no quería ir a ninguna parte. Cuando vacilé, su baja risa envió anhelo a través de mi cuerpo.

—Te perderás el resto de la película si te quedas en mis brazos.

—Oh, maldición —dije ligeramente, rozando un dedo por su frente y acurrucándome cerca.

—Piensa en todos esos consejos de cambio que podrías estar perdiéndote ―murmuró, y su mano se deslizó a mi trasero, ahuecándolo y poniéndome más cerca de su cuerpo―. Además, tú escogiste la película.

—¿Hay una película? —bromeé, incluso mientras me movía por otro beso. Cuando su boca se movió a la mía de nuevo, me olvidé de los lobos, la película, y todo excepto la sensación del cuerpo de Jasper contra el mío.

.

.

.

Cuando dejamos el cine, Zenna estaba sola otra vez. Se pegó a nosotros como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Película de mierda, ¿eh? Hombre, estaba totalmente apoyando a los lobos y no a los vampiros.

Me encogí de hombros. Había dejado de prestar atención a la película hace mucho tiempo. Jasper mantuvo un brazo casual envuelto sobre mis hombros, el gesto posesivo. Escaneó el estacionamiento mientras caminábamos hacia el camión, y supe que estaba revisando para asegurarse que no íbamos a encontrarnos con cualquier sorpresa. Con su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y su gran forma erguida a mi lado, no estaba preocupada por los lobos. Déjalos que me sigan por ahí. Les mostraría que Jasper y yo éramos el trato real.

Excepto que no lo son, una pequeña voz susurró en mi cabeza. ¿Qué pasa con María?

El regreso a casa fue en silencio. Por lo menos yo estaba en silencio. Zenna seguía y seguía sobre la película, claramente entusiasmada con ella a pesar de declarar que era "mierda". Perdida en mis pensamientos, la dejé parlotear. Cuando llegamos a casa, Jasper me miró gravemente, me tocó la mejilla.

—Cuando entremos, ve arriba y dirígete a la cama. Voy a cerrar la casa.

De repente la cama parecía como una gran idea. Bostecé.

—¿No debería cambiar?

—Eso puede esperar hasta mañana. —Se inclinó y besó mi frente, luego asintió mientras abría la puerta del frente―. Adelante.

Me sentí aliviada de oír eso, estaba tan cansada que no creía que pudiera mantener la forma animal por más de un minuto antes de cambiar de nuevo y enrollarme en una bola cansada. Llegué a la habitación, deslicé fuera mis pantalones vaqueros y zapatos, y caí en la cama. Olfateé, notando un aroma limpio y fresco, él había comprado nuevas mantas. Me acurruqué en ellas, disfrutando el sentimiento de la tela contra mi piel, y caí dormida en momentos.

Desperté un poco más tarde por manos deslizándose sobre mis caderas y una boca cálida rozando sobre mi vientre. Por un momento el terror bloqueó mi cuerpo mientras recordaba a Erick, pero otro aroma estaba espeso en mi nariz, alejando de los recuerdos de inmediato.

—¿Jasper? —Jadeé.

Sus ojos oscuros quemaron sobre los míos, con un brillo salvaje en ellos mientras se inclinaba para besar mi estómago de nuevo.

—Lo siento, te desperté —dijo ásperamente, no sonando arrepentido en lo más mínimo―. Sólo quería tocarte un poco.

—Oh. —Suspiré, mis caderas arqueándose cuando sus dedos jugaron con la curva sensible de una rodilla. Volví a pensar en mis preocupaciones anteriores sobre María, y dudé―. Tal vez no deberíamos...

Hizo una pausa. Se sentó. Bajó la mirada hacia mí.

—¿Te estoy forzando? ¿Estás queriendo salir de esto?

—¿Salir de qué? ¿Nuestra relación falsa? —Me reí débilmente. Mi corazón latía como un colibrí en mi pecho.

Él pareció herido por mi risa, su cara volviéndose de piedra.

Oh. No me había dado cuenta que estaba hiriendo sus sentimientos. Mis dedos fueron a su gran brazo.

—Estoy tratando de dejarte a ti salir de ello, tonto. No quiero robar el compañero de otra mujer.

—Ella no es mi compañera —murmuró, sus manos tirando mi camiseta arriba para exponer mis pechos.

—Ella es bonita —admití y pensé en la forma alta y robusta de la cambiadora-osa―. Y fuerte. Y no huele a perro mojado.

—Tú no hueles a perro mojado —murmuró contra mi vientre, besando la carne pálida allí.

—¿Entonces a qué huelo?

—Como que tú me perteneces.

Mi aliento se atrapó en mi garganta a la mirada posesiva en sus ojos.

—¿Y lo hago? ¿Te pertenezco?

—Sólo si tú quieres.

—Jasper Withlock —dije en voz suave y regañina―. Esa es una respuesta de coño.

—No te forzaré a nada, Renesmee. Tu vida es tuya. No le pertenece a un lobo o compañero. Sólo a ti.

Tan dulce. Pasé mis dedos sobre sus labios.

—Estoy usando tu marca. Estoy doliendo para que me tomes como tuya en todos los sentidos. Ya no es fingir para mí. —Mis manos se movían por su pecho―. Te deseo.

Sus ojos llamearon, reflejando la luz de la manera que todos los cambiadores hacían, y me estremecí de placer.

—Quiero que me marques —dijo él con voz ronca.

—¿Qué? ¿Podemos... está eso permitido? ¿Podemos hacer eso?

—No me importa —dijo, su voz un retumbo en su pecho―. Quiero que todos vean tu marca en mí.

Emoción escandalosa estremeció sobre mí, y toqué su cuello. Todo el mundo vería que lo había reclamado como propio. Los lobos lo odiarían, también. Me encantaría malditamente cada minuto de ello.

Lamí mis labios, de repente superada con el deseo de hundir mis dientes en su piel y saborearlo.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunté una última vez.

—Lo quiero más que nada.

Envolví mis puños en su camisa y tiré de él hacia un lado, animándolo a darse la vuelta. Él lo hizo, y me senté a horcajadas sobre su pecho.

—¿Puedo tocarte en todas partes?

—Si te gusta —dijo roncamente.

—Oh, me gusta —dije con una sonrisa. Mis manos deslizaron su camisa por su cuerpo, y él se estiró y la agarró, desgarrando la tela de su pecho. Un suspiro de placer se me escapó a la vista. Él era todo músculo grueso y duro ligeramente espolvoreado con pelo dorado. Me senté hacia atrás y pasé las yemas de mis dedos a lo largo de su pecho, sintiendo la contracción de sus músculos bajo mis manos. Envolví mis manos en su pelo del pecho y de repente quería sentirlo contra mi piel desnuda. Desgarré mi propia camiseta, mis pequeños senos saltando con el movimiento.

Él dio un gemido de necesidad, una gran mano extendiéndose para rozar un pico. Me arqueé contra su toque, luego me incliné sobre él y rocé mis pezones contra su pecho, disfrutando las ondas de choque que se dispararon a través de mi cuerpo, y su inhalación aguda de aliento. Se extendió hacia mí de nuevo, y atrapé su mano y la obligué a la cadera de mis jeans.

—Déjame tocarte —lo regañé con una sonrisa, luego me incliné y lamí uno de sus pezones duros y planos.

Gimió otra vez y su mano ahuecó mi trasero, amasando el músculo allí. Me moví contra su agarre, disfrutando la sensación, y arremoliné mi lengua alrededor de la areola de su pezón, luego mordí ligeramente la punta. Un retumbo comenzó bajo en su garganta mientras yo jugueteaba con la otra con la punta de mis dedos. Sentí sus dedos rozar a lo largo de la costura de mis jeans, rozando contra mi sexo.

Jadeé en respuesta.

—No es justo.

—No me hables de justo —dijo en un áspero bajo―. Estoy a punto de venirme en mis pantalones.

—Deja que te ayude con eso —dije, deslizándome fuera de él y echando mano a su cinturón. Sus manos golpearon las mías, y en segundos tenía sus pantalones y bóxers alrededor de sus rodillas. Los saqué el resto del camino y él los echó de una patada al suelo; su mirada absortamente entrada en mi cuerpo. Era una sensación embriagadora y deliciosa, que yo tuviera a este hombre grande y desnudo tan completamente cautivado por mis toques simples. Mi mano rozó como pluma su torso, rozó su abdomen y entonces se detuvo.

Había visto su polla un montón de veces antes, pero esta era mi oportunidad para realmente explorarlo y tocarlo. Y lo que vi hizo que mi boca se pusiera un poco seca incluso mientras hacía a mi sexo humedecerse. Envolví mis dedos alrededor del contorno. Gimió en respuesta, y mientras yo miraba, otra gota de líquido preseminal se deslizó por la cabeza, la punta ya mojada.

—Renesmee... por favor —gimió―. Voy a...

—Shhh —dije y rápidamente agarré la cabeza en mi palma, un truco que acababa de aprender en Internet. O esto iría muy, muy bien, o sería un desastre.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció.

Apreté la cabeza de su polla y seguí apretando. Él casi se cayó de la cama, sus caderas meciéndose, su aliento escapando en un jadeo enorme. Pero no se vino. Mantuve mi agarre firme y continué apretando por un momento más, y luego solté.

Él jadeó y me miró en shock.

—¿Sin habla? —Jesús, esperaba que no estuviera en dolor.

Jasper sacudió su cabeza hacia mí.

—¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

—Internet —dije orgullosamente, luego lamí mi mano mojada, resbaladiza con su líquido preseminal. Sabía a sal y Jasper, y era totalmente delicioso.

Gimió de nuevo a la vista, extendiéndose por mí, pero me deslicé fuera de su alcance y me senté a horcajadas en sus rodillas esta vez, lo mejor para concentrar mis esfuerzos.

—Acuéstate —le dije con voz coqueta―. Estoy jugando y no quiero ser interrumpida.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás a las almohadas con otro gemido, su polla sacudiéndose ligeramente contra mi mano.

—Dime si te vas a venir —dije―, y puedo apretar de nuevo.

—No estoy seguro de que lo quiera —gruñó.

—¿Me privarías de llegar a tocarte? —dije ligeramente, rozando mis dedos a través de los gruesos risos rubios que rodeaban su sexo―. Hombre cruel.

—Renesmee...

Reconociendo el tono desesperado en su voz, inmediatamente puse mi mano de nuevo en la corona de su polla y apreté.

—Nunca llegaré a explorarte si no duras unos minutos más —bromeé―. Acuéstate y piensa en ecuaciones matemáticas.

Mantuve una mano agarrando la cabeza de su polla con fuerza, y con la otra, toqué sus pesadas bolas. Hizo un sonido de asfixia mientras tocaba la piel suave, y sus caderas se mecieron mientras frotaba la unión, luego me agachaba para probarlo con mi lengua.

—Renesmee —gruñó duro, y sentí su mano cerrarse sobre la mía, forzándola abajo y sobre su eje grueso, bombeando con mi mano.

—No, Jasper —dije, apretando fuerte otra vez.

—Yo. Quiero. Venirme.

—Lo sé —dije suavemente―. Pero quiero morderte primero, y no he terminado de jugar aún...

Antes de que pudiera terminar mi declaración burlona, me arrastró por su cuerpo y apretó mi boca a su cuello. Su otra mano se fue al vuelo de mis jeans, haciendo estallar los botones abiertos. Me arqueé contra su mano, de repente queriendo esa mano grande y cálida en mi ropa interior, y me incliné y lamí la base de su cuello, animándole.

—Justo así —suspiré cuando deslizó su mano en mis bragas y sus dedos encontraron mi sexo caliente y resbaladizo.

Su respiración salía en afilados e irregulares jadeos mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por mis pliegues, deslizándose sobre mi clítoris y sumergiéndose más profundo. Grité y levanté mis caderas contra su mano mientras él hundía un dedo grueso muy dentro de mí. Mi grito surgió como un siseo y mis uñas se clavaron en sus hombros.

—Muérdeme —gruñó bajo, el retumbo construyéndose en su garganta―. Márcame, Renesmee. —Su dedo empujó de nuevo en mi calor húmedo.

Arremoliné mi lengua sobre la piel caliente y suave de su cuello y luego mordí, marcando mis dientes sobre la piel. Su cuerpo se movió bajo el mío, su mano sacudiéndose en mis bragas, causando que yo empujara duro contra su mano con un gemido. Su gran cuerpo se tensó y metió su dedo dentro de mí de nuevo, y lo mordí otra vez. Y luego una tercera vez cuando metió su dedo profundo dentro de mí de nuevo y me destrozó, mi grito de éxtasis saliendo como un gemido mientras mordía su cuello una vez más, mis caderas meciéndose contra su mano una y otra vez, mi cuerpo temblando.

Cuando por fin dejé de temblar, me quedé tumbada sobre él, mi boca enterrada contra su cuello. Lamí su piel en disculpa.

—Creo que te mordí demasiado fuerte.

—Ni tal cosa —dijo suavemente, y sentí su mano deslizarse fuera de mis bragas, y me abrazó cerca. No necesitaba mirar hacia abajo para ver si se había venido o no; sentí la humedad.

Suspiró y volvió su cabeza hacia la mía, e impulsivamente lo besé.

—Eso estuvo bien.

—Muy bien —estuvo de acuerdo ásperamente, y hubiera apostado que estaba ruborizándose en la oscuridad.

Pasé un dedo por su pecho desnudo.

—Pero no tan bueno como sexo completo —dije en voz baja.

—No —estuvo de acuerdo después de un momento.

Entonces ¿por qué no tenía sexo conmigo? Lo miré fijamente, esperando a que dijera más. Cuando no lo hizo, rocé la punta del dedo sobre su pecho.

—¿Jasper?

—¿Hm? —Me tiró más cerca, acurrucándome.

Tenía que preguntar por qué nos deteníamos cada vez antes de que selláramos el acuerdo, pero de repente tenía miedo de la respuesta. ¿Y si estaba conteniéndose debido al clan oso? ¿Quería escuchar eso? ¿Entonces qué pasaría? ¿Nuestra semi- relación moriría?

Apoyé mi mejilla contra su pecho.

—Nada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Buenos días! Hoy actualicé temprano jajaja Feliz domingo de actualización**

**Las cosas se están poniendo interesantes en esta historia, ¿verdad? ¡Cuéntenme qué opinan en los comentarios!**

**No se pierdan mis otras historias, el capítulo de El Principe Oscuro está listo 3 solo espero mi señal cuando lleguemos a nuestra meta de 50 comentarios ¡animo, falta muy poco! Y el capítulo 3 de El Costo de la Fama ya está en proceso :3 tendremos actualización muy pronto.**

**¡Gracias por las alertas y los comentarios!**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	15. Chapter 15

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Midnight Liaisons). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jasper nos llevó a trabajar a la mañana siguiente. Zenna saltó tan pronto como el camión se detuvo, pero cuando me moví para seguirla, Jasper tomó mi mano. Me acercó a él y me besó en la frente.

―No dejes la agencia hoy, Renesmee. Si sucede algo, llámame inmediatamente. Estaré allí tan pronto como pueda. ¿Entiendes?

Asentí con la cabeza. Parecía tenso y triste por tener que dejarme.

―Voy a estar perfectamente bien ―le dije―. Nunca pasa nada. ¿Qué está pasando?

―Sólo rumores ―dijo Jasper―. Estoy tomando dos de los Cullen para comprobar que pasa.

_Si fueran sólo rumores, no habría estado prácticamente vibrando con la tensión._

Apreté su mano.

―Ten cuidado.

Me atrajo hacia él y luego me besó con fuerza. Estaba sorprendida, pero se lo devolví con la misma pasión.

―Ten cuidado hoy ―dijo contra mi boca, me dio un último beso, ligero, y luego me soltó. Sin aliento, me tambaleé fuera de la camioneta. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de concentrarme en el trabajo después de ese beso?

Cuando llegué a la oficina, Isabella llegó a la puerta.

―Oh, bueno. Pensé que nunca ibas a llegar ―exclamó en un apuro.

Miré mi reloj. Diez minutos antes.

―Tengo que correr ―dijo Bella, y me entregó las llaves de la oficina―. El centro comunitario duplicó la reservación del lugar para el baile de granero de esta noche, y tengo que ir allí y asegurarme de que nos quedamos con el lugar y no la tropa Boy Scout. Leah ya está ahí esperando, y dijo que el tipo del heno está en camino.

―¿Esta noche? ―repetí.

Ella me dio una mirada extraña.

―¿Lo olvidaste?

―Lo recuerdo. Sólo pensé que era la semana que viene ―le dije. Supongo que me había distraído―. Te llamaré si necesito algo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, su teléfono ya en la oreja. Miré a Zenna.

―Supongo que somos sólo tú y yo.

―Buueeeno ―dijo arrastrando las palabras, se dirigió a la mesa de Bella, y se sentó en su silla. Apoyó los pies descalzos sobre el borde de la mesa, sacó su teléfono y comenzó a textear con una sola mano―. Entonces, ¿qué es eso del baile de granero?

―Es una fiesta de la Alianza, organizado por la agencia.

Ella no levantó la vista de su mensaje de texto.

―¿Así que puedo ir?

Me senté en mi escritorio.

―No lo sé. ¿Estás en la Alianza?

―No ―dijo con una sonrisa lobuna―. Pero tengo que seguirte a todas partes. Papá lo dijo.

No le hice caso. La versión de Zenna de "seguirme a todas partes", sólo era cuando le convenía. Era una guardia más displicente que Carlisle.

―Por otro lado, tus asuntos no son sólo con la Alianza, ¿verdad? Hay vampiros y hadas y algunos lobos, y apuesto a que no todos son de la Alianza.

―No lo son ―estuve de acuerdo. Los que no estaban en la Alianza definitivamente estaban trabajando en esa dirección, sin embargo―. Pero este baile es de la Alianza.

―Es una lástima ―dijo―. Los lobos son buenos bailarines. Supongo que tendrás que representar a nuestra manada en la pista de baile.

_Como si quisiera representar a la manada en cualquier forma o manera._

Zenna continuó texteando mientras yo revisaba mi correo electrónico. La oficina estaba en silencio, y esperaba que Bella lo estuviera haciendo bien. Acababa de tomar el teléfono para comprobarlo con ella cuando la puerta sonó contra el cristal. Miré hacia arriba... y se me heló la sangre.

Tres hombres entraron, uno limpiándose las manos en un trapo aceitoso. Los tres vestían pantalones vaqueros sucios, gorras de béisbol sucias, y manchadas camisas de uniforme azul. El olor caliente, picante de sudor y el lobo golpeó mi nariz, y retrocedí instintivamente.

La manada Uley estaba aquí y yo estaba sola, con Zenna.

Bajó los pies del escritorio de mi hermana y se puso de pie, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

―Ya era hora de que llegaran.

¿Los había invitado? Miré con inquietud hacia Zenna. ¿Había esperado deliberadamente a que mi hermana saliera? ¿Iba a entregarme a la manada de lobos?

―Tuvimos que dejar el trabajo ―dijo el primero, limpiándose las manos con el trapo grasiento. Él me miró y guiñó un ojo―. Hey, muñeca.

―Mi nombre es Renesmee ―dije secamente, mirando hacia ellos. Paul era el que tenía el trapo. Las etiquetas en sus camisas, decían que los otros dos eran Amun y Quil. Me estaban observando con demasiado interés, y la piel de la parte posterior de mi cuello hormigueaba en advertencia―. ¿Qué quieres?

Amun se sentó frente a mí y se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo. Tenía los dientes torcidos y su aliento apestaba.

―Quiero que nos coloques con tu agencia. Encuéntranos algunas chicas, como hiciste encontrando algunos hombres para Zenna.

La miré con sorpresa. Ella me miró.

―Sólo registrándote conseguirás algún negocio. ―Ella se movió hacia su hermano Quil y le pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello en una llave de lucha libre, a pesar de que era dos veces el tamaño de ella―. Estos idiotas no obtienen mucha acción, no hay una gran cantidad de lobos en la zona.

―Hay algunas manadas en Savage en el este de Texas ―dijo Amun―, pero Ben ha puesto su demanda sobre ellas.

_Las pobres mujeres._

―Supuse que, si queríamos conseguir alguna cola, este era el lugar ―dijo Paul, mirando de reojo hacia mí―. Pero estoy dispuesta a salir con casi cualquier cosa.

―No estoy segura... ―comencé.

―Ahora es el mejor momento para hacer esto ―interrumpió Zenna―. No hay seres humanos alrededor. Sólo lobos.

―No me importan los humanos ―dijo Paul―. Siempre y cuando sean bonitas.

_Ugh_. Dudé, indecisa. Todo en mi cuerpo me dijo que esto era una mala idea, pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía? Había cuatro lobos sentado justo frente a mí, y no quería molestarlos. Cualquiera de ellos podría vencerme en una pelea. Además, sabía que mi hermana y Edward querían que la manada se uniera a la Alianza. Edward tenía el sueño de que, si todos los cambiadores estaban bajo el mismo paraguas, el acoso por parte de personas ajenas a la Alianza iba a terminar.

Así que les di una sonrisa amable y me volví hacia la computadora, abrí un documento de perfil en blanco.

―Está bien. ¿Con quién debemos empezar?

―Puedes empezar conmigo ―dijo Paul―. Después de todo, es lo correcto.

―¿Por qué es eso?

Sus ojos brillaban.

―Debido a que se supone que eres mi compañera. Soy el mayor. El segundo del alfa.

Tragué duro y fingí alegría.

―Demasiado malo para ti que me emparejara. Vamos a trabajar un poco en tu perfil. ¿Nombre?

―Paul Uley ―dijo, y luego arrastrando las palabras―: Tú lo sabes.

_Yo lo sabía._

―Es sólo una formalidad ―le dije con frialdad.

―Me interesan los nombres, sin embargo. Como el nombre del chico que te convirtió, y por qué no se cierne sobre tu hombro en estos momentos. Los lobos vigilan a sus mujeres de cerca.

Me puse rígida de miedo. _¿Qué pensaban que sabían? _Zenna puso los ojos en blanco, ajenos a mi reacción.

―Ellos sólo ven a las que les gustaría coger.

―Muy cierto ―dijo Paul con una sonrisa escalofriante.

Encontré mi voz.

―No estamos aquí para hablar de mí. Estamos aquí para crear un perfil para ti. Si no, voy a tener que pedirte que te vayas. Estoy demasiado ocupada para perder el tiempo. Ahora bien ―dije con firmeza―. ¿Edad?

La mirada de Paul se mantuvo enfocada en mí.

―Treinta y seis.

Cuando lo escribí, le hice la siguiente pregunta, y me dio sus respuestas y continuamos como la gente normal y civilizada.

―Está bien ―le dije―. Esta parte es acerca de tus preferencias en una pareja, y lo que estás buscando. Vamos a empezar con las especies. ¿Cuál es tu preferencia sexual?

―Lobo ―dijo con otra mirada lasciva hacia mí.

El escalofrío en la parte posterior de mi cuello empezó de nuevo, y mi boca se llenó de saliva.

―Ya veo ―dije sin alterarme―. ¿Usted es consciente de que no tenemos muchos lobos utilizando nuestra agencia, Sr. Paul? Me temo que su reserva de citas será limitada. Tenemos un montón de hermosas mujeres de todas las razas sobrenaturales...

―Está bien. ―Sus ojos brillaron mientras me miraba―. Pon cualquier cosa hacia abajo.

Seleccioné la casilla "Cualquiera".

―¿Qué constitución física le gusta más?

Una vez más, su mirada se posó sobre mí.

―Pequeña. Pecho plano está bien, también.

Sofoqué el destello de ansiedad que me atravesó, seguí como si nada hubiera estado mal. _Iba a mantener esto profesional, maldita sea._

―¿Otras preferencias para las citas?

―Cabello rojo ―dijo, y cuando me volví para mirarlo, esa sonrisa desagradable, lasciva había vuelto―. Cabello rojo corto ―corrigió―. Me gusta un poco salvaje.

―Me gusta el cabello rojo, también ―dijo Quil, su sonrisa lobuna tan repugnante como la de su hermano.

―Prefiero el azul ―dijo Amun con voz cansina―. Un bonito azul, desaliñado para ir con sus grandes ojos marrones.

Mi piel se puso de gallina. Era evidente que se trataba de la siguiente etapa de su acoso, exigir salir con alguien como yo y que me diera cuenta de que no se daban por vencidos. No hice caso de sus miradas punzantes y continué rellenando el cuestionario de citas, omitiendo el perfil de personalidad. Eso llevaría demasiado tiempo, y quería salir de aquí lo antes posible. Así que omití el resto de los campos, guardé el perfil, imprimí su confirmación, y luego se lo extendí a Paul.

―Está todo listo. Usted tendrá que llenar algunos campos más en la intimidad de su casa, y entonces puedes contactar otros perfiles.

Paul tomó el papel, sonriendo hacia mí.

―¿Dónde está ese compañero tuyo? No lo veo por aquí.

―Está fuera para el día ―dijo Zenna amablemente, y yo podría haberla pateado―. La chica humana, también. Esta noche hay un gran baile. Un baile de la Alianza ―dijo significativamente.

―¿Ah? ―dijo Paul, mirando interesado. Él ni siquiera miró en el perfil, sólo lo dobló y se lo metió en el bolsillo―. ¿Tú en la Alianza? A Sam no le va a gustar eso.

―No le pregunté si le gustaba o no ―le dije con frialdad y me volví a Amun―. ¿Quieres empezar tu perfil?

Los tres hombres estaban parados, y Zenna se movió de nuevo hacia la mesa de Isabella, subiendo sus pies de nuevo.

―No necesito uno ―dijo Amun, sonriendo hacia mí.

― ¿Ha cambiado de opinión? ―le pregunté, pero no podía decir que lamentaba escuchar eso. Las citas estarían mejor sin ellos.

―No he dicho eso. ―Hizo un gesto a Paul―. Lo tienes en el sistema, por lo que Quil y yo no necesitamos un perfil. Todo el mundo sabe que Paul comparte con sus hermanos.

Amun miró de reojo y le dio un codazo a Quil.

―No puedo esperar hasta que seas la mujer de Paul.

Paul me guiñó un ojo, y entonces los tres se volvieron y se fueron, sonriendo hacia mí.

Iba a vomitar. Me levanté de mi escritorio apestando a su olor de lobo, y me apoderé de uno de los archivos en mi escritorio.

―Voy a hacer un poco de presentación ―le dije con voz tensa, los músculos de las pantorrillas ondulando.

―Todo lo que quieras ―dijo Zenna con pereza, recogiendo su teléfono y enviando mensajes de texto nuevo.

Caminé con fuerza de nuevo a la sala de presentación, cerré la puerta y caí al suelo en un montón tembloroso. La necesidad de cambiar luchado en mi interior, y tardé largos minutos, intentando controlarlo antes de que pudiera respirar tranquila de nuevo.

Habían llegado a la agencia específicamente para amenazarme. ¿Cuándo se detendrían? ¿Se detendrían alguna vez?

.

.

.

La tarde pasaba muy lenta.

― ¿Hiciste alguna cita para hoy? ―le pregunté a Zenna esperanzada.

―No ―dijo ella―. Soy toda tuya.

Qué suerte la mía. Trabajé distraídamente hasta que Emily se presentó para hacerse cargo del turno de noche. Había llegado temprano, ya que el resto de nosotros estaría ayudando con el baile de granero. Emily se veía un poco cansada, su normalmente bellamente rizado cabello negro recogido en un moño apretado. No llevaba maquillaje, y pude ver los círculos oscuros bajo los ojos.

Cuando se sentó en una de las mesas, le pregunté:

― ¿Estás bien? No te ves muy bien.

―Sólo teniendo problemas para dormir ―dijo Emily, y me dio una leve sonrisa―. No te preocupes por eso. Voy a estar bien una vez que consiga una taza de café.

Me di cuenta de que no se movió hacia la máquina de café, sin embargo. Se sentó en el escritorio, como si toda su energía se hubiera ido.

― ¿Tienes que ir a casa? ―le pregunté.

―Estoy bien ―subrayó, y oí un poco de molestia en su tono―. He estado trabajando más horas extras de lo que estoy acostumbrada. Estoy bien. ―Cuando yo todavía dudaba, se echó a reír―. Si eso te hace sentir mejor, cambiaré el timbre del teléfono y tomaré una siesta en la parte de atrás si está tranquilo. ¿De acuerdo?

La culpa pasó por mí. Emily había estado trabajando horas extras desde que Isabella y yo nos habíamos hecho cargo. No me había dado cuenta de cuántas.

―Desde que soy tu jefe cuando Bella no está aquí, debo decirte que no. Pero parece que te vendría bien una siesta. Eso sí, no trabajes demasiado duro, y si tienes que salir, llámame, ¿de acuerdo?

―Lo haré ―prometió.

―Me voy de aquí ―le dije, tomando el bolso de debajo de mi escritorio. El baile no empezaría hasta dentro de unas horas y me había programado para trabajar un poco más, pero los teléfonos estaban muertos y era un manojo de nervios―. Acabo de llamar a Benjamin, y está moviéndose para recogernos.

―Diviértete en el baile. Si alguien se emborracha y hace algo vergonzoso, quiero fotos. ―Después de un momento más, Emily agregó―: Especialmente Alec Cullen.

Me reí y sostuve la puerta abierta para Zenna, quien paseó a un ritmo mucho más lento.

―Vamos a dejarte en la casa primero.

Zenna parpadeó sus ojos en mí.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? Yo voy.

―No se permiten lobos ―le dije. No lobos Uley, de todos modos―. Este es un baile de la Alianza.

―Tú vas ―señaló.

―Estoy en la Alianza.

―Pero me permiten salir con hombres de la Alianza ―señaló―. ¿Puedo hacerlo, pero no puedo ir a tu baile?

Ella tenía razón.

―Esto es tan injusto ―dijo en una voz enfurruñada, tirando de su teléfono y empezando a textear de nuevo―. No me gustaría tener que decirle a mi padre que vas a estar fuera esta noche y no puedo estar a tu lado.

Tomé el teléfono de su mano, mi temperamento saltando.

―Está bien ―le dije bruscamente y eché el teléfono en el bolso―. Puedes ir al baile, pero tengo unas cuantas reglas.

Zenna cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y esperó.

―Uno ―le dije―. No enviar textos a tu padre o tus hermanos o cualquier persona que esté en el baile. ¿Entiendes?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

―Y dos. Muestra tu mejor comportamiento. Esto es muy importante para nuestros clientes y nuestra Alianza.

Parecía herida.

― ¿No confías en mí?

Zenna misma no estaba mal, pero no me fiaba de su familia.

―Sólo estoy diciendo en general ―le expliqué―. Y tres. Ponte unos malditos zapatos.

Zenna me sonrió, encantada.

―Puedo comprar unas flip-flop en la estación de servicio.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos al centro comunitario Little Paradise, me quedé impresionada. Pacas de heno decorativos se habían colocado cerca de las puertas delanteras, y Leah y Peter Cullen se alzaban sobre ellas, colgando un letrero que proclamaba con orgullo BAILE DE GRANERO. Leah incluso llevaba un sombrero de vaquero y una camisa roja a cuadros.

Yo todavía estaba en mi uniforme de trabajo de jeans y una camiseta. La camiseta de hoy decía "Ten Cuidado, Muerdo", una oda a mi raro sentido del humor.

Cuando nos bajamos del auto de Benjamin, Zenna se protegió los ojos del sol poniente y se quedó mirando el cartel.

—Luce bien —dijo en voz alta. Luego añadió—: El cartel, también.

Peter Cullen se dio la vuelta, y podría haber jurado que se sonrojó un poco.

—Hey, Renesmee —dijo—. Bella está adentro si estás buscándola.

Le di un pequeño saludo y tiré del brazo de Zenna, arrastrándola dentro del centro comunitario. Sus sandalias golpeaban con cada paso, pero estaba sonriendo como si fuera divertido.

—No me di cuenta que había un código de vestimenta —dijo—. Me habría puesto algo bonito.

—¿Un vestido de verano? —dije en broma. Su vestuario era todo vestidos de verano. Entre más corto sea, mejor.

—¿Cómo lo adivinaste?

—Sólo una corazonada —le dije secamente. Los hombres estaban moviendo pacas de heno a las esquinas de la habitación, y unas pocas mesas plegables habían sido colocadas a lo largo de una pared para las bebidas. El fuerte olor a heno y were- puma tocó mi nariz. Fue inteligente Bella al contratar a los Cullen para hacer el trabajo pesado.

Alec Cullen tiró a un lado su fardo de heno y se acercó a nosotros, levantando su gorra y limpiándose debajo de sus cejas. Me di cuenta de que su mirada fue a Zenna y su pequeño vestido y piernas largas y bronceadas.

—Ustedes están aquí temprano.

—El trabajo estaba lento —dije con un encogimiento de hombros—. Decidimos venir a ver si podíamos ayudar.

Él inclinó la cabeza, parpadeando una sonrisa hacia Zenna.

—Tu hermana está en la cocina, tratando de hacer todo ella misma.

—Iré a ayudarla, entonces. Zenna, ¿vienes?

—Creo que me quedaré por aquí y... supervisar el heno —dijo en voz baja y ronca.

Alec le dio otra mirada apreciativa, luego me guiñó un ojo. Sus pulgares enganchados en las presillas de su pantalón.

—Vamos, señorita Zenna. Voy a hacerte un asiento.

Estaba coqueteando deliberadamente para quitar a Zenna de mi espalda. Buen hombre. Saludé con la mano a unos cuantos más de los Cullen y me metí en la cocina. Bella estaba sola, cortado sándwiches en cuatro partes con forma de triángulos.

Levantó la mirada un momento y luego siguió cortando.

—Estás aquí temprano. ¿Pasa algo?

No pasé desapercibida la nota de tensión en su voz, Bella quería malditamente que esto resultara bien esta noche. Levanté una rebanada de tocino de la enorme bandeja al lado de la línea de preparación de sándwich.

—Entonces, ¿quieres las buenas noticias o las malas noticias?

Ella levantó la vista de nuevo y pensó por un segundo.

—¿Buenas noticias?

Incliné la cabeza y le di una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Estoy aquí dos horas antes?

Una ceja se levantó.

—¿Y las malas noticias?

—Traje a Zenna.

—Oh, Renesmee —exclamó, dejando a un lado los cuatro triángulos perfectos y estirándose para el próximo sándwich—. ¿No pudiste deshacerte de ella por la tarde? ¿Establecerla con otro sátiro?

—Pensé que sería una buena idea mantenerla cerca —dije—. Ya que la manada de lobos pasó por la agencia más temprano y se inscribió en el servicio.

El corte hacia abajo de mi hermana titubeó y gritó, chupando su pulgar. Bella dejó caer el cuchillo, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

Tomé un cuchillo limpio, la empujé a un lado y comencé a cortar mientras ella chupaba la sangre de su dedo pulgar. Mientras cortaba, le hablé de los lobos y de lo que habían dicho.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó mi hermana en voz baja.

Me encogí de hombros con más calma de la que sentía.

—¿Qué puedo hacer?

Bella frunció el ceño y se estiró para tirar de su cola de caballo por costumbre. Su mano revoloteó, sin encontrar nada, ya que su cabello estaba acomodado en un moño.

—No estoy tan segura de que sea aconsejable invitar a la manada de lobos al servicio y dejar que tengan citas con los clientes de la Alianza.

—No lo es. No confío en ellos, pero, ¿qué podemos hacer? Si nos negamos a servirlos en la agencia, van a causar un escándalo enorme. Sabes que Edward quiere que los lobos se unan. Una manada de lobos guía y las otras la seguirán. Si los hacemos enojar, nos despedimos de todos. Todo lo que podemos hacer es poner sus perfiles en el sistema y esperar que nadie muestre interés.

No le dije a mi hermana acerca de la oferta de tres por uno que me habían mencionado. Algunas cosas simplemente no eran para compartir. Tenía planeado acurrucarme en los brazos de Jasper y decirle, sin embargo. _Hablando de eso..._

—¿Has visto a Jasper hoy? —Puse a un lado el plato de sándwiches.

Bella se trasladó al mostrador lejano, buscando copas de plástico. Eran del tipo que tenías que armarlas, y tomó una pila y comenzó a encajarlas.

—No. Está fuera con Edward en un trabajo, y he estado muy ocupada comprando todo el vino del condado. Tengo una variedad, porque no estoy segura de lo que a las distintas razas les gusta beber. ¿Crees que esto está bien? —Hizo un gesto hacia las filas y filas de botellas.

Me apoyé contra el mostrador, preguntándome exactamente qué tipo de trabajo estaban haciendo Jasper y Edward. No pregunté, sin embargo, sólo pondría a mi hermana más ansiosa. Así que busqué en las variedades de vino.

—Si es gratis, a nadie le va a importar si se trata de un barril, una caja, o una botella.

—Tienes un punto —dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio—. Sólo quiero que esta noche vaya perfectamente. Para mostrarle a Edward que soy una buena pareja para él, y que no tengo que tener pelaje para ser capaz de juntarme con la Alianza o ejecutar un negocio con la Alianza.

_Por Dios_. Mi hermana realmente estaba nerviosa.

—Entonces, ¿qué más hay en el menú de esta noche?

—Pastel de melocotón —anunció mi hermana—. Y la falda va a ser entregada media hora antes de que el baile comience oficialmente. Félix está afuera en una carrera por cervezas, ya que muchos de los clientes van a querer eso.

—Buena idea —dije—. ¿Qué más hay que hacer?

Mi hermana se apoyó en el mostrador por un minuto, luciendo agotada.

—Todo.

Le di una sonrisa alegre.

—Entonces creo que es una cosa buena que me presentara temprano.

.

.

.

Trabajamos amigablemente durante la tarde. A medida que los Cullen y Zenna acomodaban el área de baile, mi hermana y yo preparábamos la comida. Galletas, pastelitos y aperitivos estaban también en el menú. Cuando empezó a sacar los ingredientes para chile hecho en casa, la detuve. A este ritmo, tendríamos suficiente comida para alimentar a un ejército.

Félix volvió con la cerveza y bolsas de hielo, su prima Esme supervisando. Ella me dio una leve sonrisa mientras entraba con dos bolsas de hielo en sus brazos, mientras que Félix se acercó y me alborotó el cabello.

—Hola, Esme —dije alegremente—. Me alegro de verte fuera de casa.

Ella se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza, y luego desapareció en la cocina. Mi hermana reclutó a Alec y Zenna para llenar algunos de los barriles con hielo para la cerveza. Mientras lo hacía, me moví al lado de Félix.

—¿Ella está bien? ¿Tu prima?

Félix asintió.

—Tiene una mirada triste en su rostro de vez en cuando, pero parece estar bien. Tratamos de no dejarla sola todo el tiempo. He oído que el chico lobo no puede tomar una pista.

Asentí con la cabeza, pensando en el anhelo desesperado de Carlisle por Esme.

Félix se puso rígido de repente, y levanté la cabeza mientras un olor familiar se metió en mi nariz. No Zenna, pero casi. Era extraño oler a lobo justo cuando habíamos estado hablando acerca de ellos... Y entonces me di cuenta de que las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse muy mal. Ya que Carlisle había claramente seguido a Esme hasta aquí.

Tres de los Cullen dejaron lo que estaban sosteniendo, sus cuerpos poniéndose rígidos de ira.

Luego, la puerta de la cocina se abrió.

—¿Esme? —llamó un hombre.

_Oh, mierda._

Alec y Peter pasaron junto a mí, Félix unos pasos atrás. La puerta no se había cerrado aún detrás de Carlisle antes de ser abordado y arrojado al suelo. Los Cullen apilados encima de él, y los sonidos humanos de rabia dieron paso a gruñidos animales. Peter se levantó de nuevo, una señal segura de que iba a cambiar.

—Esme —gritó Carlisle, el sonido luego ahogado por el golpe de un puño en su mandíbula—. ¡Quiero verla!

—Saca a Esme de aquí —gritó Alec desde el tumulto.

Vi a Esme dudar, pero no se fue. Su rostro parecía agonizar.

Un grito de dolor brotó de Carlisle, y los gruñidos se intensificaron. Me precipité hacia adelante, empujando a mi manera a través de las extremidades dando una paliza.

—Ya basta —grité, agarrando manos y brazos y tratando de hacer mi camino por el hervidero de cuerpos—. ¡Alec! ¡Benjamin! ¡Peter! ¡Detengan esto ahora mismo!

Me ignoraron. Félix intentó levantarme, pero me aferré a la camisa de Peter, reacia a retirarme de la pelea.

Carlisle siguió luchando, y mientras miraba, su rostro parecía hacerse más canino, un ligero cambio ocurriendo incluso mientras luchaba contra Peter y Jack.

—Sólo quiero hablar con ella —gruñó.

—No se permiten lobos —dijo Peter, inclinándose sobre la forma propensa de Carlisle con un gruñido salvaje que encrestaba su labio—. Nadie quiere a los de su sucio tipo rondando por aquí.

Me estremecí y me moví hacia delante, justo a tiempo para atrapar un puño volador. Me golpeó en la boca, y envolví mis manos alrededor de ese gran brazo y lo mordí.

—Ay —gritó Alec, y todos los ojos se volvieron hacia mí—. ¿Qué mierda, Renesmee?

Lo solté, mi labio encrespándose en mi propio gruñido. La boca de Carlisle estaba sangrando, con el rostro desafiante, la nariz crujía como un gruñido de lobo. Parecía listo para enfrentarse a todos los Cullen, sus fosas nasales dilatadas. No le importaba si ganaba o no, me di cuenta. Sencillamente tenía que ver a Esme o volverse loco.

Y de repente, entendí eso.

—Déjenlo ir —dije, y solté el brazo de Alec—. Él sólo quiere hablar con ella.

Félix se interpuso entre Carlisle y yo. Sus manos levantadas en un gesto conciliador.

—Renesmee, necesitas dejar que nosotros nos encar...

Alguien se movió a mi lado y atrapé una bocanada del olor de Zenna. Sabía lo que ella estaba sintiendo: ira e indignación. Sentí un poco de ello por mí misma al ver a los tres Cullen golpeando a Carlisle.

La parte de lobo en mí se agitó.

—¿Encargarse? —terminé por él—. ¿Quieres decir, molerlo a golpes sólo porque él es un lobo? Soy un lobo, también.

Benjamin meneó la cabeza.

—No como ellos.

—Es justo como nosotros —espetó Zenna—. Es por eso que Paul y papá la quieren tan malditamente, grandísimo idiota.

—Carlisle no es como los otros —dije en voz baja—. Lo conozco. —Empujé entre ellos, poniendo mis manos en mis caderas para aumentar mi masa—. Carlisle firmó para estar en la Alianza. Es tan bienvenido como cualquier Cullen.

—O yo. —La normalmente juguetona voz de Zenna era fría y antipática.

La expresión de Alec se ensombreció.

—¿Qué entonces?

—Sólo quiero hablar con Esme —jadeó Carlisle—. Luego prometo que me voy.

Todos miramos a Esme, situándose en el lado opuesto de la habitación. Su rostro estaba mortalmente blanco mientras miraba la escena.

—¿Quieres hablar con este lobo mediocre? —dijo Alec, y yo quería darle una patada.

Esme vaciló. Después de un largo, largo rato, negó con la cabeza.

—No. —Entonces se dio la vuelta y regresó a la cocina.

Miré a Carlisle. La angustia estaba grabada en su hermoso rostro. Peter lentamente se bajó de él, y Carlisle se arrastró y se dirigió hacia la puerta, su paso airado. Alec le dio un codazo a Félix con una sonrisa.

Irritada con ambos, les di un empujón y corrí tras Carlisle.

—Carlisle, espera —dije, persiguiéndolo a través del estacionamiento. No se volvería a mirarme, pero finalmente lo alcancé y le toqué el brazo—. ¿Estás bien?

Volvió sus oscuros y atormentados ojos hacia mí.

—¿Me veo bien? La amo. No puedo pensar en nadie más que ella. No me importa que no sea una mujer lobo. Quiero llevarla a mi lado y mantenerla a salvo. Pero ella ni siquiera quiere hablar conmigo.

—Voy a hablar con ella —le dije, sin ayudarlo con su dolor—. A ver si puedo averiguar qué la está molestando.

—Sé lo que la está molestando —escupió—. La follé. Me suplicó que la dejara ir cuando nos enteramos de que estaba en celo, pero mi padre no estaría de acuerdo. Así que dormimos juntos, y ahora me odia porque no fue su elección.

Esme tenía todo el derecho a estar molesta. ¿Qué podía decir?

—Yo sólo... sólo quiero hablar con ella. Sostenerla en mis brazos y dejarle saber que me preocupo por ella. Que es la única para mí, y que la amo y a nuestro hijo.

¿Hijo? Bien, maldición. Por supuesto que estaba embarazada después de estar en celo. Así era como funcionaba la naturaleza. La parte humana de mí simplemente no había sumado dos y dos.

―Hablaré con ella y veré cómo se siente. Te llamaré por la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Detrás de nosotros, oí la puerta del centro comunitario cerrarse de golpe, y nos giramos para ver a Zenna pisando fuerte por el estacionamiento, sus sandalias golpeando el pavimento. Estaba furiosa, su cabello rizado volando.

—Vamos, Carlisle —dijo ella, mirando por encima de mí—. Vamos a decirle a papá justo lo que piensa la Alianza de los lobos, y ver lo que tiene que decir al respecto.

—Zenna —comencé, una nota de alarma en mi voz.

Zenna me enseñó los dientes.

—Los oíste. Los lobos son una mierda y buenos para nada. No es como si todos los lobos fueran así, al igual que estoy segura de que no todos los were-gatos son gilipollas —espetó—. Estás mejor con nuestra especie, y cuanto antes te des cuenta de eso, mejor será para ti. Siempre vas a ser basura para ellos, sólo por el tipo de piel que te crece. Y no lo olvides.

Con eso, se subió al coche de Carlisle y no miró hacia mí. Carlisle, con los hombros caídos, echó una última mirada abatida al centro comunitario y luego entró, también.

Los vi marcharse, con los brazos cruzados con fuerza sobre mi pecho. No sabía qué hacer. Me gustaba Carlisle. Me gustaban Laurent y Dan. Incluso me gustaba Zenna en una manera indirecta, pero odiaba al resto de los lobos. Pero lo que había pasado en el centro comunitario me alarmó. Los lobos eran los enemigos de la Alianza. Habían intimidado a otros cambiadores durante tanto tiempo que no estaban familiarizados con ser superados en número, y estaba claro que no les gustaba. ¿Sería siempre una guerra entre nuestras razas?

Y por supuesto había que pensar en Esme. Si Carlisle tenía razón, ella llevaba a su bebé. Un gato-perro-humano.

Realmente, realmente quería hablar con Jasper en este momento, para compartir mi confusión y hacer que frotara mi espalda y me dijera que todo estaría bien. Para recordarme que era bienvenida, no el enemigo. Él estaría aquí pronto, y miré al reloj con ansiedad.

Frotándome mis brazos, volví al centro comunitario. Los tres Cullen estaban de pie junto a la cerveza, cada uno con una botella en la mano, presionando sus mandíbulas donde Carlisle había conseguido golpearlos.

Alec se volvió hacia mí y se ajustó su gorra de béisbol con el ceño fruncido.

—Él te golpeó, también, ¿eh?

Toqué mi mejilla palpitante y levanté una ceja.

—En realidad, tú lo hiciste.

Su mirada de vergüenza casi valió la pena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Domingo de actualización! ¿Qué pasa? Nos estamos quedando atrás con los comentarios. Todos estamos aquí por amor a la Saga Twilight y por nuestro amor a la lectura… así que no se olviden de dejar un comentario, al menos un gracias o una carita feliz me hará saber que les gusta.**

**¿Cómo ven la historia? ¡Ya casi nos acercamos al final! Solo nos quedan unos pocos caps… afortunadamente esta historia si cuenta con un epílogo jajaja así que todos estaremos felices.**

**¡No se olviden de comentar!**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	16. Chapter 16

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Midnight Liaisons). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Unas cuantas horas después el baile comenzó a llenarse, y el nerviosismo de mi hermana estaba en pleno florecimiento. Ella retorció la larga, sedosa caída de su rubio cabello.

—¿Estás segura que luzco bien?

—Luces hermosa —dije por catorceava vez. Traía un vestido de tubo de color amarillo pálido hecho de ojal, y debido al clima se había puesto una chaqueta blanca encima. Estaba dorada y hermosa, y sabía que Edward amaría la vista de ella.

—No luzco como una supermodelo —dijo con una sonrisa triste.

—Y eso está perfectamente bien —dije, alcanzándola y dándole un apretón alrededor de la cintura, feliz de poder hacer eso por una vez. Antes de que mi secreto saliera, había estado asustada de tocar a alguien por miedo de que mi olor persistiera. Ahora no tengo que preocuparme de eso, y disfruto tocando.

_Especialmente lo disfruto cuando Jasper me toca._

Bella me dio una mirada crítica.

—Creo que necesitas más maquillaje en tus mejillas.

Toqué el moretón.

—¿Es malo?

—No es bueno —acordó, sacando un polvo compacto y ofreciéndomelo—. Resta un poco más de importancia que Jasper no esté molesto. Créeme.

Sentí un rubor arrastrándose sobre mis mejillas y ajusté mi propio vestido. Mi hermana, a quien le gusta pensar en todo, me había comprado uno corto, ondeante y pequeño de color verde con tiras de espagueti. Me gustó el color y estaba agradecida de que teñí mi cabello rojo para armonizar.

La música cambió a una canción lenta y mi hermana sonrío cuando la pista se llenó con supermodelos de todos tipos y sus parejas. Sabía que ella estaba mentalmente catalogando cuáles parecían estar llevándose bien y haciendo notas para cuando volviera a la oficina. Vi tejones bailando con tigres, jaguares bailando con pumas, e incluso la arpía había conseguido un baile o dos en... una verdadera hazaña. El olor de los diferentes supernaturales llenaba mis fosas nasales, pero no de una mala manera. Mientras observaba, una diminuta hembra were-zorra conducir a Benajmin y otro hombre fuera de la pista de baile y deslizarse entre ellos, sus caderas se mecieron entre ambos hombres.

Había escuchado ese tipo de cosas de las were-zorras.

Esme había desaparecido, citando un dolor de cabeza. Félix la había llevado a casa y ofreció quedarse con ella.

Hablando de los Cullen... el olor de uno en particular tocó mis fosas nasales y giré para ver a Edward caminando a través de la multitud. Mi hermana no lo había notado aún, y compartí una sonrisa de complicidad con él mientras se colaba hacia ella, un ramo de rosas en sus manos. Puse una mano sobre mi mejilla moreteada y jugué con mi cabello, empujándolo hacia adelante así no podría arruinar el adorablemente ánimo juguetón en el que parecía estar. Él era tan lindo con ella.

Estaba vestido un usual traje gris y lucía más bien apuesto. Edward se deslizó detrás de mi hermana y le di a ella una mirada de soslayo, esperando. Suficientemente segura, de que ella gritaría en sorpresa cuando un brazo serpenteara alrededor de su cintura y el otro presentara las rosas. A la vista de ellas, ella se relajó hacia atrás.

—Hola, bebé.

—Hola, dulce Isabella. —Lo escuché susurrar en su oído—. ¿Me extrañaste?

El rubor de mi hermana le dijo todo.

—Voy a ir a revisar nuestras municiones. —Me di la vuelta y me alejé, permitiéndoles unos pocos minutos de privacidad. Mientras cruzaba la habitación, la escaneé por Jasper. Lo extrañaba, lo cual me preocupaba. ¿Él me extrañaba como yo a él? ¿O estaba disfrutando unos pocos minutos lejos de mí?

Descorché unas botellas de vino y sonreí a aquellos que se detuvieron en la mesa por recargas. No es de sorprender, la gente estaba llenándose de la bebida gratis e ignorando los sándwiches y barbacoa. Eso estaba bien. Tan lejos como los bailes iban, este estaba firmemente en la "columna ganadora". La pista de baile estaba llena, la gente estaba sonriendo, y podía haber jurado que había visto a un señor fey bailando con una were-nutria.

Aquellos que no estaban bailando parecían estar teniendo un buen tiempo de todos modos. Cada mujer estaba rodeada por un grupo de admiradores; los hombres de la Alianza superaban en números a las mujeres de la Alianza sobre tres a uno. Cada mujer menos mi hermana, quien era humana y estaba tomada, y yo misma, quien era lobo y sólo medio tomada. Nadie se acercó a charlar conmigo, pero entendí sus reacciones. La mayoría de la Alianza tenía un gran signo de interrogación en lo que a mí respectaba. Si Sam y Paul eran el tipo de lobos con los que se topaban, no los culpaba. Así que sonreí y llené copas y pregunté a la gente si estaban disfrutando el baile.

Vi a Edward conducir a Bella alrededor de la pista de baile, sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. La mejilla de mi hermana puesta contra su hombro, y los ojos de Edward estaban cerrados mientras se balanceaban con la música, simplemente disfrutando estar en los brazos del otro. Sentí un pinchazo en mi pecho y me di cuenta que era felicidad por mi hermana. Había encontrado alguien en quien apoyarse. Eso la hacía tan contenta. Yo amaba su felicidad... y la envidiaba, un poco. ¿Qué sería ser capaz de relajarse en los brazos de un hombre y no preocuparte de si el siguiente cambio te hará vomitar tu bazo, o si los lobos iban a aparecer y exigir un trío? Estaba tan cansada de los lobos.

Una garganta aclarándose y una tambaleante margarita de tallo largo apareció ante mis ojos.

Levanté la vista a la cara de Jasper, una sonrisa curvando su boca. Él había puesto la chaqueta de un traje sobre su playera de Seguridad Cullen, y su cabello estaba mojado y peinado lejos de su cara, como si hubiera sólo saltado fuera de la ducha minutos antes.

—Llego tarde —dijo mientras la música cambiaba a otra lenta canción.

Bajé la botella de vino.

—Eso está bien —dije con una sonrisa, moviéndome alrededor de la mesa hacia él—. ¿Noche ocupada?

—Sí.

—¿Nada que quieras decirme?

—No.

Tomé la flor que sostenía hacia mí y le sonreí.

—¿Olvidaste el resto del ramo?

—No eres el tipo de chica de un ramo.

Me reí.

—No lo soy. Me alegra que me consiguieras ésta. —Giré la flor—. Me gustan las margaritas.

—Quería algo para tu cabello —dijo en una voz ronca y tomó la flor de mí. Rompió el tallo y la metió detrás de mi oreja, sus dedos arrastrándose a lo largo de mi mandíbula una vez que la flor estuvo colocada.

Un suave calor se apoderó de mí y di un paso más cerca de él, tirando de las solapas de su chaqueta.

—Eres un buen hombre, Jasper Withlock.

Sus dedos detuvieron su trazado en mi mandíbula.

—¿Por qué estás golpeada? —La rabia en su voz era palpable.

—Detuve una pelea más temprano. No es gran cosa. —Cuando él lució escéptico, envolví un brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo conduje dentro—. ¿Quieres bailar?

—¿No? —dijo con una nota de esperanza.

Deslicé mi mano dentro de la suya y tiré de él más cerca así que pude susurrar en su oído.

—No soy muy una bailarina tampoco, pero mi hermana quiere que tratemos. Para el espectáculo.

Me dio una mirada resignada y me condujo a la pista de baile. Está bien, así que mi hermana en verdad no había dicho nada acerca de bailar, pero sabía que sería bueno para la relación. Un extra, eso me daba una excusa para acurrucarme profundo en los brazos de Jasper y olvidar todas mis preocupaciones.

Cuando estuvimos en la pista de baile, colocó una larga mano en mi hombro y la otra vaciló, como si estuviera inseguro de donde ponerla. Guié su mano a mi cintura y entonces deslicé mis brazos alrededor de su espalda, presionando mi mejilla en su chaqueta. El olor y el calor de Jasper inmediatamente me envolvieron, y cerré mis ojos con puro placer. Quería desesperadamente decirle acerca de los lobos en la agencia más temprano, o Carlisle, pero estaba demasiado lleno de gente. Tendría que decirle más tarde.

Nos balanceamos con la música, los pasos de Jasper vacilando. Estaba claramente incomodo, pero tratando por mi bien, y lo apreciaba todo más. Cuando la canción terminó. Le sonreí y tiré de su mano.

—Una canción es suficiente para probar tu devoción. No te torturaré con más.

Él destelló una de sus raras sonrisas, claramente agradecido por el indulto. Mi corazón tartamudeó a la vista de esto. Jasper era áspero en los bordes, pero cuando me sonreía... mi piel se calentaba con mis pensamientos, y yo los forzaba de vuelta a canales más corteses.

—Me alegra que estés aquí —dije suavemente, sabiendo que él sería capaz de recoger las palabras con su oído cambiante.

—¿Por qué? —Sus cejas se fruncieron y el ceño retomó su cara—. ¿Qué está mal?

¿No podía una chica sólo estar agradecida de verlo? Pero él tenía razón... algo estaba molestándome. Pensé en Paul y los otros más temprano hoy y me estremecí.

—No puedo decírtelo aquí.

Su gran mano se apretó en la parte trasera de mi cuello y me empujó cerca... la versión de Jasper de un abrazo confortable. Era un gesto que me hizo sentir totalmente poseída y abrumada de su fuerza, pero de una manera placentera. Su ligero abrazo dijo que estaba ahí para mí, que me protegía. No que me forzaría a doblarme a su voluntad.

Aún otra cosa que me gustaba de Jasper... él conocía lo que me asusta y trató de que me sintiera cómoda a su alrededor en todo momento. Yo tenía el mando en la relación. Una chica podía llegar a acostumbrarse a eso. Siempre que los lobos me dejaran alguna vez.

Tomé su gran mano en la mía y tiré.

—¿Vamos afuera?

Lo conduje a través de las multitudes de cambiantes y gorgones y el señor sabía que más. Pensé que debía de haber visto un vampiro, pero su falta de sociabilidad no me sorprendía, los vampiros estaban tan cómodos alrededor de cambiantes como los cambiantes alrededor de ellos; lo cual no era del todo. Además, imaginé que estar alrededor de un puñado de sudorosa, deliciosa gente lo hacía difícil. Sería como tomar un hombre hambriento en un todo-lo-que-puedas-comer buffet y entonces decirle que podía sólo probar si la cena se lo permitía.

Llegamos a las puertas y escapamos dentro del frío aire de la noche. El estacionamiento estaba abarrotado de autos de todas las marcas, con un muy largo porcentaje de camiones. Los autos estaban estacionados en doble fila detrás de otro, y unas pocas personas juntas en las pacas de heno cerca de la entrada, bebiendo cerveza y charlando. Continué pasándolos al lado lejano del lote de estacionamiento donde los otros no serían capaces de escucharnos sobre la música y la charla más cercana.

Cuando me detuve, deje caer su mano y levanté mi barbilla, olfateando el aire por algunos mirones. El estacionamiento del centro comunitario era demasiado pequeño para la multitud, y como cualquier tejano que se aprecie, las personas habían estacionado en el campo abierto de al lado.

Los arboles punteaban la distancia, y más lejos, vi el ocasional destello de faros en la carretera. Eso era tan privado como conseguiríamos.

—¿Qué es? —dijo Jasper. Su tono desaprobando, pero lo conocía ahora, y sabía que estaba desaprobando, pero no a mí sino a las cosas que me ponían ansiosa.

Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho, insegura de cómo comenzar. No le iba a gustar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Él confundió mi cruce de brazos por escalofríos humanos y se sacó su chaqueta, entonces me empujó cerca, envolviéndome en ella. Iba a protestar que ya no sufría de los escalofríos extraños ahora que había estado cambiando de forma regular, pero el olor y calidez de su chaqueta eran intoxicantes. Me acurruqué profundo, y cuando me inclinó contra un camión cercano, lo dejé empujarme dentro de sus brazos y frotar mi espalda.

Los lobos podían ronronear, y yo tenía que haber estado ronroneando en este momento.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? —preguntó Jasper en su retumbante voz baja.

—Los lobos se presentaron en la agencia hoy. —Él se puso rígido, sus manos deteniéndose en mi espalda—. Sí, es exactamente tan malo como pensaste. Paul, Quil y Amun se presentaron e hicieron el equivalente lobo de flirtear. Me recordaron que ellos me querían para su esposa y que no iría lejos tan fácilmente.

—¿Ellos? —dijo, su voz un bajo, furioso gruñido.

Asentí, tiritando del recuerdo.

—Paul hizo bastante claro que le gusta compartir sus juguetes. Ellos me pusieron los pelos de punta.

—¿Dónde estaba tu hermana? ¿Dónde estaba Zenna?

—Bella estaba ahí alistándose para el baile —expliqué—. En cuanto a Zenna, estoy bastante segura que ella los invitó. —Cuando el gruñido se formó bajo en su garganta, coloqué una mano sobre su pecho—. Zenna es Zenna. Ella es inofensiva por sí misma, y pienso que le gusto, pero su lealtad nunca va ser de nadie sino de la manada. Nosotros sólo tenemos que mantener eso en mente.

—No vas a estar sola con ella nunca más —dijo Jasper en una voz dura como el hierro—. Si no estoy contigo, uno de los Cullen debe estar.

No hubo quejas de mí. Eso sonaba como un bastante buen plan. Asentí. Las grandes manos de Jasper frotaron mi espalda otra vez, como si pudiera alejar el miedo.

—Debería haber estado a tu lado.

—Tienes cosas que hacer, también —dije suavemente—. Tu trabajo. Personas que proteger. Ayudar a Edward. No puedes ser mi niñera el resto de mi vida.

—Puedo si eso te mantendrá a salvo —gruñó.

_¿Pero qué si eso tomaba diez años? ¿O veinte? ¿Qué cuando decidas que quieres reunirte al clan de osos y dejarme para regresar a tu novia osa?_

Un aullido de lobo perforó el aire en la distancia.

Me puse rígida y Jasper se levantó, empujándome detrás de él para que estuviera entre su gran cuerpo y la camioneta. Intenté asomarme sobre su hombro. El viento estaba alto esta noche y en la dirección equivocada para captar un aroma.

—La manada ha vuelto —dijo con un gruñido.

—No toda la manada —dije, escuchando el aullido—. Sólo uno. Carlisle estuvo aquí antes.

—¿Es él?

El tono cambió y de repente me di cuenta que podría decir quién era.

—No es él —dije—. Es uno de los otros. Embry.

Jasper empezó a quitarse las ropas.

—Voy enseñarle a ese maldito una lección —dijo con un gruñido—. No te tocará, porque voy a arrancarle los brazos.

Se despojó de sus ropas y yo las recogí, metiendo sus zapatos en mis brazos.

—Regresa dentro —dijo, luego su piel onduló con pelaje, y se agachó para cambiar. Unos instantes después, estaba mirando la enorme forma de pelaje de un gigantesco oso marrón.

Le di una mirada preocupada.

—Ten cuidado, ¿está bien?

Su nariz tocó mi brazo y luego giró la cabeza, indicando que debería regresar adentro. Luego se volvió y empezó a correr hacia los árboles. El aullido se detuvo abruptamente, para luego seguir nuevamente, retirándose.

Apilé prolijamente las ropas de Jasper, algo sobre esto me molestaba. Me quité la chaqueta y la puse sobre la ropa, entonces me dirigí hacia el centro.

Definitivamente había algo raro en la situación. Todas las veces que había conocido a los lobos, nunca habían ido solos a ninguna parte. Y ese aullido no había sido nada específico, sólo había sido un... ¿saludo? Me puse rígida cuando se me ocurrió algo, y levanté mi cabeza para oler el viento.

Atrapé el tenue olor de heno... y lobos. Mis sentidos entraron inmediatamente en alerta.

El aliento salió desgarrado de mi garganta, jadeando con rapidez. Podía escucharlos ahora, el suave crujido de botas sobre la grava, el olor de hombre mezclado con lobo. Evalué mi entorno, apenas unos metros entre cada coche estacionado en el estacionamiento. Un montón de espacio para ocultarse de alguien. Volví a mirar a la entrada del baile. Unos cuantos metros, pero podía ser capaz de lograrlo...

Una sombra cayó en frente de mí y alcé la vista consternada mientras Amun Uley se elevaba de la parte trasera de una camioneta cercana y saltaba al suelo. Me sonrió, luego escupió una bola de tabaco a un costado.

—Parece que hemos llegado justo a tiempo a la fiesta, ¿no?

Alguien llegó desde detrás de mí, y me di la vuelta mientras Paul agarraba el borde de encaje de mi falda. Tiré del material lejos de él a la vez que él silbaba.

—Bueno —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. ¿No estamos cagando en algodón caro, muchachos? Nuestra mujercita se ve muy deliciosa.

La piel de mi cuerpo se estremeció ferozmente, y supe que empezaría a salir mi pelaje si no era cuidadosa. Me mordí el interior de la mejilla y retrocedí.

—No soy de ustedes. Estoy tomada.

—Sigues diciendo eso, pero no veo un alfa aquí con su brazo a tu alrededor, ¿o sí?

Cuando di otro paso hacia atrás, olí a alguien más llegando junto a mí del lado opuesto, bloqueando mi salida de alrededor de la camioneta. Estaba atrapada.

—Mi compañero es un oso —dije con calma—. Y él va a tenerte para el desayuno si descubre que me estás acosando.

Uno de ellos, Quil, tocó mi cabello.

—Sólo un amistoso saludo de la manada, eso es todo. Escuchamos que teníamos negado el baile. Zenna estaba muy disgustada.

—Eso no es cierto —protesté.

Paul tomó mi brazo y dejé escapar un grito parecido a un lobo. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, apretándome contra él como si quisiera bailar. Sus ojos estaban brillando con amenaza.

—¿Eso significa que vamos a bailar, entonces?

Sentí a otro caminar detrás de mí, presionó sus caderas contra mí por detrás, y me vi en el medio de Paul y Quil, sus aromas asfixiándome.

—Ella puede bailar con ambos.

Luché contra su agarre, mi aliento saliendo en cortos y aterrorizados jadeos. Recuerdos de Erick parpadearon en mi mente, rápidos y fuertes, e intenté no pensar en ellos, incluso cuando Paul empezó a menear y girar sus caderas contra las mías.

—Suéltame —repetí, el sonido más un gruñido de lobo enojado. Oh, no, sonó como si estuviera a punto de cambiar.

—Nunca voy a dejarte ir, muñeca —arrastró Quil las palabras detrás de mí, jugando con las endebles tiras de mi vestido como si quisiera moverlas hacia abajo por mis hombros—. A los lobos no les gusta que les digan no. Sobre nada.

Me revolví de sus agarres, y cuando uno alcanzó mi falda nuevamente, el gruñido que surgió de mi garganta definitivamente fue lobuno. Piel brotó de mis brazos y mis músculos crecieron y apretaron.

—Parece que nuestra novia sigue sin poder controlar a su cachorro interno —dijo Paul arrastrando las palabras, y cuando me eché lejos otra vez, me dejaron tambalearme hacia atrás, pero no pude ir muy lejos, mis piernas se estaban acalambrando y cambiando, y caí en cuatro patas, arrojando sangre. Un flash sonó y alcé la vista para ver a Quil sosteniendo su teléfono, tomando una foto mía a medio cambio. —Papá no va a estar contento de que tu novia no parezca estar haciendo un buen trabajo con su cambio.

—Estoy pensando que necesita algunas clases extra de sus compañeros de manada —dijo el otro con una sonrisa.

Me dejaron allí, vomitando en el vestido de fiesta y cambiando a un bulto miserable y acurrucado de lobo.

.

.

.

Cuando Jasper me encontró poco tiempo después, estaba débil volviendo a mi forma humana. No dije nada, incluso cuando tranquilamente limpió la sangre de mi boca y tiró su chaqueta sobre mis hombros.

Edward llegó unos minutos más tarde.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, con preocupación en sus ojos.

—Seguro —dije con la voz apagada.

—¿Por qué crees que te atacaron? —preguntó Edward, su tono calmo para mantenerme tranquila.

Le di una mirada plana.

—Me recordaban que les pertenezco. No se van a olvidar de mí. Jamás. Pensamos que renunciarían, pero estábamos equivocados. Sólo estaban jugando con nosotros. Nunca tuvieron intención de dejarme ir.

La boca de Edward se apretó y miró a Jasper

—Un señuelo —dijo Jasper duramente—. Escuché el aullido y no me di cuenta que me estaban tendiendo una trampa. Uno me mantuvo en una persecución a través del bosque, y dejé a Renesmee vulnerable. Para cuando me di cuenta... fue muy tarde. —Su enorme mandíbula cuadrada se apretó y casi pude escuchar sus dientes moler con frustración—. Voy a matarlos.

—No lo harás —dijo Edward con voz firme—. Renesmee te necesita a su lado.

Su mano tomó la mía, tirándome contra su costado.

—No dejaré que vuelva a pasar. No va a dejar mi vista.

En vez de hacerme sentir mejor, me sentí peor. Ahora Jasper estaba atrapado a mi lado hasta que mi destino se decidiera.

—¿Podemos no contarle nada a mi hermana sobre esto, por favor?

Edward me dio una mirada plana, su boca firme con disgusto.

—No me gusta ocultarle secretos a tu hermana.

—Ella sólo se preocupará, y no quiero que salga herida por la manada de lobos — dije, apelando a su lado protector—. Y estoy bien —mentí—. Sólo un poco agitada.

Pareció escéptico, pero luego de un momento, se paró y palmeó a Jasper en la espalda.

—Le diré a Isabella que Renesmee fue a casa contigo.

Jasper se agachó y me levantó. Debería haber protestado por ser mimada, pero toda la energía me había abandonado, junto con toda esperanza.

_Los lobos no iban a dejarme ir. Nunca._

.

.

.

Jasper lavó mi cabello cuando me senté en la bañera, adormecida por la miseria.

Me había llevado a casa desde el baile, desvestido, luego ayudado a deslizarme en el baño caliente. Cuando eso no me quitó el hedor, calmadamente había empezado a enjabonar mi cuerpo. Todo lo que había sentido había sido terriblemente adormecido. En mi mente, seguía oyendo las palabras de Paul.

_¿Piensas que vamos a dejarte ir tan fácilmente?_

Los dedos de Jasper acariciaron mi mandíbula.

—¿Renesmee?

—¿Comprobaste a Zenna? —pregunté—. ¿Está en la casa de huéspedes?

Estuvo en silencio por un minuto. Cuando lo miré, frunció el ceño con fuerza.

—Está vacía. Se ha ido.

Eso era, entonces. Habían retirado a su embajador. Lo siguiente era ir por mí, y no aceptarían un no por respuesta. Era simple cuestión de tiempo.

Miré al grifo, incapaz de hacer acopio de pánico o miedo. Todo dentro de mí estaba frío.

—Renesmee. —La gran mano de Jasper tocó mi mandíbula, obligándome a girar mi cara hacia él—. Háblame.

Había vivido los pasados seis años bajo un cuidadosamente construido pretexto, y todo había acabado. Me sentí destrozada en el interior.

—Saben que no van a ceder, Jasper —dije suavemente—. Lo dejaron claro.

Un bajo y protector murmullo comenzó en su garganta.

—Si alguna vez vuelven a tocarte...

—Lo harán. Esperarán hasta que esté sola, y golpearán.

—No si estoy contigo todo el tiempo. —Extendió su mano bajo el agua para agarrar la mía, pequeña en la suya enorme, y darle un pequeño apretón—. No voy a dejar tu lado.

—¿Hasta cuándo, Jasper? —Lo miré, las lágrimas peligrosamente cerca de llenar mis ojos—. ¿Hasta que hayan pasado seis meses? ¿Un año? ¿Tres? Tienes que seguir con tu vida, también. Estabas planeando regresar al clan de osos. A María. Sólo te estoy reteniendo. – No dijo nada. Una pequeña parte dentro de mí se marchitó. —Ser mi protector no es un trabajo a corto plazo, Jasper. Bella tuvo que poner seis años su vida en espera para ser mi perro guardián. Seis años de esperar y preocuparse. De saber que estaba arruinando su vida y estar muy asustada de hacer algo al respecto. Y sólo estoy... —Abofeteé el agua—. Estoy cansada de eso. Soy una prisionera sin importar lo que haga, y tú te ves forzado a ser mi carcelero y guardaespaldas hasta que se den por vencidos o yo lo haga. Y sé que ellos no se rendirán.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

_Porque Erick era así_, quise decirle, pero no lo hice. Mi piel onduló por el recuerdo, y me estremecí a pesar del calor del agua.

Jasper tomó una toalla cercana y la sostuvo para mí. Salí, dejando que me la envolviera como haría con una niña. Una vez que estuve envuelta, me llevó al dormitorio y se sentó en el borde de la cama, secándome cuidadosamente.

—Dime sobre el sujeto que te convirtió —dijo.

—Preferiría no hacerlo.

—Renesmee. —Me arrastró a sus brazos y apretó contra su pecho. Sus manos se deslizaron a mi trasero, la piel ligeramente húmeda—. Dime. Ahora mismo quiero matar al bastardo. Quiero matar a los lobos por intentar reclamarte. Así que dime sobre él, o iré a encontrar a algunos lobos Uley y empezar a golpear cabezas.

Alcé la mirada hacia su rostro serio, su encantadora, dura boca llevada a un ceño fruncido. Tracé con mis dedos ligeramente sus rasgos. ¿Cuánto podía confiar en él?

_No era sólo mi secreto, después de todo. Era de Bella también._

—No sé si pueda —dije suavemente—. No eres mío.

Enterró su cara contra la pequeña subida de mis pechos, besando mi piel ferozmente.

—Puedes confiar en mí.

—Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo —dije suavemente, pasando mis dedos por su pelo rubio enredado—. Dije que no eres mío, Jasper. Eres de María. Perteneces al clan oso. Todo esto es mentira. Aunque me atraigas, y te sientas atraído por mí, esto no puede durar por siempre. Ya sea que los lobos ganen, o ganemos nosotros y regreses al clan oso y a tu familia... y a tu prometida. Pero esto es sólo temporal, no puedo contarte sobre Erick porque no eres mío.

La mirada que me dio era mitad furia, mitad frustración. Muy cuidadosamente, ahuecó mi cara, besó mi nariz, y entonces dijo suavemente:

—Descansa un poco.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! Hoy tenía antojo de actualización… y viendo sus lindos comentarios decidí darme el gusto jajaja**

**Afortunadamente ya pasó mi periodo de entrevista… solo me queda esperar a que decidan llamarme (suponiendo que me contraten jeje)**

**En fin, no olviden comentar, mil gracias por sus palabras y por las alertas… es lo que me anima a seguir actualizando.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	17. Chapter 17

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a S. M. y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Midnight Liaisions). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con el sonido de los martillos y los taladros.

Un rápido vistazo por la ventana mostró que la camioneta del empleado de Mantenimiento Smith estaba estacionada en el frente. Oí martilleos en el techo y la débil llamada de una voz a otra, Laurent pidiéndole a Jasper que le entregara algo. Debería haber estado irritada porque me hubieran despertado, pero sentí una extraña ráfaga de felicidad en su lugar. Me gustó ver la vieja casa tomando forma y me pregunté cómo se vería cuando todo estuviera listo.

Y luego me pregunté si estaría alrededor para verlo. Suspiré y me vestí con una camiseta y unos vaqueros manchados de pintura. Tal vez podría servirles un poco de ayuda.

En la planta baja, encontré a Dan cableando una estufa nueva. Se retiró unos metros ante la vista de mí.

Me metí las manos en los bolsillos y le di una mirada tímida.

—Estoy bien. ¿Laurent y Jasper están en el techo?

—Sí. Se supone que debo decirte que no tienes permitido ir a trabajar hoy. Jasper dice que se supone que debes buscarlo cuando despiertes.

—Lo buscaré muy pronto —le dije, sin ningún tipo de prisa por verlo por el momento.

Dan me dio una rápida sonrisa y volvió a ocuparse de la nueva estufa. Era brillante y negra y tenía una tapa de cristal. Ya me gustaba.

—Tú y Laurent hicieron un gran trabajo, Dan —dije, pasando mis dedos sobre la nueva estufa—. Ustedes los Smiths deberían estar orgullosos.

—Mi apellido es St. James —dijo Dan—. Sin relación con Laurent. No es más que mi alfa.

—¿Pero pensé que las manadas estaban basadas en familias? —Me senté en la mesa y tomé una manzana, mordiéndola.

—La mayoría lo están —coincidió Dan—. Mi familia es... ya no están por aquí. —Tragó duro y apartó la cara, concentrándose en la estufa—. ¿Podrías pasarme esos alicates?

Las arranqué de la caja de herramientas cercana y se las entregué, sintiéndome como una idiota. No quería preguntar sobre su familia, me había dicho que habían partido hace poco tiempo, y la herida estaba claramente aún fresca, pero tenía que saber más acerca de cómo funcionaban las manadas. Estaba desesperada por este conocimiento.

Dan debió de notar mi ansiedad. Después de un momento, levantó la vista, me devolvió las pinzas, y añadió:

—No teníamos un alfa cuando Laurent llegó. Cuando los otros partieron, me quedé con él.

Interesante. Pensé por un momento, luego delicadamente redacté mi siguiente pregunta.

—¿Así que ustedes dos no tienen una manada en este momento?

—Somos una manada, de dos. Podría unirme a otra manada, pero Laurent no puede. Sería inmediatamente desafiado por el alfa, si alguno incluso lo deja acercarse. Así que sólo nos importa nuestro propio negocio y tratar de mantenernos fuera del territorio de todos.

Eso sonaba solitario. Pero podría ser perfecto para mis necesidades.

—¿Qué pasa si alguien quisiera unirse a su manada?

Él me dio una mirada de sorpresa.

—¿Quieres emparejarte con Laurent?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Es esa la única manera en que puedo unirme?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Así es como se hace.

—Eso es bárbaro.

—Puede no parecer correcto para los humanos normales, pero el instinto de lobo es muy difícil de cambiar.

No podía discutir con eso.

—Además —continuó Dan con voz cuidadosa—. Si te unieras a nuestra manada, me imagino que la otra manada retaría a Laurent por ti.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de frustración. Laurent era un buen hombre, pero era un hombre, y había ocho pueblerinos Uley.

—Sólo estaba pensando en voz alta. No me voy a unir a la manada de nadie.

Una mirada aliviada se disparó sobre su cara, rápidamente enmascarada. Marginada incluso entre los lobos, esa soy yo. Decidí cambiar de tema.

—La nueva estufa está muy bien.

Él sonrió abiertamente hacia mí.

—También tengo una nueva lavadora-secadora para instalar. Y nuevos sanitarios, pero quieren hacer eso después de que el techo haya sido parchado.

Sonreí ante la idea.

—Este lugar se verá casi como un hogar una vez que todo esté hecho. ¿Me pregunto por qué Jasper la dejó llegar a estar tan descuidada?

Dan me dio una mirada divertida.

—Creo que el instinto finalmente hizo efecto.

Yo no sabía nada acerca de los instintos de los cambiadores, así que tuve que preguntar.

—¿Qué clase de instinto?

—Ya sabes. Los osos y sus guaridas. Cosas de la familia. —Él se encogió de hombros—. Tomó una compañera y está haciendo una casa para ti.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, oí el sonido de neumáticos de camión en el camino de grava.

—¿Otra entrega? —le pregunté a Dan con una sonrisa.

No se veía feliz.

—No, señora.

Un temblor ansioso estalló en mi estómago y me bajé del mostrador de un salto, moviéndome hacia la gran y abierta ventana en la cocina. Detrás de la camioneta Smith vi la camioneta de color verde brillante de la familia Uley, y mientras miraba, Sam, Quil, Paul, y Zenna se amontonaron fuera de la camioneta.

Olfatearon el aire, luego comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la casa. El martilleo en el techo se detuvo en seco.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho. Cada hueso de mi cuerpo me gritaba que corriera, pero sabía que los lobos no respetaban a un cobarde. Cualquier debilidad que mostrara sólo empeoraría las cosas. Apretando mis manos, me acerqué al

porche y me detuve al frente de los escalones del porche.

Sam me vio y dio unos pasos en mi dirección. Paul y Quil estaban sonriendo, pero Zenna parecía hosca. Sam hizo un gesto con la mano hacia mí, haciéndome señas para que fuera hacia adelante.

—Ven aquí, muchacha.

Mis músculos se bloquearon y me tragué el gemido en mi garganta, obligada a obedecer al alfa. Su mirada estaba fija sobre mí, y di un paso escaleras abajo, luego un segundo, arrastrando mis pies tanto como pude. No quería obedecer, pero la voluntad del alfa era abrumadora.

Antes de que mis pies pudieran tocar el suelo, Jasper se dejó caer desde el techo. Aterrizó delante de mí en cuclillas, bloqueándome del alfa, impidiéndome responder a su llamada. Se puso de pie, una mano yendo protectoramente detrás de él para protegerme.

—Déjala en paz —gruñó. Su voz sonaba más bestial de lo que alguna vez la había oído.

—Hola, Papá Oso —dijo Zenna arrastrando las palabras, sin miedo—. Hemos venido a ver cómo está tu chica. Papá quiere un examen sorpresa.

—Tienen que abandonar esta propiedad —dijo Jasper—. Ahora. —Su espalda erizada, y podría haber jurado que estaba a punto de que le brotara piel. Sus manos se apretaron, y me di cuenta de que le habían crecido garras. Su forma entera temblaba de rabia.

Era lo más cerca que alguna vez había visto llegar a Jasper de perder su control. Sam pareció darse cuenta de hasta qué punto Jasper estaba en el borde, porque hizo una pausa y levantó una mano, ordenándoles a sus lobos que pararan.

—He venido a ver cómo está la chica. Ver cómo le está yendo con su cambio, ya que decidiste enviar a su compañero lobo a casa. Si ella no está controlando su cambio, es nuestra. No te dejaré destruirla.

El bajo retumbar en la voz de Jasper continuó, y me di cuenta de que era un gruñido en toda regla. Su espalda comenzó a ondear con el cambio de los músculos.

—Ustedes son los que la obligaron a cambiar. Sabías que si la asustabas...

—No importa si es de una manera u otra —dijo Sam con aire de suficiencia—. Si estuviera aprendiendo de la forma en que se suponía que lo hiciera, no hubiera pasado, ¿verdad?

—Maldita sea, no van a tocarla.

—Nuestro pacto decía que ibas a enseñarle a cambiar, y que ella mantendría a un lobo a su lado. Pero me enteré esta mañana de que Zenna no es bienvenida, y uno de mis hijos tiene imágenes de tu mujer vomitando sangre. —Él levantó su barbilla, mirándome directamente alrededor de la forma enorme y tensa de Jasper—. Así que quiero ver su cambio. Ver el progreso que está haciendo.

Me congelé. Todavía me sentía destrozada por el feo cambio de anoche. Si me obligaban a cambiar ahora, sería igual de duro, e igual de doloroso. Ellos también sabían eso.

—Ella cambiará por ti —dijo Jasper, sus palabras arrastradas, como si las estuviera diciendo alrededor de una boca llena de colmillos—, sobre mi maldito cadáver.

Los ojos de Sam se ensancharon verdes.

—Eso se puede arreglar, Withlock. Cuatro contra uno. Poderosas palabras mayores.

Salí de detrás de él.

—Cuatro contra dos.

La boca de Zenna se curvó en una mueca de desprecio. ¿Por qué había pensado alguna vez que podríamos ser amigas? Fue amable conmigo por tanto tiempo como pensó que iba a sacar algo de ello.

—Cuatro contra tres —dijo otra voz, y Laurent saltó desde el tejado, caminando a nuestro lado.

—Cuatro contra cuatro —dijo una voz detrás de mí, y vi a Dan salir de la casa, con un martillo en su mano.

Los labios de Sam retrocedieron con un gruñido.

—Así que, ¿estás diciendo que nuestro tratado ha terminado, Withlock?

—Tú lo rompiste. Toca a mi compañera y perderás tu mano.

Paul hizo un puño, pero Sam levantó una mano.

—Que así sea. Será mejor que cuides tu espalda, entonces. Si tenemos que ir a través de ti para conseguirla, lo haremos.

Contuve mi respiración mientras los lobos se giraban y apilaban de nuevo dentro de la camioneta, luego se fueron. Nadie respiró hasta que su camioneta había desaparecido por la autopista. Cuando se fueron, de repente jadeaba por aire, sintiéndome mareada.

Jasper se volvió y me agarró la cara con sus manos, con sus ojos todavía salvajes buscando los míos.

—¿Estás bien?

Asentí con la cabeza, y luego me retiré de su abrazo.

—No deberías haber hecho eso —dije en voz baja—. La pelea es en serio ahora.

—La pelea se volvió en serio anoche cuando trataron de atacarte —dijo, su voz casi animal por la furia—. La pelea se volvió seria cuando te asustaron deliberadamente para forzar un cambio, y entonces apareció aquí para tratar de forzar otro. ¿Habrías sido capaz de cambiar para mostrarles?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Exactamente. Ellos sabían eso, también. —Mientras miraba, sus garras retrocedieron y su mano acarició mi cabello, tocaron mi mandíbula, mis hombros, tocándome constantemente y calmándome—. Están jugando con nosotros, Renesmee. Estoy cansado de jugar.

Levanté la vista hacia él, tan fuerte y furioso en mi nombre, y me pregunté simplemente qué estaba pensando. Laurent y Dan se dirigieron al lado de la casa, sin duda para darnos privacidad.

—Pero también estamos jugando —le dije en voz baja, mis propias emociones en un torbellino—. Esta cosa entre nosotros, es simplemente un juego de engañarlos. Ellos lo saben. Nosotros lo sabemos. ¿Por qué nos preocupamos?

No creía que fuera posible que Jasper se viera más furioso. Estaba equivocada. Sus ojos se volvieron ranuras estrechas y su boca se apretó en una línea dura.

—Ya nadie está jugando a nada. Me perteneces, y aquí es donde te vas a quedar.

Quería creerle. De alguna manera, dudaba que los lobos lo permitieran, sin embargo.

.

.

.

Poco después de que los lobos habían huido, Peter y Alec se presentaron, y capté el olor de Edward también. Se quedó afuera con Jasper, y los vi salir para patrullar los terrenos, probablemente para olfatear cualquier pista de lobos merodeando alrededor de la propiedad. Peter y Alec me seguían de cerca. Los dejé para que jugaran Xbox, mientras yo trabajaba en mi computadora. Mis cuentas de juegos se habían quedado inutilizadas en las últimas semanas, pero no tenía ganas de perderme en un juego. Había demasiadas cosas sucediendo.

Demasiadas cosas sucediendo, y nada que pudiera hacer. Cada vez que sugería dirigirme al trabajo, alguien me daba una mirada fea. Si tomaba una brocha o un martillo, alguien lo tomaba de mi mano. Traté de hacer la comida para el equipo, y Esme se dejó caer por la casa con un par de sándwiches.

Las citas restantes que había programado con Jasper fueron canceladas. Era demasiado peligroso para nosotros salir para una noche informal en la ciudad cuando los lobos estaban decididos a acosarme. Eso me dejó confinada sin nada que hacer mientras todos a mi alrededor se peleaban para salvar mi trasero.

Eso me irritó. Aquí estaba yo tratando de ser más fuerte, más segura, y todavía estaba resguardada y protegida de todo y de todos.

Me registré en el sitio web de Liaisons y me desplacé a través de mi bandeja de entrada, leyendo todo por encima sin detenerme en nada en particular. Me sentía de mal humor, no estaba bien en mi piel. No podía concentrarme. Le di un vistazo a algunas cosas, entonces pensé por un minuto y busqué la base de datos para los hombres oso. Sólo un puñado apareció, no eran los cambiadores más comunes, y la mayoría estaban fuera del estado. Contuve el aliento al ver el nombre María e hice clic en su perfil. Me quedé mirando su foto, luego miré sus estadísticas. Un metro con ochenta y cinco centímetros. Ochenta y dos kilogramos, apuesto a que todo era músculo, también. Se veía fuerte. Su perfil estaba inactivo, lo que significaba que no había iniciado sesión en bastante tiempo. Sería un buen partido para Jasper, él no tendría que tener cuidado con ella. Harían lindos cachorritos de oso juntos. Simplemente podía verlos, vagando juntos por el bosque, dos osos en un agradable paseo...

Cerré la computadora de golpe, con el ceño fruncido.

Laurent y Dan terminaron por el día y deambulé de regreso a la cocina, preparé un sándwich, y entonces me senté de nuevo en el sofá, esperando.

Cuando el anochecer golpeó, Peter y Alec se fueron y Benjamin y Félix aparecieron. Charlaron con Jasper y Edward por un corto tiempo, luego se fueron, sin entrar a la casa. Ante mi ceja se arqueada, Jasper dijo:

—Ellos van a patrullar los terrenos esta noche.

—¿Qué pasa con el cambio? —le pregunté.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Eso puede esperar a mañana. —Su mano rozó mi cabello y me dio un beso en la frente antes de dirigirse más profundo dentro de la casa para comprobar las ventanas y puertas.

Lo seguí cuando subió las escaleras y entró a nuestra habitación.

—¿Vendrás a la cama conmigo esta noche?

—Sí.

Apreté mis dientes, frustrada. No había dormido conmigo las últimas dos noches.

—¿Es porque necesito protección, o porque quieres?

—Ambas.

Una oleada de deseo corrió a través de mí, haciendo que mis pezones se endurecieran. Aparté la sensación, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

—No te entiendo, Jasper.

Se quedó de pie donde estaba.

—¿Quieres que duerma en otro lugar?

—¡No! Sólo... no sé lo que estás pensando. —La frustración y la tensión del día llegaron a mí y me senté en el borde de la cama, tratando de no tirar algo a la pared por la frustración.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir esto —le dije, gesticulando hacia la cama—. Yo y tú. Tú y yo. Juntos en la cama, besándonos y tocándonos, pero no teniendo verdadero sexo en todo el sentido. Y la cosa con María. No sé a dónde está yendo todo esto, y eso me vuelve loca.

Se había quedado muy quieto.

—¿Y a dónde crees que esto debería ir?

_Quiero ahorcarlo._

—Quiero que me digas lo que sientes por mí —gruñí—. Quiero que dejes de ser tan tranquilo y fuerte, y de una buena vez me digas lo que sientes por mí, ¡ya! ¿Está esto tú-y-yo yendo a alguna parte?, ¿o es sólo una distracción momentánea en el camino a María? Eso es lo que necesito saber, porque me estás lanzando mensajes contradictorios aquí. En un momento no puedes esperar para darme un beso, pero no tendrás relaciones sexuales conmigo. Quieres sostenerme y acariciarme en la noche, pero luego no quieres todo.

—Renesmee...

—¿Es tan malditamente difícil decir si me amas o no?

Se sentó a mi lado en la cama y luego me llevó a su regazo, así que estuvimos cara a cara. Yo llevaba solo mis bragas y camiseta y podía sentir el calor de su erección entre mis piernas.

Sus oscuros ojos encontraron los míos.

—Renesmee, sabes lo que siento por ti.

—No, no lo sé. Realmente me gustaría que lo digas en voz alta.

—Te amo —dijo simplemente, y sentí una oleada de triunfo—. Te he amado desde que trepaste sobre mí como un árbol y me llamaste por ese nombre estúpido. Tenías miedo, pero te negaste a mostrarlo. Admiré eso. Mis sentimientos por ti no han hecho más que crecer.

—¿Entonces María está fuera de la foto? —solté.

—Nunca estuvo en la foto —dijo él suavemente, frotando sus pulgares en el parche de piel desnuda encima del borde de mi ropa interior—. Mi vida con ella y el clan oso terminó cuando tenía quince años. Pensé que podría volver algún día si extrañaba el clan. Si extrañaba a mi familia. Si quería sentar cabeza. Estarían allí esperando por mí si yo lo quería.

Apenas me atrevía a respirar.

Delineó mi cuerpo a todo lo largo con las puntas de sus dedos, subiendo mi esternón y bailando suavemente sobre mis frágiles clavículas. Jasper parecía fascinado por sus dedos sobre mi piel, su mirada los seguía en vez de mirarme a los ojos.

—Cuando te reclamé como mi compañera, me comprometí contigo. Ese fue mi camino a seguir. No el clan oso. Contigo, y con la Alianza. Te di mi casa y mi protección, porque esas son las cosas que puedo darte para demostrar que me importas.

Apoyé la mano en su pecho, sintiendo la piel caliente a través de su camisa.

—¿Y tu corazón?

—Siempre lo has tenido —dijo bruscamente.

Tomé su cabello rebelde.

—¿Entonces por qué me sostienes a un brazo de distancia?

Suavemente me agarró la mano en la suya, deteniéndome antes de que pudiera tocarlo.

—Debido a que esta relación no es lo que quiero, Renesmee.

Le fruncí el ceño, no me gustaba el tono amenazador de su voz.

—Esto se trata de ti, Renesmee. Siempre ha sido de ti. —Sus ojos oscuros eran muy, muy serios. Ni un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro severo—. No soy Erick, para forzarte a una vida que no deseas. No soy Sam, para obligarte a un compañero que no elegiste.

Mi aliento se quedó atrapado en mi garganta.

—¿Es por eso que no vas a tener sexo conmigo?

Su mirada me acarició la cara.

—No lo haré, porque eso te ataría a mí. Muchas otras libertades en tu vida te han sido quitadas, no voy a forzarte a mis deseos y necesidades. Cuando haya terminado el problema con los lobos y seas libre de elegir, realmente libre, entonces podemos tener sexo si así lo deseas. Y si no, está muy bien, también.

—Pero no es forzar. —Rocé mis dedos por su mejilla, sintiendo la dura línea de su mandíbula—. Me alegro de que me ames. —Más bien volviéndome loca de contento.

—Lo sé —dijo en un murmullo suave—. Y no quiero que te sientas como si tienes que decir nada. No voy a empujar.

Me congelé en su mirada conocedora. Debería haberle dicho algo a cambio. Reclamarlo. Afirmar la relación. Pero de pronto estaba paralizada por el miedo.

Un destello de dolor se disparó a través de la mirada de Jasper, y muy suavemente me besó en la frente.

—Tienes que decidir lo que quieres, Renesmee. No voy a forzar una decisión o una relación contigo. No soy como Erick. Y no soy como Sam. Soy muy paciente. Y voy a esperar hasta que estés segura.

Con eso, me deslizó de su regazo, rozó sus dedos sobre mi mejilla y salió de la habitación.

Me quedé mirando detrás de él, mi corazón latía con fuerza. _Sé que no eres como ellos._ Pero las palabras se me atascaron en la garganta, al igual que el _Te amo también_, que había estado demasiado aterrorizada para pronunciar. ¿Amo a Jasper? ¿O simplemente lo quiero porque era seguro y bueno para mí?

Me tumbé en la cama y miré al techo, preguntándome cuándo la vida se había vuelto tan confusa.

.

.

.

No dormí bien esa noche. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía a los lobos. Y cuando soñaba, Erick estaba allí en mis sueños, intimidándome. Me desperté sobresaltada tras otro mal sueño, empapada en sudor, y me di cuenta de que Jasper todavía no había venido a la cama. Fui de puntillas por el suelo y entreabrí la puerta del dormitorio ahora nivelada y con los goznes engrasados y me asomé por el pasillo.

Jasper estaba sentado en una silla plegable en el fondo de la sala, mirando a la oscuridad, su mirada fuera de la ventana. Olí un poco de brisa y me di cuenta que la tenía entreabierta así podía oler cambios en el aire. Sobre su regazo había una escopeta.

Un cosquilleo gracioso pasó por mí a la vista de eso. Me acerqué al dormitorio y cerré la puerta y luego me apoyé en ella. Al ver la pistola en su regazo me hizo sentir todo tipo de cosas. Horror de que podíamos haber llegado a esto. Temor de que los lobos puedan atacar y herir a Jasper. Y una sensación profunda y cálida que le importara lo suficiente para llegar tan lejos.

Cuando por fin llegó el amanecer, me desperté con lo que sonaba como un disparo, y salté de la cama. Corrí escaleras abajo, fosas nasales dilatadas, muy asustada. Sonó de nuevo, y lo seguí hasta la cocina...

Sólo para ser recibida por Dan y Esme sentados en el suelo, una pila de baldosas de cerámica frente a ellos. Esme levantó la vista del cortador de baldosas, con el cabello largo y oscuro derramándose sobre sus hombros.

—¿Te despertamos? Lo siento.

Encajé las manos en mi cintura, dispuesta a dejar de temblar.

—Yo sólo... Pensé... no importa.

Ella me dio una mirada suave, luego bombeó la manija de la cortadora de baldosas nueva. Hizo un sonido crujiente como una escopeta, una vez más, y puso la baldosa redimensionada a un lado. Un bonito blanco y negro para un suelo de damero, a menos que supusiera mal.

—La baldosa es bonita.

—Jasper pensó que podría gustarte —dijo Esme con frialdad—. Puedes ayudarnos a colocar las baldosas, si quieres.

—Está bien.

—Probablemente será más fácil si te pones unos pantalones —comentó—. Así Dan puede parar de mirar al suelo.

_Oh_. En mi prisa, no había puesto una pizca de atención a lo que llevaba puesto. Me lancé al piso de arriba, agarré mis viejos pantalones vaqueros y me los puse, luego corrí de vuelta a la cocina. No había ni rastro de Jasper, y era extraño cómo mi corazón se desplomó con eso.

—¿Han visto a Jasper?

—Se fue. Él y Edward tenían algún plan grande hoy. Sin embargo, mis hermanos están rastreando todo el terreno, no te preocupes.

Me senté con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo. No estaba preocupada. Si Jasper pensó que estaba a salvo con todos los Cullen respirando en mi cuello, estaba a salvo. Sólo... decepcionada de que no lo vi. Sentí la extraña necesidad de tocar su mano, hacerle saber que yo estaba bien.

Dan se enderezó cuando me senté.

—Si ustedes están bien, voy a ir a ayudar a Laurent con el techo —dijo, y desapareció.

Le di una mirada inquisitiva a Esme.

—Es el gato en mí —dijo—. Es muy joven por lo que probablemente todavía lo perturba.

—Oh —dije, levantando mis rodillas. No me había dado cuenta de nada discordante sobre Esme o el resto de los Cullen. ¿Tal vez era una cosa de cambiadores "nacidos"? —. ¿La mayoría de las especies se llevan tan mal como los lobos y gatos?

—Más que todo estos dos —dijo alegremente—. A pesar de que la mayoría encuentran a los were-serpientes poco fiables. Y el olor de los vampiros increíble, pero aparte de eso, son inquietantes.

Hice una nota mental para añadir esto a la base de datos de mi hermana. Tal vez nos faltaban algunos elementos vitales al no tener un cambiador nato trabajando allí.

Esme volvió a cortar baldosas, entregándome cada pieza, que fue recortada.

—¿Quieres hacer esto?

—No —le dije—. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Agradezco la ayuda.

—Me da la oportunidad de salir de la casa —dijo—. Sin embargo, me temo que lo mismo no va para ti. Arresto domiciliario hasta que Jasper dé la orden.

—No voy a ninguna parte. —Me estremecí ante el pensamiento—. A pesar de que probablemente debería llamar a mi hermana y asegurarme de que tiene cubierta la agencia.

No pude, sin embargo. Tenía muchas preguntas corriendo por mi mente. Tomé un trozo de baldosa de mármol y pasé los dedos por el borde áspero, arenoso. Caro.

Me preguntaba si lo que Dan había dicho sobre Jasper haciendo una guarida, una casa para su compañera era verdad. ¿Por qué lo dudaba? ¿Por qué estaba corriendo asustada ahora? No me podía imaginar estar con alguien que no fuera Jasper. Sin embargo, cada vez que pensaba que las riendas de la relación estaban en mis manos, me asustaba. La última vez que había elegido con quien había querido estar, había sido un monstruo. ¿Qué pasa si estaba siendo estúpida otra vez? Peor aún, ¿y si arruinaba la vida de Jasper en lugar de la mía?

Después de seis años de estar a merced de otros, estaba a cargo de mi propio destino, y estaba aterrorizada ante la idea.

Tragué saliva.

—Hey, ¿Esme? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Su expresión se volvió instantáneamente alerta.

—Por supuesto.

Seguí a pasando mis dedos por el borde de la baldosa. Tan bonita y suave, pero tan peligrosa por los bordes.

—¿Cómo se veían los lobos, cuando te capturaron?

Ella pensó por un minuto y luego dijo:

—Indiferentes.

Esa no era la respuesta que había estado esperando.

—¿Indiferentes? ¿Cómo es eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Son unos completos imbéciles, pero cuando me robaron tuvieron cuidado de no hacerme daño. Creo que fue más un farol que otra cosa. Me mantuvieron en una cabaña en medio del bosque. Estaba encadenada a la pared, pero aparte de eso, tenía privacidad. Me daban de comer tres veces al día. No me acosaron. A ellos simplemente no parecía importarles en absoluto. Totalmente desinteresados. Es la cosa gato.

Se me ocurrió un lobo en particular que estaba muy interesado, pero no dije nada.

—¿Y Zenna?

—Ella es extraña. Fue muy amable conmigo, pero cada vez que su padre llegaba, se quedaba muy callada. Creo que su familia saca lo peor de ella.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Y... ¿Carlisle?

Los ojos de Esme se estrecharon, y por un momento se parecía a Edward cuando se enfadaba.

—¿Por qué me preguntas acerca de él?

—Debido a que está enfermo de amor por ti y estoy tratando de entenderlo, ya que todos fueron tan indiferentes a ti.

Su boca se suavizó un poco.

—No Carlisle.

—No Carlisle ¿qué?

—Él no es como los demás. Cuando enumero la manada Uley, no lo tomo en cuenta. Él es diferente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no hablas con él?

Ella me dio una sonrisa triste y tomó otra baldosa.

—Porque no es lo suficientemente diferente.

Eso me pareció bastante injusto.

—Tú no lo sabes.

—¿No lo sé? Le rogué que me enviara a casa porque estaba en celo, que me enviara de vuelta a mi novio. Sin embargo, Carlisle no hizo caso. Al final del día, todavía obedeció a su alfa. No puedo amar a un hombre así. Necesito que mis necesidades y las necesidades de mi hijo sean lo primero en su mente. —Su voz se había vuelto dura—. Dormía conmigo sabiendo que él estaba destruyendo mi relación con mi novio, y no le importaba.

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Estás segura de que no estaba haciendo lo mejor para ti? ¿Y si te dejaba ir y el alfa te mataba? Sam y los demás son crueles, pero eso no quiere decir que Carlisle lo es. O que no tiene la capacidad de amar.

Ella no dijo nada.

Eso realmente me molestaba, así que continué.

—El hecho de que él es diferente no quiere decir que es tu enemigo. Júzgalo por sus acciones, Esme, no por las acciones de los demás.

Ella seguía sin decir nada.

Mi estómago dio un pequeño giro divertido, y le saqué la baldosa de las manos, obligándola a mirarme.

—Está enfermo de amor por ti. Te quiere a su lado, pero no sabe cómo lograrlo. Quiere compartir su vida contigo, y tú no lo dejaste entrar.

—¿Eso crees?

—Creo que, si le preguntas, lo daría todo por ti. Manada, familia, a él no le importa. Tú eres la que le importa. Es obvio que te adora... y que no le quieres dar una oportunidad.

Ella me dio una mirada extraña, y luego una sonrisa irónica curvó su boca.

—¿Estamos hablando de mi relación... ¿o la tuya?

No tenía respuesta para ella. ¿Estaba cerrándome a Jasper? Le entregué la baldosa de nuevo y me puse de pie, murmurando algo sobre la necesidad de aire fresco. Salí al porche y me di cuenta de que los escalones de madera combados habían sido reparados. Me dirigí a la parte delantera de la casa, dando la vuelta, estudiando la casa. La nueva capa de pintura le había dado nueva vida, y los agujeros en el techo estaban parchados y recubiertos de tejas. El porche se hundía aún en los bordes, pero se podría resolver fácilmente. Sabía que se haría en las próximas semanas.

Jasper había comenzado a hacer de esta casa un hogar una vez que me había mudado, fui yo quien le preguntó acerca de los osos. Yo quien preguntó sobre María. Él nunca lo había dicho, ya que no le importaba, y nunca había mentido, tampoco. ¿Por qué estaba tan segura de que lo obligaba a quedarse aquí? ¿Que yo iba a salir herida? ¿Qué si se quedaba porque... él quería, porque quería estar conmigo?

Me froté los brazos y supe la respuesta. Él quería que yo fuera libre para amarlo. Y se paraba, me esperaba con su mano extendida, hasta que estuviera lista para tomarla. Él quería que estuviera segura. Muy segura. Quería saber que yo lo quería porque quería estar en una relación con él, no porque simplemente estaba alineando otro protector.

Sabía lo que había en mi corazón. Pero lo difícil era admitirlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Domingo de actualización! Cuantas revelaciones, ¿no? **

**Nos quedan muy pocos capítulos para terminar esta historia, ¡estoy muy emocionada! **

**No olviden dejar su comentario contándome lo que opinan.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	18. Chapter 18

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Midnight Liaisons). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quedarse en la casa con un puñado de Cullen y sin Jasper me volvía loca. Me paseé inquieta hasta que escuché a su gran camioneta frenar en el camino de entrada. Me quedé en la cocina, esperando, mientras intercambiaba unas palabras con Esme y Alec. Hablaron un momento, luego escuché a una camioneta más pequeña alejarse, y Jasper entró por la puerta delantera. Le sonreí desde detrás de la pequeña cocina, sintiéndome extrañamente vacilante e incierta después de mi revelación de la tarde. Si me acercaba a él, ¿confiaría o sólo pensaría que lo estoy usando?

Jasper parecía cansado, además, sus ojos estaban hundidos.

― ¿Largo día? ―pregunté.

El asintió.

―Necesito una ducha. Todavía huelo a sudor.

Tenía un millón de cosas que quería preguntarle. ¿Por qué estaba tan cansado? ¿Dónde había estado? ¿Estaba todo bien? Pero podían esperar.

―Prepararé la cena ―dije.

Mientras él se bañaba arriba, revisé dos veces todas las cerraduras de las ventanas y las puertas sólo para estar segura, luego empecé la pasta. Para cuando él llegó, ya tenía pan francés cortado en delgadas rebanadas y la pasta de microondas servida en platos de papel. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa débil a la vista.

―Apreció la cena.

―Sólo te advierto que no soy muy ama de casa ―bromeé―. Si no se puede calentar en el microondas, está fuera de mi alcance.

―Pero te hice esta enorme cocina ―dijo bruscamente, mientras tomaba una cerveza de la nevera y después se sentaba.

Mi boca se abrió un poco.

Me guiño un ojo y giró la tapa de la cerveza.

― ¿Acabas de hacer una broma? ―pregunté, confundida con su actitud juguetona.

―Quería ver la expresión de tu cara ―admitió.

Me reí de mí misma.

Tuvimos una agradable cena, hablando de cosas intrascendentes: reparación de viviendas, lo que planeaba hacer a continuación en la casa, el tiempo; siempre evitando los temas que molestarían a cualquiera de los dos.

Hasta que no pude soportarlo más

― ¿Dónde estuviste? ―solté.

Un indicio de sonrisa se formó en su boca. Me sonrojé.

―Me preocupé por ti. Te fuiste todo el día. ¿Hay algún problema?

La mirada de sus ojos era posesiva y caliente, y mis pezones se endurecieron.

― ¿Pensando en mí todo el día? ―dijo con voz ronca.

―No cambies el tema.

La insinuación de una sonrisa permaneció en su boca, lo que me decía que se estaba riendo de mí.

―Edward y yo fuimos a buscar a James.

― ¿Quién?

Asintió brevemente con la cabeza, jugando con el largo cuello vacío de la botella frente a él, ésta casi eclipsada por su mano.

―James Uley. Edward cree que es el eslabón más débil. Pensamos que si nadie nos iba a dar más detalles sobre el plan de los lobos, James lo haría.

Tragué fuerte.

―Ustedes no lo torturaron, ¿cierto?

―Nop. ―Él se paró, su gran forma casi ocultó las luces de la cocina―. Pero puedo ser convincente si de verdad es necesario.

No bromeaba. Me estremecí.

La dura expresión de su rosto se desvaneció.

―Te estoy asustando ―dijo en voz baja―. Lo siento.

―Oh, no ―dije a toda prisa, pero él ignoró mis protestas.

―Sube. Estaré allí pronto.

Me iluminé.

―Así que, ¿podemos seguir hablando?

―Para que puedas dormir un poco. Es tarde, y tú eres frágil.

_¿Frágil?_

―Siente como mi frágil puño golpea tu frágil cerebro ―murmuré.

Su boca se torció, y me di cuenta de que estaba conteniendo otra sonrisa.

―Necesitas descansar.

― ¿No debería tener por lo menos un turno esta noche? ―Quería mantener el hábito. Ahora que tenía una onza de control de nuevo, no había manera de que me diera por vencida.

―Eso puede esperar a mañana. Le pediré a Esme que venga otra vez. Ella puede supervisar.

Mi corazón de desplomó.

― ¿No quieres mi ayuda?

El negó con la cabeza.

―Necesitas a alguien con más paciencia.

Nadie tenía más paciencia que Jasper. Miré a su espalda, herida. Sabía lo que era. Él me estaba dando espacio. No me acorralaría. _Maldición_, quería ser acorralada. No quería espacio, lo quería a él en mi espacio.

Subí las escaleras, mordiendo mi labio y cerré la puerta de la habitación fuertemente detrás de mí. Así le mostraría lo difícil que sería dejarme ir, entonces. Crucé la habitación y tiré la bolsa de ropa interior fuera del armario. Había estado guardándola para una ocasión especial y éste era el momento. Me puse el sujetador y las bragas de encaje bastante ligeras y luego me puse mis pantalones vaqueros y la camiseta encima de ellos. Antes de jugar, necesitaba tener una conversación seria con Jasper. Sobre el hombre que me había cambiado y lo que le había pasado.

Él llamó a la puerta mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama, pasando las palmas por mis jeans.

―Adelante.

Entró y examinó la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

― ¿Está todo bien?

Asentí con la cabeza y di unas palmaditas sobre el colchón cerca de mí.

―Quiero hablar contigo.

Dudó por un momento, luego se acercó y se sentó a mi lado. Siempre me sentí pequeña a su lado. Era extraño que él pudiera ser tan enorme y yo no me asustara en lo más mínimo. Erick había sido pequeño y compacto, y me asustaba muchísimo.

Suspiré. No podía dejar esto de lado por más tiempo. Estiré mi mano y tomé la gran mano de Jasper, y sus dedos se cerraron sobre los míos.

―Entonces, ¿qué te dijo Edward acerca de Erick? Porque es hora de que hablemos de él.

―Nada.

Levanté una ceja ante eso.

―Me dijo que estaba en tu pasado y en el de Isabella, que no había que preocuparse de nuevo. No dijo nada más.

Edward era un buen tipo. Me gustaba cómo protegía a mi hermana, incluso de su mejor amigo. Tomé un lento respiro, componiéndome a mí misma, luego miré sus manos y hablé:

―Cuando tenía dieciséis, conocí a un hombre mayor. ―Comencé a sentirme un poco enferma y aliviada al mismo tiempo―. Yo era una especie de niña salvaje. Mi mamá era una borracha y mi papá nunca estaba en casa. Mi hermana se ocupó de mí. Isabella siempre fue el adulto en nuestra pequeña familia, cuidando de mamá, de mí y la casa, asegurándose de que las facturas estuviesen pagadas y todo eso. Cuando ganó la beca para la universidad, la animé a tomarla. Iba a extrañarla muchísimo, pero era lo mejor para ella. ―Sonreí un poco ante el recuerdo, pensando en su alegre rostro ese día―. Bella merecía ser alguien increíble, inteligente y civilizada. Yo no podía detenerla.

Jasper no dijo nada, me apretó la mano un poco. Yo pasé libremente mi mano sobre sus nudillos.

―Conocí un tipo llamado Erick, pocas semanas después que ella se fue. Yo estaba bebiendo con algunos amigos y nos fuimos a una fiesta universitaria. Erick estaba allí, pero no estaba en la universidad. Él era mecánico, tenía veinticinco años y era guapo y un poco peligroso.

_Que tonta y completamente ingenua había sido entonces. Había estado tan deslumbrada por su sonrisa libertina y su cabello negro y espeso._

―Estaba totalmente enamorada de él en el momento que lo vi. Salimos un par de veces, y luego empezó a declarar su amor por mí. Y yo era una estúpida de dieciséis años de edad y estaba totalmente a bordo con esto. Realmente no pensé que él era posesivo o que trataba de dirigir mi vida. Bella siempre me había dicho lo que tenía que hacer y mi madre estaba drogada o borracha más de lo que podía.

Miré a Jasper.

―En ese momento, me gustó que un hombre fuera a intervenir y tomar las riendas de mi vida. Alguien que había estado a la cabeza, y yo nunca había sabido qué hacer sin alguien allí para guiarme. Es un poco triste recordarlo.

―Sin tristeza ―dijo―. Tú eras joven. Estabas asustada.

_Sí, pero no soy joven ahora y tengo miedo todavía._ Negué con mi cabeza, tomando las riendas de mi historia de nuevo.

―Después de que habíamos estado saliendo durante un mes o dos, Erick insistió en que me mudara con él. Me quería en su casa para cuidar de mis necesidades en todo momento. A mi mamá no le gustaba la idea, pero no me importaba. La amenacé con llamar a la policía sobre su drogadicción si no me dejaba ir, así que me dejó ir. Me mudé con Erick y jugamos a la casita por un tiempo. Me salí de la secundaria para poder pasar todo mi tiempo con él. Si no estaba con él, estaba haciendo algo que le agradaba, como limpiar la casa. A Erick le gustaba la casa impecable. Si dejaba un plato en el fregadero, me abofeteaba. Era una manera de enseñarme a ser una novia adecuada, decía, y que yo era perezosa y no respondía bien, pero respondía con los golpes.

La mano de Jasper apretó la mía. Apreté su mano para calmarlo, porque la historia se ponía peor.

―A medida que pasaba el tiempo, parecía que no era capaz de hacer feliz a Erick. Habíamos estado juntos seis meses más o menos cuando realmente me empezó a pegar. Una vez que perdió los estribos y comenzó a cambiar me di cuenta realmente de que era un hombre lobo. Todo cayó en su lugar después de eso, sus amigos raros que llegaban cada noche por muy poco tiempo, la forma en que desaparecía por horas y luego volvía con olor a bosque. No pregunté, estaba demasiado desesperada por hacerlo feliz. Nos metíamos en peleas casi todas las noches, pero esa vez fue peor que nunca. Y esa noche, me mordió.

La mano de Jasper apretó la mía con fuerza.

―Renesmee...

No iba a parar; necesitaba decirle todo.

―Erick siempre fue muy exigente antes de eso. Nunca bebía de mi copa. Nunca me dejó usar su cepillo de dientes. Siempre era cuidadoso con el uso de los condones. Solo pensé que era un poco obsesivo. Resulta que no tanto. ―Me reí, pero soné hueca―. Esa noche casi me arrancó la garganta. Creo que no pretendía hacerlo. Fue sólo el calor del momento, yo ya estaba bastante delicada, y boom. Ahí estaba, sangrando por todas partes. Al principio se sorprendió, pero luego empezó a morderme una y otra vez, y yo no sabía qué estaba haciendo. No fue hasta que me empecé a curar de las mordeduras que comprendí lo que había estado haciendo y lo que había hecho. En ese momento era convertirme o dejarme morir, por lo que debí haberle importado un poco por tratar de salvarme, ¿cierto?

Mi mano se cerró sobre la suya y seguí acariciando sus nudillos, mi voz cada vez más apretada.

―Estaba tan asustada por aquel entonces. No sabía lo que estaba pasando. El primer cambió fue simplemente... horrible. Sangraba como una loca y creo que me quedé en forma de lobo por tres días. ―Recordé el horror de esos días. El terror de no saber lo que estaba pasando. La soledad y el desconcierto. Suspiré―. También me comí al gato del vecino.

Él no sonrió.

Continúe:

―Erick desapareció completamente y tuve que sufrir esto sola. Fue muy doloroso cambiar de nuevo, y durante un tiempo, no estuve convencida de que no me hubiese vuelto loca de alguna forma. Hasta que ocurrió una y otra vez. A Erick no le gustaba que me hubiera convertido en lobo, pero no sabía qué otra cosa hacer conmigo. Yo lloraba mucho, porque era una niña y tenía miedo, y a él eso le gustaba incluso menos. Erick quería que fuese fuerte, así que me golpeaba aún más, tratando de endurecerme. No funcionó. Sólo lo hizo ponerse más furioso, y a mí me asustó más.

Oí un suave chirrido y levanté la mirada y vi la mandíbula de Jasper apretada con tanta fuerza que pensé que podría romperse los dientes.

―Continua ―rechinó.

―Bella oyó de mi madre que me había ido a vivir con un hombre, y ella no lo aprobó. Condujo su pequeño y destartalado auto por diez horas para venir a hablar y darme algo de sentido.

―Tu hermana es buena persona ―dijo suavemente.

Asentí.

―No podía controlar los cambios y volver de nuevo. Cuando Bella llegó a mi puerta entré en pánico y comencé a cambiar. Fue horrible. Mi hermana no sabía qué hacer. Pensó que estaba teniendo un ataque. Yo tampoco sabía qué hacer. Erick estaba afuera en otros de sus paseos nocturnos. Eso fue... feo. Y tener que explicárselo a mi hermana fue aún peor. Cuando cambié de nuevo, mi ropa había desaparecido, y por supuesto, vio mis magulladuras, las quemaduras de cigarrillos y las mordidas.

Un gruñido suave salió de la garganta de Jasper. Toqué su brazo para calmarlo. Todo parecía lejano. Distante, recuerdos tristes.

―Bella insistió en que me fuera a casa con ella. Y yo estaba tan sacudida e insegura de mí misma que le dije que no. Creía que yo no era buena, y que era estúpida y que Erick estaba en lo cierto en pegarme para hacerme más fuerte. Me había lavado el cerebro.

Él rechinó los dientes de nuevo.

―Espero que esta historia tenga un final feliz, o voy a tener que golpear con mi puño esa pared.

Froté su brazo.

―Ya llegó a eso. De todos modos. Erick llegó a casa y vio a mi hermana empacando una bolsa para mí. La atacó, él era realmente malo en controlarse. Me las arreglé para alejarlo de ella, y luego empezó a atacarme. Lo siguiente que supe fue que Bella tenía una pistola y... le disparó. En la cabeza. Ella pensó que él me iba a matar, y tal vez lo hubiera hecho.

Lo miré a través de mis pestañas, odiando el temblor de mi voz. Él no dijo nada.

―Lo enterramos en el lado de una carretera en el medio de la nada ―dije―. Y luego dejamos Nuevo México. Tratamos de que mi mamá viniera con nosotras, pero ella pensó que yo era el diablo después de que me habían cambiado y no entendió... ―Me encogí de hombros―. Ella me atacó cuando traté de hablarle, mi mamá siempre estaba borracha e incluso drogada. Nos dimos por vencida con ella y nos fuimos del Estado. Comenzamos de nuevo. Y aquí estamos hoy. Tu compañera es cómplice de asesinato, y no estoy arrepentida.

Me dio una mirada solemne.

―Tú no me habías dicho nada de Erick antes porque con eso ponías en peligro a tu hermana.

Asentí.

―Ella dio todo por mí. No podía entregarla.

―Entonces, ¿por qué me lo dices ahora?

Me levanté, puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y lo miré directamente a los ojos.

―Porque he pensado en lo que dijiste. Que esta relación era mía para dirigir y que tú me dejarías guiarte.

― ¿Y? ―Su voz era un murmullo cálido.

―Y he decidido que quiero ser tu compañera, Jasper Withlock. Te quiero. Te amo por ser cálido y protector y que todavía me des la libertad de ser yo. Me daba miedo pensar que tendría que tomar la decisión, pero luego me di cuenta de que estaba aún más asustada de una vida sin ti a mi lado. ―Mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello, y miré con satisfacción las marcas de acoplamiento que había dejado en su cuello. Me incliné y las lamí, largo y lento.

Sentí un temblor recorrer su cuerpo grande y me deleité de ello.

―Así que estoy tomando el control de esta relación ―dije en voz baja, inclinándome hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo―. Te quiero a ti como mi compañero y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Y con eso, me quité mi camisa.

Jasper se quedó mirando mis pechos pequeños, ahuecados por el sujetador travieso. Era de un encaje semi-copa rojo, con relleno suficiente para convertir a mi pecho pequeño en algo magnífico. Mientras me miraba, me deslicé fuera de mis pantalones y los tiré a un lado, mostrando mi tanga a juego, que hacía cosas maravillosas a mi culo. Encaje rojo brillante, porque Jasper dijo que le gustaba el rojo.

Jasper se humedeció los labios, como si su boca se hubiera quedado repentinamente seca, y me miró.

―Renesmee, yo...

Puse un dedo en sus labios.

―Dijiste que querías que fuera mi elección. Estoy eligiendo.

― ¿No deberías esperar unos días más para decidir? ―Su mirada estaba pegada a mi escote.

Me arrastré hacia adelante, empujándolo hacia atrás sobre la cama.

―Estoy segura de esto. Tuve una larga conversación con Esme antes, y me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba ocultándote cosas y ni siquiera me daba cuenta. Además, me di cuenta de que estaba siendo una cobarde.

Con el más ligero toque de mis dedos, cayó de espaldas en la cama, y yo a horcajadas sobre él. Sus manos rozaron mis muslos, ahora a horcajadas sobre su pecho.

―No pareces muy cobarde en este momento ―murmuró.

―No ―dije alegremente, mirando hacia él―. Quiero esto. Y te quiero para siempre. Compañeros en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Ya sé que no eres como Erick, o Sam, o los demás. Siempre lo he sabido. Acabo de pasar un mal rato admitiéndomelo. ―Me incliné y rocé un ligero beso en su boca―. Y ahora quiero mostrártelo.

Se dio la vuelta y de repente estaba debajo de él, con las piernas abiertas, su peso presionando entre ellas. Sentí la dura longitud de su erección contra el pedacito de mi ropa interior y resistí la tentación de frotarme contra su sexo.

―Jasper ―dije suavemente, rozando mis labios contra los suyos mientras hablaba―. Yo soy la que lleva esta relación, ¿no?

Sus caderas arqueadas contra la mías involuntariamente, y sus ojos brillaron con necesidad. Se inclinó y me besó profundamente, y luego se retiró, enterrando su cara en mi cuello.

―Eres tú, pero...

―Vamos a ir rápido la primera vez, y después más lento. ¿De acuerdo?

Él asintió con la cabeza. Me moví de debajo de él y me acerqué a la cómoda.

―Tengo algo que podemos usar ―dije, chispas de excitación corriendo por mi cuerpo. Mis pezones estaban duros por la necesidad, y él apenas me había tocado.

Le mostré el tubo de lubricante, y él se sonrojó un poco. Lo dejé caer en la cama y mis manos fueron a su cintura, deshaciendo la hebilla de su cinturón y luego deslizando los pantalones vaqueros por sus piernas. Su pene estaba tan duro y grueso ya que lo rozó contra mí mientras me movía. Luego me incliné para darle un ligero beso a la cabeza. Él gimió.

―Renesmee ―advirtió, con la respiración entrecortada―. Estoy a punto de venirme.

Extendí la mano a su pene, tomé la punta de él en mi mano y la apreté, esperando. Su cuerpo se tensó y sus ojos brillaron, y entonces él me alcanzó otra vez, como si estuviera desesperado por poner sus manos sobre mi cuerpo.

Me incliné y lo besé, mordiendo sus labios.

―Normalmente no necesitamos esto, pero eres un tipo grande. Vamos a tener cuidado esta primera vez. Además de que en realidad sólo quiero poner mis manos sobre ti ―dije, y abrí el lubricante, escurriendo una pequeña cantidad en mi mano.

Me froté las palmas de las manos, y entonces, lo miré fijamente y acaricié la dura y sedosa longitud de su sexo.

Él gimió como un hombre moribundo.

―Renesmee.

Encantada, envolví mis dedos resbaladizos alrededor de la enorme longitud de su pene, acariciando arriba y abajo. Su aliento era un poco brusco, diciéndome que estaba a punto de perder el control, y dejé caer mis manos y me incliné para darle un beso.

― ¿Ahora me lo haces?

Cerró los ojos, respirando con dificultad por un largo rato, y luego se sentó. Sus manos me agarraron y me tiró sobre la cama, presionando besos en mi estómago, como si no pudiera contenerse. Me revolví en el placer de la sensación, mis dedos todavía iban a enredarse en su cabello.

―Por favor, Jasper ―le dije―. Te necesito dentro de mí.

Durante un largo momento, él se cernió sobre mí y luego se levantó. Bajó la mirada hacia mí y luego tiró suavemente mi ligera y pequeña tanga de encaje por mis piernas y la tiró al suelo. Su mano tocó mi montículo y su pulgar rozó la hendidura de mi sexo.

―Ya estás tan mojada.

Él hizo lo que le mandé, y estuve a punto de llegar con la sensación de ese dedo grueso empujando profundamente en mí. Mi respiración se hizo rápida y jadeante, y me mordí el labio, tratando de no corcovear contra su mano y arruinar el momento. Empujó con el dedo, su mirada fascinada al ver mi cuerpo, luego se retiró y metió el dedo dentro de mí otra vez.

Gemí.

―Otro dedo.

Cuando añadió el segundo, contuve el aliento, la sensación de estar apretada y llena era increíble. Él empujó dentro de mí con dos dedos y luego se retiró.

―Renesmee. Estás tan apretada. No quiero hacerte daño.

―Shh ―dije, envolviendo una pierna alrededor de su cintura, y mientras tiraba de él sentí la cabeza de su sexo contra mi pierna, duro y resbaladizo―. No lo harás. Sólo estamos siendo muy cuidadosos esta primera vez. ―Cuando él todavía vacilaba, me senté y lo besé con fiereza, hasta que sus caderas se sacudieron contra las mías y supe que él estaba cerca. Le di un último beso y luego me recosté en la cama―. Sólo tienes que ir lento ―susurré―. Vas a estar bien.

Agarró mis caderas y me atrajo más cerca, luego se inclinó sobre mí. Jasper tenía una intensa mirada de concentración en su rostro, y yo quería besarlo de nuevo. Él estaba preocupado porque iba a hacerme daño.

Tenía razón, noté un momento después. La cabeza de su pene rozó mi sexo y avanzó, un silbido de aire escapando de él. Me mordí el labio para evitar mi propio silbido. Habían pasado seis años desde que había tenido relaciones sexuales, y Jasper era un hombre muy, muy grande. Decir que el ajuste fue apretado era una subestimación. Sentí el ardor mientras empujaba un poco, hundiendo la cabeza de su sexo. Se sentía bien, pero también dolía.

―Ve lento ―rechinó él.

―Lento ―concordé, rozando mis dedos sobre sus hombros, animándole.

Sus caderas se arquearon un poco, empujando más profundo. Di un grito ahogado, la quemadura dando paso a una intensa plenitud que me hizo temblar. _Oh, Dios_.

Estaba tan grande y tan profundo dentro de mí, y de repente se sentía tan increíblemente bueno. Mis manos se deslizaron de nuevo a mis pechos, y empecé a acariciar mis pezones otra vez.

― ¿Bueno? ―preguntó.

―Muy bueno. ―Suspiré―. Realmente bueno.

Él gimió y sentí su movimiento de caderas de nuevo. Hubo un fuerte dolor de estiramiento que me hizo quedar sin aliento, y luego, nada más que placer de nuevo. Se inclinó para besarme y gimió contra mi boca.

―Renesmee... No sé... se siente tan apretado...

―Más profundo, Jasper. ―Bañé su rostro con pequeños besos, y luego mordí su labio inferior con los dientes―. Por favor. Te necesito.

Él se lanzó hacia delante, asentándose hasta la empuñadura, y jadeé. Se quedó inmóvil, aterrorizado de que me había lastimado.

―No, está bien ―dije en voz baja, levantando mis caderas un poco―. ¿Estás tú...?

―Asombroso. ―Su voz era tensa con la presión y el asombro―. Dios. Te amo, Renesmee.

Mi corazón dio un golpe un poco extraño en mi pecho.

―Te amo, también, Jasper.

Su aliento siseó fuera de él de nuevo, y sus caderas subieron, empujando con fuerza contra mí.

―No voy a durar mucho.

―Yo tampoco. ―Rocé los dedos por encima de su pezón y luego me estiré para morderlo en el hombro―. Por favor, por favor, no te detengas.

El gruñido salió de su garganta otra vez, y se retiró un poco, dejándome dolorida y vacía, hasta que se metió profundamente otra vez. Di un grito ahogado ante la sensación abrumadora. Oh, wow. Eso fue... increíble. Cuando él subió de nuevo, levanté mis caderas para encontrarme con las suyas. Sus embestidas comenzaron lento y suave, luego sus manos se deslizaron hasta mis caderas y me ancló. Empezó a moverse duro y rápido, muy dentro de mí con una fuerza salvaje. La jadeante, mirada frenética en su rostro mientras se conducía en mí una y otra vez, y luego gritó, su cuerpo poniéndose rígido.

Sentí su orgasmo muy dentro de mí y empujé mis caderas frenéticamente, casi ahí mismo.

―Jasper, por favor ―le dije mientras se mecía en mí.

Él dejó escapar un largo e irregular suspiro y luego se inclinó para besarme.

Me retorcí y le devolví el beso, mordiéndole el labio con fuerza. Estaba enterrado todavía muy dentro de mí y no me importaba que él se hubiera venido, sólo que estaba tan cerca y no conseguía venirme, también. Corrió una mano sobre mi cadera y me acarició la carne, y gemí. Mis manos haciendo puños en las mantas empujadas arriba detrás la cabeza.

―Por favor, Jasper, necesito venirme.

Meció sus caderas contra las mías, sus ojos fuertemente entrecerrados mientras me miraba, medio fascinado por mí, retorciéndome necesitada. Su mano se deslizó entre nosotros y encontró mi clítoris, y casi me levanté de la cama con el pequeño toque. Se meció contra mí de nuevo y frotó ese lugar pequeño ―encantador― rozando sus dedos sobre él, mirándome arquearme en la cama. Su mano se deslizó hacia arriba para acunar mi pecho, pellizcando mi pezón mientras su otra mano rozaba mi clítoris, y mi jadeo se convirtió en súplica.

―Por favor. Oh, Dios, sí. Por favor. Has eso otra vez.

Cuando él empujó hacia abajo la copa del sujetador y se inclinó para tomar mi pezón en la boca, casi lloró de lo bien que se sentía. Sus dientes rozaban a lo largo de la dura protuberancia, sentí dolor, luego lamió la piel suave, burlándose.

―Por favor, Jasper. ―Suspiré―. Necesito...

―Todavía no ―murmuró contra el pezón de mi pecho, luego lo mordió suavemente, lo que envió otro gemido disparado a través de mí.

― ¿Por qué no? ―gemí.

Se sentó y pasó una mano por mi vientre, fascinado por mi cuerpo. Fascinado por todo de mí. Me encantó tanto esa intensa mirada en su rostro.

―No terminé contigo ―gruñó bajo en su garganta, y lo sentí empujar dentro de mí otra vez. Gemí mientras el orgasmo empezaba a construirse de nuevo.

Sus ojos brillaban, la mirada en ellos intensamente posesiva. ¿Él estaba listo de nuevo? Pero había sido sólo hace un momento.

― ¿Estás tú...?

Me besó, suavemente, en la boca, tomando mis palabras.

Contuve el aliento cuando me puso en una posición sentada. Mi beso de regreso fue feroz. Lo necesitaba.

Pasó la lengua por mi boca, su mano moviéndose a mi cabello y agarrándolo, sosteniéndome contra él. Me deleitaba en él, amando que estaba tan salvajemente necesitándome.

―Esto es una fantasía mía ―dijo con voz ronca―. Tú. Contra mí. Retorciéndote de necesidad. Gritando mi nombre.

Sólo la idea me ponía increíblemente caliente.

―Incluso es mejor la realidad. Cada noche, durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

Él gruñó suavemente y mordisqueó mi mandíbula, y me quedé sin aliento, rastrillando las uñas en su pecho. Estaba tan duro, aún muy dentro de mí. Levanté mis caderas, balanceándose contra él, y gimió.

―Quiero... ―Suspiró.

― ¿Qué? ―le pregunté sin aliento, excitada.

―De rodillas ―dijo, con un feroz mordisco en mi mandíbula de nuevo, y luego lo sentí apartarse de mí, sacando su maravilloso sexo de mi cuerpo. Gemí una protesta, la cual murió cuando él me jaló de rodillas. Entonces, me dio vuelta hasta que yo estaba sobre mi estómago y mi culo al aire. Sus manos fueron a mi culo y palmeó las curvas suaves y redondeadas.

―Tan hermoso.

Exhalé profundamente cuando sentí la cabeza de su pene contra mi sexo mojado y dolorido. Esa fue toda la advertencia que recibí antes de que se hundiera profundamente dentro de mí otra vez, llenándome de ese placer intenso. El aliento murió en mi garganta, y sus manos agarraron mis caderas y comenzó a bombear dentro de mí desde atrás. Jasper no había aprendido "lento" o "sin prisa" en la cama todavía, él me necesitaba y me tomó. Empujó dentro de mí tan duro y rudo que la cama se sacudió y golpeó su piel contra la mía.

Yo estaba delirante de deseo, sintiendo el orgasmo en espiral a través de mí, tan cerca, mi cuerpo dolorido con necesidad intensa. Necesitaba venirme con él dentro de mí. Tanto. Una mano se deslizó hasta mi sexo y tocó mi clítoris mientras empujaba brutalmente dentro de mí. Tan pronto como lo hice, un sollozo orgásmico escapó de mis labios y me vine, mi cuerpo entero apretando duro, las piernas tiesas y bloqueadas.

Jasper dio un gruñido feroz, sus movimientos espasmódicos.

―Yo... puedo sentirte... viniéndote. Continúa tocándote.

Me detuve, jadeando, esperando a que el orgasmo disminuyera.

Él gruñó bajo de nuevo y entonces sentí sus dedos buscando mi clítoris mientras empujaba duro, y luego tuve un orgasmo una vez más, gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez.

El clímax sacudió a través de mí y me estremecí, pero él no dejaba de frotar, sólo seguía tocando y tocando mientras me hacía el amor, y mis palabras se convirtieron en suaves gemidos de placer. Estaba sin huesos cuando empujó con fuerza una vez más, y luego gritó mi nombre, endureciéndose sobre mí. Esta vez, lo sentí retirarse y dejarse caer en la cama, tirando de mi forma sin huesos con él.

―Mierda ―jadeó.

―Sí ―concordé sin aliento, soñadora. Ése fue el más largo e intenso orgasmo que jamás había tenido.

―Eso fue... ―dijo apagándose, sin palabras.

―Sí. ―Suspiré feliz.

Él me acercó y enterró su cara en mi cabello.

―Dios, te amo.

Le sonreí y enrosqué mis manos en su cabello.

―También te amo, Osito Abrazable.

Estaba bastante segura de que le oí reír.

.

.

.


	19. Chapter 19

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Midnight Liaisons). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con Jasper presionando besos en mi cuello. Sus brazos estaban rodeándome, y suspiré de felicidad pura. Podría despertarme así durante el resto de mi vida.

― ¿No hay martillos esta mañana? —dije adormilada mientras seguía besando mi cuello. Su lengua lamió cruzando mi clavícula y me recorrió un escalofrío de placer.

—Hoy no —coincidió. Su pulgar rozó la punta de mi seno e hice un ruido de placer con mi garganta, lo que le hizo gruñir en respuesta.

—¿Entonces nos quedamos en la cama? —pregunté adormilada. Estaba dolorida, pero era una clase de dolor deliciosa. Me había despertado dos veces en la noche por más sexo, y yo había estado feliz de acceder.

Suspiró y besó mi seno.

—No. Hoy tengo que reunirme con Edward. Quiere revisar unos sitios lugares más. A ver si podemos encontrar a James.

—Mmm. Debería ver a mi hermana. Ir a trabajar.

Suavemente mordió mi pezón, y el murmullo de placer casi me distrajo lo suficiente como para perderme su rápido "no."

—¿Qué quieres decir con "no"?

Dejó mis pechos y comenzó a besar hacia abajo por mi estómago plano.

—No es seguro.

—Estoy tan segura allí como lo estoy aquí, Jasper. Voy a estar rodeada de Cullen. Alec y Peter son grandes... —Di un grito ahogado cuando besó mi ombligo y se movió hacia abajo—... y fuertes. Pueden cuidar de mí.

Lamió el interior de mi muslo y mis huesos se volvieron de gelatina.

—¿Si digo que sí, dejarás de hablar de otros hombres cuando estoy tratando de besarte?

—Absolutamente. —Suspiré y me olvidé de los Cullen y de la agencia cuando su boca golpeó mi sexo.

.

.

.

Dos horas más tarde, nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento de Midnight Liaisons pero estábamos reacios a separarnos. Cuando me incliné para darle un beso de despedida a Jasper, me atrajo hacia su regazo y comenzó a besarme de nuevo, nuestras bocas cerradas en un sofocante empuje de lenguas conmigo a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, meciéndome contra su erección.

Finalmente, Jasper rompió nuestro beso, con sus ojos vidriosos acariciando mi rostro. Me incliné para morderle de nuevo en el cuello, justo encima de la marca que había creado allí. Ver la marca siempre me encendía, me daban ganas de morder toda su piel y en lugares secretos, así vería esas marcas de dientes en todas partes cuando se desnudara.

—Deberías ir a trabajar —gruñó, con su mano deslizándose para ahuecar mi culo.

Gemí contra su cuello y mis pezones rozaron su pecho.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan responsable?

Hizo caso omiso de mis quejas, y continuó:

—Si hay siquiera una pizca de problemas, llámame.

Parecía cada vez menos satisfecho con la idea de que iba a trabajar.

—No me gusta dejarte aquí sola. Deberías volver a casa.

—Voy a estar bien —dije—. Bella necesita mi ayuda. La agencia está escasa de mano de obra. Y me niego a esconderme en tu casa durante el resto de mi vida, esperando que ataquen los lobos. Si me acobardo, sabrán que tengo miedo.

Su gran mano cubrió mi rostro.

—No dejes la agencia. Mantente a la vista de los Cullen en todo momento. Estaré de vuelta en un par de horas.

Me incliné y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Estoy bien —dije de nuevo—. Y Te amo.

—Voy a la gasolinera a llenar el depósito —dijo, inclinándose para volver a besarme—. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo mientras estoy allí? ¿Paso por Starbucks?

—Starbucks está bien —coincidí—. Trae también un café para Bella mientras estás en ello. En realidad, mejor que sean cuatro. Dos para los Cullen que estén haciendo hoy de niñeras.

—Cuatro cafés. —Accedió. Parecía frustrado cuando me deslicé hasta el otro lado del asiento, como si quisiera apoderarse de mí y meterme en su bolsillo para que nunca pudiéramos estar separados.

Le lancé un beso.

—Cuando vuelvas con el café, tal vez tengamos tiempo para un polvo rápido en el despacho, Osito Abrazable.

—No me tientes.

—Si fuera a tentarte, te diría que tienes que entrar, así no tendría que ocuparme del asunto por mí misma. —Le guiñé un ojo y salté de la camioneta—. Te amo.

Con las manos apretando el volante, me vio entrar. Saludé cuando entré y le lancé un beso.

—Mira quién se deja caer —dijo mi hermana con voz cansina.

—Eso debería estar diciéndote a ti —bromeé, sin aliento. Mi estado de ánimo era tan ligero que podría haber flotado—. ¿Me extrañaste?

—Dios, sí —dijo Bella, cruzando la habitación para darme un rápido abrazo—. Todavía estamos saturados por el baile. Cada vez que trato de limpiar mi bandeja de entrada, aparecen treinta correos electrónicos más. ¿Y tú? ¿Todo bien?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Sólo tratando de volver a la normalidad. Bueno, tan normal como puede ser con guardaespaldas por todas partes.

Ella asintió con simpatía.

—Alec y Peter están en la parte trasera. Los puse a trabajar en la presentación. ¿Así que supongo que Esme y Benjamin están en casa?

—Así es. Y Edward y Jasper están fuera persiguiendo a James.

Ella se estremeció.

—Conocí a James una vez. Es un tipo desagradable.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que todos lo son —repliqué, y entonces lo pensé por un minuto—. Bueno, Carlisle no.

—No —dijo, pensativa—. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

Le eché una sonrisa sincera. El mundo parecía un poco más brillante hoy, supongo que una noche de amor haría eso a una chica.

—Estoy muy bien. Jasper me protege.

Ella me dio una mirada de complicidad.

—¿También va todo bien en el otro frente?

Para mi mortificación, me sonrojé.

—Sólo bien.

Sonrió.

—Le dije nuestro secreto —solté, y luego miré a mi alrededor para ver si los demás habían regresado. Pero no estaban en ninguna parte cerca—. Sobre... Erick.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Me preguntaba si Edward lo había mencionado.

—No, él estaba protegiéndote. Pero confío en Jasper. Confío en él con mi vida.

—Lo sé —dijo en voz baja—. Me alegro.

.

.

.

Me senté en mi escritorio para hacer frente a la carga de trabajo que se estaba apilando. Mi hermana estaba haciendo planes para eventos futuros, pero primero teníamos que despejar el trabajo atrasado de este. Alec y Peter pasaban el rato en el cuarto de atrás, jugando al Xbox que habían puesto. Aunque me gustaba jugar, estaba ocupada con otras cosas, la casa de Jasper. Mi casa. Pasé la mañana navegando por internet y buscando electrodomésticos que quedaran bien con mi nuevo suelo. Entre trabajo y trabajo, por supuesto. Con excepción de la constante presencia de los Cullen, las cosas se acomodaban a un ritmo normal.

Debí suponer que no iba a durar. La puerta de la agencia se abrió más temprano que tarde, y alcé la mirada.

Contuve el aliento. La mujer que tenía delante tenía una mirada cautelosa en su cara que reconocí demasiado bien. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la pequeña oficina como si estuviera asustada, abrazando sus brazos sobre el pecho y sus hombros encorvados.

Miré a mi hermana, Bella estaba en el teléfono, calmando a un cliente muy caro de mantener. Su hombro colgaba el teléfono contra su oreja mientras escribía, la atención centrada en el monitor de su computadora.

Me levanté e invité a la mujer a sentarse frente a mí. El aroma que tocó mi nariz me dijo que era una cambia-nutria.

—Buenas tardes —dije alegremente—. ¿Puedo ayudarla?

—Yo... Creo que quiero cancelar mi cuenta.

—Está bien. Puedo ayudarle con eso. ¿Su número de identificación de la Alianza?

Me la dio, y saqué su perfil. Renata Michigo. Veinte y siete años. Sin ataduras. Había sido cliente de la agencia durante seis años. Qué extraño.

—¿Hay algún problema?

Se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los brazos sobre mi escritorio.

—Creo que... En realidad, simplemente me gustaría cerrarla. No voy a estar saliendo por un tiempo.

Me quedé mirando sus brazos. Estaban cubiertos de leves moretones, la mayoría en forma de dedo. La alarma corrió a través de mí. Reconocía esa clase de moretones.

Miré a mi hermana, seguía estando al teléfono. Mantuve mi voz baja cuando le pregunté:

—¿Alguien le ha hecho daño?

Pareció doblemente nerviosa. Se removió en su silla y tiró sus brazos hacia atrás, metiéndolos cerca de su cuerpo.

—No tanto como hubieran podido —dijo en un hilo de voz.

Me sentí mal del estómago de rabia. En una corazonada, levanté su historial de citas.

_Paul Uley, cita, la noche anterior._

Quise enterrar la cabeza entre las manos y llorar. Su perfil estaba activo porque yo me había distraído con mis propios problemas y me había olvidado de volver y desactivarlo. Era culpa mía. Miré a Renata, y lo nerviosa que parecía.

—Cancelaré su cuenta —dije en voz baja—. Aunque podría haberlo hecho online.

—Lo sé —dijo, y su voz tembló un poco—. Es sólo que alguien... me dijo que viniera en este momento. Y te diera un mensaje.

—¿Ah? —Apenas podía oír con el rugido de la sangre en mis oídos—. ¿Quién? ¿Qué le dijeron?

Tragó saliva.

—Ellos dijeron esto... Que estaban cansados de esperarte. Y que irás a ellos rogándoles que te tomen.

La miré fijamente.

Detrás de nosotros, Bella dejó su teléfono. Inmediatamente sonó de nuevo y ella lo tomó con un suspiro exasperado.

—Midnight Liaison.

—¿Jasper está contigo, nena? —Oí claramente la voz de Edward desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Mi hermana me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Me senté en mi silla, congelada. Mi estómago amenazó con salirse de mi boca.

—No —dijo Bella, con la mirada en mí—. Renesmee dijo que iba a reunirse contigo.

_No, no._

Edward suspiró.

—No contesta al teléfono. Voy a intentarlo otra vez.

Me levanté, todo mi cuerpo temblaba.

_Dijeron que estaban cansados de esperarte. Que irás a ellos, rogando._

—Tal vez se quedó atascado en el tráfico. O tuvo un pinchazo.

_Voy a la gasolinera a llenar el depósito, _había dicho_. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo mientras estoy allí? ¿Paso por Starbucks?_

No había venido a dejar el café. Había estado tan inmersa en el trabajo que me había olvidado por completo de eso. Me giré hacia la puerta principal.

_Irás a ellos, rogando._

Estaban cansados de esperarme. Tenía un compañero de camino, y ya que no estaba yendo, se libraron del compañero.

—¿Renesmee? —dijo mi hermana, su voz cuestionadora—. ¿Estás bien?

Apreté mis puños, corrí hacia la puerta principal y la cerré de golpe al salir, oyendo el sonido metálico de la campana decorativa contra el cristal. Mis zapatillas crujieron en la grava y aceleré, corriendo por la carretera.

—Renesmee —gritó mi hermana desde la puerta principal—. ¿A dónde vas?

La angustia me destrozaba. Corrí, aunque mis piernas ardían, los músculos retorciéndose para cambiar. Corrí fuera de la zona de estacionamiento y calle abajo, pasando el Dollar Mart, recorriendo el camino lo más rápido que podía correr, mi mente imaginando la gasolinera en la esquina de la intersección. Corrí allí y me detuve, jadeando, respirando con dificultad. Un coche tocó la bocina y rodó más allá, estaba bloqueando los surtidores. Me moví a un lado y levanté la nariz, olfateando el aire por el más mínimo indicio de oso. El olor a gasolina era insoportable, y quise gritar de frustración.

No podía olerlo. Demasiado tráfico había llegado. Caminé furiosamente alrededor de cada uno de los surtidores. Si tuviera que poner mi nariz en el maldito cemento lo haría.

_¡Ya está! ¡Un rastro!_ Corrí hasta el último surtidor, a pesar de que allí no había ningún coche estacionado. Pasé las manos por encima de la bomba, en busca de un olor de cualquier cosa, un rastro, una pista.

Un trozo retorcido de metal colgando de la basura llamó mi atención. Lo saqué y aspiré un aliento, de Jasper. Los bordes estaban rasgados, como si alguien muy fuerte y a medio cambiar lo hubiera arrancado.

La basura comenzó a sonar y amplié mis ojos. Haciendo caso omiso de las abejas zumbando alrededor de la basura, extendí mi mano dentro y saqué el teléfono de Jasper.

Hice clic en responder.

—¿Jasper? Hey, hombre, me tenías preocupado... —comenzó Edward. —Acabo de encontrar su teléfono —dije con voz temblorosa, interrumpiendo—. No está aquí.

—¿Renesmee? ¿Dónde está?

—Se ha ido —le dije con dureza—. Se lo han llevado. Se lo han llevado porque quieren que lo encuentre.

—Renesmee...

El gruñido se inició en mi garganta.

—Y voy a hacerlo —dije, con los labios apretados. Nadie se interponía en mi camino y el de mi pareja.

—Vamos a tranquilizarnos —comenzó Edward, colgué el teléfono y lo arrojé a un lado.

Apenas llegué detrás de la gasolinera antes de empezar a cambiar. Sería por la determinación, animé los cambios ondulando por encima de mí, me apoyé en él mentalmente. Necesitaba la ayuda de mi lado lobo.

Y... el cambio vino. Poco a poco, pero sin pausa, y mis músculos ajustándose y tensándose, como si tuviera huesos tan flexibles como la goma. En pocos minutos estuve a cuatro patas, y mi cuerpo se hundió en el último cambio con relativa facilidad. Punzando y picando. Pero no era el dolor desgarrador que había sido en el pasado.

El truco consistía simplemente en aceptarlo. Igual que mi relación con Jasper, mi propio miedo había llegado en la forma de las cosas.

Levanté mi nariz canina a la brisa. Los olores eran diez veces más fuertes como lobo, y capté fácilmente el olor de oso y lobo. Los hombres lobo en forma humana tenían un olor levemente diferente, muy parecido a como un aullido de lobo suena diferente en los oídos, y podía decir que habían sido humanos cuando lo agarraron. Todos menos uno.

Di la vuelta al estacionamiento, con la nariz en el asfalto. Un niño lloró por su madre cuando me vio, pero los ignoré. El olor de Jasper desapareció en el asfalto, se habían alejado con él. Quise gritar de pena ante la idea. Jasper nunca los habría dejado alejarse en coche con él consciente, habría luchado hasta la muerte.

Y podría haberlos tomado también, así que algo debía haber pasado. El olor a lobo siguió detrás de la gasolinera, y rodeé el rastro del olor durante un momento, perpleja.

Entonces me di cuenta de que estaban tratando de llevarme a alguna parte. Por supuesto. Todo esto era parte de una trampa elaborada, que astutamente estaban poniendo para mí. El olor iba cruzando el estacionamiento, y luego por la calle. La crucé y me escabullí a través de un barrio suburbano antes de cruzar un campo. El rastro de lobo, Quil, podía decirlo por el olor, seguía hacia adelante, así que lo seguí. Ellos me llevaban al noroeste, fuera de la ciudad y hacia los bosques.

En mis pies de lobo era capaz de viajar rápidamente. El sendero cortaba a través de las vallas y sobre las estructuras, y en algún momento durante su recorrido alrededor de los edificios. Sabía que estaba diseñado para guiar a una nariz canina.

Como ser humano, habría podido seguir el rastro, pero no con esta claridad y rapidez.

En el momento en que el sol estuvo alto en el cielo, estaba profundamente en propiedad privada y fuera de la ciudad. Mi piel se crispó ante la necesidad de cambiar de nuevo, lo ignoré a propósito. La pista se puso pesada con el olor a lobos, el olor más viejo y asqueroso. Estaba cerca.

En la profundidad del bosque, en las zarzas y malas hierbas gruesas demasiado crecidas, encontré una vieja casa estilo rancho. Estaba rodeada por una cerca de alambre de púas en ruinas, me acerqué, con el olor a lobos en mi nariz. La casa había sido abandonada hace mucho tiempo. Las paredes de tablillas de madera necesitaban una mano de pintura, y todas las ventanas parecían estar rotas. Había un amplio porche en el frente, y varios lobos estaban allí, recostados a la sombra.

Sus orejas se irguieron ante mi visión y uno levantó la cabeza. Había encontrado la guarida de los Uley.

Aquí era donde habían tomado a Esme. Aquí era donde Jasper estaría.

Cautelosa, me paseé por la parte delantera. Uno de los lobos caminó furtivamente en la casa mientras los demás me miraban, esperando. Un lobo reclinó la cabeza hacia abajo en el porche, y su boca se curvó en la versión canina de una sonrisa.

Eso me enfureció. Bajé la cabeza y me dispuse a hacer el difícil cambio de nuevo a mi forma humana. ¿Querían jugar? Yo no iba a jugar con sus reglas. Me agaché, arqueando mi espalda mientras me movía. Ahora todos los lobos en el porche me miraban. No me importó. Yo quería esto. La furia o la determinación hicieron el cambio sorprendentemente fácil de manejar. En un minuto o dos, mi forma humana estaba en cuclillas en el suelo en lugar de mi forma lobuna, y me aparté el cabello sudoroso de mis ojos.

Los otros no habían cambiado, ¿tal vez pasaban más tiempo en su forma lobuna que en la humana? Sabía que los Cullen no lo hacían. Por otra parte, los Cullen estaban cuerdos. No podía decir lo mismo de los Uley.

Un gemido agudo cortó el aire, alguien apareció en la puerta. Zenna, todavía con uno de sus demasiado cortos y demasiado apretados vestidos de verano y sus pies descalzos. Su cabello rizado estaba recogido sobre uno de sus hombros y sonrió ampliamente al verme.

—Hey, chica. Me preguntaba cuándo vendrías.

La miré fijamente, resistiendo la tentación de desnudar mis dientes y gruñirle. No entendía sus palabras amistosas. No éramos amigas.

Se acercó a mí con una sonrisa de complicidad, con las manos en sus caderas. Tenía una toalla arrojada por encima del hombro y me la ofreció para que pudiera cubrirme.

La ignoré y me levanté, moviendo mis músculos para aliviar la rigidez. Me estaba adaptando. No necesitaba a los lobos.

Ella se empujó hacia adelante, tratando de envolver la toalla a mi alrededor.

—Toma, chica...

La hice a un lado con un gruñido, dejando al descubierto los dientes. Sorprendida, Zenna dio un paso hacia atrás y apartó la vista.

Una oleada de euforia me recorrió. Su autoritarismo era un reto, y lo había ganado. Ella no podía tratar con la seguridad de la ira que mostraba, y estaba sometiéndose. En la manada, ahora la superaba hasta que me retara de nuevo. Mantuvo la vista apartada y dio un paso atrás.

Entonces decidí que no cedería a otro lobo. ¿Querían verme fuerte? Lo habían conseguido.

—Quiero ver a Jasper.

—¿Por qué estaría tu novio aquí? —preguntó alguien, y levanté la mirada para ver a James.

—Porque tú querías que yo viniera aquí —dije con calma—. Estoy aquí, y quiero hablar con Sam.

James me miró de arriba a abajo con una mirada lasciva y asintió con la cabeza.

—Entra, entonces, si eres tan valiente.

Me moví. No había nada más que los lobos pudieran hacerme, después de todo. Mi mandíbula se tensó, y seguí los pasos de James hacia el interior detrás de él.

Había unos cuantos lobos más descansando en la sala de estar de la casa. El lugar olía a tabaco rancio, marihuana, y a tantos lobos que era imposible distinguir cualquier otro aroma.

Carlisle se sobresaltó ante mi visión, inmediatamente quitándose la camiseta y ofreciéndomela.

Esta era diferente a la oferta presumida de Zenna de una toalla. Como hombre lobo, Carlisle no podía competir conmigo, así que tomé la camisa y me la puse.

—¿Renesmee? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Su rostro se puso pálido—. Es Esme, ¿cierto?

Le dirigí una mirada fría.

—Estoy aquí por mi compañero.

Tumbado en el sofá cercano estaba Paul. Hizo un gesto hacia su cuerpo y me guiñó un ojo.

—Aquí estoy, muñeca.

Le ignoré, olfateando el aire en busca del olor de Jasper. El olor de los lobos y de la marihuana era demasiado espeso para detectar cualquier otra cosa.

James pasó junto a mí y me dio una palmada en el culo, me sobresalté por la sorpresa, y después lo miré fijamente. Estaba tratando de ponerme nerviosa, haciéndome dudar de mí misma.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué estaría Jasper aquí?

—Pregúntale a tus primos —dije. O Carlisle estaba jugando a hacerse el estúpido o no había sido incluido en los juegos de los demás. No sabía cuál era la respuesta, Zenna se había convertido en una burla, después de todo.

Pero Carlisle me dirigió una mirada inquieta y corrió hacia las escaleras.

—Venga ya, muchacho. —Oí a Paul gritar tras él, bromeando—. No te lo dijimos porque ya sabes cómo te pones. No puedes lidiar con todo el asunto de los jodidos prisioneros...

Mi corazón se aceleró y lo seguí cuando se puso a subir de dos en dos las estrechas escaleras.

—¿Tío Sam? ¡Sam! ¿Dónde estás?

Abrió la primera puerta, la cual llevaba a una habitación vacía. Intentó abrir la siguiente puerta, y yo probé con la de en frente. La habitación que me miraba estaba vacía, llena de porquería y hojas esparcidas por el suelo. Esta había sido, obviamente, una zona de nidificación para los lobos durante años.

Al otro lado del pasillo, Carlisle gimió y desapareció en una de las habitaciones. Con el corazón desbocado, lo seguí al interior... y me quedé sin aliento.

Jasper yacía en un sucio colchón en el suelo. La sangre seca le hacía costra en la nariz y un gran hematoma brillaba en una de sus sienes. Sus pies estaban esposados juntos, la cadena enganchada a una viga de soporte en la pared.

No se movió cuando Carlisle se puso sobre él, apretando los puños. El corazón me golpeó en la garganta al verlo. _Oh, Jasper_.

—Sam —gritó Carlisle de nuevo.

Me agaché junto a Jasper, sintiendo un enorme nudo en la garganta. _Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios._ Mis dedos revolotearon sobre su rostro, alisando su cabello hacia atrás para poder ver los daños. Estaba pálido, su piel con una palidez extraña. Pasé mis dedos suavemente sobre su cara... estaba caliente. Demasiado caliente. Puse mi mejilla contra su pecho y su corazón parecía estar palpitando anormalmente rápido. Su respiración era rápida, y por debajo de sus párpados, sus pupilas se movían rápidamente como si estuviera atrapado en una pesadilla.

—Jasper —dije suavemente, rozando mis dedos sobre su mejilla—. Jasper, despierta.

Él no respondió, su cuerpo no respondía a mi tacto. El miedo se apoderó de mí, y miré a Carlisle.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Drogado —dijo con voz ronca.

—En realidad, envenenado —dijo Sam desde la puerta, encorvado casualmente contra el marco.

Me giré con un gruñido, dejando al descubierto los dientes de forma automática mientras me colocaba entre Sam y mi compañero.

—¿Lo envenenaste?

El jefe de los lobos lucía un ojo negro. Su boca dibujó una sonrisa ante mi visión, agazapada con nada más que la camiseta de Carlisle.

—No sé si te diste cuenta, pero los osos tienen una resistencia increíble. —Me miró de reojo—. Aunque probablemente ya habrás adivinado eso. Tu chico no se quedaría tranquilo aquí con tranquilizantes, así que le di algo adicional.

Mis dedos se curvaron y casi pude sentir mis garras saliendo de nuevo.

—¿Qué le diste?

Sam siguió estudiándome.

—Secreto familiar. Uno que sólo los miembros de la manada llegan a conocer.

—Soy de tu manada —dije con amargura—. ¿Recuerdas?

—¿Lo eres, niña? —Su mirada apuntaló la mía—. Porque decir que eres de la manada y realmente ser parte de la manada son dos cosas diferentes.

Volví a enseñarle los dientes.

—Dije que era de la manada.

—No lo eres —gruñó—. ¿Corres con la manada? ¿Cazas con nosotros? ¿Te apareas con nosotros? Esas son las cosas que una mujer lobo hace con su manada. Y ya que no has hecho ninguna de esas cosas, sigues siendo un extraño, ¿no?

Quería matarlo. Arrancarle la garganta con mis dientes desnudos y verlo desangrarse en el suelo. La rabia me consumía y apreté los puños, sin hacer caso de la picadura de mis garras en mis palmas.

—Dame el antídoto para el veneno.

Él siguió mirándome con esos ojos amarillos llenos de odio.

—Secreto de manada. Puedes obtenerlo... por un precio.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

Sus ojos brillaron.

—Lo mismo que siempre hemos querido de ti, muñeca. Debes unirte a la manada. Cazar con nosotros. Correr con nosotros. Aparearte con nosotros. Eso es lo que hace una mujer de la manada.

Me mordí el interior de mi mejilla. Quería gritar mi indignación, pero no podía. Necesitaba saber qué le pasaba a Jasper.

—Bien —espeté—. Me uniré a tu manada.

—¿En todas las formas? —Sam se estiró, levantando una ceja—. Sería una pena darles esperanzas a los chicos a cambio de nada.

—En todos los sentidos —rechiné, ignorando el temblor de miedo que recorrió mi cuerpo.

—Esto está mal —dijo Carlisle, dando un paso delante de mí—. Tío Sam, sabes que esto está mal.

Sam empujó a Carlisle a un lado.

—¿Por qué está mal, muchacho? ¿Porque tú no quieres follar con esta? Se trata de tu manada. Necesitamos una mujer. Una compañera para Paul para que él pueda hacerse cargo de la manada cuando yo le ceda el puesto. El apareamiento no consiste en una chica en la que quieras meter tu polla, muchacho. Se trata de la sangre. Se trata de asegurarte de que haya más lobos para mantener las líneas de sangre fuertes. Necesitas hacerte a un lado. —Él miró fijamente a los ojos de Carlisle, su voz dura—. ¿O estás desafiándome?

Contuve el aliento. Hubo un largo momento de silencio, y luego Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

—No. Ningún desafío.

—Bien. —Sam agarró a Carlisle por el brazo y lo hizo a un lado. Carlisle se estrelló contra la pared y esperó, agazapado con la mirada gacha, su cara se apartó, rojo de ira. Sam se acercó a mí, con esa sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

—Llevemos a nuestro nuevo miembro de la familia afuera para una carrera, ¿de acuerdo? Trátala agradable y suave.

Me quedé quieta, aunque la voluntad del alfa fue tan abrumadora que me tomó el esfuerzo de todos los músculos de mi cuerpo para hacerlo.

—Quiero el antídoto contra el veneno en primer lugar.

Extendió la mano y enmarañó su mano en mi cabello, atrayéndome más cerca. Sus ojos amarillos se comieron mi visión, hasta que fue lo único que podía ver.

—No puedes hacerme demandas —me dijo en voz baja—. Soy el alfa.

Y me di cuenta de que no podía estar en desacuerdo.

.

.

.

Sam se levantó y observé a los demás mirarle con una mirada hambrienta de anticipación.

—¿Quién tiene hambre?

Un coro bajo de gruñidos felices y afirmativos respondió a su pregunta.

—Hora de cazar la cena, entonces —dijo Sam, sus ojos más amarillos que nunca—. Estoy de humor para un poco de conejo fresco lleno de sangre.

Odié el que mi estómago gruñera. Quil y James me miraron y sonrieron.

Todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a quitarse la ropa. Vi como Paul fue el primero en caer a cuatro patas, transformándose. Los otros hicieron lo mismo con la misma rapidez. Tenía ganas de ir arriba y ver cómo estaba Jasper, pero mientras estuviera encadenado a la pared, tenía que seguirles el juego. Así que me quité la camisa de Carlisle y me incliné para también cambiar.

Mi cambio llevó más tiempo que el de los demás. Cuando salieron corriendo de la casa, aullando de emoción, yo estaba sólo medio transformada. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi que Sam me había esperado, así como Carlisle. Continué mi cambio a lobo y me sentí aliviada cuando todo acabó sin problemas.

Una vez estuve en mi forma de lobo, Sam mordisqueó mi flanco, indicándome que me pusiera en la fila, y me coloqué detrás de él. Parecía natural alinearse detrás del alfa para correr por el bosque. La parte humana en mí estaba gritando que corriera en busca de ayuda, que fuera por Edward y los demás. Pero si dejaba a Jasper, ¿qué sería de él? Él no podía hacer nada. Y si huía, acabarían por darme caza de nuevo.

Habían dejado muy claro que no tenía permitido marcharme. ¿Por qué seguir luchando si ponía mi vida y las de mis seres queridos en peligro?

Mejor simplemente hacerme a la idea. Nunca iba a ganar, y estaba cansada de luchar. La vida de Jasper estaba en peligro, y no lo dejaría morir por mi causa.

Me uní a los lobos, y nos fuimos a la maleza. El aire era fresco con la noche tan cerca y los olores de la tierra me rodeaban, llenando mis fosas nasales e influyendo en mi lado lobo, provocando que mi mente se volviera salvaje con los olores y los sonidos del atardecer.

Mientras corríamos, los otros lobos corrieron hacia mí, mordisqueándome mis flancos y danzando en círculos alrededor de mí. Se sentían juguetones, una sensación que no podía compartir.

El olor de un conejo se cruzó en nuestro camino, y Sam se dio la vuelta y corrió tras él. La manada lo siguió, todos con entusiasmo persiguiendo al mismo maldito conejo. Lo seguí también, para no ganarme otro mordisco a mis flancos si me quedaba rezagada atrás. La persecución continuó, pero el conejo estaba condenado. En poco tiempo, fue rastreado, atacado, y luego los lobos retrocedieron mientras Sam desmembraba a su presa. Lo probaríamos si se dignaba a dejarnos algo. Eso me venía muy bien. No quería nada de eso. En estos momentos ese conejo me recordaba un poco demasiado a mí misma.

Paul me rondaba por los costados y me giré un poco, dejando al descubierto los dientes ante la anticipación de otro mordisco. Su pierna se movió sobre la mía. Confundida, me hice a un lado sólo para que mordiera mi costado otra vez, y luego empujara mis caderas, tratando de llegar a mí.

¡Estaba tratando de montarme!

Traté de gritar, pero no salió nada de mi garganta, excepto un gemido. Él empujó contra mí otra vez, y cuando traté de hacerlo a un lado, la forma de lobo de Quil estaba allí de repente intentando atraparme.

Correr con nosotros. Aparearte con nosotros.

De repente me sentí furiosa. Gruñí y mordí a Paul cuando trató de montarme de nuevo. Él gruñó por lo bajo y se abalanzó hacia mí, y esta vez su mordisco no fue para nada suave. Era una advertencia, de hecho.

Le ataqué, lanzándome sobre él con furia, mis mandíbulas abriéndose y cerrándose. Le mordí en la cara, y él soltó un aullido de sorpresa.

Una forma grande y pesada se estrelló contra mí, y fue mi turno de gemir. De repente, el bosque estaba lleno de lobos peleando, y abalanzándose los unos sobre los otros, mordiéndose, pateándose y gruñendo. Mordí gargantas y sentí unos dientes apresando la mía. Algo me mordió la pierna trasera y solté un aullido de dolor, entonces otro me atacó y me mandó volando hacia atrás.

Una mano me agarró por el cuello y gruñí, mordiendo esa mano.

—Cambia de nuevo, chica. —Sam me miraba fijamente.

Le solté la mano.

Su puño se estrelló contra mi hocico. Grité, y cuando me tiró al suelo, me quedé allí. Mis músculos se estremecieron y entonces empecé a cambiar de nuevo, la transformación fue dolorosa pero rápida.

Unos momentos más tarde, me acuclillé sobre mis cuartos traseros. Tenía una mordedura enorme en mi muslo y me limpié la sangre de mi boca, ahora hinchada y palpitando por el golpe de Sam. A mi alrededor, los demás estaban cambiando y me di cuenta de que Paul y James habían recuperado su forma y tenían una erección.

—¿Qué cojones te pasa? —dijo Sam, caminando hacia mí y agarrándome por el cabello.

Lancé mis brazos hacia él, golpeándolo.

—Correré con ustedes, pero no voy a dejar que tus lobos me monten.

Él enseñó los dientes, la versión humana de un gruñido de lobo.

—Si mis hijos quieren aparearse contigo, te quedarás quieta allí y sonreirás mientras lo hacen, pequeña zorra tonta.

Mi puño se estrelló contra su boca.

El claro se quedó en silencio, el único sonido era el de mi propia respiración agitada. Sam me dejó libre y me puse la mano en mi cuero cabelludo palpitante, esperando a que él hiciera algo.

Se tocó la comisura de la boca.

—¿Tú... acabas de retarme, muñeca?

Temblaba de miedo e indignación, pero me mantuve firme.

—No soy tu jodida y maldita muñeca. No soy tu juguete, y no soy la compañera de tus hijos. Puedo ser loba, pero eso no quiere decir que te pertenezca.

Se quedó mirándome, asombrado.

—Eso es un reto, ¿no?

No dije nada.

Se abalanzó sobre mí, tirándome al suelo. La tierra se estrelló contra mi espalda y el aliento voló de mis pulmones. Jadeé, tratando de tomar aire, pero su puño se estrelló contra mi cara. Las estrellas explotaron detrás de mis ojos.

—Ninguna chica reta al alfa, zorra pequeña y estúpida —gruñó, agarrándome por el cabello otra vez—. Voy a enseñarte una lección sobre las manadas de lobos. La primera regla es que cuando el alfa te dice que hagas algo, lo haces, y mostrarás tu garganta mientras lo haces.

Moví mis manos hacia su cara, arañándolo.

—Papá —dijo Zenna a un lado, con incertidumbre—. Ella es nueva. Dale una oportunidad...

—¿Me estás diciendo lo que tengo que hacer, niña? —Posó sus salvajes ojos amarillos sobre ella.

Zenna se echó hacia atrás, lanzándome una mirada de preocupación. Sentí una oleada de gratitud por la ayuda, aunque ella no hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer frente a su padre.

Él me arrojó al suelo y sentí cómo mis costillas crujían en señal de protesta y el aire golpeando fuera de mí por segunda vez. Me arrastré hacia atrás cuando comenzó a acecharme, con los lobos arremolinándose nerviosamente detrás de él.

—Deja que te enseñe otra lección acerca de las manadas de lobos, muñeca —se burló—. Tú siempre te someterás al alfa.

Con eso, me agarró de las piernas. Le di una patada, pero sus fuertes manos agarraron uno de mis tobillos y tiraron de él, separándolo del otro. Se arrodilló entre mis piernas.

Mis manos entrelazadas agarraron una roca, y la estrellé contra su mandíbula.

El crujido se hizo eco a través del claro. Hubiera sido suficiente para tumbar a un hombre normal. El alfa se quedó aturdido, parpadeando y se tambaleó.

¡Crack! Le golpeé la mandíbula de nuevo.

Lo derribé, cayendo de espaldas sobre el suelo del bosque. Me puse de pie, jadeando y presioné mi pie contra su garganta. No estaba lo bastante fuera de sí, pero estaba aturdido, con la mandíbula sangrando.

Con el pie, empujé todo mi peso sobre su garganta.

—Muéstrale la garganta a tu nuevo alfa —susurré—. Zorra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ok, ok, ok. Quiero que tengan unas lindas vacaciones y puedan disfrutar su tiempo libre leyendo jejejeje**

**Espero disfruten el cap… ¡llegamos a los 100 comentarios! Que alegría jajajajajaja**

**No olviden pasar a leer mi nueva adaptación "Wicked: Memorias de una Bruja Mala" ¡Esta muy interesante! Y planeo actualizar diario (de ser posible).**

**Desafortunadamente, solo nos queda un cap más y el epílogo de esta historia… así que espero que les haya gustado… saben que amo leer sus comentarios.**


	20. Chapter 20

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Midnight Liaisons). Yo solo me divierto un poco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hubo un largo, largo momento de silencio.

Entonces Paul empezó a gruñir. James empezó a gruñir. Quil empezó a gruñir. Mi piel se erizó mientras ellos me miraban de pie junto a su alfa caído.

Eran gruñidos de enojo... y gruñidos de desafío. Los otros acechaban cerca, inciertos. Los ojos de Carlisle estaban brillando, pero su expresión estaba en blanco. Zenna miró consternada.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco en mi garganta. Había agarrado a Sam por la piel con mis dientes, pero no había manera de que fuera capaz de vencer a los demás si todos se alineaban para desafiarme.

—No quiero dirigir ―jadeé, tirando la roca―. Sólo quiero a Jasper.

—Tú desafiaste. Ganaste ―gruñó Paul, dando un paso hacia adelante―. Ahora tienes que mantenerlo... hasta que uno de nosotros lo tome de ti.

—No. ―Suspiré, dando un paso atrás.

Antes de que Paul pudiera abalanzarse sobre mí, Carlisle lo empujó a un lado y se agachó, sus ojos amarillos centrados en mí.

―La desafío primero.

Parpadeé hacia él con sorpresa. Había pensado que Carlisle estaba de mi lado. Él me lanzó una mirada significativa, luego mostró los dientes en una mueca y se lanzó sobre mí.

Apenas tuve tiempo para aspirar una bocanada de aire antes de que él se abalanzara sobre mí, y rodamos hasta el suelo, arañándonos el uno al otro. Él era todo músculo duro y fuerza fibrosa, y empujé mis manos en su cara mientras retorcía una mano alrededor de mi cintura, tratando de agarrarme y lanzarme de un tirón al suelo. Su brazo se deslizó alrededor de mi cuello y me encerró contra él.

Luché duro.

—Hazlo que se vea bien ―susurró en mi oído―. No cedas demasiado fácil.

Entonces me mordió, hundiendo sus dientes en mi oreja. Grité con indignación, hundiendo mis dedos en sus entrañas, y estaba complacida ante su gruñido de dolor. Caímos de nuevo al suelo, arañando y luchando, y cuando mi mirada se encontró con la suya de nuevo, él abrió los ojos un poco para hacerme saber que estaba tirando sus golpes. Yo le di una bofetada en la cara. Iba a hacer que esto se viera bien, correcto.

Rodamos de nuevo, sus uñas logrando un largo arañazo en mi cara.

—Lo siento ―dijo entre dientes incluso mientras rodábamos de nuevo y traté desesperadamente de conseguir la ventaja.

Mi peso no era rival para él, sin embargo. Su pie conectó con mi vientre, y me lanzó una patada con tal fuerza que volé por los aires, estrellándome contra un árbol cercano con un crujido, y luego caí al suelo, inconsciente.

Me desperté en un torbellino de dolor poco después. Me senté, sacudiendo la cabeza, enfocando la mirada en el claro. Paul se curaba de un ojo negro y una mandíbula hinchada contra un árbol cercano, su cuerpo cubierto de suciedad y arañazos.

James se puso en cuclillas junto a él en la misma condición. Lo mismo ocurría con Quil. En el centro del claro, Carlisle hundió su puño en la cara de Sam, este se había despertado al parecer y decidió desafiar por el liderazgo una vez más.

Era evidente que el joven y fuerte Carlisle estaba sosteniendo la posición de alfa con bastante firmeza. Miré a los otros observadores, quienes no parecían que iban a desafiar.

Mientras me ponía de pie de forma inestable, con las piernas doliendo, Sam levantó una mano y desnudó su garganta, cediendo a Carlisle. La mandíbula del hombre mayor estaba tensa con la ira, pero le temblaba la mano. La paliza que había tomado era suficiente. Respirando con dificultad, Carlisle se levantó sobre sus pies y miró alrededor del claro, enseñando los dientes.

― ¿Alguien más?

Silencio.

― ¿Cualquiera? ―exigió, el sonido casi salvaje. Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de caer de rodillas y pedir misericordia, así que la cosa del alfa debe haber estado pateando.

Él hizo un firme asentimiento con la cabeza y se enderezó, limpiándose la sangre en el labio. Me miró, luego a Sam.

—Tío, le vas a dar la llave a Renesmee para las esposas de Jasper.

―Y el veneno ―le dije rápidamente, pensando en Jasper―. Quiero el antídoto.

―Vamos a conseguirlo para ti. ―Carlisle volteó su mirada enojada sobre la manada―. Ella va a salir con él, y nadie va joderlos. ―Se volvió hacia Paul y James―. Sobre todo ustedes dos. Encuentren a sus propios malditos compañeros. No tienen que robar los de otra persona.

―Como tú encontraste a esa pequeña puma ―se burló Paul, luego se estremeció cuando Carlisle volvió la fuerza de su mirada en él.

―Si te refieres a que esa puma me tendrá, sí ―dijo Carlisle―. No me importa si es un gato o una rata o una maldita serpiente. Si quiero que sea mi compañera y ella quiere ser mi compañera, no hay absolutamente nada que tú o alguien más vaya a hacer al respecto. ¿Me comprenden?

Nadie dijo nada.

―Y vamos a unirnos a esa maldita Alianza y vamos a actuar como malditos seres humanos, no como animales simplemente porque no estamos de acuerdo con alguien. Nuestros días de aterrorizar a los demás han terminado. Estoy cansado de los lobos siendo sinónimo de matones. Somos mejores que eso, y todos lo sabemos.

Él me miró.

—Si quieres correr con esta manada, Renesmee, siempre serás bienvenida aquí. Tú y tu pareja.

Se necesitaría una gran cantidad de confianza y de tiempo antes de que yo pudiera creer eso, pero asentí.

―Gracias.

―Ahora vamos a devolverte a él ―dijo―. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

Cuando regresamos a la casa, corrí a la habitación de Jasper. Estaba pálido y sudoroso, y su corazón vibraba aún más rápido que antes. Las lágrimas asomaron a mis ojos.

—¿Dónde está el antídoto?

Zenna apareció con las llaves un minuto más tarde y me dio una sonrisa extraña.

—Lo siento, Renesmee. Sabes lo que pasa con la manada. Tenemos que obedecer a nuestros mayores.

Yo no dije nada. Hasta que Zenna mostrara un corazón verdadero y no sólo lo que la manada le dijera, nunca seríamos amigas.

Ella abrió sus esposas y le dijo:

—Traeré a Carlisle.

.

.

.

Cuando Jasper despertó yo estaba junto a su cama, sosteniendo su mano. Le acaricié los mechones sudorosos de cabello de la frente con ternura, mi corazón desanudándose un poco al ver sus ojos abrirse.

―Hola ―dije en voz baja.

Él me miró, y su boca se apretó en un gesto duro.

—Estás herida.

Mi mandíbula estaba adolorida y magullada, pero no era nada que no se curara.

—Yo estoy bien. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Se esforzó por incorporarse.

―Tómalo con calma ―le dije―. Probablemente estás un poco mareado. ―Por lo que me había dicho Carlisle, la cura era casi tan mala como el veneno.

Un gruñido bajo se inició en su garganta. Alarmado, me puso una mano en el pecho. Pasó por encima de mí, y con un gruñido, se abalanzó sobre Carlisle. No me había dado cuenta de que este había estado de pie en el umbral.

―Ustedes... Amenazaron a mi compañera... ―Sus grandes manos se cerraron alrededor del cuello de Carlisle. Para mi sorpresa, Carlisle no se resistió en absoluto. Me dio una mirada impotente, como declarándome que no quería responder al desafío de Jasper.

―Jasper, amor ―le dije, poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas y haciendo palanca en ellos―. Está bien.

―Malditos... bastardos. Voy a matarlos a todos por hacerte daño.

―Jasper, está bien. Sam y Paul estaban detrás de todo. Carlisle me defendió. Él se ha hecho cargo de la manada.

Le tomó un momento para que asimilara mis palabras. Poco a poco, sus dedos soltaron el cuello de Carlisle y luego se volvió hacia mí, respirando pesadamente.

Alargó la mano hacia mi mejilla, y yo podía haber llorado al ver la expresión en su rostro.

—Estás...

―Estoy bien ―dije en voz baja―. La manada no nos va a molestar más.

―No te creo ―dijo con voz áspera, con la garganta seca.

―No te culpo ―dijo Carlisle, su voz áspera―. Ya es la segunda vez que mi clase ha atacado y herido a tu clase. No podemos arreglar las cosas en un día, pero podemos tener un comienzo. ―Él me miró―. Y vamos a comenzar con la reunión de la Alianza.

.

.

.

Bueno, técnicamente, empezamos con llevar a Jasper a casa. Estaba agotado y débil, y cada vez que veía a uno de los otros lobos, empezaba a gruñir, la ira quemando a través de él. Tomó un tiempo para que Carlisle y yo medio arrastráramos, medio lleváramos su gran cuerpo a través del bosque, pero llegamos al coche de Carlisle, y nos condujo de vuelta a donde la camioneta de Jasper había sido abandonada.

―Te veré mañana por la mañana ―dijo Carlisle―. La Alianza y la manada se reúnen. Allí, vamos a decidir qué hacer con Paul y Sam. Mientras ellos estén aquí, van a seguir rompiendo las reglas que hemos establecido. No puedo permitir eso si vamos a llevar a la manada algún tipo de orden ―dijo las palabras con dificultad, de repente parecía mucho más viejo.

― ¿Qué tienes en mente? ―dijo Jasper con cansancio.

― ¿La ejecución ritual? ―le dije alegremente.

―No sé si eso sería una buena idea ―dijo Carlisle.

―Yo sí ―murmuré―. Y tú sabes tan bien como yo que los Cullen no van a ser felices con una palmada en la mano y una advertencia. Yo tampoco. Atacaron a mi compañero.

_Y eso, no lo perdonaría._

Cuando llegamos al coche de Jasper, él se quitó la camiseta. Para mi sorpresa, me acercó y la puso por encima de mi cabeza. Me había olvidado de que _estaba_ desnuda.

― ¿Dónde está tu ropa? ―me preguntó.

―Probablemente en la estación de combustible. ―Una risa histérica explotó fuera de mí, una mezcla de alivio y absurdo.

Me abrazó contra él, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo. El volante mordió mi espalda, pero no me importó, aspiré su aroma, sudoroso y ligeramente medicinal, del antídoto. Olía tan familiar y maravilloso que quería llorar de repente. La risa murió en mi garganta, y me acurruqué mientras él me metió cerca contra su brazo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí.

― ¿Te lastimaron? ―preguntó en voz baja―. Dime la verdad. Si lastimaron un cabello de tu cabeza, voy a ir allí y romper todos y cada uno de sus cuellos.

―Intentaron ―admití en voz baja―. Luché, y creo que Paul y Sam no sabían cómo manejar eso.

El retumbar en su pecho era bajo y de aprobación.

—Así que sólo necesito romper dos cuellos.

―No ―dije en voz baja. — Sólo necesitas abrazarme por un tiempo más largo. Vamos a dejar que otra persona se encargue de los detalles.

Su agarre sobre mí se apretó y presionó un beso fuerte en mi hombro.

—Tú eras todo en lo que podía pensar ―dijo ásperamente―. Cuando me agredieron, cuando me drogaban, luché. Seguí luchando porque en todo lo que podía pensar era en que estaba dejándote sin protección. Me volví loco. Pensaba que moriría si algo te ocurría. Nunca te dejaría, nunca. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Mi mano se movió por su pecho, y me apreté contra su corazón. Podía sentir el ritmo lento y constante de este, sus músculos tensándose con emoción mientras me acunaba cerca, y sabía que estaba a corta distancia de dar la vuelta, entrar en esa casa, y hacer que los demás sintieran haber nacido nunca. Así que pasé mis manos sobre su cuerpo para calmarlo y le di un beso en el cuello.

―Estoy libre de ellos, Jasper. Luché cuando trataron de arrearme y hacerme entrar en lugar. Me defendí y gané. No pueden tratar de obligarme a obedecer nunca más. Carlisle está a cargo ahora, y las cosas serán diferentes.

―Hasta que el próximo alfa venga y trate de pensar que eres suya ―dijo sombríamente.

―No lo creo ―le dije, pensativa―. Es difícil de explicar, pero... Ya no estoy más asustada. No de los lobos o lo que pueden hacerme. Cuando estaba asustada, lo estaba por ti y lo que te harían. Y me di cuenta de que no tenía que tener miedo nunca más. Hay un núcleo fuerte dentro de mí que he encontrado y ellos no pueden quitarme. ―Sabía ahora que, si la mierda golpea el ventilador, podría cuidar de mí misma, y me gustaría. Ya no era más el conejo asustado, sino el lobo. Era mi propio alfa. Era una sensación que me gustaba.

Sonreí, luego me incliné y besé su cuello otra vez. Nunca me acostumbraría al sabor maravilloso de él. Quería lamerlo por todas partes y comérmelo. Quería meterme dentro de su piel y no salir nunca más. Él capturó mi boca en un beso abrasador.

―Te quiero ―susurré contra su boca cuando nos separamos.

―Te amo, Renesmee. ―Sus dedos rozaron el moretón en mi mejilla―. Pero si no nos vamos pronto, puedo tener que volver allí y aplastar algunos cráneos.

Me deslicé fuera de su regazo hacia el asiento del pasajero.

—Entonces llévame a casa.

.

.

.

En cambio, Jasper fue a Midnight Liaisons, donde Edward y mi hermana estaban armados con escopetas, y Cullen se disponían a enviar una cuadrilla a los Uley. Rápidamente explicamos lo que había sucedido y organizamos la reunión con la manada de lobos en la mañana.

Mi hermana me abrazó y me pidió que me sentara y dejara que mis heridas fueran atendidas, y un juego extra de ropa (siempre tengo un repuesto en la oficina) fue sacado para mí. No me importaba que mi hermana se preocupara, sabía que era su manera de lidiar con el estrés, pero tan pronto como estuve vestida y cubierta de curitas, volví al lado de Jasper.

Cuando me vio, extendió su mano, invitándome a volver con él.

Yo siempre, siempre lo haría.

.

.

.

Después de una larga y tensa reunión matutina, la manada de lobos y la Alianza llegó a un acuerdo: Paul y Sam serían exiliados.

—Esto es una broma —se burló Paul—. ¿Exiliados?

—Exiliados —dijo Carlisle con firmeza.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para seguir las leyes de la manada? —Sam lucía beligerante, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—La ley de la manada no tiene nada que ver con esto —dijo Edward, que acechaba amenazadoramente a los dos hombres sentados—. Tú también eres parte humana y la ley humana condena al secuestro, intento de violación y asalto. Tienes suerte de que te estás librando sólo con el exilio.

—Exilio —dijo Sam con voz apagada—. ¿Del territorio de la manada?

—Tanto del territorio de la manada como de la Alianza.

—¿Hasta dónde se extiende? —preguntó Paul con el ceño fruncido.

—Inferior a cuarenta y ocho —dijo Edward, y tuve que admitir que me sentí un poco alegre por las miradas de asombro en el rostro de Uley—. Y la mayor parte de Canadá.

—Si regresa a este territorio, renuncias a tu vida. Serás una presa fácil para cualquiera. Mi sugerencia es que explores tus raíces en Alaska, tío Sam. —Carlisle volvió su mirada dura a los otros lobos presentes... los restos de su nueva manada—. Eso va para cualquier persona que piensa que no pueden seguir tanto las leyes humanas como las de la manada.

Nadie habló. Yo estaba muy impresionada. No había estaba segura inicialmente de si Carlisle era lo suficientemente fuerte para sostener la posición alfa, pero durante la noche había parecido convertirse en un nuevo hombre fuerte y seguro. Tal vez él también había encontrado su núcleo.

Cuando la asamblea se dispersó, me moví entre la multitud para encontrar al hombre que estaba de pie con su cabeza y sus hombros por encima del resto... en todos los sentidos. Él había estado vigilando la puerta, siempre protector.

Zenna me detuvo en el camino.

—Hey, Renesmee... Yo sólo... —Ella se movió inquieta—. Sólo quería decir que lo siento. Nunca me puse a pensar en lo que estábamos haciendo.

Yo no dije nada. _Esto no sonó para nada como una disculpa._

Zenna se retorció bajo mi mirada.

—Yo sólo... Quería hacerte saber que estamos dando vuelta a una nueva página, y eso me incluye. Y quería decirte que me gustó mucho ayudar en la agencia, y quería mantener mi registro actualizado. Me gustaba salir con todos esos hombres —dijo ella tímidamente—. No consigo muchas citas en la manada de lobos. Y si alguna vez tiene un trabajo en la agencia, bueno, por favor, piensa en mí.

Parpadeé sorprendida.

—Te tendremos en cuenta —le dije educadamente.

Zenna sonrió.

—Me alegro. Sé que no puedes confiar en mí, pero tal vez en un tiempo, si he sido una buena chica.

Parecía que estaba ansiosa por complacerme. ¿Incertidumbre sobre el nuevo status de su manada? Palmeé su hombro y me escapé antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

Al acercarme a Jasper, escuché hablar a Edward y Carlisle.

—¿Alguna vez me perdonará? —estaba diciendo Carlisle.

Edward puso su mano sobre el hombro de Carlisle.

—El perdón toma tiempo. Aunque este es un paso en la dirección correcta. Dale tiempo a aprender a confiar, y tal vez ella entre en razón. Pero si no lo hace...

—Entonces no es culpa de nadie más que mía —dijo Carlisle con gravedad—. Tenemos mucho que compensar. Yo no podría estar en desacuerdo con eso.

Edward le dirigió una sonrisa amistosa.

—Bueno, todavía estás invitado a mi boda. Creo que cuanto más tiempo pase la manada con la Alianza, más verán que no es algo malo ser parte.

Una mano grande cayó sobre mi hombro y un olor familiar me envolvió. Me incliné para besar a Jasper, mientras su boca rozó mi cabello.

—¿Estás satisfecha con el resultado? —me preguntó, en voz baja para que sólo yo lo escuchara.

—¿Y si no lo estoy?

—Les rompería el cuello a todos en esta habitación para traer una sonrisa a tu cara.

—Esa es la cosa más dulce y más sanguinaria que me han dicho.

Él gruñó.

—Es la verdad.

—Lo que la hace aún más dulce. Estoy satisfecha —le dije—. Va a tomar algún tiempo antes de que pueda confiar plenamente en la manada de lobos, pero confío en Carlisle para hacer lo correcto.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Miré a la expresión decidida del nuevo alfa de la manada.

—Porque él quiere a Esme de vuelta, y hará lo que sea necesario.

.

.

.

Jasper todavía estaba fatigado después de su envenenamiento, y yo tampoco estaba en plena forma, gracias a mi dura experiencia. Nos habíamos ido a casa temprano después de haber prometido que íbamos a pasar con Edward para tomar el almuerzo el día siguiente. Mi hermana había vuelto a la planificación de su boda, y con mucho gusto me había ofrecido a ayudar.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, consideré el porche repintado, el techo reparado, la madera fresca y las ventanas nuevas. Jasper había hecho todo esto para darme un hogar seguro, y se sentía extraño volver y no tener un lobo o un Cullen siguiéndonos. Sólo éramos los dos.

Una oleada de incertidumbre me golpeó. ¿Sabía a ciencia cierta que esta relación era su elección?

Él se movió a mi lado y me dio una mirada extraña.

—¿Qué?

—Yo sólo... —jugueteé con el dobladillo de mi camiseta—. Durante años has soñado acerca de reunirte con el clan del oso. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres...?

Él me frunció el ceño.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

Me enfadé ante eso.

—No estoy bromeando. Has tomado todas tus opciones para ti, por mí. Sólo quiero que sepas que, si quieres volver, estoy de acuerdo con eso...

—Estoy aquí porque quiero estarlo.

—Pero fuiste forzado...

Él negó.

—Yo me ofrecí. Le dije a Edward que quería cuidarte. Desde el momento en que te vi, pensé que eras increíble.

Lo miré en estado de shock. Las semanas que había pasado con los Cullen, ¿él había tenido sentimientos por mí? No tenía ni idea.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—Aquí estás, esta diminuta, hermosa pequeña humana, gruñendo por el miedo. Estabas rodeada por cambiadores y extraños, y tratando de ocultarte a plena vista. —Su boca se torció—. A pesar de fingir que no te escondías. Eso me gustó. Eras fascinante. Te quería, incluso entonces.

Mi corazón se derritió en un gran charco de baba.

—Pero... tu clan...

—Me exiliaron hace años por mi amistad con Edward. Al igual que los lobos, los osos no se asocian con cambiadores externos. Creo que los hace más débiles. No los extraño. Mi familia está aquí.

—¿Y yo soy tu familia?

Sus ojos oscuros me miraron con vehemencia.

—Tú eres mi compañera. Mi razón de vivir. Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Ahora realmente iba a derretirme en un charco. Arrastré mis dedos hasta su camisa.

—Entonces, ¿me harías un favor?

—Lo que sea.

Mis dedos rozaron uno de sus pezones a través de la tela de su camisa, y oí la aguda inhalación de su aliento.

—Me preguntaba si podrías demostrar esta increíble resistencia de cambiador de oso de la que sigo escuchando mucho...

Me agarró por la cintura y me tiró contra él, y envolví mis piernas alrededor de él. Mi boca encontró la suya, mi lengua rozando la suya.

Él gimió de deseo y nos tropezamos hacia la casa. Amaba su sabor, amaba el sabor de su boca, la forma en que su lengua se movía contra la mía. Cada movimiento enviaba una oleada de calor líquido directamente a mi centro, y para el momento en que nos las arreglamos para cerrar la puerta, estaba gimiendo de deseo. Lo necesitaba muy dentro de mí, y le dije eso, murmurándole palabras sucias contra su boca.

Su aliento siseó en su garganta, y se apartó de mi boca hambrienta, mirándome con ojos vidriosos con pasión.

—¿Sofá?

—Sofá. —Suspiré, acordando.

En dos segundos, yo ya estaba en el sofá y ya estaba desabotonando el botón de mis jeans. Mis dedos tropezaron con los suyos, y tan pronto como el botón era libre, bajó mis pantalones por mis piernas. Tan pronto como me había despojado de mi camisa, me moví para ayudar, tirando de su ropa incluso mientras me desnudaba.

—Quítate esto. Quiero sentir tu piel contra la mía.

Él gruñó bajo en su garganta, un sonido de placer, y luego se inclinó sobre mí, su forma maciza cubriendo la mía. Sentí su ligero pelo en su pecho contra mis pezones. Se endurecieron en puntos duros, y deliberadamente los empujé contra su pecho.

—Muérdeme, Jasper.

Él gruñó bajo en su garganta y se inclinó para tomar un pezón adolorido en su boca. Sentí el roce de sus dientes contra el pico y me quedé sin aliento ante la llamarada intensa de placer/dolor. Mis dedos se deslizaron a sus pezones, haciéndolas saltar en respuesta, luego bajé por su estómago. Sentí la cabeza de su pene contra mis dedos, y los puse alrededor. Tan grande y duro, la punta ya resbaladiza.

El mordisqueó mi pezón de nuevo y luego lo acarició, probando el punto con su lengua. Cada barrido de ella contra la punta hacía que mi sexo se apretara, y lo quería a él tan rápido y fuerte que clavé los dedos en su piel.

—¿Cómo está tu resistencia?

Una mordedura más fuerte en mi pezón adolorido, fue su respuesta, y casi me caí del sofá.

—La primera vez... No va a ser un largo tiempo.

—Eso está bien. —Suspiré—. Lo haremos bien en el segundo intento.

—O el tercero —estuvo de acuerdo.

Introduje mis dedos en su cabello, deleitándome en la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío.

—No lo voy a contar si tú no lo haces.

—Trato —gruñó, y me atrajo más cerca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Ufff! Solo nos falta el epílogo de esta hermosa historia(: Mil gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios(: Grecias por apoyar mis historias.**

**No olviden de pasar por El Costo de la Fama y Wicked: Memorias de una Bruja Mala. Denles una oportunidad ¡estoy segura de que les encantará!**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	21. Epílogo

**No poseo los derechos de autor. Los personajes pertenecen a la asombrosa S. M. y la historia es de Jessica Sims (Saga Midnight Liaisons). Yo solo me divierto un poco. (Leer nota al final)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me teñí el cabello de un color rosa caliente para el matrimonio de mi hermana. Me fue muy bien con el vestido mini verde pavo real que ella había elegido para sus damas de honor. Emily, Leah, y yo sosteníamos pequeños ramos de rosas pálidas mientras nos paramos en línea en las escaleras de la capilla.

Me prometí a mí misma que no iba a llorar al ver a mi hermana en su vestido de novia, pero empecé a llorar tan pronto como la música empezó.

Isabella llegó a la escalera con su vestido de novia, con el rostro radiante y hermosa por completo. Su largo y pálido cabello rubio se lo había dejado suelto, y una diadema pequeña anclaba el velo en cascada por su espalda. Su vestido era precioso, con un corpiño de novia de raso de color crema espesa y una falda de organza princesa que fluía. Parecía algo salido de un cuento de hadas, y su rostro resplandecía de felicidad. Nosotros le precedimos en la iglesia y por el pasillo, con su mirada fija en Edward todo el tiempo, mientras colocaba su mano en la suya y se volvían al predicador para que empezara la ceremonia.

Al otro lado del pasillo, Jasper se movió incómodo en su esmoquin. Odia cuando yo lloró. Le di una sonrisa acuosa y dirigí mi atención de nuevo a la ceremonia.

Fue preciosa y breve, y en poco tiempo, Bella y Edward soportaron la ronda de fotos y los buenos deseos, y luego se fueron corriendo de la capilla en una lluvia de arroz.

Me acerque a Jasper, sin soltar mi ramo. Se veía alto y guapo con su esmoquin.

―Hola, cosa caliente. Me gusta tu esmoquin.

Él dio un tirón al cuello.

―A mí, no.

Le enderecé las solapas, dándole una mirada posesiva. Podía ver las mordeduras que había dejado en su cuello, y me dieron ganas de arrastrarlo a un lugar privado y hacer cosas sucias con él.

―Te ves delicioso. Quiero treparte como un mono.

Su boca se torció en la esquina, una señal segura de que estaba luchando contra una sonrisa.

Me incliné más cerca, alentándolo.

―Y luego como un mono dulce hacerte el amor.

Alguien tosió detrás de nosotros, y las orejas de Jasper se volvieron de un rojo brillante, mientras Alec y Peter Cullen pasaban con una sonrisa.

―Suban las barras del mono más tarde ―bromeó Alec mientras salía de la capilla―. La hora de la recepción primero.

Con mi mano en la de Jasper, fuimos a la puerta justo a tiempo para ver a Isabella y Edward entrar en la parte de atrás de la limosina alquilada. La mano de Edward se deslizó alrededor de la cintura de mi hermana, tirando de ella en su regazo, y se estaban besando locamente por el tiempo que alguien cerró la puerta.

―Parece que mi hermana es Isabella Cullen ahora ―dije con una aguada inhalación―. Se ve tan hermosa.

Jasper sacó un pañuelo de color verde pavo real y me lo entregó.

―Se supone que tienes que estar feliz.

―Estoy feliz ―le dije―. Por eso estoy llorando.

Él me lanzó una mirada escéptica, y luego se inclinó más cerca.

― ¿Necesitas unos minutos a solas con tu Osito Abrazable?

Dejé mi ramo a un lado, y enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

―Dios, es tan sexy cuando me dices tú apodo así. ―Lo besé, fuerte, sintiendo la necesidad de él como si fuera mía. Cuando alguien tosió educadamente detrás de nosotros, deje de besarlo―. ¿Dónde es privado por aquí?

―Mi camioneta es bastante privada ―dijo Jasper y me arrastró contra él, mientras nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento.

Llegamos a la recepción una media hora más tarde, un poco despeinados. Mi hermana estaba en la pista bailando con Benjamin Cullen, riendo y ruborizándose mientras los otros hermanos Cullen trataban de colgarle dólares en su corpiño. La banda, una familia de cambia formas tejon, tocaba canciones alegres, y la sala de recepción estaba llena de seres sobrenaturales de la Alianza. Los olores fuertes de tigre, tejón, puma, jaguar, visón, zorro y casi todo lo demás que podía pensarse era fuerte. Incluso capté el olor de las hadas. Leah y Emily estaban en una esquina, con aspecto de sentirse incomodas por ser los únicos seres humanos en una habitación llena de seres sobrenaturales.

Me empujé un mechón de mi cabello rosa detrás de la oreja y miré a Jasper.

― ¿Quieres bailar?

― ¿No? ―dijo esperanzado.

Me eché a reír.

―Siempre me dices eso. ―Le di un codazo a Leah, quien miró la pista de baile con un poco de nostalgia―. Ve a bailar con ella. Nadie se acerca a ellas porque son humanas. Si bailas con una de ellas, eso va a ser bueno.

Con un profundo suspiro, Jasper cruzó la habitación, y vi a Leah sonreír mientras la llevaba a la pista de baile. Fui a hacerle compañía a Emily.

― ¿Cómo te va?

Emily me dio una sonrisa triste.

―La boda es preciosa.

― ¿Te sientes bien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza un poco demasiado rápida.

―Solo una jaqueca. Va a desaparecer pronto.

Alec Cullen paseó, con toda una sonrisa engreída y sus anchos hombros. Tenía el cabello marrón generalmente revuelto, pero hoy se lo había peinado hacia abajo, y su gorra de beisbol firmada no estaba a la vista. Se veía muy apuesto, y él también parecía que lo sabía. Se pavoneó con Emily y se apoyó contra la pared, cerniéndose sobre ella.

―Hola gatita. ¿Has tenido alguna vez un gato salvaje en tu cama?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

― ¿Esa línea funciona alguna vez con alguien?

―Solo tiene que funcionar una vez. ―Alec le sonrió―. ¿Qué te parece?

― ¿Por qué no vas a buscar algún cambia formas mapache para hostigar? ―dijo Emily suavemente―. Tengo dolor de cabeza.

Él solo guiño un ojo y se apoyó en la pared.

―Está bien, pero después no vengas a llorar cuando estés celosa de todas las damas que se cuelguen por cada una de mis palabras.

―Si ese escenario llegara alguna vez a pasar, voy a tratar de no llorar en voz muy alta ―dijo secamente.

Alec se alejó, con paso arrogante, como si no hubiera sido rechazado por un humano. Mi diversión se desvaneció cuando Emily se sentó pesadamente, como si todas sus fuerzas hubieran desaparecido de su cuerpo.

Esta no era la primera vez que Emily no se había sentido bien últimamente. Le di una mirada de preocupación, pero ella tenía una sonrisa determinada, observando a Leah bailar un coqueto cha-cha-cha alrededor de mi hombre, que parecía como si quisiera huir.

― ¿Estás segura que estás bien?

―Estoy bien ―repitió, y luego asintió con la cabeza el otro extremo de la habitación―. Mira hacia allá.

Al fondo de la sala, Carlisle y Esme se sentaba uno al lado del otro, las cabezas inclinadas juntas. No estaban tocándose, pero el hecho de estar hablando era un buen comienzo. Crucé los dedos detrás de mi espalda por él y me senté junto a Emily para hacerle compañía.

La recepción de la boda fue un evento lleno de vida, y mi hermana era la reina de la fiesta. Bailé un par de veces, pero era sobre todo verla cómo estaba disfrutando.

Ella no salió de la pista de baile, y cada vez que una canción lenta sonaba Edward se abría paso con una mirada posesiva sobre su rostro, y vi a mi hermana derretirse.

Me hizo llenar los ojos de lágrimas de nuevo.

Mientras una canción lenta era tocada, Jasper apareció a mi lado y extendió su mano. Esperando por mí, siempre está ahí para tomar mi mano. Mi corazón se llenó de amor, y puse mi mano en la suya, dejando que me llevara a la pista de baile. Podría quedarme en sus brazos para siempre.

Cuando la recepción comenzó a disminuir, un grito de júbilo se elevó en la multitud mientras una silla se adelantó. Isabella, sonrojada furiosamente, bajó la liga y Edward la lanzó al aire, donde fue agarrada por Alec. Él sonrió y se la guardó en el bolsillo, mientras que sus hermanos le daban codazos con regocijo.

Leah se adelantó con el ramo de flores, y Bella se trasladó al centro de la pista de baile y le dio la espalda a la multitud. Las mujeres comenzaron a reunirse a su espalda.

Emily me dio un codazo.

― ¿Vas a ir a atraparlo?

Entrelacé mis dedos con los de Jasper y me recosté contra él, muy contenta en donde estaba.

―Estoy bien.

Emily no estaba corriendo hacia adelante tampoco. Se sentó junto a nosotros, y me di cuenta que sus manos estaban temblando ligeramente. Se veía un poco pálida.

En la parte delantera de la sala, Isabella se rió.

― ¿Todo el mundo listo? ―Ella hizo un lanzamiento falso, y luego se asomó por encima del hombro―. A la cuenta de tres, entonces. Uno, dos...

El ramo navegó por el aire. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él, y mientras miraba, las mujeres se lanzaron hacia adelante para tratar de agarrarlo...

Solo que navegaba encima de sus cabezas y aterrizó directamente en el regazo de Emily.

Emily lo miró con horror.

―Tienes que estar bromeando.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Oww! Este es el último capítulo de nuestra historia): de verdad extrañaré actualizarla y poder leer sus comentarios graciosos jaja**

**Para aquellos que pregunten… aun no estoy segura de sí quiero adaptar otra historia de esta saga… creo que si lo hago serían BellaXEdward, porque son mi pareja fav obvio… o si acaso BellaXJasper, porque son mi pareja no-canon favorita jejeje**

**Mil gracias por el apoyo que le dieron a esta historia… siempre me llena de felicidad poder leer sus comentarios e hipótesis… alegran mi día, chicos.**

**No olviden pasar por mis otras historias:**

**El Principe Oscuro: aún no llegamos a la meta de 180 comentarios, pero estamos cerca. Pronto habrá actualización.**

**Wicked: Memorias de una Bruja Mala: Entiendo que la historia sea un poco diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados, pero de verdad tiene un mensaje hermoso y espero que se animen a darle una oportunidad.**

**El Costo de la Fama: Esta historia es original (que emoción), desafortunadamente no hay días concretos para las actualizaciones pues aún tengo que escribir los capítulos, pero ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente… espero que pasen por allí y le den una oportunidad si no lo han leído.**

**Como siempre, es un placer saber de ustedes y poder leer el apoyo que le dan a todas mis historias.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
